COAP - Antares
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: Direct sequel of Chronicles of a Phoenix. Situated during Crystal Tokyo time. Rei and Endymion have to deal once again with a new threat and protect everyone from the tricky enemy and live the consequeces of their choices and change of fates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, it's been a while since Chronicles of a Phoenix main story has ended. As I promised, here it is my new piece and direct sequel. I hope you enjoy the jorney as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

It's the 38th century, since the creation of Crystal Tokyo the humans started to live longer and keep their youth due to the power of the Silver Crystal. It didn't mean their life span would last forever, their bodies' energy still diminished as they aged, they still got illness, including the sailors, even though, they still had some other privileges for having special star-seeds.

The sailors live in the Crystal Castle land and each of them have their own properties in specific points around the castle.

It was a Monday early morning, 17 year old Kaname had spent the weekend at the Castle with his father, the King Endymion.

"Your classes just start at 10AM, do you really need to leave this early?" the King said making a face lifting one eyebrow

"Yeah, I still need to go home to get something and then I'm going to pay a visit at the shrine to check if they need something for me to provide and then I'll go to college." Kaname replied with a light smile and calm composure

"I think you take too much responsibilities just for yourself. You shouldn't push yourself so much. You deserve to relax and live a normal life." the King made a comment

"Daddy, I do have a normal life. With organization I have time for everything. I like everything I'm doing right now. I love listening and taking care of people. I love the med school. I love my family and friends who always supported me since I was born! I have nothing to complain, just to be thankful for the chance of this life!" Kaname replied with enthusiasm and giving a hug on his father who felt really proud with such gesture

"I guess I'm aging, son! You're not the little baby anymore and I still need to get used to it! It's about time for you to live your own life and spread your wings."

"I guess you're definitely aging Dad! I might spread my wings, but I'm not going to fly away from any of you." Kaname said with a warm smile

"Well, it's because when I compare you to your sister… you are so different! She belongs home, she can do her stuff, but she's always home. And you… you barely stop at your homes, you belong to the world." the King spoke almost with a sigh

"But you can always find me!"

"Yeah! But it seems that this current long life won't be long enough to spend with you!"

"Yeah, I agree. It took a while for me to reincarnate, but Dad, we still have plenty of time to spend together ahead. You're speaking as if you're so old and your life span is ending when in fact you're not really that old! You're just 42 years old of a normal human life." Kaname said and smiled largely

"Hahaha, you're right son! Let's say I'm close to my mid-age crisis!" the King replied getting in the good vibe of his son

"Yeah! Exactly! Now Dad, I have to go. If you need to talk more, you know where to find me!" Kaname nodded and gave a hug of goodbye

Endymion sighed still smiling, surely that was the most remarkable trait his son had, the optimism and the cheerfulness. It was like Kaname would always have a positive solution to everything. He sighed a bit and headed to his study room to figure how to approach Kaname about a particular matter.

(**)

Rei and Jadeite were having their breakfast while Kaname was in his room.

"You should take a rest when you finish your meal. You spent the whole night awake worried about Rina and gladly she is finally better from the fever and there's not much to do about flues. " Jadeite spoke in a friendly way

"I know, but I can't just relax. She never had such a strong flu before… you how much a mother suffers when their kid is sick!" Rei tried to justify her slight over protection for their daughter

"Yes, I know that, but you won't help that much if you get stressed and sick too."

Kaname was passing by when he listened to part of their conversation, "Who is sick too?" he asked in curiosity

"Nobody, yet! I'm telling your mother for her to get some rest, she spent the whole night awake worried with your sister's strong flu, Rina is better now and sleeping, so your mother should do the same."

"Oh I see…" Kaname spoke making a face that he understood the matter

"Yeah, but I still have so much to do! I need to clean the house, do the laundry and groceries, visit the shrine… There's no time for me to rest now!" Rei spoke defending her point

"Mom… Jadeite is right! I'll do the groceries when I get back, the laundry and cleaning the house you can do later or some other time when you're free. The house is not even that messy! By the way, I'm on my way to the shrine, so please, just take a rest!"

"On your way to the shrine? Don't you have classes today?" Rei said

"I do, but just later. I have everything scheduled in my mind, don't worry about it! Now I have to go. Bye-bye." Kaname said in a hurry after taking a look at the watch

Rei and Jadeite exchanged gazes sharing the same reaction.

"This gets me worried too!" Rei said with a sigh

"What?" Jadeite replied after taking a bite of the bread

"He's just 17 and already have too much responsibility on his shoulders. He does so many things at the same time, that I still can't figure how he manages to have time for all of them! Not even me in his age had so much to do!" Rei said making a face

"I agree… but he likes it, right? There's nothing wrong in him keeping himself busy."

"Yeah, but he is 17! He should relax too and be a normal teen sometimes."

"This is so funny."

"Why?"

"As far as I know, in his age you didn't want relationships and now you wish your son to have it!." Jadeite commented with a smile

"Oh… yeah, but I had concrete and real reasons to not want relationships!" Rei paused and referred to her trauma against men, "But, honestly, it was around that age that I started to reflect about that such strong opinion and decided to give it a try and a few times later I finally had my first boyfriend!"

"I see. So you had somebodyelse before Endymion?" it sounded more as exclamation

"Yeah, in this life there was someone else before him and I think it was good. It taught me that there was still hope for my heart and that there was still some good guys out there… but my 1st boyfriend wasn't the first one I fell in love... I had a crush on a guy when I was 13 and I had my first kiss with him, but I still had a dark image of men deep inside and when I got disappointed with him… it just "confirmed" my bad thoughts on men. Today I see I wasn't ready for love."

"I'm glad to know that you reflected at some point and decided to give a chance to love. I would never have a chance with you if that hasn't happened… I know I've said it before, but I always felt something for you since the first time I laid my eyes on you in this current life. We didn't remember our past, but I guess you were so remarkable in the Silver Millennium that I might have kept that even after being controlled by Beryl."

"True… I guess I kept the bad memories from my past, but I'm finally free from that! Surely we had great times in the Silver Millennium and we still have now. You can be sure that I don't regret at all to have given us an opportunity and married you! You are very important to me and I learned to love you in a way that I never felt before… not even with Endymion." Rei spoke with a warm gaze and held Jadeites hands over the table

They smiled at each other, they shared the same loving gaze.

"I love you so much Rei. I've being living the best years since I met you. I know you have real feelings for me… I'm true when I say that I don't wish to compete with my Lord, I know the strong bond you two share with each other. I think it's unfair to compare such feelings and people… however in this life we are continuing what we started in the Silver Millennium, we have a beautiful and smart daughter! You and I have ups and downs, but this is part of any relationship, right?" Jadeite spoke smiling

Rei nodded in agreement

"Yet, we are here standing for one another and living great moments as a family! And there's also Kaname who is a great kid and is like a son to me, even though I try to be as much neutral as I can to not interfere in your raising him, but just because he has a living and present father!"

"I know and I thank you a lot for your full support all these years and especially for accepting Kaname and his father just like that! And thank you for giving me our amazing daughter!" She smiled leaving her seat and standing closer to Jadeite laying down her face. They shared a tender kiss.

"Thank You!" Jadeite replied with a smile

"You're going to get late for work!" Rei said after taking a look at the clock

"Yeah, and you lady, take a rest! Don't worry about home chores today! I'll help you later." He said with a smile and left after giving her another kiss on the lips

Rei didn't feel so tired anymore and couldn't help the urge to clean the house, but before she could do it, she went to check on her daughter once again and after seeing she was sleeping in a deep sleep, she started to clean the living room and while she cleaned, she hummed

 _In love, extremes are all right_  
 _I don't want any sweet words_  
 _Before drowning in dreams_  
 _Light up your eyes, and go mad love_

 _The scars of the past hurt_  
 _When time passes, they'll disappear_  
 _Live without telling lies_  
 _Break your body, and go for break_

 _The city is a broken necklace_  
 _I won't give in to loneliness_  
 _Throw off the decorated clothes_  
 _Gracefully, fighting pose to you_

 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Stand up tall! Oh oh oh_  
 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Seek after tomorrow! I love passion_

 _In love, I want excitement_  
 _Forget things like simplicity_  
 _I will catch dreams in my hand_  
 _Make your spirit boil, and go mad love_

 _On the street, a dropped earring_  
 _I won't pick it up miserably_  
 _Throw off the red high heels_  
 _Foolishly, fighting pose to you_

 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Start running! Oh oh oh_  
 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Fire soul bird in love_  
 _Seek after happiness! I love passion_

Rei was distracted while she hummed such song and her attention was caught by hearing knocks on the door. She took a pause from her chore and went to check the door. She opened the door and there was no one outside. She looked to the sides outside and didn't see anyone around, then she closed the door.

Getting back to her chores

Knock, Knock, Knock

Rei paused again to check the door and once again, there was no one outside. Rei sighed a bit and wondered if it was her imagination. She closed the door once again and before she could get back to her chore, she heard the door opening abruptly. Rei immediately turned around and felt a hot wind. She didn't see anyone and tried to feel the energy of the event, but it was too sudden and ended. The papers and light objects fell on the ground messing the place.

Rei ran to the door and when she looked to the side, she saw Endymion coming at her house's way.

"So it's you who is doing this! How old are you?!" She shouted while heading to his way

"What?" Endymion replied puzzled

"Using the breeze to break my house's door like that!" she continued the accusation

"What? Are you out of your mind? I just got here! Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know, to scare me? To pay for the repair of it and of the objects that fell and broke on the floor? You tell me!" she said still annoyed

"What?! What would I win with that? I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I didn't do anything!"

Rei took a heavy sigh, there was no point in arguing about that.

"Let me take a look at the mess." Endymion said with a friendly tone trying to easy things down

They walked until the door entrance, Endymion could see the damage on the door locker. They got in talked about the matter and how it happened.

"I'm going to analyze the system and check if there was any different entrance or energy variation here and tell you later." Endymion spoke with a serious face

"Thank you, I tried to feel the presence, but it was too sudden or maybe I'm losing the practice."

"Don't worry about it."

"Anyways, why did you come here today?" Rei spoke lifting her eyebrow

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Again? We already talked yesterday!"

"Yeah, but yesterday I didn't have the subject I have now." Endymion replied passing his hand on his hair

"Really? What's the subject that cannot wait us talk some other time?"

"Kaname…"

"As the usual!" Rei rolled her eyes

"No, this time is different… You live with him more than I do, so do you know Epione?"

"No."

"Never heard that name before?"

"Nope. Who is it?" Rei replied in curiosity

"I don't know, I thought you could tell me that." Endymion said after a sigh

"No, when did you hear it?"

"Last night. I heard him on phone… he sounded caring!"

"Really?!" Rei said widening her eyes

"Really!"

"Wow and me wondering that he didn't have a normal life!" Rei said remembering the earlier talk with Jadeite

"I don't like it!" Endymion said with a serious face

"Why not? he deserves to have a normal life, to fall in love, to date, to get married and have kids! I don't think this life of his is just for duty!

"I'm not referring to that. I meant that I don't like he keep it as a secret. He already keeps a lot of things to himself to hide such matter from us… it feels like he doesn't trust us!" Endymion said with frustration

"Everybody hides their first love!" Rei said trying to easy things down, "Plus, he's a teenage now! Soon he will be a grown up man with a long mission, which we don't know much or anything about."

"I know, but…"

"Endy… we have to face that our son is not a kid anymore. I completely understand you and how you feel… we will always be his parents, so we can ask what's going on in his life! I'll try to make him open up a little bit, but I thought this kind of intimacy he had with you."

"No… and I thought he was more open with you as you're the mother."

"Our son is a box of surprises." Rei said with a light smile

"Yeah, he is… or mysteries!"

"Epione… that's interesting." Rei said making a face while thinking about the subject

"Why?" Endymion asked in curiosity

"It sounds like a girl name… our son is finally living a normal life after all! He has become a teenage, have both parents, have siblings, and now a girlfriend and soon he might start a family… This is all new to the three of us! It seems right!" Rei said a bit emotional, but still with excitment

"Yeah…" he paused, "It's not just perfect because his parents are separated." He spoke with a sigh

Rei looked at him, they exchanged gazes, but she turned her eye quickly, it was the best to do. Endymion understood her avoiding and he recollected himself, it was the right to do. In fact, they remembered of their promise they made while in Heliopolis for a future life.

"Sorry… sometimes I just can't help it." Endymion spoke

"I know, but you'd better hold more yourself… I don't want anyone else listening to it and having the wrong idea of us. Jadeite is a great man and husband, he doesn't deserve that. He's been too much understanding about the whole thing." Rei said with a warning tone

"I know. It won't happen again. At least in my dreams I can have you whatever I want, anytime I want…"

"Endy…" she was interrupted

"I'll learn to hide quite well my feelings about you just like you do. At least, that's what I prefer to believe, that you learned to disguise it very well, instead of that you have forgotten me…"

"I'm living the present! Not the past, not the future. Just the present and in that, I prefer to not think about you at all. That's why we let our special seeds in Heliopolis, so it could be easier to wait this long life span and not have a relapse, wasn't it?"

Endymion made a slight nod in agreement.

Watching his reaction to her words, Rei finally sighed and her gaze changed to a softer one, "But it doesn't mean I let go of you…". Their eyes met and they smiled at each other relieved that they still had mutual feelings, their love hadn't died.

Their moment was interrupted when Jadeite opened the door, Rei and Endymion looked at him.

Jadeite wasn't surprised to see Endymion at their house, it was an usual routine, almost every day Rei and Endymion talked, usually he paid a visit to her. Jadeite never asked the subject, he preferred to ignore their privacy or intimacy. He fully trusted Rei.

"Master!" Jadeite greeted Endymion who nodded at him "I knew you would be here… The Queen was calling for you." Jadeite continued

"What happened?" Endymion asked in curiosity

"Small Lady as the usual…"

Endymion sighed, it was always like that, he would always be the one to control their teenage daughter. As a matter of fact, he couldn't help the thought of comparison between his children, their difference of personalities was huge sometimes. Small Lady was a good girl, but tended to whine a lot at times, just like her mother. In the other hand, Kaname was the total opposite, calm and contended, the type that didn't complain or got stressed with anything.

"Alright, thank you." Endymion replied and turned his face to Rei and spoke, "Let me know if you learn anything."

"Sure... And you tell me if you find anything in the system." Rei replied

"Of course, I'm going to check it after I talk to my daughter."

"Thank you."

Listening to the talk, Jadeite couldn't help his curiosity, "Did anything happen?" he asked worried about their tone

"Yeah. After you left, I decided to do some chores and I heard knocks on the door and when I opened it, there was no one on the other side, but in the 3rd time I just had time to look back in reflex because the door opened abruptly and I felt a very hot wind that messed up the house, if you didn't notice it." Rei explained

"She even blamed me for doing that!" Endymion made a comment

"Yeah, I just thought it was him because I immediately ran outside and I saw him coming at the way, but he said he didn't do it, so we are wondering if the system has detected some variation at that time. It was too quick, but long enough for damages. The door is broken and Endymion offered to repair it."

"Oh I see… that's strange." Jadeite spoke thoughtful

"You didn't see anything different today?" Endymion asked

"No! but knowing this, I'll talk to the other guardians and we will make a look around."

"Yeah, you do that."

The three of them talked briefly a bit more, Endymion and Jadeite left back to the Crystal Castle.

(**)

A redhead woman, with light skin, wearing a long red dress was sitting on a throne, she observed attentively a parchment in her hands. There was something in it that delighted her. She made a face, as if her victory was close. She immediately hid it when she heard footsteps coming at her way.

"Sailor Scorpius… did you check her?" the ginger woman spoke with a calm tone

"Yes."

"And what is your prognostic?"

"Her life span is less every minute. Her end is close. I've also checked the deposit of the System and things are bad! Our extinction is a fact any time…" Sailor Scorpius spoke with a sad, but resilient gaze

The ginger woman held her breath after hearing the last sentence. She had an unreadable look. She kept her composure and remained in silence, "Speak of the extinction of yours, but not mine! I won't die in a free way like that!" she thought not demonstrating her vexed opinion

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it! There's much more to come, this is just the beginning, stay tuned!**

 **A/N: The song Rei hummed is called Fire Soul Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, sorry for the long delay, but the season of the end of the year took a lot from me at work and this year started not so good for my health, but now I'm fine and ready to continue the piece! Thank you for your support and patience and a big thank you to Chrissymoon101 for continuing the support and read the fic since the main one!**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

"Good morning Kaname! You here at this time in the morning?" The shrine assistant said surprised, but happy to see him

"Good morning! Yeah, my classes start later today, so I came to know if you need anything here?"

"Oh, I see. Yeah, we need materials for the festival of next month. We'd better start the preparation for it."

"Oh, right! I'll go to do the groceries for my mother later and I'll provide it as well."

"Thank you Kaname, by the way, how is your mother? It's been a while I don't see her."

"She's fine. She's pretty much busy lately, but she was willing to come today, but my sister is a bit sick, so I told her to look out for her."

"Oh I see. I hope your sister gets better soon."

"Thank you, she will!" Kaname replied and noticed the assistant looking past him with curiosity, he looked back to see what got the assistant attention, "What are you looking at?" he asked in curiosity

"That girl. It seems she's waiting for you!" The assistant said with a teasing tone

"Nah! She's just a friend." Kaname said

"Just a friend?" The assistant continued the teasing

"Yeah, just a friend!" Kaname replied starting to get disconcerted and his face being blushed

"She's so pretty and so patient in waiting for you like that… you would make a beautiful couple and your parents would be proud!"

"Hey! Snap out of it! Epione is just a friend of mine." Kaname protested

"Okay! But if I were you… I'd start to see in another perspective. You are in the age of love! And a woman wouldn't wait for a man like that if she didn't have other feelings…"

"Thank you for your love advices, I'll add it to my personal notes! Now I have to go to classes and you should finish yesterday's job, I want it all done when I get back later!" Kaname said with a warning tone, but with a friendly gaze

"Yes Sir!" the assistant said and returned to his chores

Kaname gave another look around and then re-joined Epione.

"Sorry I took so long. Are you okay?" Kaname said noticing her gaze

"Don't worry, I'm fine… I'm just admiring the landscape, it's so beautiful here! It has such a peaceful energy. I could stay here forever!" Epione replied with a relieved gaze

"Yeah, I agree with you. That's why I spend most of my time here, even to study."

"I thought you studied at the Castle, it seems a big place."

"Yeah, but it's not like here. At the Castle I almost don't have peace, when they see me there, there's always someone to call for me or to distract me, like my sister. She always has her girl dilemmas and usually I have to help her with homework." Kaname said passing his hand on his hair

"Girl dilemmas?"

"Yeah, you know, she looks ugly, she feels lonely, she feels abandoned, she feels that I have more attention from her mother than her or some boy issue, etc, etc." Kaname said while they walked

"Oh, I see… so you never felt that way?"

"No! I don't have looking insecurities, I don't feel lonely at all nor abandoned, my parents love me and have done everything to guide me well, I have the best friends, companies to feel that way! Actually I'm very grateful for the life I have."

"That's good to know. I guess that's why you have such a good energy! But what about her mother, don't you get bothered about it?"

"No! it's not my fault. I admire and respect a lot the Queen, she's an incredible woman, but she spoiled her daughter a little bit, hahaha." Kaname said in a playful way

"I think your sister envies you."

"Well, but that's her problem, not mine, right?" Kaname said and saw Epione nodding, "I do whatever in my power to break that barrier, but I cannot force her to not feel that way towards me. I don't give reasons, so, I cannot really allow it to reach me. our father raised us the same way, but it's a fact that we have different personalities."

"That's true."

"But, this just happens once or another, it's not really a routine."

"I see. your father seems to be a good person. You look like him."

"My father is the greatest man I've ever met in my life! I'm very proud to be his son and also son of my mother. I love my parents with devotion!"

"Your eyes shine when you talk about them. Your mother is so beautiful and graceful! But physically you look like your father, if you two were put side by side I'd not see the difference if I looked fast."

"Yeah, that's why my mother calls me a clone of him."

"Yeah, but you have her eyes shape and skin color."

"And the mix of the hair I got from both." Kaname joked

The both laughed, surely that was another trait of Kaname, he always faced things with good humor and used to make jokes out of nothing. The continued talking during the way and then parted their ways, Kaname went to college and Epione to her school.

* * *

Endymion was back at the castle and found Serenity seating on a chair in a hall, she looked distant.

"What happened this time?" the king asked already preparing for the usual reason his daughter tended to start trouble

"Small Lady… We had a discussion." she spoke in a sad tone

"About?"

"You and Rei…" she spoke a bit apprehensive

"Me and Rei?!" Endymion reacted surprised and Serenity made a slight nod, "Why?"

"Because of your proximity to her…"

"She knows the reason!"

"Yeah, but… this time was different." Serenity said avoiding eye contact

"In what?"

"She seemed offended. Apparently the rumors of you and Rei are back… you know people talk and speak things that a sensitive teenage like her could not deal well with it. but we argued more than we really could solve it. she insulted me and I'm doing my best to not spill out on you because a part of me agrees with her and another part of me cannot bear with the way she spoke to me!"

Endymion sighed deeply, it wouldn't be the first time people would be mean about his fatherhood on Kaname, usually referred as the "bastard child" of the king. People didn't know the circunstances and this led them to take wrong assumptions of their relationship, but he knew that even if they knew it, some would still offend them somehow, so he preferred to ignore such comments, but Small Lady was another side of the coin and showed to not be so mature to understand the situation as he wished.

"What did she call you? And how did it start?" Endymion said disliking the news

"She called me…cuckquean" Serenity Said hiding her face with her hands demonstrating how hurt she was with the offense coming from her daughter

Endymion sighed, the same story seemed to be open again. Rumors from past years. he stepped closer to his wife and put her in an embrace to console her, "Why did she say it?"

"I don't know… she seemed pissed and out of the blue she started the discussion and then she called me that and ran to the bathroom locking herself there. I started to cry and Jadeite saw me and I asked him to call you."

"I'm going to talk to her. It can't stay just like that. She acted wrong!"Endymion said and started to walk away

"Endymion…" she whispered and he turned back to look at her, "Do our daughter have any reason to say that if she heard anything?" she said a bit reluctant

"Of course, I'm loyal to you!"

"What about faithful? Just tell me the truth, are you and Rei back or is it someone else?"

"Serenity… there's no one else!" Endymion said holding her shoulders looking at her with a firm gaze, "And there is no me and Rei again either!"

Serenity was speechless and just nodded at him slightly. Endymion planted a kiss on her forehead and headed to Small Lady's room.

Endymion entered in his daugther's room and found her preparing her school bag. She continued in silence and did everything to ignore him.

"Chibiusa." He called her by her real name and she knew what that meant

She continued in silence

"Stop doing this, we have to talk!" He said with firm but calm tone

"I don't talk to cheaters." She replied harshly, "I have to go to school" she said putting her bag on her back and trying to dodge him

"You are not going anywhere!" Endymion said with a firm tone and stepped in front of her, blocking her way

"What do you want to tell me, that you're not a cheater and that you don't have a bastard kid and lifetime lover that you still keep feelings for her? Are you really going to be such a bastard to deny that?!" She said almost in a yell

"So it's this again?! Have you heard anything and now you're just shouting out?"

"No, I'm not shouting out about you! I know your truth and you don't deny it! I just cannot understand why my beloved mother accept it so easily! Even puts the bastard kid in such a pedestal that I cannot understand it! She's a sweet cuckquean who accepts infidelities right under her nose!"

Endymion didn't have time to fight back Chibiusa's acid words because suddenly he started to feel he would lose his conscious any moment. He kneeled down on the ground and had a vision. His eyes widened perplexed with the view and then he passed out.

Chibiusa didn't know how to react to her father sudden unbalance, but her love for him still existed and she tried to aid him and called for help.

Sailor Mercury was the first one to reach them and when she examined the King, she found out his eyes were completely white, as if his pupils had disappeared. The King seemed to be in a deep sleep, he didn't move, he didn't speak. Anyone could say he had died if they didn't notice that his breathing was still normal.

"Call Kaname!" Serenity screamed in despair

(**)

Kaname had just said goodbye to his friend Epione and was admiring the sky that was so clean and blue. The temperature was cool, but something made him frown, "The breeze… it's not normal." He thought, "I can feel some interference in the magnetic field… What is it?" he spoke to himself

Kaname didn't have time to continuing thinking about the subject when he heard his device calling and it was Small Lady crying asking for his help. Kaname immediately rushed back to the castle and found the commotion in his sister's room, but not all the guardians were there.

"What happened?" He asked in concern

"That… he's not waking up. There's something with his eyes." Sailor Mercury said pointing to the King lied on the bed with Serenity sitting by his side

"He is breathing normally, but it's like he can't wake up." Serenity said in tears

"How this happened?" Kaname asked while examining his father

"Dad and I were… talking…" Chibiusa started to speak but she was interrupted

"Arguing Chibiusa, say the truth! I heard you screaming at him!" Serenity shouted

"Serenity… Let her speak." Kaname said in a calm tone and immediately she obeyed to him

Embarrassed Chibiusa continued her speech, "So during the "talk" he started to lose his balance and it was too quick that I didn't know what was going on. He just kneeled on the ground and his eyes were so widened and then he passed out!" she continued teary

"So he saw something and it seems he is locked in it. I'm going to need to check his soul points, but I need you to leave us alone for a moment." Kaname said and the people got the hint and left the room

He closed his eyes and prepared his hands administrating his energy and slowly he passed his hands over Endymion's vital points, but he concentrated more in the eye and head ones. He controlled his breathing and focused to connect with his father energy. He wanted to connect with his memories of the moment he had lost his consciousness. Slowly he searched every recent memory and finally found what he was looking for. Kaname controlled himself as much as he could to read all the details of the vision and then to start working in the restoration of Endymion's mind and set him free from that state.

Kaname was also perplexed with what his father saw, but he managed to have a better control of his own mind.

"You have to go Mister Helios." Kaname spoke gently to a enlightened figure that left by the side of Endymion

"My son… My heir…" the enlightened soul spoke teary looking at Endymion who was still with his eyes closed

"Next time you should be more subtle and not scare him like that." Kaname said

"I didn't mean to do that, but I had to! He needs to improve his visions ability!"

"I'll tell him that!" Kaname said with a light smile

"You should practice it too."

"Unfortunately I don't have that ability at all!" Kaname sighed

"He shall teach you! You are our heir! It's in you somewhere." The ghost figure said pointing at Kaname's head

"Yeah, it will unlock at the right time. I know I still have a lot to learn!" Kaname replied with a friendly smile

"When that day comes, I will be there with you too!" Helios spirit spoke showing a big support and a light smile proving the beauty genes the solar descendants inherited

"Now go back your rest, we will take care of everything!" Kaname said to Helios

Helios ghost started to disappear while Endymion continued sleeping.

Sailor Mercury, Chibiusa and Serenity continued waiting outside the door and thru the gap between the door and the floor, they noticed the difference in the brightness, but they thought it was all just because of Kaname.

Kaname looked at Endymion that slowly regained his conscious. Endymion opened his eyes and his pupils were back to normal.

"Son… what happened?" Endymion asked looking confused

"You don't remember anything?" Kaname asked in confirmation

"I remember having a vision, but it's so confusing… Then I saw a strong light and then I don't recall anything else."

"You got trapped in your vision, you should take it as a warning. You are out of practice and this can be dangerous if you don't have control over it."

Endymion consented with his son's words and it was evident that he still felt tired.

"Do you want to see the girls or prefer to rest?" Kaname asked gently

"I have a pendency talk with your sister, but I don't feel in the mood right now." Endymion replied and looked down

"She felt guilty for your condition." Kaname commented

"Just tell her I'm fine… the matter we were having is troublesome for me at this moment. I really need to rest." Endymion said taking a comfort position on the bed

"Alright, I'll tell them that you're fine, but needs to rest… just don't think she won't get in the bedroom at all because this is her bed and her bedroom!" Kaname said and made a light smile

Endymion smiled back, "Make sure that she will go to school, before she arrives I'll be already in my own bed." And continued

Kaname nodded and left the room. The girls were outside apprehensive, waiting for news.

"How is he?" Serenity asked preoccupied

"He's back to normal, but he needs to take a good rest. He said he is fine and you don't need to worry about him anymore, but should respect his rest." Kaname said to the three and when he looked at Chibiusa, "He told for you to go to school and later your conversation will continue."

"This is my bedroom!"

"You have classes!" Kaname replied back

"My father just had something and you still didn't tell us, how do you expect me to go to school?"

"Our father is tired, but he is alright. He won't stay in your bedroom forever. He had an issue with his ability, but now he is aware that he needs to practice more. As a doctor I tell you the patient doesn't have permission to have the visit of any of you for now. He himself will let you know when he's better." Kaname replied demonstrating more firmness

The girls didn't have any option, but to obey to his orders. Chibiusa was still a little vexed, but she didn't want to cause more trouble with the King and get into an argument with her half-brother.

* * *

The ginger woman was sitting on the armchair next to the window of her bedroom. She observed the parchment in her hand that briefly illuminated by itself. This got her attention making her heart accelerate with the disturbing thought that came to her mind, "Helios?!" she whispered with a perplexed gaze. Immediately she stood up from the armchair and ran out of the castle she lived.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. This is just beginning, stay tunned!**


	3. Family Issues

**Hello guys, sorry for the long delay, but I promise I will continue it!  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Rei was doing her home chores when she had a vision of her daughter dead. This made her shiver and she immediately ran to Rina's bedroom to check on her. Getting in there, the little girl was still in deep sleep and Rei touched her to confirm that she was breathing. Rei sat by her side on an armchair reflecting about such vision, "It's been a while since I don't have such type of vision. What does it mean?" she thought

Rei decided to give more time to collect more info, and as a good mother, she checked on her sleeping daughter once again before returning to her home chores.

Rei was still cleaning the house when she saw Kaname back home and at that time in the morning got her attention.

"Kaname?" She said surprised

"Hi mom!" Kaname replied and greeted with a smile

"What happened for you to be home this time?" She asked

"Dad needed me." He replied while he sat on the couch

"What for? He's always so concerned about studies and not missing classes…" Rei said frowning at his reply

"He had a problem with his vision ability and I had to release him from it." Kaname said with a serious face

"What do you mean?" Rei said widening her eyes a little bit

"You know when you see something and you get kinda paralyzed with the vision? That you cannot stop thinking about it? So this is what kinda happened to him, but you could blame his out of practice." Kaname explained with a calm face

"Oh, I see…" Rei said in a low tone and remembered of her vision about her daughter, but she didn't comment it

"But he is fine, you don't have to worry about him. I can see in your face the concern." Kaname said with a comforting gaze

"Of course I get concerned about him, he is your father!" Rei said back to cleaning the shelter, "and the King!" she added trembling a bit her voice

Kaname let out a laugh, stood up from the couch and walked closer to Rei, "Mom, you know you don't have to hide the truth from me. I know you do care about Dad." He said with a calm gaze and watched his mother's reactions, but still avoiding eye contact, "I know he is important to you and I'm sure I'm not the only bond that unite you two." He continued

Rei stopped the cleaning and gave a slight sigh, finally looking back at him, "I know that. I won't deny it to you, but I made a choice, and in that choice is included I cannot demonstrate my feelings for him. That was part of the sacrifice I had to do!" Rei said looking at her son's eyes

"But that wasn't your heart's choice…" He completed her sentence with an understanding tone

Rei shook her head slightly, "In the last moment my heart was fully in it! I knew I could return, I knew there was life after death, but if I didn't know about the plural existences, surely my choice would be another!" Rei replied

"There is always a new beginning, right?" Kaname said

"Yes, son! I'm just sorry that we could not be the family you deserve, that you don't have your parents together."

"Mom… Don't feel that way. I'm so grateful for having you as my parents, I am so proud of that! I am so happy with the family you two gave me, I never had any of it! I waited so long to meet my mother and be with my living parents that you not being together as a main couple is just a detail. I know you love and respect each other and this is what really matters. I can see the bond you two have and is so beautiful and funny at the same time." Kaname said and start to laugh a bit

"Why is funny?"

"It's funny his almost 18 years old routine of taking care of you, because I know that his care for you in this life, started even before my birth! When he realized it, he compromised himself with you! And for the 17 years, I can say every morning, or every day, he gives a way to make sure he is there for you and in the other hand, you don't really reject him… I am just the best excuse!" He ended with a joke

Rei remained speechless, that point of view of her son echoed in her mind. There was a sense in his words, despite she never looked at it in that way, now it seemed that Endymion was always there, usually in the mornings, to reinforce their bond despite being separated physically. And Kaname was right about her, she could play to anyone's face as the temperamental and indifferent in the times they had nothing new to talk about, but Endymion still would find a subject to confirm his presence, but the truth was that deep inside she waited for him every single morning or day to in the least, just to see him and she missed him in the days he didn't show up.

"But, have you ever wished your parents would be together?" Rei asked

"Yes, there were a few times, when I was a kid that thought I would see you together, but it was before you started dating Jadeite… But I never felt sad for not having my parents together as my sisters! I was always so grateful for life, for having my parents with me that it never really hurt me, plus, you two were always so constant and caring with me that I never really felt like you were separated." Kaname said while holding her hand

Rei gave a slight smile for her son's words, "How can you be so understanding?" she spoke

Kaname turned his eye for a while and after a moment he made a slight smile and replied, "Because I've seen the good and the bad, the beginning and the end. I was given the chance to look into your souls and see your real essence and connection, and so I was given a new chance to start over, so I'm grateful for this opportunity so things could be a bit more right. We cannot change the past, but we can always make a new start. You and dad forgave each other, so that was a start, right?" Kaname touched his mother's shoulder slightly

Rei nodded in agreement and looked thoughtful when she remembered how they had to face each other about the revelations of their own past.

"I'm going to do the groceries and go to the shrine, do you need anything?" Kaname broke the silence

"No, thank you… I just wish I could go more often to the shrine. Sometimes I feel like I abandoned it." Rei finished with a sigh

"Don't say that mom. You have other priorities, and it's not abandoned. But if you really want, I can go back home and watch out for Rina, so you can pay a visit there."

"Will you do that?" Rei said with a happy gaze

"Sure! I still think you are overreacting about her flu, but I don't judge you."

Rei smiled slightly and sighed a bit, omitting her earlier vision. Kaname left home while Rei got back to her chores.

* * *

Endymion was still lying on Chibiusa's bed, feeling restless, despite his tiredness.

"There's no time to rest now. I need to figure that vision and the activity in Rei's house." Endymion spoke to himself while with a little difficulty he left the bed and headed to the library of the castle.

In the big library, Endymion entered in his private area and looked for specific books. After some research, he found what he was looking for and read it in a low voice tone, "Apollo the Sun god, also referred as Helios. Some think they are the same person. True or not, they both are known as the Sun gods."

Endymion frowned reading it, it couldn't be possible that he and Helios were the same according to his vision, or was it possible? He sat on the chair of his desk and continued reading the big book. He needed answers, but he soon realized time was passing and he needed to check the system. He left the book on the desk for later and headed to the central system.

After some time, finally something showed a result. Endymion studied it and came to conclusion that there was some alterations in the magnetic field of the Earth, "What could it be?" he whispered thoughtful

* * *

Chibiusa was sitting on a bench at her school. She arrived late, so she had to wait until the next classes to get in, but at that moment, she didn't care about it. She was still concerned about her father and felt guilty for talking to him like that. She cursed herself for still act that way as she was aware of her father's honesty about his relationship with Rei, but the rumors were still surrounding her mind. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a girl had sat by her side and she just realized it when the girl greeted her.

"Epione! Good morning." Chibiusa replied a bit surprised

"Good morning, are you alright?" Epione said showing concern

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chibiusa forced a smile

"You look so distant."

"Nah, I'm just bored that I lost the classes, now I have to wait."

"Oh I see."

"What about you? You are late too!" Chibiusa said

"Yeah, I guess today is one of those days when things seem to go wrong."

"Yeah, it seems that way…" Chibiusa agreed

"But what happened? It's not typical of you to get late to classes?" Epione asked in curiosity

"I woke up late." Chibiusa lied

"Chibiusa, don't lie to me. I'm your friend and I know something happened, you look sad." Epione said touching her hand in a friendly support

"I guess you are walking around too much with my brother so you're learning how to read people!" Chibiusa said a bit playful

"Haha, no. He would never teach me that."

"Why not? You still didn't have courage to confess to him?"

"No! I don't think he would never give me such attention. I don't think I have space in his life. We were together this morning and he came with me most of the way to school, but I didn't have courage to say anything. I saw a bit of his routine and he's too busy to pay attention at me."

"Don't be silly! My brother does have time to date! He already had someone a while ago, but I don't think it was serious, but in your case, trust me! you are the girl for him!"

"How can you be so sure? Did he tell you anything about me?"

"Well, not directly, but I know him in some things better than our parents! You know what I mean that I'm not the one with baby blues or oh you not a kid anymore, blablabla. So, I'm sure he has time for you too and is going slow. Actually he is a bit shy in that matter."

"Oh, the opposite of your father." Epione made a comment

"Exactly! My dad used to be more outgoing in that matter. Kaname is not as flirty as dad used to be, but you should confess to him! Or do you prefer me to talk to him?"

"No, no! you gave me the boost to focus more in that. I'll trust you! Plus, I don't want to be the loser that cannot confess the attraction for the guy, or he is in or he's out, right?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't turn you into a loser, but I know what you meant."

The girls were still talking and two boys were passing by behind their back, but didn't notice them because there was an bush behind the bench, "Damn, are you serious about it?", "Yeah, I saw the secret file and I took a picture for you to see! that blond guy cannot have children because he's infertile! So who else could be the father of Mars kid? It's obvious she is his mistress and they have another public bastard kid, right? Just put two and two together!", "Damn, I was young, but I remember that they were seen together before she got pregnant, but this file proves rumors were right, plus that little Mars has blue eyes too!" the boys talked in a low tone

Chibiusa and Epione could hear parts of the conversation and Chibiusa was so devastated that she couldn't react yet, there were so many emotions going thru her, she was angry, she was disappointed, she was hurt, she was skeptical. Her whole body trembled and Epione seeing her friend like that, decided to face the gossiper boys who were caught up in low guard.

Chibiusa, seeing the start of the commotion, could finally react and face the boys and prevent the cell phone to be broken and destroy the proof. Unable to fight back, she got mute. Conflicted, she was too shocked to demonstrate any type of emotion. Epione stayed by her side all the time and the classes at that point, weren't important at all.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. There's a lot more to come, stay tuned!**


	4. Presentation

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

The lady in red was flying at the direction of the Sun and had already trespassed the orbits of the outer planets without being noticed due to her special skills, but she couldn't cross all the barriers before the Sun, the barriers to the inner planets from Jupiter were activated at the highest level, but nothing that could really stop her, however it got her attention. She managed to use a spell or magic to cross Jupiter's orbit barrier and finally reached Mars' orbit barrier, there was something different about it, memories came to her mind and the anger got the best of her. She used another special technique and infected the orbit of Mars with her special ability, she finally reached the orbit of the Moon and the Earth. The Moon didn't represent any treat to her, so she entered in the atmosphere of the Earth by changing her form.

Endymion was still affected by the tiredness and after leaving the Central System of Crystal Tokyo, he decided to take a rest to recover his full energy. He headed to the master room and lied on the huge bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Still, not fully awake nor sleeping, Endymion started thinking about Rei and he could feel some warmth caused by the good sensation he had when he thought about them in his inner, the place where no one would have access and accuse him of things. That was how he learned to better deal with their separation.

By daydreaming, he could feel all the sensation as they were real ones and allowed his imagination lead him. His heart was accelerated as it was real and with his eyes closed, he started to see the bedroom due to his vision special ability. Not capable to differentiate reality from dream, he saw the image of a woman in red that he related to Reika. Allowing her advances he saw her slowly passing her delicate hand on his leg and going up to his chest. With her other hand she touched his head, his vision was blur so he couldn't see her clearly, but he could see her moves and she leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was exactly what made Endymion realize what was going on, "These lips don't belong to Reika, it's colder, but the warmth around so much resembles her warmth… what is going on?" Endymion thought and then remembered of Kaname's words about his ability, so releasing himself from the ecstasy moment, he opened his eyes.

The lady in red noticing Endymion getting back to his senses stopped the kiss, but before she could change her form, he opened his eyes and looked directly at hers, "Who are you?!" Endymion shouted standing up from the bed and pushing her, but the woman managed to dodge his abrupt move and laughed at him and became invisible.

Endymion activated his vision ability, turning his eyes in complete white, to look at the bedroom and spotted the lady in red. Realizing his act, the lady in red made a move with her hand and created a strong hot wind and before she vanished she spoke, "The descendant of Helios!"

Endymion ran to her direction, but couldn't follow her with his ability anymore as he was hit by a terrible migraine. He knelt down on the floor in excruciating pain.

Serenity was walking in the corridor that led to the master bedroom after looking for Endymion in Small Lady's bedroom and after finding it empty, she looked for him. But when she was close to the door, she felt a strong warmth and saw the door opening abruptly with the hot wind. She ran to there and entered in the bedroom and could also hear the mysterious voice, however she couldn't see anything.

"Endymion!" She yelled and ran to his aid, "What happened?" she asked in concern

"Oh my head is hurting like hell and I can't see anything!" He said crying in pain and holding his head like it was going to explode

Serenity called the guards

* * *

Rei was at the shrine, but she felt restless. She had a strong urge to go back home. She finished giving the instruction to the assistant and took her way back home, however when she was almost getting there, she had the vision of her daughter dying again, and this made her run in despair to her aid. That time, she felt something very strong that made her shiver.

Kaname was in his bedroom studying when he heard his sister scream. He immediately ran to her bedroom and found her debating on the bed as if she was in deep pain. His eyes widened when he touched her, she was sweating, but her skin was very cold. He closed his eyes and concentrated to see her soul chakras and it was seriously bad, they were all turning into dark. Kaname immediately used his abilities to try stop the spread, but he knew it wouldn't last too long.

Rei opened the door abruptly and ran to Rina's bedroom, "Rina!" she screamed in despair and getting in there she found Kaname with a strange expression. However they didn't have time to say anything because Phobos and Deimos showed up in their human form who got scared by seeing Rina in that condition

"Princess, Young Master, hurry, any of you need to go to Mars ASAP! Someone entered in there and infected the planet with something. You have to reverse it somehow or the young lady will die." Phobos spoke very apprehensive

"I'll go!" Rei said taking her transformation device

"No, I'll go! You are more important here than there. I'm it's defender in her absence, so it's my duty to represent her!" Kaname said with a firm and decided tone

"Kaname, please, let me go. I'm the mother and the ruler of Mars. It's my duty to look out for it. Only you can control this in her with your touch."

"No! Mom you know I can't revive her if she dies. I can't stop anyone's fate and you know that! So I'm more helpful by destroying the cause of her disease than just controlling it and break my norm. You stay here!" Kaname contested

"Please, save your sister!" Rei even vexed, said crying in despair after understanding his point.

Kaname alongside Phobos and Deimos hurried to Mars, Rei remained in her house with her daughter. She held her hand trying to give her all the support for her to fight that disease.

"I knew it wasn't just a stupid flu and those visions! But it was too quick that I couldn't decipher any of it!" Rei thought very disappointed with herself

Not so long after Kaname's departure, Rei device rang.

"Mars, we need you here ASAP!" Venus spoke

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?! The King is down and there was an intruder in the Castle. The Queen requested everyone for measures! And get Kaname too!" Venus protested

"I know! But I can't go, I need to stay with my daughter. She's dying Venus! Kaname just left to Mars because the enemy was there too!" Rei spoke crying and pointed her device to show Rina

"Oh my god!" Venus said in shock and disconnected

"What happened?" Jupiter asked seeing Venus face

"Is she and Kaname coming?" Mercury asked

"No… Rina is dying…" Venus said heartbroken

"What?!" the others around said simultaneously

Venus swallowed hard to continue the explanation, "And Kaname went to Mars because the enemy invaded it."

"No, it can't be!" Jadeite said and rushed to meet Rei and his daughter

The King, still blind listened to the talk and couldn't believe it, the news hit him hard. Knowing Rei was going through such situation activated his protective side, the urge to console her, but he knew he couldn't do it and that hurt him. He was locked in a prison that only their death and new reincarnation could set them free from that collateral promise.

"So what are we going to do?" Jupiter said

"Wait… this blindness is a temporary side effect, it more than proves me I need to work on my neglected ability… My concern is Mars and Kaname… I don't feel the treat against the Earth and I can't explain that, but I have a feeling that Rei is the target." Endymion said making a point

"Master, tell us in detail what you saw and how it happened. You're the only one who saw the form of the enemy." Kunzite said

"I was already lied on the bed and starting to fall asleep, so it was like I left my body and could see the room with my closed eyes. Then next scene I remember I saw a woman in red coming my way, but I don't know, somehow I was kinda stuck and didn't move, so I observed her moves. I tried to see her face, but it was like my vision was always blurred." Endymion explained omitting some details to not hurt Serenity, "So, I finally moved and opened my eyes, but it was too quick and I saw her long red hair and the long red dress. She didn't like I saw her and she made a move with her hand and got invisible, but what most remarked me was her words…"

"The descendant of Helios…" Serenity completed his sentence

"Yeah!" Endymion nodded in agreement

"She knows who you are, attacked you, while Rina is dying and Mars was invaded… I wonder if it's a common enemy you two have, considering your past lives?" Venus made a point

"I don't know… I don't remember her at all!"

"Maybe your old personas?" Mercury said

"No! I've tried it, but I really don't know her… that's why I think Rei could give us some answers, but she's not in condition yet." Endymion replied

"Yeah, but if she really wants to save her daughter, she has to make the effort to look back and maybe recognize that woman." Jupiter made a point

"I totally agree, but my orders for now is to watch the magnetic field of the planet and some of you go join Kaname."

The guardians agreed with the plan and separated in groups and then left the room. Serenity remained in the bedroom and watched her husband. After so many years together, she learned to read his subtleness and she knew he was concerned about Rei and her family, even though he learned to disguise it very well that no one else could notice it.

(**)

Rei was in her home, she didn't leave her daughter side any second. She prayed with fervor for her recovery and for also Kaname to find the resolution. She prayed for her children's safety. It seemed like the time didn't pass and it was like Jadeite took forever to arrive. She heard his rushed footsteps in the corridor and when he entered in the bedroom, the fear and the preoccupation were visible on his face.

"What happened?" He asked while knelt next to the bed and held their hands and caressed his daughters' face

"I told you it wasn't just a flu!" Rei replied fighting her tears

Jadeite got speechless, that wasn't time for arguments, "But what happened?" he asked again

"I don't know. When I got here I found Kaname working on her and then Phobos and Deimos came to tell us that one of us should go to Mars immediately that someone was invading it or something."

"It makes sense… she's directly connected to Mars energy…"

"No! It should be me! I am its ruler so far. I'm not dead yet!" Rei shouted

"Was Kaname alright?" Jadeite asked

"Yeah, he was fine!"

"I'm sure he will solve it."

Rei nodded in agreement, "But I knew something was going to happen… I had two vision with her dead." She finally spoke

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us?" Jadeite replied in frustration

"Because I just had it this morning after that wind thing. I didn't have time to decipher it! I asked Kaname to take a look at her when he was back from the castle earlier and he said she was fine and it was just a flu… Not even him could see it…" Rei said in frustration

"Don't blame him! He doesn't have that ability. None of you are perfect to predict the future!"

"I don't blame him at all! If it wasn't him here watching out for her, I'm sure she would be dead already because I cannot do anything to stop it! But I can't help myself because I couldn't see it on time! It's like I lost the connection with everything that I used to be so good at."

"Maybe because your real connection is with someone else… something else." Jadeite corrected after seeing Rei's look at him

"What are you saying?"

"Since your real powers awakened, this must have changed your connection, diminishing your connection to Mars and transferring it to Rina. She will be the New Sailor Mars, won't she?" Jadeite explained

Rei looked down not knowing what to say, there was a point in that.

"But your connection is not that lost, you felt something was going on. Maybe you're just a little rusted." Jadeite said squeezing a bit her hand in support

"Maybe…" it was her only statement

They remained by the side of their daughter that was put to sleep to not suffer too much with the constant pain.

"So how is the king? What happened?" Rei broke the silence

"He's blind." Jadeite said in a single statement

"What?" Rei said widening her eyes

"He's fine, but he can't see anything. Apparently he was attacked while sleeping. The Queen just felt the hot wind messing everything and a woman's voice saying "The descendant of Helios", but she didn't see anyone."

"Hot wind?" Rei said making the relation with the earlier hot wind at her home

"Apparently the same that happened here, but he saw something."

"What did he see?"

"I don't know… it was the moment that Venus called you and after hearing the news about our daughter I rushed to here."

"Oh…" Rei said and looked at their daughter, "I guess I should go there… it's my duty to look out for the royal family right?!" she said not looking at Jadeite

"Yeah…" Jadeite sighed a bit

"You are here with her, so I get less preoccupied, I guess…" Rei said

"Yeah, everything is going to be alright." Jadeite said forcing a light smile

Rei gave another look to her daughter and then headed to the castle

* * *

Kaname, Phobos and Deimos arrived at Mars' orbit and apparently, nothing had changed. However, Kaname could feel something different at the planet. They landed on its surface and rushed to Phobos and Deimos castle.

"So what did really happen here?" Kaname asked

"The small guardians informed us they felt a strong disturbance on the orbit of planet and in the thin magnetic field. They never witnessed it before and the system started to react inappropriately to that charge." Phobos said

"And the guardian that corresponds to the young Sailor Mars started to crackle, as you know, the planet magnetic field is not that thick as the Earth's, so we are really vulnerable here." Deimos said

"The interesting detail is that for a moment, it seemed like it was spreading like a virus or some infection or even poisoning, they couldn't explain for sure, but surely something was trying to invade the planet." Phobos added

"Yeah, I can feel something is different, but, damn… I can't see anything!" Kaname murmured

"Young Master, you have to do something or the young Mars will perish." Deimos said in concern

"Yeah, I know! But I can't do anything if I can't take a look at it. My specialty is about diseases, physical or emotional. I can manipulate the magnetic field of live beings about diseases, not a planet magnetic field…"

"Master, the planet has life too. There are several forms of lives and it's your mission to know all that."

"Yeah, I know that, but I still didn't learn it! There are very different magnetic fields and each deserves a singular treatment. If I don't see, how can I treat it?"

"Young Master, you are so full of doubts. Why?" Deimos said

Kaname remained in silence thoughtful and before he could answer them, he saw a strange luminous object passing over the planet atmosphere, immediately he followed it. Reaching it, he noticed it wasn't any object, but had a form of a person, the long red tail proved to be a long tail of a red dress.

Noticing she was being followed, the ginger woman looked back and saw Kaname after her. This got her intrigued, his speed was tremendous and when she looked better at his face, she immediately stopped with her eyes widened, "Lord Ophiuchus!" she said in shock

Kaname was as much as surprised as her, not that he recognized her because he didn't, but intrigued him that she called him by that name, "Who are you?" he asked with an authoritative tone

"You are reincarnated!" she said ignoring his question

"I made a question, who are you?!" Kaname said with more emphasis

"So if you're reincarnated, it just means one thing…" she continued ignoring him and talked to herself

Kaname didn't see another option and invoked his light snakes and that got her attention and she smiled mischievously, "Even though you being who you are, you have no power against me!" she said creating a ball of light

Both stared each other with icy defiant gazes

"You want to know my name… my name is Antares!" she spoke and threw the light ball towards Kaname.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it! So, do you have any guesses? Much more to come, stay tunned!**


	5. Mars

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line. I'd like to thank the big help of**  
 **The95will :D  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Kaname widened his eyes and with momentum he pulled back and upward for the ball of light to undershoot him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the ball of light dissipated moments as it passed him.

"Well that was a cheap shot!" Kaname shouted toward Antares.

No words were rebutted to him with instead, more balls of light.

Kaname noticed each of them in time and proceeded to lean in various directions as several balls slipped past him. He kept his breathing stable as well as his eye movements. Sure, from how crazy the world can be, he still needed to learn which attacks could stun, maim or kill. None of the above sound remotely pleasing.

Kaname noticed there was a gab in several balls of light in timing and they didn't move at a particularly fast speed… which means… Before Kaname could even finish that thought. Antares was mere feet away from him with a devious smile that spread cheek to cheek.  
'She wanted to close the distance!' Kaname screamed in his head as he leaned back again but there wasn't a projectile eager to introduce itself to him, but rather a leg to his abdomen.

Antares' right leg reversed and like a sledgehammer, knocked Kaname several feet back and he lost his balance. Before his mind could register the situation, Antares closed the distance again then she lifted her right leg upward and brought it down on his back. Kaname grunted in pain as he struggled to think of a significant counter attack.

"Right back at you!" Kaname flew downward and flipped his body in the general direction of Antares for him swipe his left arm for a light projectile of his own to shape. The light viper he had exposed its fangs at her and it waved at her.

Antares smirked then drew another light ball for it to absorb the viper.

Kaname got his balance back. His back screamed in agony and his chest had a slow burning sensation that he was all too familiar with. By now, Antares was above him in elevation and her expression shaped into an indifferent stare. The level of arrogance she presented just irked the hell out of Kaname.

"You're just a bud, aren't you?" Antares called out.

"Tck, What?" Kaname downplayed the situation. "I'm sorry but I don't smoke."

"A bud, the smallest but developing form for plant life. Particularly in flowers." Antares straightened her posture.

"I never took botany and nor do I care." Kaname felt some relief at his back and part of his abdomen as well.

"I figured as much." Antares noticed that Kaname started to elevate to almost her level. "The Ophiuchus constellation can live up to the legends."

"Well I didn't hear too much about it and nor do I have to humor your expectations." Kaname frowned.

"You just love to keep words coming out of your mouth. Don't you ever get bored of that?"

"Well, talking in the face of a challenge reminds me that I'm alive." Kaname slightly bent his back and moved his legs apart. He still didn't know the full extent of what Antares was capable of, so he needed to be mobile.

"Poor choice of words." Antares smirked.

"I left my thesaurus at home." Kaname responded with a light smile.

"Not that it would help you." Antares moved her arms apart and duel light balls took shape.

Kaname braced himself as three streams of light vipers orbited around him. With sharpened fangs the vipers flew alongside Kaname as he darted forward. Antares responded in kind as two balls separated an in half circle formation as Antares went defensive as she flew upward. Antares pumped his right arm forward for one viper to charge at Antares.

Antares crossed her arms then separated them quickly for several seconds, a wall of light formed that the viper collided into. What stood apart for her apparitions was they were brighter than Kaname's so there was something Kaname didn't fully understand yet, he wanted to assume that was probably how focused she was for the fight.

"Your linage must be proud of the failure you are." Antares taunted from the failed attack.

"Don't bring family into this!" Kaname screamed as he made a fist and went for a right hook to be followed by a viper. Antares noticed the move then she leaned back for the fist to whiff and viper came in and she raised her right leg upward for a jet steam of light to raise below her to sever the head of the viper.

Kaname adjusted his strategy then did a right straight punch, left jab, and shifted his right arm out to close line into Antares. The last viper to completely overshoot her as she ducked into the barrage of punches. The first punch was deflected of her right forearm, the jab was countered by having his forehead decked by Antares which left his right arm out in the open.

"Amateur!" Antares shouted then she wrapped her left arm around his right. It was pinned and she swung her right arm in a clockwise motion to Kaname's windpipe.

"ARGH!" Kaname grunted and wanted to lean forward but the resistance from his right shoulder flared in extreme pain. Like he was locked in place and he shook his head to get his bearings back.

"Like I said, you're still just a bud!?" Antares laughed as there was a clear pop sound.  
Kaname raised his head then with hate filled eyes he leaned back and with his left arm in a clockwise motion a fist came in which Antares halted mid-flight and her smile didn't fade.

"Got you!" Kaname shouted back then glanced behind her for Antares to do the same and the final viper from before came back and flew directly into her for her to loosen her grip. Kaname took advantage of it as he pulled her closer for him to head butt her forehead and the raise his legs to her stomach and shoved himself away from her.

"Not bad, but it's not enough!" Antares opened her eyes then tossed a light ball so she can stage another counter attack.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kaname laughed then tossed another viper to cancel out the ball.

'She dislocated my shoulder.' Kaname took a deep breath and set his left arm on his shoulder. 'One, two… three!' Kaname grunted in pain as he looked up to see Antares smiling deviously at him. He knew it hurt but he can still heal himself while on the move. The pain adjusted itself to throbbing than burning.

"I don't like it when others interrupt my fights." Antares nodded behind Kaname, however, he didn't react to the gesture to be exploited against him. 'There's some potential... he just doesn't know the extent of it. Like I said, he's a bud.'

"Damn guardians." Antares uttered to herself.

"What?" Kaname couldn't help it but glanced back despite his better judgement. There were some other people flying in their direction.

"What this worth my time when we meet again." Antares leaned back and crossed her arms. "The Apollo family are always an interesting bunch."

"Like I need your approval! Let's keep this going!" Kaname shouted but something odd happened. Antares slowly faded away into the background. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Make Helios proud… ya' screw up." A faint whisper echoed around Kaname.

(*)

Kaname and the sailors got back to Mars surface. It was quite visible Kaname's frustration. It was the first time they saw him without his famous cheerfulness and optimism. It was very weird to see him so upset and silent.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while he rushed back to the main Castle with them following him

"The King ordered us to help you. Rei told us what happened." Venus replied

"It wasn't necessary, you watch out for the Earth." Kaname said

"The King felt there was no threat on the planet anymore and got worried about you."

Kaname bit his lips, at that moment, his father figure represented to him one of his biggest frustrations, his inability to have visions and use his third eye, which could have helped him to see where Antares ran away.

"Go back… I don't need you here." Kaname said in a single cold statement

"Kaname!" Jupiter said surprised with his tone

"Please… I need to stay alone, all of you just leave!" He said easing down his voice tone to a more polite one

Seeing there was no other option, they obeyed him without making questions. Kaname finally stepped in the castle that once belonged to Reika and their ancestor Ares. He walked through the hidden chambers that led to the heart of the planet where he went when he was still a baby guided by the spirits of Hestia/Reika and Ares.

He could feel the animosity in the air, he could feel some sort of miasma atmosphere, but it wasn't so intense, he walked slowly studying the place until he reached the bottom and could spot the main chamber. The Golden Chamber still looked intact inside, however, he could see the thick miasma by its entrance that somehow was being blocked by some other protective barrier.

He entered and knelt down in front of a huge golden altar surrounded by two falls and rivers of magma.

He closed his eyes and entered in meditation mode, just like his father used to do when he needed to connect with the central system of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth.

However, he couldn't concentrate properly, his mind was bombed by disturbing thoughts of Antares, his insecurities, questionings and his worry for his sister condition. He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath looking around, then he closed his eyes again. He started to pray. He focused more in his sister and slowly his body relaxed and progressively his mind was set free from the turbulences.

Kaname could finally sense other presences in the place, yet, he kept his eyes closed to concentrate more until the presences could reveal to him. He could feel there was two strong presences, each by his sides. However, just one of them were familiar to him. He suddenly opened his eyes when he felt something touching his right shoulder and a voice whisper, "Epios…"

Besides his father old incarnation, there was only someone else who called him by that name and that one was who raised him, "Chiron!" Kaname spoke emotional seeing his loved friend, stepfather and guider after so long

"Young Master… what happened to you? I could sense from afar your crying soul."

"Chiron… I had a wrong diagnosis. I couldn't sense my sister's vital points were infected. I thought she was just having a strong flu, but now she's dying, the planet Mars is dying and I don't know what to do and how to stop it. You know I can't revive anyone or anything… but… is it really her fate at such young age?" Kaname said fighting his tears

"The same and old interrogation about the death cycle… have you forgotten its real meaning?" Chiron answered with a question

"I didn't forget its meaning, but…"

"But you are questioning the death cycle like you used to do about the poor animals that died, your mother's death and the existence of what we so call "death"… You are seeing backwards and ignoring its real meaning."

"Death is the continuation and the start of life, but…"

"But you still don't accept it. You have to deal with this fear of yours… you will just improve in the day you face yourself and break your own chains… It's part of your current mission."

Kaname lowered his face, he knew Chiron was right, but the unique moments he and the other sailors were having of peace seemed to have distracted him a little from his original duties and the confrontation with Antares made him realize it. He has always been aware of his parents' sacrifices since remote ages and there always had a new beginning. But the truth was, he learned the meaning of attachment and he acquired a new comfort zone in his emotional side due the to long and peaceful moments they were having with the help of the Silver Crystal in Crystal Tokyo, however, time would not stop and Kaname would need to remember and focus in his main duty again.

"She called me by my other name… Who is she? I don't remember her." Kaname asked in curiosity about Antares

Chiron noticing Kaname was finally getting back to his senses and the focus, started to disappear as his task was done.

"Come on, will you really do this and just vanish?" Kaname said in a sportive way

"You know the protocol! I'm sure you will find the answers before you think!" Chiron said and finally faded

Kaname was calmer now, the sailors watched it speechless, they didn't have much to say.

Facing again the golden altar, Kaname closed his eyes and concentrated his energy to open his chakras, he still had a lot of work to do.

"When I was a kid, I was guided to this place by someone else. I could never see the face and I still remember very well the spirit of Hestia whom lied here, the goddess of fire that lied in the spirit of my mother Coronis… however she wasn't alone and I can feel its presence here…" Kaname spoke

The sailors looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Please, show yourself Guardian! I'm here as your humble servant to listen to your message." Kaname spoke

At that moment, the magma that fell from the holes in the walls of the cavern started to react and seemed to boil. Kaname's body started to illuminate a vivid red energy and his scepter reacted to the supernatural influence by changing its color to golden.

"Guardian, I can feel your incredible presence and I can see your back. Your long red cape and you're holding a long spear… Spear?!" Kaname shouted and opened his eyes in surprise

Immediately after the pronunciation of those words, the magma boiled in fervor and the floor trembled. The altar proved to be in fact a sculpture of the Main Guardian and Ruler of Mars in his human form'' and the eyes of the sculpture shone a vivid red. The sailors were mesmerized with what they were seeing and they used their balance to sustain themselves while the spirit of the guardian turned around to face them, revealing his materialized form at last.

"Ares!" Kaname shouted widening his eyes

"The heir of the throne of the Sun and Mars… My great-grandson!" the spirit spoke with a serious voice tone

"Yes, I am the legit son of the Sun ruler Apollo and Coronis!" Kaname said with a serious gaze

"Apollo, the descendant of Helios!" Ares shouted beating strong his spear on the floor breaking it in an angered move

Kaname held his composure, it was evident Ares disliked his solar lineage and it was obvious the issues between Mars and the Sun were past over his own father story. The sailors put themselves in fight position.

At that moment, something took over the bodies of Phobos and Deimos and they stepped in front of Kaname and faced Ares.

"Master Ares." They both said simultaneously revering him

"Phobos, Deimos."

"In your great acknowledge must know you cannot destroy your own blood, the young Master is the legit heir of the throne of Mars alongside his sister, the future sailor of this realm whom is dying on Earth." Phobos said

"There was an intruder in the Planet's orbit and used some magic to poison us. The little guardian was completely taken by it because she is the first in the lineage battlefront according to the old hierarchy." Demos completed

"Master Ares, you better than anyone knows the secrets of this planet and its' orbit, please, I'm the Keeper of this land and in the name of my own family origins and continuation, I beg your help to decipher the ancient codes to clean the energy of the planet, the orbit and to save the life of my sister." Kaname said kneeling down in a gesture of submission and respect towards that figure

"Master, it's not time for old vendettas." Phobos said

"The young master is completely innocent from his ancestor's issues with you." Deimos said

"Where is Reika?" Ares asked with an authoritative voice tone

"She's on Earth taking care of the future Sailor Mars." Kaname replied

"No! She is dead." Phobos said

"Her current incarnation is on Earth. Now she is the personal guardian of the Moon heir." Deimos explained

"What? Reika died? Who killed her?" Ares said angered and mentally dislocated from the time difference in his memory

At that moment, there was an icy silence in the room. None seemed to have courage to say the whole truth. The rivalry between Mars and the Sun still lingered in Ares' soul.

"I asked who killed her?!" Ares said even more angered

"My father…" Kaname said with his mouth dry, but with a firm gaze

Ares got furious hearing that and the whole cavern trembled reacting to his angered energy.

"The disgusting solar lineage lies in you… I myself should kill you for justice!" Ares said pointing his spear at Kaname

Watching the scene, Sailor Venus felt shivers on her skin. Her heart was beating fast and she was struggling with her emotions of fear and anger about Ares. She thought of all the story details she knew, she thought of her friendship with Rei that started in the Silver Millennium and remembered the struggle Rei and Mamoru had been through since they learned their past and how much the truth affected them, but then, she remembered the confession Rei had given her about Mamoru and their alliance and in an impulse, her body was taken by a strange energy which led her to stand in front of Ares.

"Ares, what kind of justice is that? You are talking to an innocent and your own descendant!" she spoke with a defiant gaze

"Aphrodite?!" Ares said recognizing that energy, "Apollo killed my kid, he deserves to have his kid killed too."

"Not this kid! This kid has your own blood too, if you killed him you'd be twice as dumb as Apollo!" Aphrodite contested

"The solar heirs are always in my business, they shall be stopped! Even it means to sacrifice one of my own! I have done that in the past, what would stop me now?"

"Ares, you have no idea what you are talking about! You are completely outdated! Apollo has paid already with his own life! The justice is already done!" Aphrodite replied

Ares didn't know what to say, so he waited his beloved Aphrodite to continue the explanation because she was the only one, besides his sister, that could control his temper and impulse.

"Apollo sacrificed his own powers and killed himself after killing your descendant and the love of his life! This kid has already paid with his own life his father's mistakes a long time ago. Times have changed and there is a higher alliance in the system and for family matters, Reika already forgave him and that's why their heir is here!"

"What! How could Reika have done that? Why did she forgave him? Has she become another undignified like the other one?!" Ares said in fury

"Because of love! She forgave because she loves him! Do you need another reason?" Aphrodite shouted, Ares got speechless and just sighed heavily, "You and I both know the power of love! You and I better than anyone know we cannot interfere in other's love choices matters." Aphrodite continued with a soft voice and touched his hand looking at him in the eyes, "He is the fruit of that love…" she completed and pointed her head to Kaname, "And he is here for love!" she concluded

"Master…" Kaname paused, "The cycle of vendettas has already ended, I myself took care of that, but there is still a long road and with a new enemy and intruder in our system, it prolongs more my own personal mission… but I also have a duty with this planet and it's my job to look out for its' safety." Kaname said looking deep in Ares' eyes

Ares was thoughtful, but the determination and sincerity in Kaname's gaze hit him. After some reflection, Ares finally allowed the altar to reveal the primary and original system of the planet that only special rulers could have access to it.

Kaname noticed there were 3 small rounded holes around a bigger one in the center that had the exact size of the scepter of Ares. Ares placed his scepter in the central hole and then Phobos and Deimos invoked their own sacred scepters and placed in two holes. One was missing, making Kaname look at Ares with a questioning look.

"You represent Coronis/Reika in her absence, so according to the old lineage rights, I will baptize you, giving you full permission to the most secretive codes of Mars and the control over it. Place your scepter in the hole." Ares said and Kaname obeyed invoking his own scepter, "As the Minister of Minerals, I baptize you, homing you as the new leader and regent of the planet, freeing the young sailor from her battlefront lineage curse and demands until she has age enough or you pass on the responsibility." Ares said and the scepters started to shine activating the central system.

Colored lights and strange powders involved Kaname and his pendant reacted to it by absorbing it. Kaname could feel the difference in his body and autoimmune system, but also in his chakras that diminished their protection by absorbing the contamination after finishing the process of baptism.

Ares and Aphrodite looked at each other and smiled warmly. Kaname was knelt down on the floor starting to feel the agony of the disease that attacked his sister. Ares took his scepter back, "Now it's up to you." He spoke and looked at Aphrodite one last time

"Grandpa… you said there was someone who was undignified, who was it?" Kaname said while agonizing in excruciating pain

"My daughter, Arietis." Ares said fading away

Minako was back to her senses and felt a little disoriented and was helped by Sailor Mercury. Phobos and Deimos were also back to normal and all the present ones ran to the aid of Kaname who was lying on the ground screaming and sweating in pain.

Phobos and Deimos looked at the entrance of the cavern and noticed it was clean, just like the rest of the planet and its' orbit.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it! Stay tuned!**


	6. Crisis

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Rei arrived in the Crystal Castle and met the Queen standing next to the Master bedroom door with visible concern on her gaze

"Rei!" the Queen greeted her

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier…" Rei spoke apologetic

"It's alright, I understand your daughter was the priority."

Rei nodded a bit disconcerted, "How is he?" she asked in concern

"See for yourself." The Queen said opening the door

Rei walked slowly until the bed and saw the King lying there.

"Rei…" the King said almost in a sigh

The Queen noticed his reaction and after a discreet sigh, she decided to leave them alone.

"How do you know it's me?" Rei said puzzled

"I don't need to see you to recognize your presence…" Endymion replied

"Don't even start it!" Rei said calling his attention

"You asked…"

"Yeah, it was my stupid question… how are you feeling?" Rei said disguising her disconcert

"A failure…" he spoke in a single tone

"A failure?" Rei said puzzled

"Yeah, for not had continued improving my own natural abilities. Now I'm paying the price for being rusted and out of practice."

"Oh… I can relate…" Rei said remembering she felt the same way about herself and her connection with Mars

"How is Rina?" Endymion asked in concern

"I believe she will get better… I'm sure Kaname will solve the matter." Rei said hopefully

"Yeah… I believe that too."

"Rina is a strong girl and she's fighting hard."

"Just like her father… and mother." Endymion commented

Rei nodded in acceptance, but forgetting Endymion couldn't see her reaction. There was a moment of silence.

"What happened?" Rei broke the ice

"For you I cannot lie."

"What do you mean?" Rei lifted her eyebrows

"I gave the others another version of the truth." Endymion spoke looking down biting his lips

"So you lied to them?" Rei said surprised

"No! I just omitted a few details… that I saw a woman that I thought it was you, I mean, Reika because she had a ginger hair and was wearing a long elegant red dress."

"Oh, really?! So now every ginger woman you think is me?" Rei smirked

"No, it wasn't because of that, but because of her energy that was similar."

"Her energy was similar?" Rei said puzzled

"Yes! I know it sounds a little crazy, but for a moment I could see you in her and that's why I let her approach me… but my mistake was that I took longer to react because of my lack of control with my own vision ability."

"Oh, so when did you realize she wasn't me?"

"Her kiss…"

"You kissed her?!" Rei interrupted Endymion with a shout, "I can't believe this!" she said passing her hand on her head

"Yeah, but it's not what you're thinking… I was stuck and couldn't move myself, so she approached me and I had to let her do what she wanted…"

"Oh, really? What she wanted! So it would be fine if she wanted to kill you right away and it was fine because it was me?!" Rei shouted

"Well... No! But that was the risk, I guess… But the thing is, she wasn't here to kill me!" he said disconcerted

"Uhum! She was here to kill my daughter!" Rei shouted

"Or you…" Endymion said

Both consented with his words and remained in silence once again.

"There is something I need to tell you." Endymion broke the silence

"What is it?"

"I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"That woman called me by descendant of Helios, but I don't remember of her at all! I've searched my previous memories and nothing. Someone said it could be someone we met in the past and could be a rival we had in common, but as I don't remember anything, I'd like to ask you to search your past and see if you remember someone with her traits."

"Alright."

Endymion sat on the border of the bed facing Rei who was sitting on a seat. They held their hands for a better connection.

"Tell me if you remember any ginger woman with a long curly hair and an elegant long red dress." Endymion said

Their synch slowly was effective and Rei travelled in her own memories, in each personas memories as much as she could. Endymion could feel the difference of touches according to Rei squeezing his hands. He focused in the few images he had about the woman and he could sense the moment Rei got something when she squeezed very tight his hands.

Rei let go of his hands and she was sweating cold. They opened their eyes and Endymion could see Rei looked angry, her breathe was frenetic.

"What happened?" he asked in concern

"There is just one bitch with those traits that I remember!" Rei said recomposing herself

"What's her name?" Endymion asked

"Arietis!" Rei replied disgusted to say that name

"Who is she?" Endymion asked

Their talk was interrupted by the Queen who opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got some good news." She said with enthusiasm

"What happened?" Endymion asked in curiosity

"Jadeite just told me Rina is finally healed." She replied

"What?!" Rei said standing up in happiness

"It means Kaname managed to solve Mars' issues." Endymion said excited with the news

"Yes, now we have to wait his return." Serenity nodded

"I need to see Rina!" Rei said in excitement

"Yeah, you go there. I'm happy to know about her recovery. I'll stay here waiting for Kaname and the others." Endymion said, but there was something that bothered him.

Noticing his face, Serenity said, "You wanted to go with her, right?"

He shook his head, "I'm happy for her and Rina, but something else is bothering me." he said

"What's bothering you?"

"I don't know… I just can't stop thinking about Kaname. My hands are burning." Endymion said

Serenity touched them, "Yeah, they're hot." She commented not giving too much importance

Endymion noticed his wife's indifferent tone which got his attention, "What tone was that?" he asked intrigued

"What tone?"

"Your voice tone. You don't seem to be giving importance to what I am saying."

"I do give importance to what you're saying, but…" she paused, "I have other priotities to get concerned which you seem relapsed… I didn't forget what happened this morning and among everything that happened today, you didn't ask anything about me or how I feel, not even remembered about our daughter that is not home yet and I didn't see you thinking about her any minute…but everything that happened to you and were your concern, I did listen quietly and worriedly about your condition!" she said annoyed

"I ordered the guards to watch out for everyone's safety and that includes her! They know she is priority too in this kingdom!"

"But you never said her name even once! Or mine… but you even mentioned Rei and Jadeite's daughter who is not even your daughter!" she held her breathe, "Or is she?" she questioned him

"I can't believe we are getting into this again!" Endymion said shaking his head in annoyance

"Yes we are getting into this again because we have pendencies to talk about, you owe me explanations and I'm already tired to shut my mouth up and just do all you want! I'm already aware of your past with Rei, but that's past! And I'm highly conscious about your responsibility with Kaname in this life, but Chibiusa is your responsibility too and she is part of your present just like me, but you tend to ignore that most of your time because your focus is your bastard child and in your mistress!" she yelled

"What?! I don't have a mistress! But for your information I'm very conscious of all my responsibilities and I divide myself in many to handle all of them, but you are the one who thinks you are the center of the universe and you passed that to our daughter and that's why she gets a different treatment than of my "bastard" child!" he protested

"Bullshit! Chibiusa is not dumb! We both know you visit her daily! Your excuse is Kaname, so you treat them as if they are the center of your universe and you leave us aside, but you don't recognize it and I'm tired of excusing for you and losing my own respect towards my daughter and the realm!"

"What? I don't cheat on you!"

"Really? So why did you get so worried about Rina and forgot Chibiusa today? Why didn't you leave all the worry for her supposedly father Jadeite and thought of the safety of our daughter at all? And before you deny it, I know the truth!"

"What truth?"

"Jadeite cannot have children because he is unfertile!" She shouted looking deeply at him

Endymion could sense the defiance in his wife's energy, he opened his mouth partially in surprise, not surprised with the fact about Jadeite condition, but surprised that Serenity knew it and never said anything. At that moment, he finally realized he didn't know his wife anymore, the sweet and clumsy girl he dated many years ago was out of his reach. However, she was right about one thing, his relapse about their marriage and his often focus in his side family… that was a consequence after the revelation about his past with Rei. He couldn't deny that.

The tension was too intense for Serenity to bear and how mute her husband got about her words. She waited for a response that didn't seem to come yet from his side. He was paralyzed and that destroyed her heart and her hope that the rumors were untrue. She didn't recognize the man she fell in love a long time ago anymore. The King and the Queen were two complete strangers at that point of their marriage. Not handling the pressure anymore, Serenity ran away in the direction of the yard, she didn't want to cry in front of that stranger.

Endymion could hear the rushed footsteps of the Queen getting distant, he knew she had ran away, but he didn't try to go after her. His lack of vision made it difficult, but in the other hand, he knew she wasn't open to listen to the whole truth.

Serenity was at the yard of the castle sitting by the side of the fountain. She watched the water play consumed by her distant thoughts. She was tired of being the perfect wife. Her marriage was losing its splendor day by day because of the increasing distance she and Endymion were having due to his constant care towards his bastard child and his mother.

Serenity was tired of just her sharing and not be compensated for it and now her daughter's words had a weight in her conscience. She needed a time to balance herself. It seemed now the beautiful dream and revelation to be the Queen and the King had become a nightmare. She was feeling the worst loneliness, the loneliness in two.

Serenity stood up and decided to go for a walk. She was wandering around the grove when she sat on a piece of wood. The sun was setting and Serenity didn't mind about the night coming to her embrace, "I love him so much that it hurts!" she spoke in sobs, "I didn't want it to be like this! I'm trying so hard to make him happy and be the best wife I can, but it's not being enough! His first thought and concern are always anyone else, but me…or our family. There is always something that takes him from me! Why? Why can't I love and be loved?" she spoke crying rivers.

It was already dark and the moon illuminated the night sky. The yard lights were turned on and Serenity felt calmer enough to go back to the castle. She avoided to be seen with that crying face and ran directly to a more isolated bathroom to wash her face

(**)

Chibiusa was motionless, so many things passed in her mind, old memories and thoughts. An intense wave of sadness embraced her, she didn't care about anything anymore, deception inundated her heart. The man she most loved and admired became a monster, she didn't want to see him anymore. She didn't want to go home ever again. She wished her life was taken at that moment so she wouldn't suffer and face it anymore.

Epione scared the boys out and knelt down beside Chibiusa and embraced her, "Chibiusa…" she whispered

The two of them remained in that position for a long time. Epione could feel her friend's pain like her own and was willing to do anything for her sake.

Slowly Chibiusa regained her senses back and surprisingly she didn't feel like crying, "May I sleep in your house tonight?" Chibiusa spoke in a low tone

"Sure, but you have to call your parents about it."

"I don't want to talk to them. Can you do that for me?" Chibiusa replied

"Yes, but what if they don't allow it?"

"You're not going to ask for permission! You will just inform them because you want it… for me, I don't care if they would get worried or not if I didn't show up home anymore! They have the sacred child to fill the hole!" Chibiusa smirked referring to Kaname

Epione felt a sharp pain in her chest about Chibiusa's words about Kaname because of her feelings for him, but she remained in silence in a gesture of respect about her friend's pain.

The two girls stood up and decided to leave school to walk around the city for a while to buy clothes for Chibiusa and then head to Epione's house.

The sun was setting and the two girls arrived in Epione's house. Her parents greeted friendly Chibiusa who greeted them back with a light smile.

The girls went to Epione's bedroom who told Chibiusa to feel home and she could take a shower while she would talk to her parents.

Chibiusa nodded in agreement, "Epione… Don't tell them the real reason please." She said lowering her head

Epione smiled kindly, "Of course not! I'd never disgrace your family like the others do." She said

"Thank you!" Chibiusa said nodding and watched Epione leave the bedroom while she picked her new clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower

(*)

Endymion was at the porch of the Master's bedroom contemplating the view lost in his thoughts as his vision was back to normal. It was already night when his personal phone rang interrupting his moment.

"Hello."

"Good Evening your Highness, this is Epione, friend of Kaname and Chibiusa."

"Good evening Epione." He replied politely

"I'm calling you to tell that Chibiusa is going to sleep in my house tonight."

"What happened?" Endymion asked in concern

"She's not in condition to go home because she really needs a time for herself after what happened earlier… Please, with all the respect, just give her a time. She's fine physically."

"Epione, I understand my daughter needs a time for herself, but I really need to know what happened. Is it because of the argument we had in the morning?"

"That too…" Epione said a bit apprehensive

"Please Epione, I beg your explanation."

Epione felt disconcerted, she didn't know how to say it or if she should tell him the truth. She didn't want to come between family matters and feel like she betrayed Chibiusa in telling him the story, but she also understood he deserved some explanation for being a worried father which she could sense in his voice his preoccupation.

The girl felt cornered and when she opened her mouth to speak, Chibiusa showed up with a questioning look, "Sorry, but I have to disconnect, good night!" Epione said in a hurry

Endymion sensed the tension in her voice and guessed Chibiusa was close, so he understood the sign, "Alright, thank you for the info, good night… but tell her I'm very sorry." He spoke with sincerity

At that moment, Serenity entered in the bedroom and saw him on phone disconnecting quickly, she thought the worse and imagined he was talking to Rei. She ignored him and went to her closet to get some clothes. The tension between the couple was big, but Endymion felt the obligation to tell her about Chibiusa.

"It was Epione on the phone, she called to tell Chibiusa is going to sleep in her house." He broke the silence

"Alright, wise decision." Serenity said coldly

"I thought you were worried about her because it's already night and she didn't arrive."

"Yeah, I was worried, but I was even more worried if she'd come home and sense the tension and the hell her house is. At least tonight she won't have to deal with her separated parents after such a bad day."

"Separated parents?" Endymion said widening his eyes

"Yes, from tonight on I'll sleep in another bedroom until I make a final decision." she said coldly

"What? Why are you talking like that?"

"After 25 years together, I'm not feeling connected to you and this is the first time I really need a time just for myself. I need to get me back again and remember who I used to be before I accepted marrying you and why I didn't let you go with Rei and would avoid this failed marriage, maybe if you had married her instead of me would make you pay attention at us like you do to them…" She said coldly arranging her clothes in a suitcase

Endymion stepped closer to her, he couldn't bear her words and do nothing at all to save his marriage to his Moon Princess.

"Usako… please, don't do that. You are wrong about it." He said touching her arm to stop her

"Don't touch me!" She took her arm out of the way, "Now I'm Usako… I guess I found out how you like to be treated… This is how she treats you, right?!" she shouted

"Please, let's talk. I can explain everything to you." He spoke trying to easy her

"Talk? Now? I don't want to listen to any of your lies, I'm sure you had plenty of time to think about some tremendous excuse!" she said continuing the arrangement

"It's not excuse, it's the truth!" he said

"Who's truth?" she looked at him angrily

"The only truth!"

"Keep it to yourself! You're doing it for all these years, now I don't want to know anymore!" She spoke coldly taking the suitcase, "Excuse me!" she said in an ordering tone

Endymion positioned himself with more firmness blocking her way; he wouldn't allow her to leave easily like that. He wouldn't try to prevent the end of his marriage, he had lost and invested a lot to keep that choice he made to Serenity, "You are wrong and I can prove you the rumors are wrong! Tonight you will listen to me and won't be a coward and tomorrow will be the turn of Chibiusa!" he said with determination

They both stared at each other with different emotions in it. He looked at her with determination and not afraid of the truth. Her eyes in the other hand were full of anger and hurt, distant enough to not want to face him any longer.

Their moment was interrupted when Kunzite entered in a hurry in the bedroom.

"Master!" He said catching his breath, but noticing something was going on, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I came as fast as I could."

"What now Kunzite?" Endymion shouted angry about the interruption

"The young master needs you…"

"Not now Kunzite, tell him to wait!" Endymion said still facing Serenity who looked at Kunzite and could see the despair on his face

"He can't wait, Kaname is dying!" Kunzite finally broke the news

Hearing that made Endymion's anger melt and his chest hurt. A sharp pain cored his body in the speed of light and he felt his legs weakening.

Serenity widened her eyes and without explanation her eyes started to wet, a memory of a nightmare she had had came to her mind instantly and moved by the commotion, she was the first to make the move and run, "Kaname!" she spoke in preoccupation.

In reflex and without taking notice, she grabbed Endymion by the hand to free him from his standstill and ran along with him until where Kaname was.

When Endymion and Serenity got at the entrance of the castle, they found the other guardians and sailors around Kaname who was lying and agonizing in pain on Rei's lap who was crying desperately holding her son without being able to do anything to spare him from the pain.

The moment Endymion's eyes met hers; he could read perfectly her eyes full of hope and begging him to save their son.

Endymion was now facing another big dilemma, how could he save his son who was the real master of the healing? How could not Kaname heal himself when he was the one who possessed that knowledge? Endymion didn't know how to start…

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it! There's much more to come and stay tuned.**

 **Thank you Chrissymoon101 and I'm hearing you! Stay tuned! :D Thank you for your support :D**


	7. Dormant Powers

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"I wish that damn kid disappeares! His existence ruined my happiness, he ruined my fate!" Serenity screamed in blind fury looking in the mirror when she was alone in the bedroom_

 _(*)_

 _"Mommy, Daddy!" Kaname wailed in despair in his childish demeanor, as he was being sucked in by a time vortex while his parents fruitlessly tried to pull him out of there_

 _"Kaname!" Both parents yelled in despair trying as much as they could to pull back their son_

 _"Urgh, my leg…" Kaname screamed as apparently something got his leg_

 _Their son was crying in pain as he was sucked further and further in time vortex. They desperately tried to pull him to safety, but they were losing their grip on his arms._

 _(*)_

 _"Today it's been 12 years since Kaname is not with us anymore…" Endymion spoke in a distressed tone, as he sat in the dark bedroom, which once belonged to his son, talking to his son's favorite teddy bear._

 _"Rei must be waiting for you as the usual… she only has you to understand her pain, you'd better not make her wait that much." Serenity said in support with a low tone fighting her tears watching Endymion from the door, as he hugged the teddy bear with tears in his eyes while her heart was full of remorse._

 **End of Flashback**

Serenity watching her husband and Rei's despair for their son's condition and ran back to the castle crying, she couldn't stop thinking about those bad dreams, the images were glued in her mind making her heart hurt. Those dreams opened her eyes that she would never want to see her Mamo-chan so shadowed and depressed like she saw in the nightmare and she swore to herself that she would never be against Kaname's existence after the revelations she was allowed to have about his future and she knew that kid had suffered a lot and deserved a chance to be happy.

Serenity went to the hall where her Silver Crystal was after she retired from her Sailor Moon powers. She took it and felt like it was their only hope to save Kaname and she was willing to try it.

"I won't allow you to disappear Kaname… not in this life! I'm not that bad person! You have taught me more than you can imagine and I know you're not aware of it yet, but I'm aware of the great mission you have ahead and I'll do anything to help you achieve it!" she thought running back to where the others were, "You have saved me, all of us… now I will save you!" she talked to herself with a determinate gaze

Endymion invoked his healing ability, but it wasn't taking much effect on Kaname, for his and Rei's despair.

"Please Mamoru, save our son!" Rei said crying while holding Kaname on her lap

Endymion was so tense, the agonizing Kaname and the pain in Rei's voice just made it worse. Once again he closed his eyes to concentrate his energy and passed over his son's body.

* * *

Chibiusa was restless on the bed, she turned sides all the time and so did Epione trying to sleep.

"Epione… are you awake?" Chibiusa whispered

"Yes, why?" Epione said sitting on her bed corner

"I can't sleep… I'm restless." Chibiusa spoke

"I can't sleep too… I don't know, but I'm thinking about Kaname."

"Me too Epione…" Chibiusa said while she stood up from the mattress she was lying, "I think I'd better to go home…" she said with preoccupation

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm sorry for the trouble, but I was thinking here and running away won't solve it… I have to face the reality and it's not like my parents are bad parents because they are not. I still love them and my father is aware of what he has done, somehow I guess this is good."

"What about Rina?"

"I guess I just got a sister! My mother could not have more children after me and he loved Rei in the past and he never denied that… strangely, I just get sad about the lie and not the act itself… I like Rina and I can relate to her pain if she learns that…" Chibiusa said

"What about your mother? You cursed her!"

"Yeah and I regret that! But I was thinking about her too and I guess you end up accepting some things when you love someone immensely like she does. I guess she could only accept Rei because of the weight of their story… But I highly doubt she would be able to accept him to have other affairs."

Epione didn't know what to say. The girls changed their clothes and Epione explained to her parents she'd make company to Chibiusa and sleep at the castle to not go back home alone.

* * *

Endymion was making a lot of effort to use his ability, but his insecurities didn't allow him to connect with himself properly.

"You cannot be afraid of who you were… you cannot be afraid of who you are…" someone whispered on Endymions ears, but he couldn't see anyone, "Remember, Lesson 1, take a deep breathe. Lesson 2, relax your arms and shoulders. Lesson 3, breathe in a slow pace. Lesson 4, close your eyes. Lesson 5, see the wander. Lesson 6, keep the focus ignoring what's around you…" the voice continued whispering on Endymion's ear

"Who are you?" Endymion spoke and the others looked at him with an interrogation face

"Set free your essence. Feel the wander. Feel the flow. Don't lose the focus. Don't be afraid of who you were. Don't be afraid of who you are… Be the God!" the voice kept saying

Serenity was about to activate the Silver Crystal when she saw Chibiusa and Epione coming at their way.

The girls were shocked with the commotion and ran towards them.

Chibiusa put her hand over mouth shocked to see Kaname's condition. Epione was as much as intrigued as Chibiusa, but instinctively she knelt down next to Rei and held Kaname's hand.

Kaname looked at Epione and forced a smile. Somehow, her touch was unique and he could feel his pain soothing. That intrigued him, he could recognize the healing ability she had possibly still dormant.

Kaname more relaxed fought to not lose his conscience, the pain was soothed, but he felt very sleepy and before he passed away he spoke to his father, "You have to embrace Apollo, his conscience will guide you in anything you need to surpass, but before that, you have to stop fearing yourself into his meaning… Embrace your past." Kaname spoke finally closing his eyes and falling asleep

Rei sensed an unknown presence. She concentrated so she could use her proposal energy to detect whose presence it was that she felt. Fortunately, she could see the entity standing right next to Endymion. It was a tall man with ginger colored hair which ended appeared blond at the tips with distinct blue eyes that resembled Apollo. It seemed like Apollo, but it was different, his body seemed more muscular.

Rei looked at the spirit mesmerized and the spirit looked back at her as if showing her he knew she could see him, "Bennu, your tears are sacred. They can heal anything. Your cry creates the beginning. You are the wheel of time." The spirit whispered at her

Then he looked at Serenity who could see him thanks to the powers of the Silver Crystal, "In your heart lies the purification." He spoke at her and started to fade away with a gentle smile

Rei couldn't understand exactly his words of why he called her Bennu, but somehow it wasn't strange for her that word.

Endymion knew what Helios meant about him stop fearing himself, because he had to suppress his feelings for his beloved Princess of Fire because their love was forbidden.

Serenity understood his message to her and she fearing her dark dreams about Kaname and the future, redeemed herself from her possible mistakes and wished with her heart his complete cure.

The three of them knelt on the ground, in total synch, held their hands around Kaname in a form of triangle and in redemption united their inner powers. Rei and Endymion looked at each other allowing permission to set free their sacred powers aware of its consequences, and then they looked at Serenity who understood the signal and nodded in acceptance. The others prayed for him.

Endymion obtained his security back and could feel the flow progressively reaching him allowing him to contact his Apollo persona.

Rei closed her eyes and could feel the warmth in her body progressing and motivated by her maternal love, it didn't take too much for her to visualize her Phoenix soul.

Serenity's Silver Crystal reacted to the energies of Apollo and the Phoenix' and shone like it never shone before. Serenity could feel even more powerful and confident making her realize how magnificent those deities were and strangely, she could feel her goddess inner as well, a part still unknown for her.

Endymion had Apollo's healing abilities unlocked and also his third eye vision allowing him to see Kaname's chakras, his hands shone a vivid yellow energy. He passed his hands all over his son's chakras clearing the obscure energy and with Epione's influence they could sooth the pain Kaname was feeling innerly, "I clarify your soul." He spoke mentally

Serenity used the Silver Crystal power that shone a vivid white energy and she passed it over Kaname's chakras as well, "I purify your soul." She spoke mentally

Rei invoked the Phoenix special abilities and her hands shone a vivid red energy and taken by her emotions, tears fell down her face over Kaname's forehead, "I heal your soul." She said mentally

The ritual was over, Rei and Endymion were back to normal and this time Endymion didn't have the side effects of the vision activation and this somehow got him relieved.

All of them observed Kaname that slowly regained his conscience after a while.

Rei and Endymion were the first to hug him in happiness.

Serenity watched them and felt relieved she had overcome the bad sensations about the dreams and she felt happy that Kaname would be fine, they exchanged gazes and Kaname smiled at her thanking her help. Serenity nodded in acceptance and smiled back and then preferred to head back to the castle, giving them their privacy.

Chibiusa sighed in relief, that happening shook her internally, seeing her mother full willing to help the bastard child and worried about his fate made her reflect and come to a conclusion her mother was a special being, willing of forgiveness and a nurturing mother that embraced a child that didn't belong to her with the same care she had for her own daughter and a wife that loved her husband so much that was capable to surpass that delicate situation when he broke the news he had fathered another seed. So, in her eyes, her mother turned out to be not a coward or stupid, but a woman full of love.

Kaname smiled at everyone grateful for their concern and prays, he knew everyone was there for him and that was heaven to him. Then he looked at Epione who had a discreet presence among all those people, but someone who got his attention and made him feel something he never felt before. Their eyes met and their sensations were mutual.

Chibiusa noticed the climate of the young couple and laughed discreetly, then she called Epione to go to the castle.

"Let me help you go to your bedroom to rest." Endymion said positioning to carry Kaname on his arms

"No dad, it's not necessary, I'm fine, thank you." Kaname replied

"Well, I'm going home to stay with your sister as you are going to spend the night here…" Rei said avoiding to look at Endymion

"Is she alright?" Kaname asked

"Yes, thanks to you!" Rei replied with a light smile

"She's my responsibility. All of you are my responsibility." Kaname said standing up and demonstrating conviction

"Son, it's alright to relax a bit." Endymion said placing a hand on his shoulder

"No dad, there's no time to relax! I need to work harder. I confronted the enemy and she was just playing around with me! She knows things about us that we are not even aware of!" Kaname replied

"What! You got into a battle?!" Rei said

"Yeah and I need to tell you everything that happened out there."

"Let's go in and we talk there." Endymion said and the three of them walked in the castle getting in the main lobby and sat on the couches.

Kaname started from the beginning since he left the Earth and arrived in Mars for the first look. He could sense something strange in Mars' atmosphere and he related it to a sort of poisoning, but he didn't know how to reverse it and it was the moment when he spotted an illuminated object flying over Mars surface and he immediately when to check on it. It wasn't a shooting star, but a ginger woman in red and then he followed her.

"And that was the moment when I got most intrigued." Kaname said

"Why?" Rei asked

"She called me by my warrior form, Ophiuchus." He answered

"You have a warrior form?" Endymion said surprised

"Yeah!"

"I've never seen you transform!" Rei said

"I never had the reason for that!"

"Oh… I see." Endymion and Rei said together

"My warrior duty is not just with the Earth and Mars, I have a duty with the constellation I was sealed, the Constellation of Ophiuchus and the peaceful life here took me from my real responsibilities and I lost the fight, I lost the track on the enemy because I haven't trained hard enough. You two are my parents and both have unique abilities that could be passed on to me, but we don't know how to access it because we didn't have a reason for that due to our current peaceful life and when we had to use it we had the side effects." He paused, "You could've had lost your human vision when once you were the great God Apollo, master of the Light, Prophecies, Hunt, Healing and Arts and heir of Helios… Your duty is the Sun!" He said looking at his father, "And you, no offense, but you became basically a housewife when you were born to be a warrior, you still are the heir of Ares and the spirit of the Phoenix lies in you! Your duty is the Fire and Mars!" He spoke to his mother, "I almost died because I could not heal my own aura. I couldn't win in a physical fight and couldn't see where she went when she got invisible! And those were supposed to be innate abilities I should be a master of it already… if I don't dominate such basic abilities, I will fail badly in my main mission and to be the God of Healing!" Kaname sighed in frustration

Endymion and Rei were thoughtful about his words that echoed deeply in their minds. He did say no lie, living peacefully put them in a comfort zone. They relaxed and lived like there would be no threat, they forgot their own story by learning the future that was devastated by some enemy like the Black Moon and the future from Sailor Cosmos came from. They forgot their duties and they relapsed knowing the power of the Silver Crystal that always saved them.

"What is your main mission?" Endymion asked

Kaname took a deep breath before answering, "The restoration of Life." He said looking down

"How is that possible if you are forbidden to revive anyone or anything?" Rei asked

"Because there are several forms of life which most of us cannot even imagine exist, but… there will have a moment I will be allowed to do so…" he spoke sadly looking down

Endymion and Rei looked at him attentively, they never saw such sadness in their son's face and that hurt them. It hurt the realization there would have a final destination, a final sentence, another separation. It was clear for them that their son wasn't talking just about death, but The End… the end of Life. Possibly the dark future Sailor Cosmos ran away from hopeless. Now it made sense why they were allowed to have access to the futures they saw. They just couldn't lose the hope and that was the message Sailor Cosmos gave to them. They were having chances to change their dark fate.

"Duty never ends… it always renews." Rei spoke with a low tone

Endymion and Kaname nodded in agreement, but the three of them remained in silence for a while.

"Ares was still in Mars protecting its heart because it's his duty. Helios came to remind our duties… It doesn't mean we cannot have time to relax, to love, to have families, to have fun, to work, to study, to do anything, but it doesn't mean we can ignore our duties." Kaname broke the silence

"Ares was there?" Rei asked

"Yes, he was in the altar in the planet's heart. It's the connection he still has to continue watching out for the planet existence… he got pissed at you, I mean Reika, and I don't know what happened between Mars and the Sun, but he disliked your choice to forgive dad after all… So, the other surprise we had there was the presence of Aphrodite, the ruler of Venus and his old affair. Minako was possessed by her and saved my ass."

"Really?" Rei and Endymion spoke simultaneously surprised

"Yeah… As you can see many things happened and I found out so many others like the ginger woman's name…"

"Arietis." Rei said with a sigh of annoyance

"No, she told me her name was Antares… But Ares told me many important details including Arietis who was his undignified daughter… I suppose Coronis or Reika must know about her." Kaname said looking at his mother

"Ares had a daughter called Arietis, but Reika succeeded him and according to Coronis position she was his granddaughter. How was that possible? What about Antares, who is she?" Endymion tried to reason and looked at Rei who had a distant look

"Arietis was the real successor to Ares after the civil chaos diminished at Mars, but Arietis was lowered by Ares, I don't know why, all I know is that with that she lost the right to the line of succession. At that moment there was a critical moment of who would succeed and rule Mars so the right was passed to other family living members and the possibility to give Arietis one last chance… it was when Reika emerged… No one knew her and Arietis still couldn't accept her denied right so she tried to cheat Reika's ascension by saying she didn't have Martian blood… she didn't count Reika was in fact Coronis resurrected… I mean, the renegade shadow side of Coronis. So the two of them got into battle and Arietis lost and was banned from Mars family forever as punishment." Rei explained

"So you didn't kill her?" Endymion asked

Rei shook her head, "She got seriously injured and it had already been declared her exile, but when I went to give the final blow, she used some tricky technique and disappeared. Her Martian crest was removed so she could never go back there… since then there are no news about her."

"Oh… and what about Antares?" Endymion asked

"That's what bothers me… I just know one Antares and she was Ares's sister, but unless she dyed her hair of red, I'm sure Antares wasn't ginger!"

"Hum… interesting… family issues." Kaname said

"Yeah, that's what it seems we are facing… But if Antares was not ginger and Arietis was… Who is the ginger Antares? What happened to real Antares?" Endymion questioned

"All I know about Antares is that she was Ares's sister, she wasn't ginger and she was the only family member that did get better along with Ares… they had some issues, but nothing big. Actually they respected each other a lot, as far as I know, she was elected to succeed Ares after his fall, but she was already ruling some other territory of his and declined the 'offer'." Rei said

The three of them remained in silence thoughtful.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now! I hope you liked it. What are your guesses? Stay tuned!**


	8. Alliances

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Thank you all who are reading and following the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

"Where is Antares?" an old lady asked annoyed walking with difficulty

"She left the castle in a hurry without saying anything." A guardian replied concerned with the old woman condition

"She left the realm alone! This is not a quality of a good ruler…cof cof cof" the old woman shouted angrily before starting to cough nonstop

Antares was back at the castle and heard part of the lecture. She took a deep breath and entered in the main lobby where the old woman who wore a long red robe was standing, coughing and looking weak near one female guardian.

"I am back!" she said with a mocking smile

With a husky voice of someone who still needed to cough more, the old woman shouted, "Where the damn were you? You left the realm alone!" coughing again

"I didn't let it alone, the guardians and you are here!" Antares said with a mock

"You fool! You'd better have had good reasons to leave like that!" the old woman protested pointing her finger at Antares who looked at it with a mischievous gaze

"Great reasons! But look at you… you need to rest. You look horrible with that pale face!"Antares said stepping closer to the old woman and guided her to her bedroom

"What was so important?" the old woman still looked pissed

"I will tell you later when you feel better. For now all you need is your medicine and to take a long and nice rest!" Antares said with a mischievous gaze forcing a caring smile

Antares helped the old woman to lie on the bed and then opened the small drawer in the bedside table to take some pills and gave it to the old woman followed by a glass of water that was over the bedside table inside a red glass bottle.

The old woman touched Antares' hand and looked at her kindly, "I'm sorry for my words, but I hope you understand I get worried about you alone out there… you have the face of someone who met someone interesting and all this mystery just makes me think that."

"Yes, that was what happened!" Antares spoke with a light smile

"I hope this new guy is good enough for you… it's been a long time since Helios…" the old woman said without finishing her sentence

"I will never forget Helios! Too much was taken from me, but nothing will take his memory and our story from me! But I can tell you the meeting was good. It was beyond my expectations and nothing and no one will come at my way!" Antares spoke with conviction not giving names

The old woman was already showing signs to be falling asleep, she just smiled at Antares and closed her eyes. Antares looked at her with an unreadable gaze and left the room heading to her own bedroom.

In there, she headed to a secret compartment and took a small wooden trunk, opened and took a golden parchment from inside of it.

"Helios, my love… I met your two descendants… I kissed one of them, don't be mad at me, but I don't know what happened to me… he reminded me of you so much… I miss you my love! I just want you to be back for me again! Why are you taking so long? I don't have much time…" she whispered with a sad face looking at the parchment and then held it close to her chest sighing in frustration

The ginger woman remained there in the silence, sitting alone on the ground and lost in her thoughts for a long time.

* * *

Early in the morning Endymion was already awaken, he was at the library, frustrated. So much going on and none had a simple solution. His daughter and her disappointment towards him, his wife didn't want to share the same bed with him, there was a new enemy surrounding them and he had a secret that would need someone else's permission for him to share. He sighed in frustration, he felt lost, he didn't know where to begin or what to do first, then seeing the time was passing he decided to have his breakfast alongside Kaname whom he saw passing on the corridor.

"Good morning son." Endymion said

"Good morning dad."

"You're up so early…"

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do." Kaname said with enthusiasm

"I see…" Endymion replied with a light smile while they headed to the dining room

"You look so distant dad, what's bothering you? Are you worried about what I said last night?" Kaname asked noticing the silent king

"That too, but there's something else going on between me, Serenity and your sister."

"Which one?"

"Chibiusa."

"What happened?"

Endymion took a deep breath, "Something from the past has been unveiled and I was so ready to tell them the truth, but they did't want to listen to it… then I realized this won't hit just them two, but everyone else… now I'm not sure if I'm the one who should break the news…"

"You are talking nonsense and making too much mysteries, who is it about?" Kaname said straight to the point

Endymion sighed looking to the side, it was clear his discomfort.

"It doesn't matter now son…"

"Of course it does matter dad! We are in the middle of a family crisis, so everything matters to solve it!" Kaname protested, "I noticed the heavy atmosphere between you and Serenity last night. I saw her going to sleep in another bedroom." He continued

"Kaname, please… I don't want to talk about it now. Soon you will know everything." Endymion sighed in frustration

Kaname didn't insist and respected his father's wish even though the suspense got him very curious.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Your love transformed me, made me a better man… Your love healed me… Please, stay with me!"

A man knelt on his knees talked to the moon ruler Selene. His figure could not be seen, but Selene's gaze was deeply sad as if his words hurt her. She wanted to stay. The last scene showed her kneeling down to give a kiss of goodbye to the man.

 **End of Flashback**

Serenity woke up with a start, placing her hand over her chest, "What does it mean?" she spoke catching her breath and with her other hand she passed on her forehead. She looked at the window, the sun was shining bright. It was already time to leave the bed.

Serenity left the bed to take a shower, which lasted a bit longer than the usual, she was thoughtful about the dream, it hit her more than she wanted to admit. She had her body submersed in the water, just her head was outside laid on the border of the tub. Staring at the ceiling she thought, "I saw my ancestor Selene, why? And that guy's voice is so familiar to me, who is he?".

The queen was relaxing in her bath, lost in her thoughts, she ended up falling into a brief nap, but she woke up with a start, sitting on the bathtub catching her breath, she had had another vision, "Those eyes!" she said with a panic gaze, "I have seen them!" she took a pause, "They resemble Luper's!" she spoke with her eyes widened

* * *

Endymion was back at the Library, Chibiusa and Epione had just left to school. Even though he wanted to give her explanations, it didn't seem to be the time for it. He was studying some old books, he needed to know if there were some registration he gathered in Mars about the new enemy and his ancestor Helios. His attention was interrupted by the knocks on the door.

"Come in!" he yelled

"Master, you wanted to talk to me?" Jadeite asked when he entered in the room

"Yes, you can take a seat." The King said politely

"How can I help you?" Jadeite said politely

Endymion didn't respond right away, he took a deep breath before starting to speak, "I don't know how to break that to you, so I'm going straight to the point."

"Alright!" Jadeite replied preparing himself to whatever Endymion had to say

"It's about you and Rina…" Endymion gave a pause, Jadeite nodded showing he was paying attention, "I don't know how, but some people are aware of your condition… that you cannot have children… whoever knows this is using my name to spread the affair rumors about me and Rei again…"

"What?!" Jadeite shouted in surprise interrupting Endymion

"That's what you heard and there is more… it's affecting my marriage and my relationship with Chibiusa… we argued and I was at the point to tell them the whole truth without your knowledge, but the events with my eyes and Kaname delayed it. Then I thought it wasn't meant for them to learn that way and it was right to tell you first. It's your personal matter, but you and I have an alliance on the subject and if Rei and Rina know that… I know Rei will kick my ass, but I'm already used to it… however Rina is my concern, she's just a child…" Endymion said

(*)

Serenity had finished her bath and was on her way to the dining room. The corridor also led to the library and she noticed the door half open. She couldn't help, but to take a peek as she heard Endymion talking to someone. She stood closer to the door and listened to part of the conversation.

(*)

"No matter what, Rina is my daughter! Our alliance is just about the help and support you gave me to get Rei pregnant. I am the one who was with Rei during the whole process, during the pregnancy, handling with her wishes and mood changes. I am the one who stayed awake in the nights, who took her to the hospital to have the labor, who had no sleep with our infant, who has been with her during her pain, her cramps, her moody way, who has raised her with all the love and dedication a father must have with His child and with his family that are so important to him! I don't know why the queen and your, with all the respect, spoiled daughter cannot see that?! Why can't they understand the circumstances…" Jadeite said annoyed

"They might understand the circumstances, the problem is that they think the kid is mine…"

"Rina is not your daughter! If they want a commotion I will scream to the world, Rina is My daughter, period!" Jadeite spoke very annoyed

"I know that, I'm very aware that Rina is in fact your daughter! But there is a difference between me saying it and me proving it."

"Unless you acted behind my back, no way Rina has your blood! But… what if she had your blood, she is still and always will be my only and beloved daughter! That was the contract above all circumstances if the needles I got into my sack to get my limited sperm didn't result in my wife's pregnancy. Donated sperm is just a donated sperm… the father is who raises the child!" Jadeite said quite annoyed

"That's correct! And about me, you don't have to worry, I didn't…" Endymion spoke and left the sentence in hang as they heard a noise coming from the outside of the door

(*)

Serenity couldn't bear to listen to it anymore. Her heart hurt. Her husband was omitting important things again and now had loyal allies for it. She no longer knew the man she married and fell in love intensely. She ran from there as fast as she could.

 _I know that you never ever loved me like I still do._  
 _And I also know that I never ever should've believed what you promised me._  
 _How stupid I am..._

 _It's not fair, you get my hopes up again_  
 _with a promise you have no intention of keeping_  
 _But I won't believe it_  
 _I know you don't mean to let me down_  
 _but the result is the same, isn't it?_  
 _I'm used to it now_  
 _I won't get hurt or upset over every little thing_  
 _That would be foolish, right?_

 _How, how, how_  
 _can I learn to hate you?_  
 _How, how, how_  
 _can I forget you?_  
 _How, how, how_  
 _can I turn back into the person_  
 _I was before? Tell me_  
 _You gotta tell me_

 _Only the seasons change_  
 _You left me alone like this_  
 _I feel like I've been tossed aside_  
 _Why did you do this to me?_  
 _Hey, does your heart ever hurt too_  
 _even just little bit over someone you care?_

 _I'll probably start tomorrow_  
 _looking like nothing happened_  
 _Whatever_

 _I know there was never ever a future for us._  
 _But I want to believe there is a future for me._  
 _Out there, somewhere…_ (Sayonara – Ayumi Hamasaki ft Spexial)

(*)

Endymion and Jadeite went to check the corridor and saw no one there. They exchanged gazes sharing the same thought that someone did listen to their conversation.

"Maybe you don't have to explain anything anymore…" Jadeite made a comment thinking about the positive way if the one was Serenity or even Chibiusa

Endymion remained in silence just nodding slightly, but in an uncertain way.

* * *

The ginger woman was still sitting on the ground alone of the secretive compartment there was in her bedroom. She listened to a musical box, which had some small boards in it, registers she could use in a special device into the musical box and its screen played the slides. She had tears in her eyes that cored down on her face while she watched it repeatedly.

 _Here's a little story I've gotta tell_  
 _Bout this boy I know so well_  
 _Back in the day was cool and all_  
 _Fell in love, I fell in love_  
 _Thought he was the one for me_  
 _Other boys I could not see_  
 _And look what happened to our love_  
 _I'm like how could it be?_

 _It should have been me and you_  
 _It could have been you and me_  
 _Boy you broke my heart and now I'm standing here_  
 _It should have been me and you_  
 _It could have been you and me_  
 _Now all I've got are these photographs_

 _All I've got, all I've got_  
 _All I've got are these photographs_  
 _All I've got, all I've got_  
 _All I've got is nothing without you_

 _Now baby it's killing me_  
 _I'm saying it's killing me_  
 _The fact that you ain't around_  
 _Baby I'm falling down_  
 _I need me a remedy_  
 _Been looking for remedies_  
 _I need you to be around_  
 _And baby I'm hurting now_  
 _I know you're a better man_  
 _(When I was your girl)_  
 _This land is a better land_  
 _(When you're in my world)_  
 _Today will be better babe_  
 _If it were like yesterday_  
 _So happy and lovely... hey, hey, hey_

 _All I've got, all I've got_  
 _All I've got are these photographs_  
 _All I've got, all I've got_  
 _is nothing without you_

 _All I've got are these photographs_  
 _I remember when I used to make you laugh_  
 _I don't wanna be stuck in the past_  
 _But you're all that I have that I had_  
 _And I don't wanna lose what we built this far_  
 _This is me and you, you're my superstar_  
 _I'd give anything, baby here's my heart_  
 _My heart, my heart..._ (Photographs - Rihanna feat. Will. )

"Helios… Why did you say you loved me? Why did you leave me? Why did you destroy our seed? Why didn't you turn me into your queen?" she spoke in sobs

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now! Hopefully I will be able to update next week on Rei-chan birthday date, I'll do my best to manage to do that! Wish me luck in my crazy current busy life. What are your guesses in what's coming next? Stay tuned!**


	9. Turbulences

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Thank you all who are reading and following the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Rei was at the shrine, her son's words still echoed in her mind. He was right. From a senshi, she became just a housewife and a company to the queen. Not that was a bad thing, but it took her from her real essence and from her obligation as the ruler of Mars. Of course she enjoyed serving the queen, in fact, she admired her even more after everything they had been through. They grew up together, she saw the crying girl turning into a mature and noble woman. Of course, there was still the funny Usagi at times, but it was evident that the blonde girl was now a more serious and contended woman who loved deeply her husband. And as an irony of the destiny, both women had loved the same man. It didn't matter who came first, each had a piece of him.

However, Rei had found another love with Jadeite and she was very happy and satisfied with him. He gave her a daughter that she loved so much, and as another irony, for someone who claimed that didn't want to marry, had become a wife and mother of two! But she didn't regret it at all. That had made her a better woman, a more mature woman and a happier person.

But there was still something else that was part of the puzzle of her life, her warrior side. True the peaceful life they lived had put them in a comfort zone and there was no need to train hard every day and that was a wrong thought and her warrior side knew that. And that explained why she was feeling somehow empty or unsatisfied, restless. She was neglecting a part of her duty.

Now, after her son's lecture, she got back to what she missed so much and she was ready to kick some asses. She was back leading the shrine her late grandfather left for her and train her spiritual energy, but also got back to her Reika physical wrestling skills, she was sure she would need that.

Rei was having a break from her duties and was sitting on the outer stairs that were in front of her old bedroom. She was looking at the landscape when her eyes caught a white spot from affair, she turned her face to the side and realized it was Queen Serenity walking at her way. this got her curious, but she waited patiently for the beloved woman.

"Good morning Serenity." Rei greeted her politely, but noticing something was weird with the blonde woman

"Hello Rei… can we talk for a minute?" Serenity asked gently

"Sure!" Rei replied standing up and opened the door of the bedroom and then both entered for privacy

Serenity observed the place and the woman in front of her. That location brought her so many memories. In fact, that was the place when she spoke for the first time with Rei after following her from the bus. Who would guess that their destiny would be connected that way. a great friendship was born that day and of course some small fights, ups and downs came as well, including the most significant change in what they thought would be the bright future, the revelation of their past lives and the born of course, prior to that, Setsuna had already told them that anything can alter the future, including unexpected enemies because the different actions change the mutable fate.

However, back then, she didn't have the maturity enough to understand those words and felt so hurt and betrayed by the changes, she didn't have the maturity to realize there is no unaltered fate, nothing is fixed. Anything can happen and we never know the real future. In the day she realized that, she was finally capable to trust her friend Rei again, but now she was in a crossroads again and having to face consequences once more. Had she really forgiven her beloved husband completely back then in name of their love? Was there a real forgiveness or she just had masked it until the break point which led her to ask for a temporary separation from him?

And here she was, seeking for advices from her supposed love rival. Some things didn't change in all those years. She always saw Rei as a more mature woman, despite their small fights. But, somehow, Rei seemed to be the one who most understood her and her feelings.

"I can see in your gaze something is going on. It's not your usual to ask for help when usually you keep things to yourself and suffer in silence, disguising it with a smile." Rei said calmly

"You are right! That's what happens until I have an outburst."

"True."

"The last time I came to a talk like that was many years ago when I finally forgave you in my heart for you had bedded with Mamoru and gave him a son which I care for him so much like he was my own son!"

"Yeah, I remember, but I can see there is a "but" there."

"There is, but not about Kaname… How does it feel like to love two people at the same time? And don't worry, I'm not judging you, but I know there is still a part of you that loves him, I'm not stupid to not know that. And I want you to be honest with me, because I'm going to be very honest with you… you're the only one I trust this matter because I never believed this could be possible!"

"Are you in love with someone else?" Rei said shocked

"Not yet." Serenity said shaking her head, "But you love Mamoru and Jadeite and…"

"Apollo, not Mamoru or Endymion!" Rei corrected her

"Yeah, anyways, and he loves you and says he loves me…"

"He does love you! I am very sure Mamoru-san loves you immensely!"

"Yeah, I guess… but how does it feel like? Confusion? Doubts?"

"It's already complicated loving one person, two… certainly!" Rei made a pause, "Usagi… just tell me what's going on."

Serenity sighed and took a deep breath; only very intimate people still would call her by her real name, even though sometimes it was strange to hear it after so many years just being known as Serenity or Neo Queen Serenity.

"I don't know what's going on to be honest…"

Their conversation was interrupted when Rina entered in the room, "Mom? Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, good morning your highness!" the little girl spoke a bit embarrassed and greeted Serenity politely

Serenity smiled slightly assuring her it was okay, "Good morning Rina, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly

"I'm way better, but I still have a weak flu." The little girl replied

"I'm sure you will be better soon!" Serenity spoke with a smile

Rei turned to her daughter and they talked briefly, Serenity watched them observing the physical traits the girl had. It was evident her resemblance with Rei, except for her eyes color that were blue, different of Kaname who resembled Mamoru, but had Rei's eyes. Thoughts filled her mind and the memory of the talk between Endymion and Jadeite came to haunt her again, but she didn't let it out. She remembered when Endymion said Rei and Rina didn't know the truth, "After all they've been through, he still lies to her… and so does Jadeite." She thought disguising her dislike, "Does he really love any of us?" she questioned with a distant look

Rei noticed Serenity's behavior and turned her attention to her when her daughter left them alone, "Serenity, what happened?" she asked getting the queen's attention again

Serenity took a sigh, she thought of telling the whole truth, but was it really necessary at that point? She knew Rei was happy with her family and it wasn't really Jadeite's fault his condition, possibly Rei was aware about the options with the artificial pregnancy and they could use someone's sperm because she remembered their private talk years ago when Rei told her she was trying to get pregnant again.

"Usagi?" Rei asked again noticing the distant woman before her

The blonde woman finally looked back at her, "What happened? I had some visions last night and this morning during my bath." Serenity spoke telling half of the remarkable events

"What was about it?" Rei asked

"I saw my ancestor, Selene. I remember my mother Serenity and I used to admire her painting when we lived at the Moon… and the woman I saw was really her."

"I see. What was she doing?"

"I saw her where I think it was the Earth with a man. He was begging for her love, but she chose to say goodbye to him."

"Hmmm, what about the second vision?"

"I saw the man's eyes, that's all."

"Oh… so you are intrigued by that?"

"Of course, I don't know why I saw her, but what intrigues me more is that those eyes are familiar to me."

"Endymion's?"

"No! The nature activist called Luper."

"Hmmm, I don't know him, but I've heard that name when Jadeite commented about some guy getting attention concerned about the Nature in the planet."

"That's correct! We had a meeting with him and I could sense there was something about him, but I don't know how to explain it. All I know I got intrigued and then there was the matter with Endymion and now I had those visions and something in me relates it to him."

"Hmm, so what does it have to do with the question about loving two people at the same time? Are you in love with him?" Rei said controlling her surprise

"No, of course not!"

"So?"

"I just asked that for curiosity, I came to tell you about the vision and see if you could have any guess about it." Serenity made out an excuse

"Oh, alright. We can go to the Sacred Fire Room and see what it says."

Serenity nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kaname had left his classes and went to a reserved park to train his abilities. In there, during his rest, he spotted a familiar silhouette coming at his way and then he smiled friendly when he confirmed it was, "Setsuna!" he greeted her happily

"Hello Kaname! How are you?" she replied in her usual mystery manner

"I'm fine, just taking a little break from my training." He replied

"I see, that's good."

"Yeah, but why did you come after me? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened yet, but recently I noticed some activity in your constellation and fuzz in the orbits of Mars and Earth."

"Wait a minute… are you saying you didn't notice any activity or intromission in the orbits of the outer planets?" Kaname spoke intrigued

"The outer planets orbits are somewhat eccentric, especially of Pluto, depending on the position we could notice it at first or later as I can see that's the current case… But now we are aware that someone invaded the inner orbits and we are with our guards very up, studying the central systems of our planets to see if the one trespassed it as well and we missed it."

"I see… you keep doing it… by the way, you were there during Reika's time weren't you?"

"Yeah, you can put it that way, why?"

"Do you know how she ascended to the throne?"

"I heard things were very complicated in Mars at the time, a massive civil war going on while no one seemed right to succeed Ares."

"Yeah, that's correct, but do you remember anyone called Arietis, Antares?"

"Those names are familiar to me, Arietis was the crazy daughter of Ares…"

"Crazy daughter?"

"Yes, I never saw her, but they said she was kind of mentally ill, but maybe she wasn't really ill because everyone knew about Martians fame at the time, causing chaos was their fun… the opposite of your mother who came to bring the harmony even though she had some small impetus of Ares."

"Yeah, I know that and she still has some of it sometimes." Kaname agreed not being able to keep his laughter

Setsuna laughed discreetly to not lose her usual serious manner, "and about Antares… she was his sister, a very respectable lady, the opposite of Ares, her personality was much like Reika's if you compare their personalities that somewhat opposite Ares'. And I remember very well the commotion she caused with the rejection of the throne of Mars."

"Do you know what happened to her after that?"

"She continued ruling some territories of his until she was designed to somewhere else."

"To where?"

"I'm not sure, but to some constellation that had influence of Ares… Since then no one ever heard about her."

"I see, so she wasn't a trouble maker?" Kaname made a point

"Apparently not."

"Something is not right! I met the enemy and she called herself Antares, but according to my mom and other relates, the woman I met was Arietis… could it be possible Antares welcomed Arietis after she was exiled and banned from Ares's territories? So maybe both are accomplices in the plan to invade the Earth…"

"If Antares is still alive! She must be really old by now!"

"Well, gods can use the immortality for their own utility, don't they?"

"Yes, but we are talking about a very long time and age ago! All of the Solar System gods have lost their powers!"

"Yeah, I know, times have changed, but…" Kaname spoke lifting his eyebrows

"Plus, Arietis was never a god! How could she be able to be alive until now? We should be talking about reincarnations and not the same people."

"You lived a very long life…"

"Yes, but I was at the Time Gate… things are different there!"

"Unless someone tricky enough to learn how to manipulate the time… Arietis suited that trait… and Antares as being such a noble lady could have had used her diplomacy and influence to obtain the info with someone else…"

"I see, so you think both women are together in this."

"Yes, but I have a strong feeling that both women are not reincarnations! I really think both learned some special technique to live all this long."

"Only solar members are allowed such technique… as far as I know…"

"What?"

"Everything dies when the sun dies…"

"Exactly! You are absolutely right Setsuna! Now it all makes sense!" Kaname spoke excited

"I beg your pardon?"

"My father said she spoke Helios before disappearing… it means Arietis or Antares were related to Helios's a long time ago… and exactly at this moment his spirit showed to us… he knows something is going on! I need to make dad to contact him somehow, I can feel he is the key!"

Setsuna remained in silence thinking about Kaname's line of thought, "Maybe the answer is in the Sun." she made a point

"I agree… and I think that's what Helios was telling all the time… that's why he insisted so much for dad to release his old persona Apollo… Apollo is his direct descendant and the ruler of the Sun, so I guess just him can obtain or reach some secret information of there like Ares did to Mars' main system."

"It seems right, but not so simple to do…" Setsuna spoke

"Not at all… bringing Apollo back might cause many other consequences that we cannot measure… my father abdicated of that persona piece by piece… gather it all again will require time and a lot of effort from him and more importantly all his focus and dedication and he's not in the emotional state for that right now… he is having problems with Serenity and Chibiusa… ahm and someone else that he didn't tell me, so I can say he's not in the mood!"

"I see, but the Earth or this system matters will always be priority no matter what kind of relationships trouble they might have."

"I totally agree with you, but I hope I'm right about all this too! I don't want to cause an unnecessary commotion!"

"You should discuss it with him and maybe he has another point of view."

"Yeah and let's hope none of the "ladies" don't act impulsive and start an attack before we figure the puzzle right!"

"Yeah, let's hope!"

* * *

Rei was back home and found Jadeite playing with their daughter. It always made her heart melt seeing such scene, she was proud for having such dedicated husband and father to their kid and also for Kaname.

"Is Kaname home already?" Rei asked in curiosity while she stepped closer to give a kiss on each of them

"No." Jadeite replied avoiding eye contact and a bit distant, which got Rei's attention

"I'm going to take a shower so we can have dinner." Rei said and saw Jadeite just nodding while still playing with Rina

Rei was thoughtful at her bath and didn't take too long, but she knew she would have to wait the right time when she could have a private talk with Jadeite in case she noticed another suspect attitude of his.

The dinner was all normal, the family interacted well, except for the moments Jadeite seemed disturbed by some subjects about his day.

"I think Kaname won't sleep home again." Rei commented with a sigh noticing the hour

"He always was closer to his father…" Jadeite spoke out of nothing

"Yeah, you don't need to remind me of that!" Rei said annoyed by his comment

"I didn't mean to remind you, I just made a comment." Jadeite replied giving his shoulders

"The obvious comment indeed!" Rei replied with a smirk

Rina noticing the atmosphere between her parents decided to go to her bedroom to give her parents their privacy, she knew they would fight and that got her very sad.

Jadeite noticing Rina's behavior followed her, her sadness hit him hard. Rei thought of following Rina too, but she decided to talk to her daughter later as she was already very tense with Jadeite, but it hurt her to see her daughter like that, however in her mind it was Jadeite's fault. So, she started to wash the dishes as she noticed Jadeite was taking longer than she expected.

When she finished washing the dishes, she headed to Rina's bedroom and on her way at the corridor, she listened to Jadeite words to Rina, "No matter what, I will always be your father! I love you more than anything and no one won't ever separate us! I love you my darling and don't worry about anything. You don't need to cry for adult's matters. I'm sure your mother loves you too." Those were the lines Rei could hear Jadeite saying to Rina, which intrigued her even more, why was he talking to her like that? Noticing Jadeite was finishing the talk, she ran to their bedroom and waited for him.

Jadeite was heading back to the dining, but saw Rei already in their bedroom and after a deep breath he entered preparing himself for her bombs, closing the door

"What is wrong with you?" Rei started the shout

"Nothing is wrong with me." he replied with a calm tone

"Oh, so you're saying is my imagination that you are talking differently to me? That I am the one seeing the wrong signs from you?"

"You are the one shouting." He replied with a single tone

"And you are the one who cannot even look into my eyes! What's going on with you? Why were you talking like that to Rina?"

"Rei, you don't need to scream if you want to talk. You know that the more you yell, the less I speak."

"It hurt me your comment about Kaname! It felt like an affront to me!"

"I wasn't affronting you. I guess you didn't understand my tone in it."

"Really? So what about you avoiding looking at me since I came home and your strange behavior?"

"I had a full day and I need a time for my own, that's all. This new threat is getting everyone in their nerves…"

"Jadeite… don't lie to me, I know you are not telling me something! Are you already tired of me and do you want the divorce?"

"No, of course not! It's not about divorce!" Jadeite finally spoke losing his calm composure with her accusation

"So what is it about?" Rei said with a defiant gaze looking deeply into his eyes

"Rei, please. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just with my head full and tired. I didn't mean to treat you like that, but you are also overreacting to things you see in your head and blaming me."

"Right, Jadeite. I'm the crazy one here!" Rei said in annoyance

"You see Rei, you are using words I'm not saying. I should be the one asking what is wrong with you!"

"I told you your comment hurt me! Why were you talking to Rina about separation?"

"I'm sorry about my tone when I spoke about Kaname! It's not what you're thinking!" Jadeite replied

"So what is it about? What are you not telling me?! Are you having an affair?" Rei said fighting her tears

"No Rei, of course not!" Jadeite sighed in frustration with her thought, "You are the only one I love and I would never be capable to have an affair, but please I'm not ready to talk about my matter now… we can talk about it tomorrow, please?" he said holding her arms gently with a begging tone

Rei was motionless, she didn't know what to say, she had never seen her husband like that. Maybe there was true that she might had been overreacting about a few things, but it didn't mean she was wrong about there was something going on with him. She bit her lips and nodded defeated by his calmness in facing her storm. She couldn't obey him to say what he didn't want to say at that moment, it could be worse done that way.

After the turbulence, both lied down on the bed, distant, but resigned.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it! I'm glad I managed to update in Rei-chan's birthday. Today is April 17th, 2016. More than 2 decades and Sailor Moon still captivates our hearts! Happy bday to my favorite character in Sailor Moon and I'm happy with Sailor Moon Crystal after so long since the Classic anime. I wish Naoko-san could release new materials :D this story deserves a continuation! :D**

 **Thank you all and stay tuned!**


	10. Queen Solitude

**PS: Hello guys, I have to apologize for my sloppiness, today I realized I jumped a chapter in the chronology and I'll have to rearrange it again, but nothing that will alter the events you already read so far, actually it will fill a hole in the story. I'm sorry for that. Writing in two different pcs and having a crazy life lately affected my mind hahaha, my bad. I'll reupdate today's chapter adding another flashback for Serenity. I'm really sorry for the confusion :(**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Thank you all who are reading and following the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 _Dawn comes, and we part ways once again._

 _My dreams becoming distant apparitions.  
I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...  
As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels_

 _Spring is announced when the wild plants break out in a dance.  
Summer comes and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry  
The autumn moon rises, let's celebrate its fullness.  
Winter passes by, and I count off all the days and months again._

 _I can still see the too-distant blue sky when I close my eyes. (it was so warm.)  
As I reminisce, I take your hand as I pluck the flowers and sing (there is no clue.)  
Within the memories that are now coming back to me.  
I'm setting out to find my way back to you._

 _Spring is announced when the mountain leaves break out in a dance.  
Summer comes and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry  
The autumn moon rises, let's celebrate its fullness.  
Winter passes by, and I count off all the days and months again._

 _Dawn comes, and we part ways once again._

 _My dreams becoming distant apparitions.  
I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...  
As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels ("SHIKI no UTA" (Song of Four Seasons)-performed by Minmi)_

After talking to Rei, Serenity was wandering alone at a very beautiful park. Her mind was full, had she done the right thing by commenting about her dreams to Rei? Why did she do that? Apparently the fire had confirmed Luper and her loved each other in a long past life before the Silver Millennium. Those kind of revelations just made her feel worse about all the beliefs she had had over the years since her 14 year old when she became a sailor and learned some part of her past and her future, it seemed the destiny was always playing some prank on them with several overturns over the times.

"Luper... Something I could never expect... I also did love someone else... And since then, things started to change in me in a speed I lost control of my famous well composure..." she spoke to herself and remembering the day she met the man in this life

 **Flashback**

It was morning, the blue and clean sky and the bright sun enhanced the beauty of Crystal Tokyo. The birds chirped and played at the water at the fountains. The nature, the trees were more beautiful than usual, the green was so vivid that it got the attention of Serenity who observed it mesmerized on her way for the meeting at the City Hall of Crystal Tokyo.  
King Endymion was at her side, but it seemed like there was no one there due to the cold silence between them.

They arrived at the structure and were accompanied by the Minister until the main meeting room where they would meet the unknown figure who was already waiting for them.

Endymion entered first followed by the Queen. Serenity felt weird shivers at the exact moment her eyes laid on the very handsome man who had a very light brown hair nearly blond, clean skin and penetrating green eyes who smiled at her making her heart accelerate and make her breath stop for a moment.

The man stood up from his seat and proved he was as much as tall like Endymion, very well dressed and extremely polite. He greeted the King first and then greeted Serenity with a discreet, but intense look into her eyes making her blush a little.

"Your Highnesses, it's an honor meeting the two of you. My name is Luper." The man said revering them

Serenity felt a stronger shiver hearing that name, even distantly, it sounded familiar to her. Serenity did everything she could to keep her composure discreet, but something told her Luper was very aware of the sensations he was causing her.

"Luper… a shepherd and nature activist…I've heard about you." Endymion said politely, yet disguising his mix of feelings about the man

"Yes, you can define me like that. Those are my main activities among others." the man replied

"Interesting you got attention with your critics in how we are dealing with the changes in the climate and how those changes are affecting the nature worldwide." Endymion said with a serious tone almost in reprobation

"That's correct, but I have one point to correct… I did criticize how the most powerful and influential countries are dealing with it, I didn't criticize you two in specific because I'm sure you two are concerned about the events, but we, the protectors of the nature needed a more present and firmness from the people in charge to rule this world."

"I understand and that's why we accepted this meeting. We'd like to hear your ideas and who knows work together for a better world." Endymion said with a serious tone

"Of course." the man nodded in agreement

"However, what is going on is not so simple, but you can be sure we are working hard on it to solve it as fast as we can, but we all need to work together for the same goal." Endymion said

"Surely. That's why I'm here to represent my allies and partners as well."

The conversation continued for about an hour. Both sides explained their conditions and worked for a deal for both to be satisfied. At the end of the meeting, Endymion said his goodbye for the man and left the room first because he had an important call in another room. Serenity stayed behind not sure if it was right to stay alone with that man that so much intrigued her, but she had no option, she had to wait for Endymion for them to go back home.

Serenity and Luper continued talking for a while in friendly terms until she decided it was the moment to leave and look for her husband. Luper stood up along with her in a gesture of education and headed to her way to accompany her until the door.

"Once again, I'm so flattered for had finally meeting in person Milady. I look forward to see you more times." The man said revering her and gently took her hand on his and kissed it then looked at her deeply in the eyes while still knelt down at her

Serenity was paralyzed by the touch, all her buttons seemed to have been pressed. The shivers went down her spine making her feel her legs weaken by those warm lips on her skin. Her breath seemed like to choke and she blushed. She couldn't deny to herself that that man knew how to intrigue her with his subtleness, but intense vibe. She smiled awkwardly, "have a nice day mister Mr. Luper." She spoke forcing her voice to sound as normal as she could

She turned around, holding the urge to look back. When she passed the door she saw her husband coming at her way. She disguised her composure, but it was evident to her husband that something happened because of the rubbish on her cheeks

"Did something happen?" he asked in a serious tone and briefly looked at Luper who was still inside the room, but not looking at them

"No, why do you ask?" she said trying to look as much natural as she could

"Your cheeks are reddish." He said with an exclamation tone

"It's the heat, let's go home!" she spoke avoiding eye contact and making her way out of that place

Endymion remained in silence, thoughtful, not convinced with her reply. He looked at the room once more and saw Luper sitting on the couch with sight to them, but apparently he was busy with his cell phone. Endymion took a deep sigh and followed his wife.

Luper smiled with an unreadable expression and just moved his eyes watching the couple walking away.

 **End of Flashback**

She had to admit that learning her life in the Silver Millennium and her love for Prince Endymion had set a sort of pattern that somehow was broken when they learned about his old past with no one less than Rei! It shattered her beautiful fantasies about the whole thing, she just wasn't so much aware of how deep that wound was in fact, and that wound allowed her to permit her soul being taken by Lilith back then, but had she really faded once and for all? Had her darkness been really destroyed? How could she not hate Kaname or even Rei, but now she felt like she wasn't away from hating Endymion?… they say hate is the love that got sick, was that really the case? Possibly it was, she couldn't recognize her Mamo-chan in a long time into their marriage, not that he didn't keep his promise to be with her and be dedicated to her and their daughter because he was always a loving and caring husband and father, but… there was always a but… she had to share him. So she questioned herself about her own feelings for him, had she ever really Loved him for sure? Was love what she felt about him or a strong passion combined with a teenage fantasy of first love? She always had a possessive feeling for him and that wasn't a secret, but comparing his feelings and relationship with Rei made her reflect about her own.

Sitting on a bench, she continued questioning herself lost in her thoughts.

"He had killed for her, he had killed her, but he still wanted her… How sick this can look, but at the same time I can totally relate to it right now? Not that I want to kill him, but I wish I could kill these feelings I have for him currently! I can't judge him when I just turned to be like him!" she reasoned comparing his story with Rei and her current state of feelings for him, "He lies to her like he lies to me! How can it be possible? Now I can relate to her at the moments she hated him for so long! I can't judge her when I am feeling like her in not trusting him any longer…" she finally started to cry, "Now the good memories don't seem enough to erase his flaw!" she continued, "Would she be able to forgive him once again if she discovered the truth that he was the real father of Rina? Why I couldn't tell her? Does it turn me into his accomplice?" she spoke in sobs

Serenity was taken by her sadness, alone in the park, just her and the trees and a cold wind embracing her light and soft skin. It was cozy. She allowed herself to enjoy the cold breeze. The tree leaves shook, she didn't notice a very handsome man was standing behind her, watching her moment. Her eyes were closed and she just opened it when she felt a warm and soft touch of hands on her delicate shoulders skin, she looked up and her ocean pool gaze met those emerald eyes. She couldn't move, she didn't want to move… that gaze was so familiar to her and washed away her pain. Memories started to unlock. The man dried her tears with a delicate touch of his fingers on her face, their hearts were accelerated. Noticing she had no hesitance with his presence, slowly he leaned down his face, stopping for a few millimeters his lips to touch hers. They could feel each other breathes. He hesitated, he needed her permission. Fully excited by the feel of that adventure, Serenity lift her arms up holding his head making a pressure for him to lean closer. They surrendered to an intense, but tender kiss. Her memories were finally fully open and so were her old emotions, but she still couldn't believe it.

The man was the one to apart from that delicate touch, their eyes met again. There was confusion in her gaze.

"Luper…" her voice came out more as a whisper, "Why are you here?" she asked with a low tone

"You called me." he replied sitting by her side

"How?" she asked with a puzzled face

"Your heart…" he replied moving his hand towards her chest and stopping from a few millimeters to touch her skin

Serenity opened her mouth in reflex thinking he would touch her breast. His close stops just made her go crazy. He knew how to drive her mind crazy. She could feel his touch even if he didn't touch her, maybe it was due to the memories lingered on her skin directly invoked from her mind due to her old feelings for him.

"My heart called you?" she asked even more puzzled

"Well, that too…" he spoke with a distant gaze

"What else called you?" she asked intrigued

"The Nature."

"Oh… your activism."

"No Selene! The Nature is really dying all around the globe! If we don't do anything about it, the Sun might kill all the life in the planet!" he spoke with a saddened gaze

"Selene" she thought, her mind almost stop hearing that name. Apparently, what the Sacred Fire had revealed about that persona, now the green-eyed man confirmed she really called Selene, the Moon Goddess a long time ago. She would need time to process that. "The Sun? You mean, Endymion or the star itself?" she asked widening her eyes

"Endymion what? His name is Apollo! But I'm not exactly talking about him, but the star itself!" the man spoke with a bit of annoyance by hearing about his rival

"Why are you saying that? What's wrong with the Sun?" She spoke intrigued by his words ignoring his jealousy

"I'm not the one to answer you about the Sun! He is its ruler right? All I know something is going on in that Sun and is not good and with the help of humans killing the Nature of the planet… life will be extinguished soon! If that moron doesn't do anything about his own territory, it will be his fault the death of the life on Earth!"

"That moron is my husband!" she responded in reflex

"Bad choice you made… a very bad choice!" he let out a sigh of annoyance

Serenity didn't reply back and looked down. Her bad thoughts and feelings for Endymion came to her mind. She couldn't help the thought she had chosen someone else's love, when she had one just for her own, who was in fact right there next to her and hadn't shown any resentment for her so far.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He spoke with an apologetic tone

"You didn't… you were sincere." She shook her head still looking down

"I didn't apologize for my words, but for my tone." He replied touching her hand

Immediately she looked at him speechless

"That's how I like you… with your head up." He spoke with a warm smile, "What happened to you my goddess… being a queen has broken you?" he spoke staring deep at her eyes

His words felt like a sharp blade in her inner feelings. She really felt like becoming a queen had turned out to be a nightmare.

They remained in silence for a long time.

"How do you expect us to stop the end of the nature? We have the son of the fire, Kaname, won't he be able to help us?" Serenity broke the silence remembering of her dreams about Kaname and the dark future

"The Healer, which I respect immensely, but still far away from his god nature… he can be useful, but not yet the savior he is supposed to be."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the ruler of the Nature… I hear things that people just tell when they are alone…" he spoke making a mystery

"Now I know why you said I called you… you heard my confessions at the yard full of trees in the castle…"

"Yes, I did hear that. But I've heard other things too…" he spoke with an unreadable gaze

Serenity continued staring at him waiting for more. Seeing the interest in her eyes, he continued telling a few more revelations, "I heard Apollo and Coronis at their very first meet, he was mesmerized and intrigued watching from behind a tree her bathing at his private well… I heard the despair of Helios when his beloved bird Bennu was killed by his Martian lover and his sacred ritual of pyre and woods to tribute his special bird in the attempt to bring her back to life… I helped the woman who rejected Apollo and made her to be a part of the nature too to protect her from his stalk… I heard the conspiracy to kill his son Epios… I've witnessed your Martian soldier reconnect with herself at her moments in contact with Mother Nature… I've also heard your other soldiers confessions while alone… I've witnessed your Uranus soldier kissing you… I've heard the boys that proved your daughter with the moron that your Martian soldier husband cannot have children of his own… hmmm, I've heard a lot of things." He spoke not giving many details

Serenity was mute, most of the things he cited she knew and she blushed when he mentioned the kiss Sailor Uranus gave her becoming the second person that her lips felt in her entire life and how that made her tremble when she thought of Mamoru. She was also intrigued about the details about Kaname and Helios and she felt a sort of anger or jealous learning about some other woman that the so called Apollo fell in love, it just made her think even more that the man she fell in love wasn't a man of just one woman.

"If you come with me I can tell you many more things, including who the enemy really is and how to prevent the end and save us all." he pressed her hand a bit

"Where are you going to take me?" she spoke reluctant

"To my land, where I can show you things to prove you everything I'm saying… don't worry, I won't do anything to harm you. You know I'm not that type!" he spoke with a warm gaze and gentle smile

Serenity was hoodwinked, there was something in his touch that made her surrender to his wishes. Standing up together, he guided her holding her by the hand.

* * *

It was afternoon; Endymion was lying on the couch of the main lobby. After noticing Serenity and Chibiusa weren't home, he fell asleep.

Chibiusa arrived and thought it was weird seeing her father sleeping in that place, but she didn't want to disturb his sleep, so she avoided making noises and headed to her bedroom.

Endymion was in a deep sleep and didn't notice her presence.

 **Flashback**

Endymion's silhouette found himself flowing slowly arriving at the land at a location that resembled so much Heliopolis in its glorious days. He could see from afar the Golden Castle. He felt home.

Slowly he walked until the main entrance of the Castle, standing for a while in front of the big main double doors that led to the main hall entrance. He saw the doors opening after he took a deep breath preparing himself to search that place after a long time.

The interior was full of gold decoration, luxurious, everything was well organized and many statues in real size of Helios. He observed every detail of it, he felt a profound nostalgia.

Out of sudden he heard a noise of glass breaking, he looked behind to see a little ginger boy with a frightened expression looking at the blood coming from the open wound in his hand.

Endymion ran to the aid of the child. For a moment, their eyes met and briefly, Endymion could see the anger in that kids's eyes which vanished when they heard someone calling the kid who looked at the direction, "Apollo!"

Endymion widened his eyes hearing the child's name and seeing the approach of aged Helios calling the child's attention, "What did you do? This is the glass of the Time!" Helios spoke very annoyed

"I didn't do anything, it broke alone!" Little Apollo protested

"Don't lie to me Apollo, you were playing with it again, weren't you?" the old man insisted

"No! I just held it for a while and it exploded in my hand!" the little child spoke with sincerity

Helios could read the truth in the kid's speech, with an intrigued face, he seemed to be looking at the direction of Endymion who was completely ignored until that moment, "It exploded? So it just can mean one thing…" Helios spoke thoughtful

"What does it mean?" Little Apollo asked

"The Time Warp… I guess we have a guest here… someone that doesn't belong to this time line… and if this broke in your hand… Oh Apollo, I pray for your future! I hope you will be wise enough to diminish the unluckiness in your love life because you will break a Divine Rule by falling in love with my beloved Bennu when she returns home someday and fecund her egg…" Helios predicted the future and his eyes were completely white and his third eyes shone a strong light

"Bennu the bird? Why would fall in love with a bird?!" The kid smirked with total incredulity in those words, "This is impossible, that bird is dead! And I'm not into animals for that!" the kid continued rolling his eyes in disgust

"You still don't get it… she wasn't just a bird. But I really hope you stay away from her when she comes. You cannot fall in love with each other and much less fecund her egg or it will bring a long time of disgraces… and many time warps until the harmony will be restored after several tries." Helios spoke getting his vision back

Endymion had a shocked face, he was facing his own memory. It explained why the kid and Helios didn't pay attention at him, but somehow, it fit the real memory of that day, he as a kid, was angry at himself for his sloppiness and knew he would be blamed for breaking such object, now there was the explanation of why it really broke. And Helios really seemed to look at a specific spot during his lecture, now he knew what Helios really saw, King Endymion. "I did everything he told me to not to do… I didn't recognize her, I didn't understand her return, I immediately fell in love with her, I did fecund her egg and we had several lives of tries and many moments of disgraces…" Endymion spoke to himself with tears in his eyes

"Heal that wound, it's dirtying the floor. We are late for the classes of today!" Helios spoke walking to another corridor

"But, what about the glass…?" Apollo spoke looking back at the location where the supposed glass remains should be, but it disappeared. Endymion could see that last scene with the child and then he could see himself walking backwards standing once again at the outside of the castle that now was in total ruins."

 **End of Flashback**

Endymion woke up with a start in pure sweat. He was even confused in where he was. He looked to the sides to recompose himself recognizing the Crystal Castle. His breath was choking. Feeling his body hurt for sleeping on the couch, he headed to the master's room to take a shower and change his clothes.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it! What are your guesses? Stay tuned!**

 _ **A/N: So here we see a conflicted Serenity, what do you think it could happen? Would she fall for her old love and new temptation or she would be stronger than those conflicted feelings?**_

 _ **Take in account that she is aged and more mature, she's not a teen anymore and is in a longterm relationship with Endymion and we know that long relationships tend to get outworn with the time being, especially after severe crisis or too much swallowed negative feelings... it's not about lack of love, but a case of hurt and comfort.**_


	11. Queen Solitude part 2

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Thank you all who are reading and following the story! :) And A big thank you to Chrissymoon101 for your words and support :D**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Serenity was mesmerized with that part of the forest she never saw before. Such vivid green, birds chirping, the flowers had such colorful tones. At any moment, Luper released her hand, they walked slowly talking about random stuff until they reached an open wood area which had a simple and small wood house.

"Home sweet home!" he spoke with a smile introducing the house to her

"It's pretty! It's simple, but looks cozy even from afar." She spoke smiling back

"It is… I like cozy atmosphere. It inspires security." He replied finally releasing her hand to open the door

Serenity entered in the house after a little while, she was impressed with the simple decoration, but extremely clean and organized. Everything set in its place. She noticed a fireplace.

"That helps a lot on winters." Luper spoke, "But it's also romantic." He ended with a flirt

"You live here alone?" she asked ignoring his flirt

"Yes."

"Hmm, so if you say it's romantic, it means you must bring ladies here to warm them." She spoke making a face

"Not really… I'd never bring random ladies here because I built it to my Moon Goddess that always showed up in my dreams since I woke up as a human… I just didn't know she was taken." He spoke ending with a sigh

"When did you wake up?"

"A few years ago… we don't really want to talk about age right? You look 22, the age you became a queen… so let's say I'm 22 too." He ended with a joke

Serenity let out a laugh, Luper really knew how to be fun.

"By the way, this is nothing compared to what more I have in store!" he said

"What do you mean?"

"There is more. You should see my yard." He spoke with excitement

Serenity followed him and she couldn't believe her eyes, there was a waterfall and a crystalline water river at his "yard". The position they came, didn't allow her to see the landscape behind the house.

"This is so magnificent! Way better than my own yard!" she spoke mesmerized

"You should see the night sky… the stars, the Moon... sometimes I end up sleeping here even though I built the second floor and got my bedroom with a special view, the water and the animal sounds are my tranquilizer, but also my alarm clock."

"The sunrise must be beautiful here too."

"Yeah… the sunrise and sunset are awesome too… by the way, are you hungry? I'm starving!" he said changing subjects to hide his bother about her comparison to the sun

"No, I'm fine." She said politely

"I know you're hungry, there is chocolate cake." He said teasing her

"What? No way! Chocolate cake?"

"Yeah! I love chocolate cake! I always eat it when I go to the city."

"Did you cook it?" she asked

"No! I bought this one in that store…" he paused to think, "Mako's bakery! I love that store! It's the best homemade food I've ever tasted!" he spoke with excitement

"Oh, really?! That store belongs to one of my best friends! She scored when she opened that business!" she said smiling

"Yeah, I gotta agree! It's the best in town!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, you can have it. There is soda too."

"No way! Are you serious? Soda?! Cake and soda are a great combination, damn! How long I don't have it!" Serenity spoke thrilled

"Yeah! I'll get it for us... talking with empty stomachs suck!"

Luper served them and they talked about random stuff during their snack.

"Yeah! Hmm, it's really Mako-chan's cake! This taste is unique!" Serenity said having a piece of the cake, "So, what else have you heard? Who is the enemy?" She asked while eating the cake

"The enemy? Is an exiled Martian woman called Arietis. She was one of the daughters of Ares, the craziest one. She had a long-term relationship with Helios and I heard she was pregnant of him when he ended their relationship." He said after taking a sip of the soda

"An exiled Martian! Really? Why?" she asked

"I don't know why she was exiled because it happened somewhere else, but I know she killed Helios' favorite pet."

"What? Why?!" she said surprised

"Where you didn't get she was crazy? She was jealous of the bird!" he said rolling his eyes for a moment

"She killed the bird because she was jealous of it?" Serenity spoke perplexed

"Yeah! That bird was a unique bird that many people tried to haunt. There was one guy that managed to get one feather of that bird, they believed it was sacred and would bring them luck, but I don't think so! The guy died after that!"

"Oh my god!"

"So, the last bird found a home in Helios's land and became his favorite pet… however some used to say it was actually a guardian disguised as a bird."

"They say or you do know it?" she said

"Pick one." He replied

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course!" Luper said, then he walked until a drawer, opened it and got a small wooden box which had some branches of myrrh. He took a portion and lighted up a lighter to burn it into a metal cup. The smoke had a form of a bird, Luper blew it to burn more and then the wall of smoke started to show a strange holographic image like a rolling movie.

Serenity watched it perplexed, she had never seen such rustic and exotic technique before. Her eyes were captivated by the image of the bird that resembled an eagle with a plumage made of red, violet and gold colors. She had seen it elsewhere, in Mars, 17 years ago when "Rei" awakened the special sacred powers of the Phoenix and became Sailor Phoenix.

"Is that Bennu?" she asked still keeping her mouth open remembering the name Helios spoke when they saved Kaname

"Yes!" He answered and then blew the smoke changing its form to show another screen which showed Bennu chirping alongside a very handsome and muscular man who resembled Apollo a lot. Both were making a different and beautiful duet while he played a lyre and the bird followed it as if singing according to the rhythm.

"Do you want to see the next screen?" Luper asked with a serious face

"Why that tone and face?" she asked apprehensive with his look

"The next image is not a beautiful one…" he replied

"Can you just show me Arietis so I can see how she looks?" she asked not hiding her disapproval to see the scene

"I'll roll it and tell you when you can look." Luper replied, Serenity nodded in agreement and then when the specific point appeared, he managed to "pause", 'Here.' He spoke

Serenity was surprised with the scene, she saw a ginger with curly hair woman with an evil gaze, looking at the screen as if in the perspective of the bird's eyes watching the killer delighted with her cruel act. Serenity's eyes started to wet, saddened by the story.

"How can you be so sure, the enemy is really Arietis?" she asked wiping her tears

"Because I have never, ever seen such an ambitious and determined person in my entire life! She has all the reasons to revenge. From what I've heard she was banished 3 times and she was finally exiled when she lost the fight against Reika who was in fact the resurrection of Coronis, the granddaughter of Ares. Arietis was also very stubborn and I guess she refused to die, she learned some tricks and special techniques from Helios, that's how she managed to run away before Reika would give her the final blast." He explained

"How can you be so sure it's her? No one ever heard about her…" Serenity said

"Do you know what to be exiled is? You are erased and forgotten from the story! No one wants to know about you and that is a doubled blade because it means you can hide better… and she had that lucky! Of course she paid a very high price for that, she didn't have anything else to lose, but death wasn't going to win her either!" he said

"So, where is she? Why didn't any of the senshis felt her presence out there? She has invaded the Earth and left it without anyone taking notice! How can she do that? Where are the proof of those stories?" she asked

"Like I told you, she learned tricks and solar techniques! That's why your precious husband will be the one to be blamed if Arietis manages to be successful in her plan. He should know the damn technique! He should be better than her to manipulate solar techniques! Arietis is much more prepared than all of you! The proof? No one noticed her presence! You are distracted too milady, I'm sorry to say that, but she also crossed the Moon's orbit to reach the Earth! We are talking about a woman that has millions of years of experience! She's not dumb at all! It doesn't mean she is undefeatable, because she's not! She has a weak spot!" he said

"Which is?" Serenity asked

"I'll just tell you if you give me a kiss!" he spoke keeping his face serious as much as he could holding his laugher to her reaction

"What?!" she said

"I didn't tell you I wouldn't give all the information for free!" he spoke already starting to laugh

"What? I won't kiss you!" she said frowning

"Why not? You already did earlier! You liked it!" he pointed out

"But I won't kiss you again! I'm married!" she spoke blushing

"So?" he said lifting his eyebrow

"So?! Thank you very much for the information and all the stories, but I should go home, actually I shouldn't even had come! Have a nice day Mr. Luper!" she spoke standing up from her seat a little clumsy

"Alright, you are free to go. I told you I wouldn't do anything you didn't want. I won't obligate you to stay if you want to go. Have a nice day too… Selene!" he spoke smiling

"Stop calling me Selene! My name is Neo Queen Serenity!" she made a slight shout

"Okay, Neo Queen Serenity."

"Bye-bye Mr. Luper" She spoke opening the door

"Bye-bye and take care out there. I could go with you, but I don't like the sun at this time of the day, too hot!" he said laughing

"No need for you to come with me! I memorized the path! Bye!" she spoke beating the door

Luper laughed at her comment, "Memorized the path? I really hope you don't get lost in the way, forests can look all the same! As far as I remember, your directional memory is not the best!" he spoke to himself

His attention was taken when he saw the door opening, "Do you have a bottle of water to borrow me? It's hot outside and I don't want to dehydrate." She said

"Come on, you could stay until later when the sun is not that hot and I go with you."

"No, thank you! After the kiss thing, I don't want to know the price for your "kindness"." She said making a face

"Nah, come on, don't be so dramatic! I was just joking! I just wanted to see your reaction… that hadn't changed by the way!" he said laughing

"Oh yeah, I remember this. You are a joker! You like making pranks!"

"I would never prank you!"

"Liar! You did when you hid your true appearance!" she said referring to their very first meet when she was still Selene

"The appearance your love changed! I look handsome like this because of you! So I could never charge you anything when I am grateful for all the good changes you caused in me!" he said walking towards her

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Come on, I will go with you when you really feel like going home because I know a part of you don't want it yet. In the first place, you were the one who made the first move to separate!"

"You are conceited! You don't know me!"

"Maybe, but I know you more than you think!"

Angry, she beat the door on his face.

* * *

Kaname was back at the castle, he wanted to talk to his father about his conversation with Setsuna. Endymion was at the library looking at the window to the yard with a distant gaze.

"Dad?" Kaname called him

"Hey, I didn't notice you were here." Endymion said getting back from his distant thoughts

"I could see that… are you alright?" Kaname asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about a dream I had earlier."

"What dream?"

"I visited an old memory of mine with Helios… I didn't even remember that happened."

"Ohh… what was it about?"

Endymion told his son all the dream and details that got his attention, it was good to share it to have another point of view, plus, he liked Kaname's insights about things, so he fully trusted his son's judgment.

"Glass of Time and time warp… interesting… but what gets my attention is the scenarios you saw. Initially it was in splendor and then in ruins, does it have any meaning for you?"

"It's the reality… the past and present… Since I abdicated my solar powers after everything that happened that time, Heliopolis succumbed. No sun and no phoenix, no life there. At least that's how I feel about it."

"I think that's a calling. You need to get back there. You need to reconnect with our old abandoned self… you know that." Kaname said

Endymion sighed, he had thoughts of Serenity and Chibiusa.

"I know your moony obstacle, but it doesn't mean you will get back into a relationship with mom, it's about your duties and that's not to cheat. If you think clearer you will realize you still have a duty with mom which is me, but you both have another duty with Heliopolis."

"Yeah, I know, but you know it's not so simple… every time I became Apollo I practically forgot my romantic feelings for Serenity and I don't want to hurt her with that again. My fear doesn't come from becoming Apollo, but from hurting my Moon love. I made a vow to her and I will stick to it!"

"Yes, but the vow comes from her too! She knows you are here for her, she knows you love her…"

"Not so sure anymore!" Endymion sighed in frustration

"Oh yeah, the rumors thing… you two are having trust issues, but don't forget we have a strong enemy out there! Relationships are not simple, but remember you were able to unite to save me." Kaname made a point

"That's true."

"You are capable, but you both need to solve your trust matters… talk to her."

"I tried, but she doesn't listen!"

"Try harder! Isn't it what you did to make mom listen to you?"

"The problem is that with your mom I gave her big reasons to feel that way and I felt remorse… it's not the same with Serenity. I don't think I gave her concrete reasons to feel that way and believe I have an affair with your mom. She always had that insecurity problem since we dated, but suddenly, she stopped trusting me! I don't know what's going on with her and now she partnered with Chibiusa, I'm totally lost."

"Your problem is that you took her for granted, I'm sorry for the honesty."

Endymion looked at him mute

"You got used to her always be there for you above all the things and that was her mistake too because she got you used to it. She didn't stop trusting you suddenly, she did stop trusting not just in you, but in general, in the day her fantasy was broken about your fairytale and all these years it just consumed her silently."

"So how do I do that in the middle of these entire crises?"

"Well, you do your part and she does her part too… maybe it was good that she decided to give a break from "you"… she needs to get herself back. That's what happens when you give all yourself to someone like she did, you end up lost at some point… you better than anyone know that, right?"

"I guess…"

"There's no magical solution for relationships matters, but I came to talk to you about my talk with Setsuna."

"Yeah… but before that, did you see Serenity out there?"

"No."

"Weird… she left home and it's not back yet."

"Dad, what did we just talk? Give her some time, I'm sure she will be back home any time."

Endymion just sighed and then they continued talking.

* * *

Serenity was sitting on the couch intrigued with Luper's words. She couldn't explain why she was still there, she couldn't understand why she Wanted to be there, was it because of their love story in a past life? Or was it because she was still mad with her husband?

Her memories got her more tranquilized about that man's company, he had never done anything else than loving her with such a devotion that it just got her sadder when she thought she wished that devotion come from her precious husband. Luper was different and really wanted to stay with her forever and there he was again in her life, could it be an answer to her claim in the night she decided to separate from Endymion when she wished to love and to be loved?

She was waiting the time to pass after she tried to leave right after their talk and he said he knew her better than she thought and walked alone in the forest, getting herself lost and then being rescued by Luper who had that "I told you so!" look.

"How much does he really know me and how much does he really know about the enemy? How can I be sure he's not lying? What the hell is going on with me?" she pondered until she started listening to the music coming from his yard. She stood up from the couch and walked slowly staying hidden by the door watching him play his pipes that sounded really beautiful.

"I remember that song…" she thought remembering the moments he used to play for her; he knew how to make her happy and also how to please every pore of her body. She shook her head in attempt to erase those dirty thoughts from her mind, "I cannot be like them!" she spoke to herself referring to Rei and Mamoru affair

Luper stopped playing the pipes when he heard the blonde woman's voice. He looked back at her and smiled. She blushed. He had caught her.

He looked at the sky, "We'll leave in 1 hour at the sunset." he spoke with a distant look

"Are you casting me out so you can have your night date?" she joked

"Of course not! For me you could stay here forever, but you have to go home… as the usual." He spoke with a sad sigh

"You speak like I didn't know your "womanizer" fame!"

"That was a long time ago and way before you! Like I said… your love changed me for good, but I lost you anyways." He sighed in frustration

Serenity looked down, he was right, even in their past times, they had the distance that got them apart. She belonged to the Moon and he to Earth. "I guess I have a thing for shepherds…" she spoke randomly

Luper looked at her trying to understand what she meant with that comment

"You and Endymion… both belonged to the Earth and loved playing the shepherds… both claim my love changed them…" she continued

"It's not Endymion, it's Apollo!" he spoke with an annoyed tone

"Well, I prefer to separate those personas. Like you or even me. Unless you are still the same creature I fell in love and changed his physical appearance, I guess you were born with a different name, like me."

"No, not the same creature… I reincarnated like you. But in my eyes, Apollo belongs to Coronis or any other else, but you… and I see you repeating the same mistake again. Of course, it's just my opinion."

"You don't need to remind me of his story with her… it seems you feel pleasure hurting me like this." She said annoyed by his comment

"No my goddess, of course not! I didn't mean it. I promise I won't mention them anymore, I'm sorry!" he walked until her and grabbed her hands with an apologetic gaze and then kissed the back of her hands

"My goddess?" she repeated his line embarrassed

"Yes, my goddess. You are and always will be my goddess!" he said with a devoted expression

They looked at each other, the proximity pressed her buttons, but there was something in her that put her in a crossroads. At the same time she had the curiosity to go further, another side made her hesitate. However, the question was for how long she would resist to want and not be able to give him what he wanted and how long she would take to reconcile with Endymion as she wasn't ready yet?

"1 hour left?" she said

"That's correct." He nodded

"How about we finish that chocolate cake and drink soda?" she said with a light smile

"As you wish, my goddess!" he nodded in agreement

* * *

"Enough crying, enough nostalgia! I need to work and update my plan! It needs some adjustments since I found out Ophiuchus is reincarnated… I need to think further, I know he will improve himself, he's not dumb! My only chance is to dominate those special techniques, but for that, I need to get closer to that Sun! I could train in this Sun, but the old lady would ruin my plans… I cannot let that happen! I will fight and demand my right in the succession no matter what! I gave Helios a child and I was supposed to be his queen!" the ginger woman talked to herself while still in the secret room, "Damn Helios, why don't you reincarnate?!" she said pissed

Knock, Knock

"What?" the ginger woman yelled while hiding the secret passage and then headed to the bedroom door

"Milady, your highness woke up and she's calling for you." Sailor Scorpius spoke from the other side of the door

"Damn it! She woke up already! Ugh, I have to put her to sleep again!" the ginger woman whispered annoyed, "Alright, I'll be right there." She yelled rolling her eyes

The woman walked until the bedside table, opened the drawer to retrieve a small pot which she opened and poured some powder in her hand, "I cannot even wish that old woman to die because that will be my end too unless I anticipate my departure from here and my arrival in my solar land! Hahaha!" she spoke ending in crackles

* * *

"Well, it's time to leave." Luper spoke standing up from his seat

Serenity looked at him yet still on her seat then she looked down reluctant

"Are you alright?" he spoke noticing her silent behavior

She just nodded

"You wanted so much to go home…" he said

"I know… I have to go home, but I can't help the thought that I felt peace here… the problems in my home won't solve by themselves, but I wish they would… my friends must be worried about me and I don't like to give them this trouble."

"I understand… if you prefer I can go and tell them you're fine and you just need a time for yourself."

"No, it's not necessary. I don't want to involve you in that…" she replied standing up

"Alright."

"Can I come back here tomorrow?" she asked

"Of course! Just tell me the place and time to meet you." He spoke with a hopeful gaze

"Okay, let's go?" she smiled slightly and then they left the house

They walked without hurry into the forest talking about his revelations and possible resolutions against the new enemy, without taking notice of the time spent; they arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"Wow, it seems it's easier to enter the forest than leaving it, when I was alone it seemed endless, but now with you I didn't even see the time passing." She made a comment

"Yeah, it's easier when you know the path!"

"Yeah, and it's also faster when you are not alone."

"Well, promise kept! You're free to go home!" he spoke while they remained still, seeing the distant castle at the background.

Serenity just stared it, "Do you think he would care or get worried if I didn't show home?" she spoke with a distant gaze

"I don't know… had he ever got worried or cared about you?" Luper replied with another question

"Yes, he did! A long time ago when he was my Mamo-chan and several times during the first half of our marriage, but I think with the time being, things kind of lost its magic. We grew up, we got more mature, we aged, we became parents, we became royalty, we got busy… and he had other children with his… Coronis." She ended with a sad sigh

"I see… the case of the boys at school and the old rumor of his affair with Mars a long time ago." He commented

"Yeah… have you ever heard or seen anything about them, some secret or if they met in private?" she asked with a sad gaze

"Well, I don't want you to think I get spying on people, that's not my role, but yes, I heard the boys talk that they had proof about the guardian infertility…" he was interrupted

"That I knew too, she told me she was trying to get pregnant of Jadeite, but they were having problems because they found out his condition that he was getting infertile."

"I see… Well and about her and the king in private… I've seen them together several times talking alone, but they were very reserved, I never saw them acting intimate in public or in the woods, but I've heard about his frequent visits at her home." He said with sincerity

"Yeah… I know that too." She spoke still looking distant at the direction of the castle, "You know… I was so crazy about him and feared so much losing him that I even 'conceded' him to still 'see' her once or another time considering they never did anything in public because I could see the difference she made in his mood… I don't know how I was capable to propose something like that! I always have been so jealous of him and hated to be left alone by him, but somehow I had the idea the if I forbid him to see her would make me lose him forever… what kind of person does that?!" she spoke shaking her head in perplex with herself

"A crazy in love person…" he spoke with a vague tone

"A dumb person you mean!" she smirked

"No! You're not dumb… you were always a very intense and passionate woman… that was a result of your intense passion for him, capable of doing huge sacrifices for the good of the man you loved… I call that devotion."

"I call that dumbness… I couldn't see I couldn't have what was never mine." She sighed in frustration

"Do you regret it?"

"Honestly… I don't know. Sometimes I do, sometimes I do not. I don't want to sound I was very unhappy in my marriage because I wasn't, but, I wasn't satisfied either."

"So why did you decide to separate and run away if you gave him permission to still be with her?"

"Disappointment. I guess I finally came to my senses that he wasn't the prince charming I thought he was. He continues lying to the woman he most loved, killed and died for her, he acted behind her back from what I heard… I thought for a moment that they still had the affair, but hearing it with my own ears made me realize she was a victim of him too and again after all they've gone through and since she was finally capable to forgive him for his terrible past lives mistakes… then I remembered other things and I just couldn't take it in silence anymore." She said with a sad gaze

"I see… it's a delicate situation, it's correct to take a time for yourself."

"Yeah and I'm doing that… thank you for everything and I'm sorry for all the babbling. It's time for me to get back to my reality!" she said ending the subject, taking a deep breath

"Alright, see you tomorrow and take care my goddess." Luper said giving a kiss on the back of her hand

"Take care you too Luper." She replied and then made her way back to the castle. Luper watched her until he lost sight of her

(*)

It was already dark when Serenity was back to the castle. She walked directly to her bedroom to take a shower. When she finished it she got a scare seeing Endymion sitting on the armchair close to the window staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked drying herself

"Where were you?" he asked with a single tone

"Walking around…" she said while she dressed her night robe

"Where?" he questioned her leaving the seat

"Why do you care? Didn't you enjoy having the time just for you?" she spoke with irony

"I do care, I'm your husband!" he said staring her

"Oh now you are my husband? It's funny you ignore that while you spend the day with your other family!" she smirked

"You are the Queen, a mother and my wife! You cannot just walk around like an irresponsible teenage!" he replied ignoring the part of his other family to not give more fuel to it

"I'm not irresponsible, I'm back! I know I'm a mother and that's the reason why I'm still here! And please, don't make me laugh calling me your wife! You ignore that most of your time!"

"I don't ignore you, I'm always with you! I dedicate myself to you since we met and it's never enough for you!"

"Well, I'm not enough to you either…" she smirked with a cold gaze

"What's going on with you? I've never seen you looking at me like this?" he spoke toning down his voice tone surprised with her gaze

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm home, I'll wait for my daughter to get back home and you shall leave my bedroom, I don't want to see you here, please." She replied toning down her voice as well and then biting her lips in reflex remembering her kiss with Luper

"I won't leave." He spoke with a firm tone

"Fine! I leave." She spoke heading to the door.

Endymion ran after her to stop her, but they both bumped onto Chibiusa who was passing by. Chibiusa could not hide the frustration in her gaze, silently she walked until her bedroom holding her tears.

Serenity's heart melted in pain seeing that gaze on her daughter, but still angered with Endymion she held on her resentment to face him once more, "Now I'm going to talk to my daughter… alone!" she spoke after taking a deep breath

"No you won't, she's my daughter too!" he spoke with a firm tone and gaze

The advices from his son went down the toilet when he faced Serenity's fury. He didn't plan to confront her like that, actually he was very concerned with her long and silent absence, but it hurt him when she treated him like a stranger or even as an enemy. That was a new situation and none were capable to deal properly with their own emotions. None seemed to be capable to express properly how hurt they were and wanted to bring the harmony back to their relationship. Both didn't recognize any longer the loving and passionate couple they once were and for Endymion all he could think was who was that woman who was capable to look at him with an icy gaze and treat him with distance? Where was his Usako? Was she completely gone just because of her wrong suspicion about his fatherhood of Rina or was there something else going on?

* * *

 **Hello guys, a long chapter, I know, but I hope you liked it!**

 **We see here personal crisis interfering in our characters life and that is dangerous when you have the enemy around. Of course they won't be that sloppy about it, but this waste their time and energy when they could be improving right? It's hard to grow up and be an adult, it seems everything comes together, good or bad, but hopefully they'll solve it soon! But it's what that saying says: "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!"**

 **What about Luper, is he good or bad? Stay tuned!**


	12. The Past Calling

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

It was late at night, Rei could not sleep at all, many thoughts in her mind. She was restless with all the events, but she wasn't the girl to sit down and cry, much the contrary, she needed to do something, she needed to be the strong and impulsive Rei of before, a woman of action. She took her transformation pen to transform into Eternal Sailor Mars and without telling anyone, she flew to where she got an inner calling, she went to her home planet Mars.

Endymion was in his bedroom frustrated. So much going on and apparent irresolution to his problems. Serenity was changed, Chibiusa took her side getting more distant from him and the Earth surrounded by a new enemy. He had to face his own dilemmas to solve both of his matters. To save the Earth he needed to get Apollo back, but bringing Apollo again would have consequences that he was not willing to pay at that moment. To save his moony love story he could not become Apollo again and needed Jadeite's help to explain their pact. He just prayed Rei would not discover their plan because he knew her enough and knew she wouldn't react well to the "lie" or his pact with Jadeite had another word to describe? Anyways, all he knew was that Rei's fury would be the last thing he would want to face because he knew it was already too late to just talk to her and explain how things really happened without her outburst, she would be right to feel that way and it hurt him to know that once again she could hate him once more after all they had been through and this time he was alone, his moony family was against him as well.

"You know who you are… Don't fear what you have to do..." A male voice whispered on Endymion's ear making him look to the sides looking for it

"Helios?" Endymion spoke

"Love is your karma, I told you so!"

"I can't be Apollo! I gave up that persona a long time ago!"

"There's no such thing, it's your essence! The sun still protects you!"

"I didn't ask for that!"

"Don't be so sure!"

"Fine!" Endymion let out sigh

"You know, your problem is that you waste more time thinking when you should be improving. You should be seeing me already in the least." The voice spoke

"I can hear you."

"And you think that's enough? Will you always depend on the Moon's Crystal to save the day? Since when the Sun orbits the Moon? Or even the Earth? Shouldn't it be the contrary with Moon orbiting the Earth and both orbiting the Sun?"

"What are you trying to say?" Endymion said after letting out a sigh

"Where's my book?"

At that moment, the spirit of Helios stepped closer to Endymion and with his index finger he touched his forehead right in the center at the third eye level, "This is the last time I intercede in your own duty, the rest is up to you!" he spoke with a warning tone when Endymion could finally see his old relative, "First you study, then we talk." He continued before disappearing

Endymion touched his forehead, it was hot, but no headache. Apparently nothing was changed even though he questioned himself where the book of Helios was. Suddenly he had a vision of Sailor Mars leaving the Earth in the direction of Mars.

* * *

It was morning, Kaname was taking a break from his training, and he started to meditate. All he could hear was the noise of the forest around him. He felt the cold breeze of the morning refreshing his skin. With his eyes closed, he concentrated just in his respiration and tried to avoid any disturbing thoughts. After some time, he started hearing some animal noises coming from the forest, the leaves on the trees shook strangely and he could hear a very distant sound of music. Images started to show in his mind, but he couldn't make any of it, but he had a strange thought about Serenity. He opened his eyes looking confused. He looked around him and things seemed normal, even the cold breeze was gone. "What the hell was that?" he spoke to himself very thoughtful.

* * *

Mars

Sailor Mars was standing before the ruins of her old castle, she hoped she could find some answer there or in some ancient land. She wanted to reconnect with her Martian vein, a part of her own story.

"I hope I find some good registers there." She talked to herself and gave a step to get in, but she stopped when she noticed another presence next to her. She turned around to see Endymion behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Mars said surprised

"The same as you… Looking for answers." He replied with a distant gaze

"Why do you think you could have answers here?" she said making a face

"Because I lived here for a while, remember? Plus, if your family had trouble with my family, so I wonder if they didn't keep any register of it." He replied remembering Helios' lecture and decided to follow his advice

Mars sighed, there was some sense in his argument, "I guess you're right… Even though I don't think Ares was the files type… I hope his servants kept something, otherwise it will just be a waste of time." She said

"Why are you so bitter? Think that at least we tried something."

"I'm not bitter! But it bothers me you keep following me alone everywhere!" she spoke with annoyance

"Hey, stop it! I'm not following you everywhere. We have the same goal and this goes beyond our own story! Don't blame me as being the only responsible here!"

"I'm not saying you're the responsible! It just bothers me staying alone with you when we both are married to other people and then you show up out of nothing in my own planet!"

"Don't worry, but you and I have a duty together and I'm not just talking about Kaname."

"I know that, but I don't think you asked for permission to come here!"

"There is no asking for permission when the matter is my families, my properties or my children!" Endymion said

"Oh, so I am your property?!"

"No! Not exactly…" he replied and saw Mars making a questioning face, "I'm talking about Heliopolis, the Sun, and the Earth… my obligations as being the Sun Ruler and being the representing of this system, this solar system… and you as the Phoenix are connected to the Sun..."

Mars sighed, she knew he was right and knowing him good enough, she knew he was worried about the current situation… maybe she was the one in conflict about her inner feelings for him, her real feelings… her reaction was of someone who wasn't separating things… however she knew him well enough and knew he could be very convincing with his arguments, but that would lead to another topic that was completely off for the moment.

"It's pointless arguing with you… let's do what has to be done!" she said after a sigh

The two walked together and went to the secretive underground library where there used to be kept the old registers of the planet.

Surprisingly the location still looked intact, only full of dust.

"That's a big library you have here!" Endymion spoke mesmerized with the size of the room

"Yeah, I didn't remember it was that big." Mars replied in agreement

"Who would say Ares was that organized!"

"Nah, the servants were the people responsible for it. Ares didn't have patience for such things." Mars replied with a mock

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Endymion asked

"My own story… the technology here was very advanced, even more advanced than the Earth's, so I hope the hologram still works properly." She spoke walking until a big sort of computer

"Yeah." Endymion agreed

"What about you? What exactly are you looking for?" she asked while she studied how to manipulate it

"The part of my family story linked to Mars. I need to know what, how or who started it." He replied

"So let's dig in." Mars said and both started to clean the thick dust to turn on the machinery

Surprisingly it still worked. They searched the oldest files and hoped it worked like a normal computer when they typed specific words to not waste time looking every file.

"Arietis." Mars typed, they got disappointed with the word Error on the screen

"Type Reika." Endymion suggested

Several files appeared, including pictures and videos of her. All of them had a title; they started from the video entitled "The Red Queen is Born."

In the video contented several compilations of short videos in angles similar to surveillance cameras. The first scene showed a man covered in a red long cape from head to toe holding a golden urn entering in the secret chamber at the heart of the planet, hidden from the guards and placing the object staying in a praying position and leaving in a hurry the chamber, a few seconds later there had some disturbances on the screen and a huge magma activity, the altar seemed to move revealing some red eyes at the top of it. Two flashes of light came from the holes that resembled two eyes aiming at the urn and at that moment the cavern seemed to shake and the magma spreading around the floor and the scene rolling stopped, starting a new one showing the urn opening by itself and a strong red light coming out of it and then taking the form of a woman who turned out to be Reika. The followed short scenes showed she stayed at the chamber for a considerate time and many times seemed to talk to the altar. The last short video compilation showed her taking a spear and a sword from the altar that once belonged to Ares.

"Did you remember that?" Endymion asked surprised that he as Apollo had been caught on the cameras

"No…" she replied making a face

"I wonder what other memories we don't remember…" he said looking thoughtful

"So you, Apollo, brought my Coronis ashes to Mars, after managing to enter the surface of the planet in a time you were forbidden and yet nothing happened to you as if no one noticed your presence… how was that possible? Don't you remember it? Maybe that is a similar technique Arietis used to pass all the planets orbits and enter on Earth and Mars."

"I really don't know… I believe that for me, back then, it was a natural thing to do and not exactly a technique…" he replied making a face

"You'd better remember it!" she said and he immediately looked at her, "We will need all the preparation to face her and be very prepared for her low game and dishonest techniques she will use, I know she is like that! I remember very well that she used a strange technique to vanish before I could finish her." Mars made a point

"I know… that's why I'm here. That first file gave me more hope that I will find something here about my own past. We are just beginning the search!"

"Yeah… possibly it has files about Coronis too… even though nothing about Arietis so far."

"I have a guess." He said

"What guess?"

"She's an exiled Martian, that means they would do everything to erase her from the story, but..." he made a pause, "Unless they deleted your fight with her, she must be in some record about how Reika became the Ruler… I believe that's a part of the story they wouldn't want to erase from Reika's story even though it contented Arietis there."

"That's a good point, I totally agree with you… we just have to find the file!" she said with a slight smile

* * *

Serenity and Chibiusa were having lunch.

"Have you seen your father today?" Serenity asked

"No… are you ready to talk to him?"

"Ready I'm not, but I have to! We have a meeting with the activist in one hour and he's nowhere to be found."

"The 'handsome' activist?" Chibiusa teased

"Luper, the activist!" Serenity said eating her food trying ignoring her daughter's tease

"Yeah, whatever he calls, yet, he's handsome!"

"Why are you talking like that about him?"

"Because he is! He doesn't seem that older than me and maybe dad doesn't see his as a threat to him…"

"But he should!" Serenity said in impulse

"What do you mean?" Chibiusa asked puzzled with her comment

"He should be here to be with me at the meeting because it's also his interest!" Serenity replied trying to disguise it

Chibiusa got looking at her making a face. Their talk was interrupted when Serenity spotted Jadeite passing by the door of the dining room and she called him

"How can I help you, Milady?" he spoke politely

"I'm glad I saw you, I needed to ask you about Rei. I need to talk to her and I didn't see her at home. Do you know where she is?" Serenity asked

Jadeite looked apprehensive with the question, but he had no other option than saying the truth, "Your Highness I don't know where Rei is. I haven't seen her since last night."

"What?!What about the King?" Serenity asked already slightly pissed

"I haven't seen him either. He still didn't do his usual routine. Have you tried the communicators?" Jadeite said

"Thank you Jadeite, I'll try that, I just don't like to use it for personal matters. You may leave." Serenity said holding her angry feelings

Chibiusa watched the conversation and could see the tension in her mother's body language. She had sad thoughts about it.

"Of course they both disappeared… They have a lot to discuss!" Serenity spoke in frustration

"I guess it's going to be you and me at the meeting." Chibiusa said

"What?" Serenity said with a puzzled look

"I won't let you alone with the 'handsome' activist! I'll stay with you just in case."

"No, you don't have to! I can handle him own my own."

"No, you can't! You are already altered because of dad and cannot think straight! If I were you I'd cancel this meeting as you don't want my company."

"Chibiusa I guess you still didn't get the situation… you father left me alone Again, to be with Rei or do you have any doubts they are alone together?! I guess this shows your father's choice! I just need to get used to do things on my own and not count with him even for royal matters anymore!" Serenity spoke not hiding her resentment

"I did get the situation, I just don't get you! You are weird! I never saw you talking like this and I'm not blind, but it seems you Want to have a private meeting with the activist!"

"It's not about wanting, it's about having to do it! I'm sure your father won't be back on time for the meeting, he forgets things when he's with her!"

"Uhum… after 17 years you are finally jealous of Rei? Why did you wait all that long?"

"Chibiusa… don't hit my nerves! You should be on my side right now or just shut up! I don't need you in their favor after 17 years either!" Serenity spoke pissed

"I'm not in their favor, I guess I'm just accepting the reality."

"No, you're not! You are just teasing me!" Serenity shouted

"No, I'm not! I just think you are using it as an excuse to meet this so called activist alone! You are changed and it's obvious! You gave him permission to spend his time with her all these years! Why now you are complaining about it? Besides, in my opinion, they are not doing anything wrong, you are just taking the wrong assumption, they would be dumb to be absent together after so long! You should use the communicator before having an outburst!" Chibiusa spoke with firmness

Serenity remained in silence, thoughtful and confused. She didn't want to prolong the argument, so after recollecting herself, "Chibiusa… what if your father and I divorce?" she asked with an unreadable gaze

"What? Divorce?" Chibiusa couldn't hide her backed off reaction

* * *

"Oh damn!" Endymion let out a sigh

"What's wrong?" Mars asked

"I have to go… I didn't realize the time passing and I forgot Serenity and I had a meeting with the so called activist." Endymion spoke with a mock

"So called activist?"

"Yeah, Luper… I just don't like that guy! I can't explain, but there's something about him that bothers me! But Serenity protects him agreeing with his good intentions to save the nature."

Mars listened to him remembering the visit Serenity did at the shrine and the revelation the fire had done about her dreams.

Endymion stopped talking after he noticed her silence, he thought he was crossing the line, "Sorry to bother you, I have to go." He spoke with an apologetic tone

"No, it's no bother at all. I'm sorry, but I was paying attention to your vent… I don't mind listening to people's complaints if this helps them to feel better and in your case it was always like this, you always came to me for advices about Serenity."

"Yeah, but…"

"Look… I know you are passing by a difficult phase in your marriage, but I see it's good you feel jealous of the activist, it shows you still care about her and you don't want to lose her… take this situation to renew your vow to her. You are together for so long and it's normal that the routine might have interfered in the magic of the relationship, plus you have a lot of responsibilities, so it's as a time for you to conquer her again, try to bring back the magic of the beginning… I think it's going to be good for both of you." Mars spoke with a calm gaze, omitting the past Serenity had with Luper to not cause more drama in their current fragile relationship.

Endymion listened to her words and had no objection to her point of view, however, he guessed Rei still didn't know the reason why his marriage was so fragile and he feared her reaction if she learned the truth… all the courage he once had to tell truth, was now gone even though he saw it could be a good opportunity to try to explain to her the whole truth now they were alone.

"Rei…" he spoke almost in an inaudible voice

 **FLASHBACK**

Endymion was making his morning round routine when he saw Jadeite seating on a bench outside the castle alone reading a paper.

Noticing someone else's presence, Jadeite wiped his tears and kept the paper in his pocket, it was too late to disguise his sadness.

"Jadeite…" Endymion said stepping closer to him

"Master…" Jadeite replied still looking down

"Is that the result?" Endymion asked

"Yes…" Jadeite nodded

It didn't need to be a genius to realize it wasn't a good result, Endymion avoided touching the wound to ask the obvious, "I'm sorry." He said in support

"Don't be, it's not your fault that I have less than 5% of chance to have my own blood family… there are still other options that Rei won't accept. She prefers to adopt instead of receiving someone else's sperm… I know adoption is noble, but she doesn't understand my dream of starting a family from zero, such as the hope to see the positive test result of a pregnancy, the first symptoms and she driving me crazy with her sudden wishes, to watch the belly bump grow… you know, all the process…" he spoke with sadness

"I understand… I believe you can convince her if you insist. If she loves you she should see your side too. You didn't choose to have this condition and I know it's hard for you the thought of the broken dream and still make the effort to accept another donor to come true a part of your dream… she should see that."

"Humpf, but you know Rei… she could say if I love her I'd make it in her way… you know, sometimes in my moments of despair and hopeless I even think of paying the doctor to use someone else's sperm and not tell her…"

"Jadeite, stop it! This is wrong! Knowing Rei it would be much worse! You still have a slight percentage of hope to get her pregnant by your own, keep that in mind and everything is going to work!" Endymion said trying to calm him

"I am trying! But I also need to be realistic and if it doesn't work, would you try to convince her to accept my idea? She tends to accept what you say."

"Haha, that's not true, actually she tends to not listen to me!"

"No, I've witnessed the opposite. She tends to argue with you in your face, but in the end, she ends up doing what you say…"

"Hmm, I could try to talk to her, but only if things didn't work." Endymion spoke placing his hand on his friend's shoulder

(*)

"Doctor, I prefer to not know, so please, don't tell me truth… From today on, this is their kid." Endymion spoke to a man in a private talk at a clinic

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Rei looked at Endymion waiting for him to continue speaking, but it was visible his tension, "Say what you have to say." She spoke

Before he could open his mouth, his communicator rang.

"Dad, where are you?" Chibiusa asked

"I'm in Mars."

"In Mars?! What happened there?" she spoke in surprise

"Nothing happened, I just came to look for answers that will help us with the enemy, but I'm already returning, I didn't see the time passing and forgot the meeting…"

"Oh, it's alright. You are working in something important, don't worry about it, I will replace you in the meeting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I need to learn my future responsibilities and this is a good opportunity for that if you give me your permission… I already talked to mom."

"Alright, you have my permission. Thank you dear!" He said

"By the way, is Rei with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay… take care." Chibiusa disconnected and then sighed

"Well, let's dig more!" he spoke looking at Rei who nodded in agreement after he lost the courage once again to finish the conversation

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. We still have a lot to come, stay tuned!**

 **We are now finally close to the breaking point for all sides. Serenity cannot hide anymore something is going on with her, but is she aware of that? I guess we see here an overturn, a sort of wheel of time for her, if we compare how the story started in the prequel... It's a way life teach us to learn how to be in someone else's shoes, even though, most of the times, we don't realize it.**

 **Who do you think Luper really is? What about Antares? What about Helios? What are your guesses?**


	13. The Past Calling part 2

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

The meeting would happen in the castle, Serenity was already dressed and perfuming herself when she saw Chibiusa entering in her bedroom.

"All that just for an in home meeting?" Chibiusa made a commenting after noticing the perfumed room

"Is that a problem?"

"There is if this is not for my father…" Chibiusa replied

"Is there a problem if this is for me?"

"No, of course not…"

"Now is my time to go to the meeting room, Luper is a punctual man and must be on his way by now." Serenity said looking at the clock

"I'm surprised you are going to be punctual…" Chibiusa teased

Serenity gave a look at her and then headed to the meeting room downstairs. Chibiusa followed her, "By the way, I talked to dad… he gave me permission to be with you to practice my future responsibilities." She said

"And where is he?"

"He is gathering information about the enemy."

"Hmm, that's good… it would be better if he had told me first."

Both women entered in the meeting room, Mercury showed up right behind them to inform Luper had arrived.

A little while later, Serenity and Luper exchanged gazes when he passed by the open door. Chibiusa observed them and was surprised when she saw Luper greeting her mother by kissing her hand with such naturally making her smile in a way she never saw before, "So intimate those two…" she thought

"Luper, this is my daughter Usagi, but you can call her Small Lady or Chibiusa." Serenity spoke pointing her hand gently to the pink haired girl

"A young beautiful lady, just like her mother." He spoke with kindness and then took her hand to give a kiss as well. Chibiusa's buttons were pressed by that act, there was something about that guy that intrigued her at the same time her legs trembled with such touch. It seemed that her heart could jump out of her chest any minute and the time had frozen making her complete forget and ignore the environment around her.

* * *

Rei and Endymion were reading files on the computer in the when a loud noise from the other side of the library startled them. Their heads turned in the direction of the noise in a reflex. They followed the noise and walked in the said direction to find its source. They saw a huge pile of books at the end of the hall, with more and more books pilling on one another. They looked at each other, wondering what was causing it.

"Do you feel anything or any presence?" Endymion asked her

"No." she shook her head

Walking slowly in the direction of the pile, they found several dusty books on the ground. They thought of rearranging it, but it was the moment Rei said, "I can feel something now."

"Yeah, me too."

They took the books from the floor to organize it again, until they saw among them, a big golden book with a crest with shape of the sun. They opened their mouths in surprise.

Rei felt a strong pressure in her neck and a sharp pain in her head making her hold it with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Endymion asked in concern

"I don't know, just a sudden malaise. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said recomposing herself

"This book…" Endymion said taking it in his hands, "I didn't even remember I brought here, I remember when I was Phoebus this book was always in my father's library in a special place like a relic."

"But it's not just a relic right?" Rei said

"No! This is the book of Helios."

"Cool! Maybe it gives you the info you were looking for!"

"Yeah… I knew I still had something to do here!" he said referring to the planet

"Yeah… I guess it's the last thing then."

"Possibly."

"Won't you read it?" she asked

"Here? You are already casting me out!"

"I'm not casting you out! I just…" She said apologetic

"I know what you meant. You don't have to explain." He spoke after letting out a laugh

"And then they say I'm the angry bird without a reason!"

Both laughed of their common sense of humor

"Let' see what Helios wrote!" he said opening it

* * *

Chibiusa disguised her embarrassment and in reflex looked at her mother who didn't seem to like the view, but tried to not demonstrate it.

"Can we please have our seats to start the meeting?" Serenity said with a serious face

"Sure." Luper replied with a slight nod

"Do you accept some water or coffee, cookies or something else?" Serenity asked politely looking at Luper

"Coffee, please." He replied

"Could you take the coffee and some snacks, will you?" Serenity said at Chibiusa

"But I'm going to participate of the meeting…" Chibiusa replied disconcerted

"Surely when you return. I'll be fine until there." The queen replied forcing a smile

Luper observed the women, noticing the absence of the King.

"So, where's the king?" he asked after Chibiusa left

"He's not going to participate of the meeting."

"So what's the point in having a meeting when the one I need to talk to won't be here?" he made a point

"I'm here and so is his daughter representing him."

"Moonies… It's a solar subject!"

"She is his daughter!"

"She represents you, she is your heir, not his!"

"So should I call Kaname?" Serenity spoke with irony

"Yeah, that could be good as he is Apollo's direct descendant if he could really represent him soon…"

"You really need to mention Apollo right?!" Serenity spoke with annoyance

"I'm sorry, it wasn't really my intention, but I came here almost in vain because I can see this meeting is cancelled! At least I could see you again." He smiled making a charm

"I didn't know he wouldn't be present… But I heard he's busy gathering information about the enemy…" Serenity said remembering Chibiusa's words

"Yes, with Mars."

"Yeah…"she spoke disguising her discomfort

"You didn't know that… I'm confirming to you."

"So you saw them together?"

"No, they left separated. She left first, but both headed to the same direction in the middle of the night."

Serenity remained in silence, she started feeling dizzy or even as something was taking over her.

Luper watched her, he could sense her energy getting altered. A familiar energy to him.

"They crossed the Moon's orbit, I can feel it…" she spoke holding her head without making sense

"Selene?" He spoke widening his eyes

"Get me out of here… They're together!" she spoke almost choking and holding her head standing up with difficulty

Luper rushed to her aid and held her for her not to lose her balance. Her appearance slowly changed, her skin looked paler and her hair had white highlights mixed with her blonde hair, her blue pupils had moments that got grey and then blue again.

Chibiusa was returning to the meeting room when she felt the strange energy, she threw the tray on the ground and ran. The inner senshi and the shitennou also felt the energy and hurried to the castle. Chibiusa opened the door and didn't see anyone inside, just the open big window and the wind blowing the white curtains, she called for her mother, but no answer. The guardians helped her to search the castle, but the queen was gone. Mercury thought of tracking her device, but they discovered it was still there in the castle, just like the Silver Crystal. It was the moment when Chibiusa got her communicator to call her father in despair.

* * *

"Rei..." Endymion said almost in a whisper

Mars looked at him

"There's something I need to tell you." he spoke with a low tone

"Okay."

He took a deep breath, "It's about what is really going on between me and Serenity which is related to Jadeite and I… and Rina."

"What? Rina?!" she widened her eyes

"Yes…"

"So tell me!"

He took another deep breath, "Serenity and Chibiusa think I'm the real father of Rina."

"WHAT?!" she said in shock

"They know about Jadeite's condition and someone had access to the diary of the doctor who worked in your case and they spread it in a wrong way and used the rumors of our affair to make it plausible…"

"What the… I can't believe this!" she said rolling her eyes

"I don't know what's going on, but Serenity is weird lately and we are separated because of that. She also has the support of Chibiusa and they don't listen to me when I try to explain everything."

"You must have given a reason for her to be like that!"

"I didn't!"

"What about your routine visits?"

"But I don't visit just you!"

"Yeah… but you and I…"

"Yeah, I know, but it was a long time ago."

Rei frowned, "Yeah… it's been too long for her to come to this conclusion just now… why such rumor would have so much power on her if she always knew what I was going through with Jadeite? Did something else happen?"

Endymion sighed, "She was already weird before Chibiusa and I argued, but, apparently, the argue with our daughter combined with the recent events of the enemy had a larger impact on her… I don't know what's going on with her, all I know is that sometimes she looks differently at me… I never saw those gazes on her."

Rei was thoughtful and remembered of the sudden visit of Serenity at the shrine and the revelations of the Sacred Fire about the queen's dreams.

Noticing Rei's behavior, "Do you know anything?" Endymion asked

Rei looked at him and before she could answer him, Endymion's communicator rang again.

"Chibiusa…" he said seeing the face his daughter had

"You have to come back immediately!" she spoke rushed

"What happened?"

"Mom is gone!" she said in despair

* * *

The ginger woman was standing before the central system of her castle analyzing the screen subject results.

"Hmmm, things could not be better than that. There's a gap in two days in the distribution of the planets that will allow me to cross all the barriers and get to that sun! the outer planets are still in opposite position, so they're not my concern except for Saturn and Mars that are very close to my own position, and Mercury that orbits the sun too fast… at least I've managed to control the special technique for this case… Yet, I'm still going to need that crest that is somewhere in Helios' castle… hmmm, I have a lot of work to do, luckily the pathetic descendant is living on Earth! Hahaha" she spoke to herself and left the room and without taking notice she was been observed

Then the woman walked to her bedroom sitting on the bed to contemplate the golden parchment in her hands once again.

"3 dominated techniques out of 5 sacred techniques…" she sighed, "For the 4th, I'll need the sun to practice, but the 5th, hmmm, is still a mystery to me, and also, it seems incomplete… Helios wouldn't let something incomplete to his descendants… I wonder where the other part is…" she said thoughtful

* * *

Back at the castle, Endymion and Mars met the other senshi and guardians reunited.

"Where is Serenity?" Endymion asked in preoccupation

"We don't know." Venus spoke

"Track her!" He spoke with a firm tone

"We can't." Venus replied

"Why not?"

"Because her communicator and the Silver Crystal are here." Venus spoke showing him the objects

"Damn it!" he cursed, "How this happened?"

Chibiusa was the one to tell him the story of the meeting.

"Luper!" Endymion spoke pissed. That name got him in the nerves even though he didn't know why. "All of you, continue looking for them and check every corner of this realm and the planet! Don't let anyone know this, I don't want further commotion." he ordered the senshi and shitennou who immediately left the castle.

"I'm going to use the Sacred Fire." Mars spoke rushing to her shrine

"Kaname, I'm going to need your help." Endymion spoke and his son nodded in agreement.

Kaname stepped closer to his father, "How can I help you?" he asked

"I got the Book of Helios which contains all his techniques and also the secrets of the sacred and forbidden solar abilities and powers. We won't have time to learn all of it now, but I need your help to improve my third eye. I'm going to let Apollo come to me so my vision can be used at full or in the max I can handle for now, this technique is called Solar Eye."

"Alright, I'll open more your frontal chakra, but tell me if you cannot handle it anymore."

"Don't worry, I will!"

Father and son started reading the book, jumping directly to the specific lesson. Both shared a quick learning and didn't take too long to start the practice. However, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked in concern

"I can't reach Apollo in full."

"Why not? Because of the fear?

"No, it's not about the fear, but because I let a part of it in Heliopolis."

"Oh… well, without it you can't reach the100%, but it doesn't mean we can't work with it, the range will just be diminished like about 60-70% maybe?"

"Yeah, something like that, but it also means it will demand much more of my body. I might get tired faster and will need a longer time to recover from possible side effects."

"I understand… I will concomitantly restore your energy while opening your chakra, just in case… this is an exception matter."

"Alright, so let's do this!"

Endymion preferred to lie down on the bed, while Kaname assisted on him sitting on a chair by the side of the bed. They started the procedure.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it!**

 **In this chapter we could see what the struggle of Serenity really is. Do you think Luper is involved in it or not? What are your guesses to what's coming next? Stay tuned!**


	14. Conflicted

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 _Take a bow, the night is over_  
 _This masquerade is getting older_  
 _Lights are low, the curtains are down_  
 _There's no one here_  
 _(There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)_

 _Say your lines but do you feel them_  
 _Do you mean what you say_  
 _When there's no one around (no one around)_  
 _Watching you, watching me_  
 _One lonely star_  
 _(One lonely star you don't know who you are)_

 _I've always been in love with you_  
 _I guess you've always known it's true_  
 _You took my love for granted_  
 _Why oh why_  
 _The show is over say good-bye_  
 _say good-bye, say good-bye_

 _Make them laugh, it comes so easy_  
 _When you get to the part_  
 _Where you're breaking my heart_  
 _Hide behind your smile_  
 _All the world loves a clown_  
 _(Just make 'em smile_  
 _the whole world loves a clown)_  
 _Wish you well, I cannot stay_  
 _You deserve an award_  
 _For the role that you played_  
 _No more masquerade_  
 _You're one lonely star_  
 _(One lonely star you don't know who you are)_

 _All the world is a stage_  
 _And everyone has their part_  
 _But how was I to know_  
 _Which way the story goes_  
 _How was I to know you'd break my heart (Take A Bow – Madonna)_

 **Flashback**

"This crystal is the Tear of the Phoenix or Bennu… whatever it calls… it was created in the day Arietis killed Bennu. Helios tried to bring his beloved bird to life, but it was in vain. Then he carried her lifeless body in his bare hands… maybe I could've had stopped it if I had arrived earlier, too bad it was too late… Poor animal…Strangely one tear fell from her dead body transforming into this crystal. Helios didn't see it, apparently she cried… for me…" Selene spoke ending with a whisper looking at the object that hereafter would be called Silver Crystal

(*)

"I like to call you Luper, it suits your new physical figure." Selene spoke while lied on the chest of her lover when both were lying on the bed after making love

"I can live with that. I'll face it as I'd had become someone else and thanks to you. I will always be grateful for what you've done for me. Your love healed me. Your love changed me."

"But you are married and have kids, don't forget that!"

"You can change it too."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave her if you stay with me!"

"What? What about your children?"

"They'll live with their mother, I'll visit them and will give all the support they need, I don't need to be with her to be their father."

"Would you do that all for me?"

"Of course! A goddess don't deserve to be the other option when she can be the only one!"

"You love me with such devotion…"

(*)

"What did you find out about the girl?" Selene asked

"I saw her with another man named Ischys. For what I heard, they were engaged before she met Apollo."

"What else?"

"She bedded him."

"During the secret meet?" she asked widening her eyes

"No! Before Apollo."

"Hmmm, so the pretty girl was not the virgin Apollo thought she was… interesting! Anything else?"

"She's pregnant of Apollo."

Selene bit her lips after a heavy sigh, but it didn't take too long for her to have an idea.

"What face is that?" Luper asked reading her gaze

"You did a great job! Now is my turn to have a talk with the sun!" she spoke with an unreadable gaze and then planted a passionate kiss on her lover's lips

(*)

"They say you're seeing a mortal girl…" Selene spoke with a tease

"Yes. Why do you care?" Apollo replied disliking her tone

"You, the one that had so many lovers and affairs, now you are with a mortal when you can have a goddess at your level…" she replied stepping closer to him trying to seduce him

"I love her! As a matter of fact, she has something, a warmness I never found in anyone else nor nymphs or goddesses…" he replied back dodging her advances

"Possibly because you got the wrong goddesses… the right goddess can be as much as warm as her…" she continued ignoring his rejection

"Selene… I don't want a goddess, I don't want anyone else! You should stop nagging me about my love life when you have Pan just for you!" he spoke avoiding her advance once again, "By the way, they are saying the wrong thing because I'm not seeing her, but I am married to Coronis and she's expecting my child!"

"What kind of marriage is that that she can go in and out of your kingdom alone? She should belong just for you… because that's what a god deserves!"

"She has a family!"

"Or a lover!" she pause to observe his reaction, "It's funny that a god like you that had so many lovers and mistresses is now being the faithful and devoted god of a mere mortal! It's kind of pathetic to imagine that!" she smirked

"Are you done with your poisoning jealous? I don't care how much you envy Coronis, my wife and mother of my child… the truth is that I love Coronis and my heart will always belong to her! You can try to poison as much as you want, but it won't affect my feelings for her."

"So you're fine that it can be someone else's child?"

"I know that kid is mine, I can feel his solar energy! You are wasting your time trying to distort the truth!" he spoke pissed

(*)

"So what if you lost the duel? I still prefer your song than his'." Selene spoke caressing her lover of the woods

"Don't lie to me! There's no comparison between the pipes and a lyre! I know your preference for him!" he spoke stepping away of her

"You are wrong this time! I like the exotic sound of the pipes, there's something in it that calms me… I don't feel like that about his music." she spoke with sincerity

"I don't believe it. You are just angry because he rejected you Again!" the man spoke with annoyance

"It hurt the rejection, but I guess not even gods can have all they want… he gave all himself to that Ares' descendant and then he himself killed her… now he is the old Apollo again and unlucky in love field as the usual!" she spoke stepping closer to him

"Well, his karma is a bitch… just like mine for loving you…" he couldn't finish his line because Selene started kissing him

(*)

"This can't be! Apollo is… dead…" Selene spoke perplexed after hearing the news her sister Lilith told her

"He couldn't bear the loss of his favorite child! The Golden Millennium is finally over." Lilith spoke with delight

"You did this!" Selene spoke fighting her tears feeling disgusted of her twin

"What if I did? He killed himself because he wanted! I just gave a push to the others chase and kill the little rascal!" Lilith spoke with an evil gaze

(*)

"The Inner System is in war! Ares has fallen, Aphrodite has fallen too, among others. This is a nightmare! Lilith and Algol must be stopped! They are chasing everyone!" an informer told Selene in despair

Selene was horrified with the news. Things got seriously bad since Apollo killed himself. It brought the chaos to the inner system that directly depended on that source of energy. The weak sun was the perfect opportunity for the evil to rule.

Selene hurried to Earth, she had to find Luper, but when she got there, she was horrified with the view. She fell on her knees devastated, she wished to forget that horrible scene of her old lover divided in two. She lost her hope completely. The disunion of the gods turned out to be their death sentence. Each one were chased, ambushed and killed, something that no one could believe could happen. Not taking any chances, Selene only had one option in mind…

Seeing the plans of her evil twin sister Lilith, Selene decided to use the only object that could possibly destroy the evil entity. There was no reason for her to keep that broken Era. Taking the shiny crystal in her hand, she prayed with fervor, "Please, tear of Bennu or Phoenix. They say your tears are sacred and can change the time. Your magnificent power is the resurrection, the restoration… I beg you to give me your power for the good sake of this system. All gods have fallen, I ask you to intercede for us to create a new future, a new Era. I give up my own eternity. Please, help me to seal Lilith and Algol!" she spoke with fervor and then her own tears fell on the crystal making it glow even more.

The crystal shone more than the own sun combined with Selene's special powers by absorbing all the darkness created by the powers of Lilith and Algol. The light surpassed the darkness and after a big light explosion, Lilith and Algol were finally sealed and exiled to a dark hole. Selene, almost lifeless returned to her home. The restoration worked and the life in the Inner Solar System was finally back. Choking and walking with difficulty, near her castle she met young Serenity looking at her perplexed, the dying god smiled weakly and stepped closer to her taking the young woman's hands giving the crystal to her.

"Take good care of it. Don't let it fall in the wrong hands. You are the chosen to succeed me and to look out for this system since the own sun fell from grace… I pass to you the rule of the Moon… Queen Serenity." the goddess spoke choking and then disappeared without giving a chance for now Queen Serenity to say anything.

 **End of Flashback**

 _Saying "I miss you" when I want to see you_  
 _Saying "I'm lonely" when I feel alone_  
 _I was able to say those things so honestly back then, but..._

 _The time I started losing my faith in you_  
 _you began to lose your faith in me too_

 _When I no longer understood you_  
 _you didn't understand me anymore either_

 _I'll just keep moving forward,_  
 _no matter how many times I'm hurt_  
 _It doesn't matter how much rejection I face_  
 _There's no going back_

 _Saying "I miss you" when I want to see you_  
 _I was still able to say it honestly back then_  
 _These emotions have become inconvenient_

 _Saying "I'm lonely" when I feel alone_  
 _After shedding those tears so openly_  
 _I realized my feelings are controlled by someone else's desires_

 _The moment I found the pain hidden beneath your mask_  
 _I wanted to hold you_

 _The moment I felt the truth mixed in with your jokes_  
 _I found that I couldn't leave you_

 _But I'll keep moving forward_  
 _picking up the pieces_  
 _Even if both my hands should become full_  
 _I'll never give up_

 _Saying "I'm happy" when I'm filled with joy_  
 _And living without a care in the world_  
 _I know that was the first and last time I saw the real me_

 _Saying "I'm having fun" when I'm enjoying myself_  
 _And playing around with you in our innocence_  
 _Helped me realize that was my first and last love_

 _Saying "I miss you" when I want to see you_  
 _Saying "I'm lonely" when I feel alone_

 _Saying "I miss you" when I want to see you_  
 _I was still able to say it honestly back then_  
 _These emotions have become inconvenient_

 _Saying "I'm lonely" when I feel alone_  
 _After shedding those tears so openly_  
 _I realize my feelings are once more controlled by someone else's desires (Missing – Ayumi Hamsaki)_

Serenity slowly regained her conscious and still half-sleepy, still been carried by Luper, she looked at his neck. He put her on the ground noticing her face expression and thoughtful about her sudden touch.

"What's wrong?" he asked puzzled

"Your neck…" she whispered fighting her tears touching his neck looking for any marks

"I've recovered from it… don't worry about it." he spoke with a low voice tone realizing what she was looking for

"Really? No pain or throat or neck problems?" she asked

"None… I died for love and that didn't hurt me even though I paid a high price for loving you…" he said taking her hand in his and then wiped her tears

"I remembered more things… I'm not sure I wanted to know all that…" she spoke sobbing

Luper took her in a warm and comforting embrace letting her to release all those bad feelings and memories. He himself understood how it was like to be in that situation, but he had to deal with it all alone.

"I'm glad it's over! It was a dark Era." He finally broke the silence

"There was a dark past and there is a dark future coming… I don't want that! I don't want to be left alone again!" she spoke in sobs

"Don't face it as the end, but like a New Beginning… I'm sure things will be different from now on… The Healer is rising, you guys are becoming the gods you once were… and united."

"But it's unfair to him! What kind of destiny is that?! Why so much darkness?!" she protested

"The price for being who he is…"

"I don't think that's enough reason! So if that's the destiny, why to fight against Arietis? Why pretending to live a life we don't have? We don't own…"

"I don't know what his real mission is and why you are so affected by it… but where is your faith?"

"Because I share that fate with him… that's why my future self got back in time trying to pass the message that there was still hope and now I don't see it anymore… it feels like all my beliefs were torn somehow. From a jealous woman I turned out to become an accepting woman and I went deeper than that… I nurtured the bastard seed like my own child and I suffer for his sentence, feeling powerless because I believed he was the hope…but there was a time I couldn't stand him, but then I refused to become that disgusting person! It wasn't his fault! And as I watched him grow, the more he captivated me with his kindness and sweetness, his positive nature… my heart adopted him and this got my daughter's jealous… but now knowing more our own past and future… I still wonder if I did wrong wishing and craving for someone else's love? They say they did the wrong thing by falling in love with each other, but I wonder if I did the same and contributed for this dark fate?"

"I don't know what to say…I don't have that answer…"

"What if I had chosen you and let him be with Coronis and their child?"

"Their fatal karma had nothing to do with you! He killed her because of jealous! The crown was the one that told him the truth."

"Part of the truth! He didn't say when she really bedded the other man! But I was the one who planted the suspicion on him and that's why he asked the crown to watch her!"

"So it was their own problem that situation! Coronis' fault for omitting her past and his fault for being too possessive and impulsive! It's not your fault their tragic fate!"

"I knew Lilith had dark plans and I didn't do anything to stop her at time. It's my fault Lilith had the chance to destroy the Golden Millennium! I could've had warned the other gods… I could've had done so many things different!" she spoke crying again

"My love… don't be so harsh on yourself… things were different back then and it won't help if you blame yourself, it won't change the past, it won't delete it. You are not that bad person! Your heart is positive."

"It's not when he's the subject!"

"So what? You asked me to get you out of your castle and here we are with you clinging to your past once again! If you want to go back, just go alone! I won't take you back there! I'm willing to give us a new chance, but I won't deliver you so easily to that selfish guy! But I won't repeat the same story again! If you want to go back, you are free, but you know what waits you and why you ran away." Luper spoke with a firm tone

"Can I stay alone for a while? I don't want him to find me yet and your words and these memories don't help me either… I need a place where I can hide and not be disturbed." she spoke holding her head annoyed by his words

"Underground. There is a cavern nearby from across my yard. It's made of a special material… so it kinda difficult for your guardians to track you." he spoke lowering his tone.

There was a moment of silence, after a while Serenity gave him the sign for them to move forward.

Luper was walking alongside Serenity in a dark place. He had no difficulty walking in the dark. Serenity still felt bad for her recent memories. There was a struggle inside of her between her two personas. It was something she never felt before.

"I'm not sure if this was the place I wanted to be…" she spoke feeling bothered about the darkness

"It's the only place I know you can think better before you decide to stay or leave without interferences." He replied

"They will try to track me." She spoke

"They won't find you… unless you want it." He replied

"How can you be so sure? Endymion can use his ability and try to sense me or to see me with his special vision."

"The sun cannot see everything… there are places where the sun cannot reach and the night is the weak spot of the sun!"

"But he is the guardian of the Earth."

"However his essence is the Sun. He has limits! Plus he's not as powerful as his ancestor was… or how he used to be..."

"He's just out of practice…"

"Are you going to defend him after all?"

"No, I won't! I just want to be sure you are right and I need to know if he still cares about me at all... and reflect about my own mistakes."

"He deserves a lesson for what he has done to you recently!"

"So what is your plan? We just stay underground?" she spoke while he turned around

"Yeah, quite that! He will need a lot of extra help to find us, but I know some materials that can delay his progress, plus, no offense, your guardians are not that powerful, with exception of the Sacred kid still in training and the Martian one who woke up her inner essence and because of that I'm not going to use the fire to illuminate the place."

"So we will stay always in the dark?"

"No! There are other ways to see in the dark or illuminate it."

"How?"

He touched his waist to take a small bottle from a secret pocket. It shone in the dark, "This is a substance that works like in the animals of deep seas where there is no sun light. It has a long duration, but you can see it's just a small bottle so it won't last forever. However, there is a disposable flashlight in the bedroom."

"Bedroom?" she spoke puzzled when he finally lighted up the place revealing the secret construction there

"Yeah, I built a second home here in a day I strangely woke up here after a disturbing night where I used to live." He spoke looking at her who was surprised with such cleanness in such place

"Disturbing night?" she asked after recollecting herself

"Yes… in the night my old memories woke." He sighed, "I had to face it all alone. I don't know how I got here, but it was good. I had all the time just for myself. I felt safe here, I just left to eat and drink water. I remembered of my old abilities and practiced a lot until the moment I felt like improving, so I started to practice other techniques I had seen from others during my old life in the woods. The techniques that had fundamental basis in my own abilities were easier to learn, but there are many I won't be able to learn because of my own limitation…"

"Like the fire… you cannot create it."

"Or the water… but I can manipulate everything that has basically plants, woods and control animals, even though I cannot create animals either."

"I see… so after that you lived all alone?"

"Yes. I used to visit my human parents."

"You don't visit them anymore?"

"They died."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"What about girlfriends, wife and kids… you were a seducer as far as I remember!"

"In this life, since I was a kid, I never felt like marrying and having children because of my own remorse, even though I didn't remember that yet at that time… but as I grew up, I feared having a family, so my parents sent me to therapy because I didn't want relationships at all, not because I wanted to be some priest or something, but it was for pure fear or suffering… in the therapy I understood it was some innate trauma I had and not necessarily from a recent event, but something always told me it was from a past life. However the therapy thaught me to deal better with it and made me realize I felt guilty for something in relationships matter. But I won't deny, I had some affairs without commitment, but I still had the block of commitment because inertly I knew I made people suffer in the love matter." he spoke looking down

"Like your wife and children…"

"Yes… I didn't know names, but I knew there was some list!"

"Yeah… it's like when we wait for The One."

"Yeah… something like that."

"So if you don't want commitment, what do you want from me?" she asked

"I want you! You are The One I was waiting for!" he spoke taking her hand in his, "Since I saw my Moon Goddess, everything made sense. I still remember the very first time I dreamed about you and made my walls tumble down! So I promised I would just commit with you."

Serenity remained still just looking at him. She didn't know how to react. A part of her wanted to surrender to that adventure, but another part of her feared it.

o~o~o

 _You love me with such devotion that I don't know If I deserve it…_

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. I'd really appreaciate what you thought of the chapter, it would help me to improve, so please, leave some feedback.  
Stay tuned!**


	15. Aside

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line. I'd like to thank the ones who reviewed and followed the fic.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

It was late at night, Endymion and Kaname were in the Master Bedroom still running the procedure in Endymion's third eye, but even with Kaname's help Endymion couldn't release the technique he once dominated as Apollo.

"This isn't working, damn it! I can't find her!" Endymion spoke in frustration

"You are trying for long hours, you should take a rest." Kaname advised him

"There's no rest for me now! If you are tired you can go to rest, but I'll continue working here. I hate when I'm useless!"

"Hey dad, you are not useless! You are having the low esteem again."

"Son, it's not low esteem, it's the truth. Without Apollo's powers I'm nothing. I don't have special powers or great abilities…" Endymion spoke sorrowful

Kaname let out a sigh affected by his father's frustration, "Honestly, tell me why you cannot reach Apollo?"

Endymion sighed, "Because I am in the middle of a crisis and Apollo might interfere in it by doing something I don't want to."

"Like what?"

"Divorcing Serenity…"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't love her."

Kaname sighed not knowing what to say

"You don't know how it's like to have a sort of two different entities into yourself! It's a big mess… it demands a lot of mental control…a control I don't have currently. Apollo might not love her, but I as Endymion and Mamoru do love her."

"I see, but I think that's your mistake, you face Apollo as an entity, when he is you in another life. Honestly I see you love two people at the same time for different reasons. I'm not a relationship expert, but I do believe it's normal to see that situation, it's not because someone is married that the other people stop being attractive or something, but it doesn't mean you have to be deliberative about your attraction towards someone else. In your case I think you are too honest about your reaction about your story with mom because you make her too special for you and you don't deny it because of your sincerity trait… apparently you have doubts if you made the right choice or maybe if mom made the right thing in not choosing you… in my opinion that's your conflict, mom didn't give you option to choose her when inertly you wanted her, now you have to live with the doubt if you would've had worked if you tried… it's not about love, but it's about a what if." Kaname pointed out

Endymion remained in silence, he had no objections against his son's words.

"You always knew you worked with Serenity, your story with her is complete… but in your mind your story with mom is incomplete, so you're still clinging to your past."

There was a moment of silence. Endymion spoke looking down after a sigh, "I have to accept she didn't choose me and deal with her rejection that hurt…"

"Because of your ego… you always had a big ego, but I think you are improving and slowing it down little by little... But I guess it's not easy to anyone to be rejected." Kaname reasoned with him

"Yeah, well, but I'm still a Leo right!" Endymion sighed

"Yeah, you are! Look, you know I prefer to keep myself neutral about this entire situation about the four of you, but I have a feeling about you and mom."

"Tell me."

"You will work next time… you both needed these experiences with other people to be better, to improve and finally work next time. You both will be happy and live your love at full when all these parallel cycles end." Kaname spoke disguising his sad gaze and not giving further information

"Both of us?" Endymion repeated the emphasis his son used trying to read the young man's face

"The thing here is that no matter what, you have to let Apollo come to you if you really want to find Serenity and then you guys finally have a decent talk." Kaname immediately changed topics

"Yeah I know, and I'm sure she is in the hands of that moron, he's not someone to be trusted!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Luper is Pan, the moron I won a music contest when I was Apollo!"

"So?"

"So Pan was a seducer and a pranker! I'm sure he made her mind again!"

"Again?"

"Yes. Pan fooled Selene and then seduced her, that's how their love affair started."

"Hmmm, I see, but if they continued the relationship, it's not his entire fault that she fell for him. The fool at that point was irrelevant."

"I don't trust him!"

"I think you are jealous." Kaname spoke with calmness making his father frown at him, "I guess you fear she falls for him again and now that you are in serious marital crisis, she has a reason for the payback…"

"Payback?"

"Yeah…" Kaname sighed, "I know the circumstances of my reincarnation in this period wasn't the most indicated. I know it took people by surprise and hurt a few… But I had to come… it feels like I brought the chaos, literally speaking… I guess that's what my existence means, so I deserve my future…" Kaname spoke with a sad expression

Endymion seeing the sadness and affected by his words placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, don't say that. You never brought the chaos and you don't deserve a dark future! It's not your fault the evil wishing to rule! And about the circumstances… most of the times we don't understand gods plans for us, I guess it depends on point of view. It's not like you were a bad thing coming, but it's natural humans not see the bigger picture behind the things they dislike, but it's how life teach us things. When it's a good thing happening, I mean, something that happen in accord with our point of view we don't reject it and most of the times forget to thank for it! but when it's something "bad" we demand from God explanations we are not even willing to really comprehend… and in your case, you would come anyways, if we remembered the past or not, if I was single or not, if I was married to your mother or not… so it's not your fault!"

Kaname nodded, "I know… but it's how it feels like sometimes… I can relate to Usagi's pain, disappointment. I think she was brave to face the reality that her boyfriend slept with one of her best friends… It's crazy dad! It doesn't matter if you had broken up at the time, but it's not like her feelings for you had stopped because of it. Let's not pretend it wasn't a cheat because she didn't give you permission to sleep with someone else at that moment, she gave you your time to reflect because you demanded it!"

"It's another reason why it's not your fault! I was the one who made the action and allowed me to get lost in myself… so I took the full responsibility for it!"

"Hmm, yeah, the full responsibility of your 50 percent part… the other 50 belonged to mom."

"Yeah! That's why you don't have to take the blame on yourself… it's not your fault that your mother and I had surrendered to that inner desire under that circumstance in specific."

"What about me showing up to you guys?"

"Yet, it was our call to be taken by it or not."

"So how do you blame Luper for seducing Serenity? Isn't it the same situation reversed?"

"It is! I know I can't judge him, because when he was married he cheated on his wife and I did the same now. Not so often like he did, but quantity is not the point of the question right?!"

"No, it's not. So you really cheated on Serenity with mom after the night stand you conceived me?"

Endymion sighed, "Yes…I did cheat on her when I was already married, but I never had the intention to hide it from her and in the beginning she didn't want to listen to it, but eventually I told her the truth."

"Hmmm, well… not my circus, not my monkeys…" Kaname said passing his hand on his head

"Yeah, but what bothers me is that she didn't have this reaction when she was supposed to have years ago… I don't take her reason to feel hurt, but it hurt me that she kept it in silence all this long and made me believe we had overcome it… it's like living a long lie…" he spoke in frustration

"I see… you guys need to talk and I'm sure she will have an afterthought when she gets calmer. But for now we have to find her and not take assumptions that it was Luper's fault, we don't know what really happened." Kaname spoke with a light smile

Endymion took a deep breath, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome dad."

"Son, do never think you are a bad thing in my life because you never were and never will be! I will never regret being your father no matter what! And honestly… I don't know what I did to deserve the blessing you are for me!"

Kaname smiled affected by his father's words "I love you dad!"

"I love you too my son!" both got into an embrace

"Now you take a rest, you need it! I will continue the search for Serenity."

"Alright. Don't mind waking me up if you find anything." Endymion spoke finally accepting his son's advice

"Sure!" Kaname nodded and then left the bedroom

(*)

Chibiusa was in the corridor sitting on an armchair in front of the master bedroom when she saw Kaname leaving it.

"Hey." Kaname greeted her noticing her behavior

"Hi…" she spoke almost in a sigh

"Dad is taking a rest, but I'm sure he won't mind about your presence… unfortunately he couldn't find Serenity yet, but I'm sure we will find her soon!" he spoke with a friendly tone stepping closer to her

"No, I don't want talk to him…"

"Chibiusa, you should listen to him. You and Serenity are wrong about him and Rina, it's a big misunderstanding and dad can prove you he's not her father!"

"It doesn't matter Kaname. There is no misunderstanding about his feelings for your mother. He still loves her."

Kaname looked down, he remained in silence because he didn't want to take any side in that story, it would be better to keep neutral.

"Kaname, you are my brother even if we share the same blood partially. One more sibling or not won't make a difference anymore. I know you could try to defend their side because Rei is your mother… But Usagi is my mother and it hurt me to see her so altered… but I'm sure you can relate to it when your mother was the one altered and angry at our father, but this is the first time I'm facing something like this, but I'm already adjusting to it…"

"Certainly I understand you and that's why I told dad I'll remain neutral on this matter, I understand everyone's side."

"Yeah, I thank you for your concern, it surely means a lot to me and I know I can count on you whenever I need even though we have our differences sometimes, more from my side, I admit it."

Kaname smiled friendly

"You are my brother and I don't want you to think I don't like you because I do like you! Not just because you have saved my ass so many times and being an accomplice of some romp of mine, but specially because with your presence in our lives I never felt lonely when I was supposed to feel like it if things haven't changed… from the bottom of my heart, your presence made a lot of good for us and I apologize if any of us made you feel the opposite."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I already wanted to talk to you, but I won't lie to you, I heard partially your talk to dad."

"Hmm, I see."

"But I'm saying it not just because of that, I already wanted to talk to you about us, really!"

"Chibi, I believe you! I appreciate your words, it means a lot to me." Kaname said smiling friendly

Chibiusa smiled back

"So, what else did you want to talk to me?"

Chibiusa took him by the arm guiding him to her bedroom, "I want you to help me to track my mother. I know dad is taking a rest, so I thought I could help taking in account my connection with her because she is my mother and our connection might be stronger, especially because we are Moonies."

"Oh yeah… I agree with your point of view, but how do you intend to do that?"

"I don't have dad's third eye vision, but I have intuition… I want you to expand it for me."

"It can be dangerous… you don't have training for that."

"How intuition can be dangerous?"

"Not the intuition itself, but to expand the chakra for that."

"That's why I want you to help me, you are a master of chakras manipulation, I trust you! It could be more dangerous if I tried it alone, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Unless you are tired…"

"No, I'm not tired! It's just that… you are the only daughter of the queen and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Brother, you are scaring me!"

"I know, but I want you very conscious about what you are asking me. It's not just a simple procedure for something close to us, I have a feeling we will have to cross some special barrier and I get worried because you don't have any training for that. It can be dangerous to your body and you know I cannot intervene in a lot of stuff."

"I know, but I'm willing to do it. It's my mother! She is in danger and I'm sure she would do the same for me or any of us! I want to take the risk!"

Kaname nodded in agreement, he knew it would be in vain to try to make his sister change her mind, "Alright, so first we will make a relaxation exercise, purify your thoughts and then I'll tell you what you have to do to guide you during the procedure."

"Okay." Chibiusa replied and then followed her brother's warnings

* * *

Rei sat in the front of the flame pit, in the Sacred Fire Room at her shrine. Although she had been trying for so long, still she couldn't get any answer. It both intrigued and irritated her at the same time, since it had never happened before. The sacred fire always had some answers, no matter how vague.

"What is wrong with the fire?!", she said in frustration, frowning at the yellow flames, "Why is it not answering me? Is there something interfering with this, like a master of fire or something", she spoke to no one in particular.

She took a deep breath, followed by a couple more to calm herself down. She was feeling a little exhausted from struggling to get some answers, so she decided to take a break, after all, she had been into it for hours now. She lifted herself off the ground and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As she was pouring herself water, she heard a noise and knew there was someone else there in the shrine. At first she took it to be some attendant but when she saw the person entering through the door her heartbeat paced up. It was her husband, Jadeite.

"What are you doing here?", Rei asked him, feeling a little angry.

"I went home to take a break, and to see Rina but I didn't see you there. I knew you'd be here, so I brought Rina with me, she's sleeping", he replied and she kept her silence since it didn't really answer her question. The man let out a sigh, "Actually I wanted to talk to you, but the Queen's sudden disappearance didn't gave me the chance."

"Oh yeah", she raised her brows at him, "I also want to talk to you… about Rina…", she looked in his eyes piercingly.

Jadeite knew the meaning of that look, it meant she was determined to get answers and she was mad at him. He understood where she was coming from, after all whatever he did wasn't really a great thing in her eyes. Something his wife hated more than men where lying men, and although he hadn't really lied to her, but he hadn't really been honest to her either.

"Endymion told me everything about what caused rift between him and Serenity", Rei spoke again when the silence prolonged for too long.

"Oh he told you?", Jadeite couldn't keep the surprise off his tone.

"Yeah he did", she confirmed it, "And I am not happy to have my daughter's name being dragged into all this mess", she again calmed herself down with a sigh, "But I want to know your version before I could reach a conclusion."

"My version?", he spoke puzzled.

"Yeah", Rei gave him a nod, his obliviousness was almost pissing her off, "He told me that Serenity thinks that he's Rina's father because of those confidential medical reports by the doctor, who we consulted about your infertility. But I still don't understand why is Serenity so sure about this matter, what the hell did you and Endymion cook up together?"

"Rei, you do know how important it was for me to have a family with you and be a part of your pregnancy…", he began.

"Yeah, I do", she nodded, "And I still remember how you were against adoption and I was against receiving a stranger's sperm. I remember all that!", she put a weight in her voice, as their conversation heated up a little, "But I don't know what happened at all", she threw her hand in the air feeling deceived by the man, she trusted so much, "I was fooled by my own husband and the King, so you could have your selfish dream of a family?", she felt hurt and it was hard for her to control what she was saying and express what she was feeling, but she just wanted it off her chest.

Jadeite couldn't meet her eyes, but he gathered up courage to look at her, "I know I have made a mistake, but I never wanted to fool you…", he tried to sound as convincing as possible, "And I admit that in those moments of despair, I did think of getting a sperm donor, and I even talked to Endymion about it", he tired to explain the past to his wife. The guilt and pain was very evident from the tone of his voice, but before he could finish his explanation, he was met with a slap from his wife. He could feel her anger burn on his cheek and they both shed tears for completely different reasons. He was remorseful for what he had done and she was angry at him for acting behind her back.

Rei didn't need Jadeite to explain anything more to her, she already had a picture of what might have happened. She could now completely relate to Serenity and felt that if it would have been her, she might have done the same thing that the Queen did. She stepped away from the man and turned her back on him, feeling disgusted and cheated with his lie. She wasn't angry at Endymion, but the possibility that in her daughter's veins cored the sun's blood just like her son, bothered her.

"He said he didn't do it", Jadeite broke the prolonging painful silence between them and she to look at him.

"I want a DNA proof", she almost shouted at him.

"I want it too… I want to confirm if my last shot conjured up a miracle", he looked at their daughter sleeping in the outer room and smiled sadly.

"When this all wraps up, that is the first thing I demand of you and Endymion", Rei spoke letting out a sigh.

"Agreed", he nodded in agreement, "What about us now?", he asked her in a low voice almost reluctantly.

"We should…", she didn't meet his eyes and shrugged a little, "Take some time off from this relationship, but of course you can meet Rina and let's not tell her anything yet. Let's just be polite to each other, and besides that don't expect anything from me."

They both looked at each other. Jadeite was unhappy with this turn of events but he knew that Rei was a resolute woman and won't change her mind so easily, so he just nodded off in agreement reluctantly and let out a sigh. The coupled parted their ways, with no sign of sleep in their eyes.

* * *

"Everything is set. The old woman already put to sleep, no guards around and coordinates fixed. It's time to leave!" the ginger woman spoke with delight looking at the golden parchment, "You are going to help me with it! What I need is in that sun and I'm going to find it! And then practice a little bit before I conquer my goal and take that sun for me! Hahahaha. And then I'll rule that solar system and revenge all the humiliation they put me into!" She spoke with an evil gaze

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. I'd really appreaciate what you thought of the chapter, it would help me to improve, so please, leave some feedback.  
Stay tuned!**


	16. The Curtains Are Down

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 _I was watching your long, beautiful eyelashes all night alone  
While you were sleeping and dreaming_

 _I hear there is a destined soul mate for everyone  
Surely in the only one life_

 _But most of us can't find the one  
For example, we can't notice even when the one is in front of us  
Because we pass by  
While we are afraid of being hurt by believing_

 _If I had one more wing  
And could fly freely in the sky like a bird  
I'd like to float down your shoulder gently  
And fall asleep, whispering love_

 _The night wind has moved your bangs, a little too long  
And casted a dark shadow_

 _If there is a destined soul mate for everyone  
Surely in the only one life_

 _When you look into someone's eyes and feel something  
Please don't let go of the person's hand you are holding tight  
Because I'm sure  
No one in the world is used to losing_

 _If I had one more wing  
And could fly freely in the sky like a bird  
I'd like to float down your shoulder gently  
And wipe my tears I couldn't hold back_

 _If I had one more wing  
And could fly freely in the sky like a bird  
I'd like to give the both wings to you  
So that you can fly to anywhere you want (November – Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

Daylight

" _All these things happening is so crazy. My dream world definitely felt apart after so many overturns, but it also revealed another part of me. Another part of my own story… Sigh… Sometimes I wonder if Endymion was really the one I was looking for to share my whole eternity, or if I misconfused him with Luper because now that I know I have loved someone else, I have doubts of who I really am or have been since my memories from the Silver Millennium woke and then made me chase a life of dreams, of a fairy tale… Sigh… I guess things would have been different if I knew about Apollo first… I can't deny I always had a crush on him, but he didn't love me back, just in the life he had his memories completely suppressed and forgot about Coronis and their son… so that was the only moment when I had the chance to be with him and build something… Funny, to not say the contrary, is that she has always been around us. Now I see it as the chance the time was giving them to get to know each other better and prepare them to their own judgement which happened in this time… I'm sure having passed the time multiple times and even someone from the future living in the past with us had this consequence and the change in some facts of my own fairytale… Chibiusa… Sailor Cosmos… I sigh deeply. There's nothing else to be done anymore. We have to live and face our new path, but I can't say it was all that bad because certainly there were good things. I learned to care deeply about the "bastard" child and even suffer for his future, which is often the wonder of if there is something we can do to change it, he is innocent in all that story, but still is the one who has the hardest burden! Is that fair? Then the other good thing was learning my true identity as Selene and then a new good thing happened recently… I found my old love again! Even though it has a bittersweet delight because things now are reversed and even if a part of me wants badly to give me all to him, another part is unsure if I should let go of the promise I made to my beloved Endymion. I'd be unfair and a liar if I said that he was a bad husband and company because he did stick to our promise, but I guess I was the one who never surpassed the conflict of knowing he had loved someone else, maybe there was always very deeply inside of me the slight memory of mine and Apollo's distance that increased with the time being without me taking notice of it and revealed it with Rina's case in which I don't even know if is true! Well, they say it's just a matter of time until the things you keep explode for no apparent reason… Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to live my adventure without feeling guilty… or maybe I don't even know what I want anymore… I know I can't keep both… But one thing I'm sure, it's very hard to not cede to the inner desire. I can't judge Mamo-chan and Rei-chan any longer for surrendering to their old feelings when I have allowed myself to kiss my old love too. There's no difference from kissing by self-will or a nightstand, the barrier to want someone else has been passed… and I did a little more than just kissing last night… I just don't know for how long I'll try to fool myself and finally surrender to want the full of him. We will all be even!" Moon Memoir_

Serenity was lying on Luper's naked chest caressing it.

Luper enjoyed the delicate touch of her hand on his skin. That was one of the few things he was allowed to do with her after they almost made love. For a moment he got pissed at her rejection, it was hard for him to have to stop when he was almost there having the full of her, but he still believed it would be just a matter of time until she would cede, so after having to swallow all that up and take a moment from her until after a while, she made his anger disappear and he felt her embracing him from behind, apologizing for hurting him like that. He turned around to see her gaze that made him melt and after that they made an agreement: "I don't want to be like them, I want you to understand that is important to me to not act like them, so please, be patient and wait until I divorce from him and then I'll be fully yours!"; "I'll do my best to respect your wish, but will I have to wait empty handed until there?"; "You already got my kisses and a little more than that… you know the reward will be worth the wait!" she spoke with a tease

The couple enjoyed the silence and the caresses they made on each other. However, there was a restless peace around them.

"I'd better go and solve my life once and for all. The sooner I start the divorce, the less time you will wait!" Serenity spoke laughing a bit

"I will go with you…" Luper said in a single tone

"To make sure I will ask the divorce and for you to see his face?" she spoke with a tone of exclamation

"Well, you know me too well! But I believe you are determined to start over."

"Yes, with you I am!" she spoke planting a kiss on his cheek

Luper laughed at that act, he knew she was holding herself to not kiss somewhere else, but he had nothing to stop him, so he held her face and turned his face to her side for their lips to touch. She didn't try to pull her head away and ended up kissing him back.

"You are a naughty guy! I should've know I couldn't let my guard down with you!" she joked

"I'm an opportunist! But I still think you could give me some more extra permission to bear the long wait! It's cruel you make me wait all that divorce process with zero win."

"Well, until there you have permission to touch other girls if that's the case, but no more girls after me huh!" she said placing her finger on his face with a warning tone

"I don't want anyone else, I want you!" he spoke with conviction looking deep in her eyes

They remained in that position for a few seconds. Serenity smiled. The old lover kissed her again.

"Let's go?" she told him when they stopped the act

* * *

Endymion was in the central system alongside Sailor Mercury examining the general system looking for the last register of Serenity's last detected energy, but no good results. They tried to track Luper's energy as well, but it proved to be harder to track.

"How can it be? It's like he doesn't exist to the system!" Endymion spoke in frustration

"Maybe he's a materialized ghost…"

"No! This is not a ghost thing… I'm sure it's just one of his new tricks!"

"I've searched for jacks in the system, but nothing. I thought that maybe he had hacked it."

"Well, continue the search, I'm going to check on Chibiusa, I still haven't seen her since yesterday." He spoke leaving the room

(*)

Kaname and Chibiusa were still in her bedroom. They had slept just for a few hours to recompose their energies, but during the morning they got back to the procedure. Chibiusa was determined to find her mother no matter what.

"Brother… I can feel something!" she spoke with her eyes closed

"What are you feeling? Can you see anything?" Kaname asked

"I'm not sure… I can't see clearly, just blurred colors."

"Say whatever you see."

"Darkness and green." She spoke finally opening her eyes looking confused. She held her head, she was already with a terrible migraine.

"Take a rest, please!" Kaname said in concern seeing his sister's condition, she didn't protest. He passed his hand over her head, she immediately fell asleep again.

Kaname left the bedroom thinking about the visions his sister had, "Green and darkness…" he spoke to himself while walking in the corridor.

"Son…" Endymion said when he saw Kaname almost bumping onto him

"Hi dad… sorry, I didn't see you."

"Yeah, I could see that. What's wrong with you?" Endymion said noticing his son's behavior

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"You look distant or distracted."

"Oh yeah… I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"A clue."

"What clue Kaname? Why do you always make mysteries about things?"

"I don't make mysteries, I just like to speak what I'm sure."

"If you don't mind sharing it with me, maybe I can help you."

"It's about something Chibiusa saw and told me… I'm trying to decipher her vision."

"Vision? What were you two doing?" Endymion spoke surprised. He knew Chibiusa had no vision ability. He studied his son's reaction and was sure the two of them were doing something all that long behind his back

"Dad, please, I'll explain everything to you later. Feel free to punish me, but not now. I really need to figure this out alone! Don't worry about Chibiusa, she's fine and sleeping." Kaname said in a hurry after he saw something on the ground calling for him from afar

Endymion didn't have time to reply, he could just watch his son run. He rolled his eyes and took a deep sigh, that was all he could do. He hated when his son acted that way, but, it just proved the less control he had over his son, or more exactly, his children.

He went to see Chibiusa, he opened the door slowly and saw her sleeping profoundly, so he didn't disturb her sleep and then closed the door, heading to his study room to study more the Book of Helios.

"Why can't I see her at all this time?" he questioned himself about his fail to find Serenity while he studied the book

* * *

"Green and darkness." Kaname spoke with his eyes closed, meditating in the yard of the castle after he lost the track on his pet, "What does it mean?" he thought, "Of course!" he let out a sigh, "Luper is a Nature activist, green must be the trees as he was Pan, god of woods! So it means Serenity is somewhere in a forest… and darkness…hmmm, all I can think is some cave." He spoke to himself

Kaname's attention was gotten when he heard a noise on the grass, "Why did you disappear? You made me let my father speaking alone during his lecture, you'd better have a good reason for that!" he spoke to a green snake

"I'm ssssorry for that, but I sssensssed sssome movimentation from other animalsss underground, deep in a foressst in the oppossite ssside of the cassstle."

"What do you mean?"

"The queen."

"What?" Kaname said surprised

"There wasss sssomeone elssse hiding with her."

"Who?"

"A man."

"What man? Do you know him?"

"Yesss."

"Who is he?"

"Her old lover…"

"A lover?" Kaname spoke widening his eyes in shock

"Yesss, now he isss called Luper."

"Wait a minute, you're saying Serenity is cheating on my father?"

"I don't know if ssshe cheatsss, but, sshe hasss been sseen around with him a few timesss."

"And you just tell me this now?!"

"You didn't asssk before…"

Kaname rolled his eyes, "Ugh… so how is she? What was she doing? Or they?"

"Ssshe looksss fine. But there wasss sssomething different about her energy the other day."

"Her energy? How different?"

"Ssselene'sss energy."

"Selene the goddess?"

"Yesss."

"Did Selene possessed her body?"

"No… sshe isss her reincarnation! And apparently, ssshe isss reconciling with her old lover Pan or Luper."

"Damn…so this marital crisis is worse than I thought!"

"Possssibly… they walk holding handsss."

"Do you think Luper has something to do with her old persona wakening?"

"I thhink it'sss the oppossite."

"The opposite… hmmm, whatever now. This detail is irrelevant. Thanks for the information, by the way, did you check the other subject I asked you?"

"Yesss, it'sss your aunt who isss causssing the messs around."

"My aunt?"

"Yesss, Arietisss!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot it. I never paid attention to that detail."

"You ssshould! There'sss a family karma around all of you! But keep your eyesss very open and watch out for the outssside! Ssshe isss free out there and I advissee you to keep your eyesss nearby your own conssstelation." The snake spoke

Kaname stopped paying attention to the words of his snake, suddenly he felt a sharp pain coring through his body making him almost lose his conscience.

"Massster?" the snake asked looking at Kaname

"I felt something weird, I have to go and tell the others all the news!" Kaname said leaving in a hurry, ignoring his malaise.

(**)

Endymion was in his study room when Sailor Mercury knocked on the door.

"Your Highness, the system detected something." She spoke showing him the results

"What is it? Where is it?" he asked

"The energy of the queen, in a location into the Scream Forest."

"Scream Forest? This is in the opposite side."

"That's correct."

"Was just her energy detected?"

"Yes and no. Her energy was detected very briefly, however another energy was mixed with hers, but resembled hers even though much stronger. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, but this was the only spot detected?"

"No, around the time of the meeting the other pattern of energy was also detected by the system in the castle. I expanded the search and looked in the surveillance system and the cameras revealed a white blur going to the window alongside Luper, but not much could be seen because of the strong light coming from it, so I had to use other programs to clean the images. I also searched on the cameras at that area in the yard and it revealed quickly the white blur with materialized Luper on something that resembled a silver chariot drawn by two winged white horses, but I could just see it after cleaning the images of the yard as well. It's all too sudden and quick, just a few frames caught it. The energies stopped by the entrance of the Scream Forest. Possibly there's a barrier there."

"Two winged white horses…" Endymion spoke thoughtful, however, suddenly the king started to feel dizzy, out of nothing his vision activated and all he was seeing was a distorted image of Helios.

"Helios?" those were his last words before passing out

Mercury called his name without any answer. She called the others.

(*)

Rei was in her shrine using the Sacred Fire when she felt a strong malaise. Suddenly the fire burn strongly and thankfully, Jadeite was nearby and sensed something had happened and hurried to the room where his wife was and found her unconscious. He took her body out of there, the fire had already dissipated. His and hers communicators rang, he answered and hurried back to the castle carrying her, he knew the situation was bad.

(*)

Chibiusa woke up with a start, she had a dream of something crossing the orbit of the Moon causing her a bad sensation, but, she ignored it as much as she could and ran to look for anyone to help her, however, when she left her room she saw the commotion in the castle. The guardians were desperate calling for Endymion.

A bad sensation cored through her body and immediately she started to cry, she felt something terrible had happened to him.

She ran to his study room and there she found her father's body lying on the ground motionless. She felt a strong pressure in her chest and ran until his body calling out for him in despair.

At that moment, Kaname arrived and without thinking he started to work on his father, however, his heart hurt when he saw Jadeite carrying his mother's body in his arms. At that exact moment, something inside of him woke.

(*)

Serenity was walking alongside Luper when she had a strange sensation and passed her hand on her head, her appearance changed briefly to Selene's once again.

"What's wrong?" Luper asked in concern

"I felt something crossing the orbit of the Moon and passed the Earth's too so quickly, like in the light speed!" Selene spoke with concern

"This can just be Arietis!"

"She hadn't entered in the surface of the planet… she's going somewhere else." Selene spoke with a serious expression

"Selene… we have to contact the others. All guards must be up from now on, I don't have a good feeling about it." Luper spoke in concern

"Me neither! Let's go!" Selene spoke invocating her special chariot that guided them back to the castle

(*)

Rei woke up in the arms of Jadeite who had just arrived in the Crystal Palace. Her malaise was gone, even though she still felt weird.

"You can put me down." She spoke to Jadeite

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, it was just a sudden, but quick malaise... there was something with the fire, but I managed to control it, so I didn't see anything else."

"I see. I'm glad you're okay, but I fear for what's coming."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't like Mercury's tone when she called us."

Rei stopped paying attention to Jadeite, she started to have a very bad sensation while they walked in the corridor. She felt a strong pressure in her chest, her legs seemed to weaken. When they stepped by the door of Endymion's study room, Rei's eyes widened in shock, the malaise started again and her whole body hurt when she saw Kaname working on Endymion's body and his desperate expression, she passed out suddenly and thanks to Jadeite's quick reflex, he prevented her body to fall on the ground.

(*)

Kaname ignored as much as he could the despair aura around him, his father was his priority. He could feel the energy of his body vanishing, he tried to restore his energy by manipulating his chakras, but something else seemed to be draining it.

Rei didn't take long to wake up this time and felt a deep sadness into her soul seeing the solar guardian in that condition. She could feel his weak energy. Their connection was ignited and she was taken by the fear of losing him. It wasn't right! She was the one who should give her life for him, that was the right order. She trusted Kaname and knew he was giving his all to stop the worse even though he had a limitation. She prayed with fervor for the Sun, that was all she could do at that moment.

The agony in the room was disturbing. No one wanted to lose their Master and prayed for his recover. They knew the Solar representative could not perish, especially in a moment like that they were living when their Moon representative was gone and there was an imminent enemy out there.

"Dad, please react! I can't resurrect you if you leave us!" Kaname spoke in despair when he finally noticed Endymion's energy drained and his heart had stopped. Kaname immediately started to massage his chest trying to bring him back, "Dad, no please!"

Rei couldn't help herself anymore and ran to Endymion's body, in an attempt to help Kaname in the CPR by blowing air into the mouth of Endymion. The two of them worked on it for a long time.

"Don't leave me please! You know this cannot happen! I'm the one who should live for you remember?" Rei spoke in sobs, "Don't die on me…" she cried and some tears fell on his face while she held it when she lied her body on him in sadness

Kaname tried everything he was allowed to bring his father back, but it was all in vain. Endymion had lost the fight. The young man couldn't help his yell in despair when he saw Endymion's conscience disappearing, "NO! Stay with me! Get back to us! Please, I beg you dad! Please…" he cried on the man's still body. Feeling the remaining parts of Endymion's conscience disappearing and the pain to not be allowed to resuscitate his father, taken by the pain of the loss, Kaname punched strong on the man's chest releasing his own anguish. He had no courage to face anyone. He felt devastated and a complete loser.

The guardians cried for the loss of their beloved friend. Chibiusa cried in despair and holding the dead body of her father. Selene and Luper arrived together at that time and they had a shocked expression when they realized what had happened.

Selene held herself on Luper to handle Serenity's pain of the loss of Endymion, she had no reason to run to his body because, in fact, the woman he really loved was already crying over him.

Luper in the other hand was affected by the scene, he never hated Endymion and his death wasn't something he wished for nor expected and a strong fear cored deep in him, the fear of the repetition of the Golden Millennium end when Apollo died weakening the Solar System in general.

Several minutes passed, the silence of pain was disturbing. Kaname was still connected to Endymion's body in an attempt to breathe or live for him, but the most difficult attitude should be taken and even crying a lot and feeling the weight of the loss, he started to cut the connection.

Rei, Kaname and Chibiusa cried even more on the man's body while giving their goodbyes to him. With that, Rei was even more determined to destroy Arietis for the sake of her old lover, and now, inside of her there was a strong calling telling her that she should fight for the Sun.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it!** **I'd really appreaciate what you thought of the chapter, so please, leave some feedback and stay tuned!**


	17. Wake Up

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line. Thank you the one who reviewed last chapter :D** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 _"It's been millenniums since I was here. It's not that much changed, besides it's in total ruins… But, that's what happens when you choose the wrong successor. They cannot continue what you started… Helios, that was your mistake for had chosen Apollo as your kingdom heir when I was carrying your own seed in my womb! How could you be so cruel? You see?! Now your precious realm is destroyed. So far away from the glorious place it used to be… How could you have done that to me? How could you exile me from your life? Me, the daughter of Ares! I can't forgive you about that and that's why I'm going to take over everything that was the right of your child and I will prove I can be the supreme governor of the Solar System! I will revenge the humiliation everyone did to me! I will hurt everyone in their most weak spot, they will feel what I felt! The pain! The hurt! The abandon! The coldness! The merciless! No compassion! I will dominate everyone! Everything! I will banish anyone that goes against me and destroy the existence of anyone who dears to fight me!_

 _In the day I dominate that Sun I will be capable to expand my territory like my precious father used to do with his conquer and then it will be just a matter of time until I take over anything!_

 _But before all that I just need to find that crest!"_ Ginger Woman Memoir

* * *

 _"His body is getting colder, but not as cold as his wife's distance. Not saying she doesn't care, but she didn't use to be like that. There was only a quick moment that she demonstrated some sadness, but she preferred to rely on her new partner. There wasn't any moment that she tried to stay close to him, has her love for him ended? Does she really believe in that misunderstanding about Rina? I can't figure it out. One thing is sure, her physical figure looks different. She has a colder expression, she has a more imposing body language and a mysterious look. I can't see the sweet Usagi or the gracious Queen. Now I understand what Endymion said about her, but who am I to judge! Honestly I can understand those differences in her personalities… sigh…_

 _I have to be strong. Alongside Kaname, I am the only one who can represent the Sun from now on, yet, I'm still a representative of Mars! I won't run away from my duties! I'm sure these malaises I felt had another source and I have no reason to fear the fire burning within me. I will embrace it and make a difference! I might not bring Endy back, but I will make justice for him. I know Kaname feels terrible for his prohibition to revive anyone and his sadness hurts my heart and also the tears of Chibiusa… why can't her mother embrace her in a moment like that? Who is that woman?"_ Rei Memoir

The guardians slowly resigned to their pain and to the new future they had to face. It was time to move on and continue the battle without their master. They watched the king's personal family member's behavior and there was no one who had not questioned their queen's behavior. She left home and retuned with another guy and didn't do a single step to cry the loss of her husband or to try to comfort her daughter's grief. How was that possible?

Chibiusa didn't want to leave her father's body, she felt lonely and remorse. She didn't had apologized to him for her misbehavior. Now it was too late. For a moment, she looked at her mother who just remained still beside Luper. She didn't have a happy gaze nor satisfied, but it was intriguing her silence and self-control while facing her husband's death. It was too intriguing. Chibiusa herself had seen so many times how much Usagi was attached to Mamoru and how much her parents loved and missed each other. They missed each other when they stayed far away from the other or when they fought. She couldn't understand her mother's current behavior. Why she couldn't come to her embrace and console her? Did she hate him? She had no answer and it wasn't time for questionings. She needed to be strong on her own. Surprisingly Rei was the one to embrace her and to console her. She didn't avoid her gesture. Then she looked at Kaname and it was obvious his shameful expression and sad look. It wasn't his fault and she knew it.

"It wasn't your fault brother. You did everything you could." She spoke to him, as she knew he was suffering too

Kaname looked back at her and made a slight nod in gesture to thank her kind words. He finally made the last thing to cut his connection with Endymion's inert body.

Selene held the hand of Luper while she observed everything. She knew she could be judged for her reaction about the death of Endymion, her supposed husband. He wasn't her husband, he was Serenity's husband. She had no reason to cry for him, she was the one in control right now and not Serenity. Not that she didn't care about the death of someone and treated it with indifference, but she had lost many close people and had seen the worst when the Golden Millennium was destroyed, so because of that, somehow she was kind of calloused to face other's deaths and move on. However, she could feel Serenity's pain. She was her opposite counterpart. Selene was capable to use all her reasoning to control her feelings and reactions and to be considered cold or insensitive by some since the tragedy of the Golden Millennium, while Serenity was warm and compassionate of other's feelings and her own, maybe someone even to be considered too sensitive and this sounded like a flaw into Selene's current eyes.

That was another reason she wouldn't allow Serenity to take over her because Serenity was the one who called for Selene's control in all those years after Lilith took over her body and Serenity had to face her own inner dark side that could only be activated when her love or story with Mamoru or Endymion were threatened somehow, since the moment she was born as a mortal. In all those years of marriage, Serenity requested Selene's reasoning to help her to control her resentment so she could still keep the Crystal Tokyo dream. In all those years Serenity faced alone a battle in her inner side until Selene finally took over with the last drop. However, it didn't mean Selene wasn't having an inner battling too, she just couldn't demonstrate it, but she was affected by Chibiusa's deep pain. She could relate to her, but her pride was bigger and she wouldn't allow herself to stay near Coronis. For her it didn't matter if she now called Rei, Coronis would always be connected to him anyhow and now they all knew it. Yet, she had something that belonged to "Coronis" as a way of speak… The Legendary Silver Crystal and more exactly, the Tear of Bennu or Phoenix for some others.

The commotion in the room slowly dissipated.

However a strange strong energy could be felt. The guardians looked at Endymion's body that seemed to be the source of it. Selene and Luper exchanged gazes simultaneously. That energy was very familiar to them.

Kaname was holding Endymion's hand when something in his inner echoed. His face expression was of perplex and then he let go of the man's hand.

Rei wiped the last tear when she noticed the change in Endymion's energy and her heart was so accelerated and the strong warm came to her body. Her respiration choke while she waited anxiously for what was about to happen.

Endymion's body seemed to be regaining life. His inner chakras started to glow and everyone could see it. One by one lighted up until his full body shone brightly. A strong energy emanated from his body and then the ground around them changed its color to golden. Endymion's eyes opened and his physical figure was completely changed. The energy emanated from him was so strong and expansive that changed the Crystal Palace into a Golden one yet with highlights of Silver combined. When the glow stopped, for everyone's surprise, Endymion's hair turned to golden and his eyes were more blue than ever. His bodysuit changed to a red one with tips of yellow on the corners and his cape changed to yellow.

"Apollo…" Selene, Luper, Kaname and Rei had the same thought

The guardians looked mesmerized at him. That was the real Apollo and not the similar figure of the battle in Mars many years ago when the Phoenix woke up.

Apollo looked to the sides, seeing first Rei and Kaname and widened his eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing. Tears started on his eyes and he immediately lifted his body up to a sitting position and put Kaname into a strong and warm embrace, "My son, I'm so sorry! I failed to you and I could not live with that… I prayed so much to finally see you and ask for your forgiveness and tell you how much embarrassed I am!" the man spoke in tears and with so much sincerity in his voice

"Dad?" Kaname spoke in a whisper confused with what the man spoke

Then the man turned his body to his right side and took a very deep breath.

Rei was paralyzed, she tried but she could not move. They were so close and their faces were almost at the same level. All she felt was his warm hand taking hers in his' making her breath choke until he finally was capable to look at her in the eyes.

The moment their eyes met, the warm spread to all of her body. She had no reaction.

"Coronis… forgive me!" the man spoke with tears of remorse in his eyes and almost voiceless because of his strong emotions. The couple stared each other for a few moments, he waited patiently for her answer that didn't seem to come and that silence and freezing of hers just made his anxiety stronger, but he was aware of the possibility that she wouldn't say those words.

Rei's eyes started to fill with water as she tried to remain as much strong as she could, his presence was a "threat" to her memories that now inundated her soul, but this time without the resentment. She had also waited for his regret, she had also waited to hear that from him, the words she carried on and made her resurrect her body and created a new identity after she learned about his death and blamed him for the death of their only son… Rei could not fight against Coronis anymore and with her other hand, she held his hand and let out a warm smile nodding in acceptance, "You are forgiven!" she spoke with sincerity and he could see the truth in her words even though her physical figure remained the same

Apollo placed his other hand over hers and finally could feel guilty free, smiling kindly back at her. They needed to pass through that process physically to finally give a real meaning to that act. The Seal of Forgiveness.

"Epios… Coronis." He said when he finally released the hands of Rei, "Where am I? What happened? You look so different…" the man spoke and it was visible he looked confused

"Dad…" Chibiusa spoke with her eyes widened

"Dad? I'm sorry pink haired girl, but I'm not your father." Apollo replied not hiding his shocked expression with her words

Chibiusa looked at him saddened, it didn't need to be a genius he didn't remember her, in reflex, she looked at Kaname who made a sign to her that it was better for her not to say anything else.

Apollo noticed the teens eyes exchange, but decided to keep it to himself. Then he looked around and didn't recognize almost anyone there, but he couldn't help to notice the Moon Goddess and her beloved Wood God, "Selene and Pan…" he said not surprised to see them together, "Ischys? What this man is doing here?" he spoke trying to stand up when he looked at Jadeite, but he was held by Rei and Kaname, "Coronis what this bastard is doing here?" he turned to Rei with an angry gaze

"Easy there… this is not Ischys, it's Jadeite!" Rei spoke with sincerity, but intrigued with his words

"Oh, really… Sorry about that, but he is so much alike Ischys even though a little bit different…" He said thoughtful and made a pause, "speaking about different, what the hell is going on? You and Epios look quite different… Epios was a child when I saw him and you were dead since his labor… This can only mean that you are illusions, this is not real!" he spoke standing up abruptly and then took the sword on his waist which changed its appearance with his touch and becoming larger and golden, "I don't know this place, I don't know any of you!" he spoke loud pointing at the guardians

"Easy there! No need of violence, no one here is going to harm you. I know things sounds crazy for you now, but it all has an explanation." Kaname stepped in front of Apollo talking with a calm tone

"What is the explanation?" Apollo spoke energetic still brandishing his sword

"Keep your sword, please." Kaname spoke staring at Apollo to make him see he was being true and he could trust them.

Apollo looked around one more time and could be sure the guardians didn't have any defensive posture. He kept the sword, but in the moment he did it, his face expression changed and he seemed preoccupied.

"Well, I know there must have some explanation I cannot understand right now, but I don't have time for talking. I need to go back to the Sun, there's an intruder there." He spoke with a low tone and invoked his Solar Golden Chariot that waited for him outside the window of the castle.

"I'm coming with you!" Rei spoke stepping closer to him

Apollo turned around in surprise with her action, "Why? There's nothing for you to do there!" he spoke still intrigued

"I'm sorry to say that, but you are wrong this time. There are many things for me to do there. You will see!" Rei spoke with a determined gaze. The change in her behavior was getting more evident and one could say she seemed excited about the situation. Perhaps, the light and hope of the Phoenix resonated in her.

"Okay brilliant girl, just go and ride the chariot!" he spoke with irony

"May I?" she spoke not backing down

"Of course not!"

"So what are you waiting for to take the ride?" she said walking in the direction of the window

"You don't boss me!" he spoke teasing her and then finally entered in the chariot

"Of course I do! Let's go!" she said following him and stood by his side

"Just hold strong. I don't want you to fall because of the speed."

"Don't worry, if I fall I know how to fly." She spoke smiling

Both laughed and none of them didn't mind if there was crowd around them. Apollo ordered the four white winged horses to take them to their destination

The sailors and guardians ran to the windows to see how the Legendary Sun Chariot of Apollo really worked and they were amazed by its speed.

"These two…" Jupiter thought holding her urge to laugh at the couple's teases.

"So what do we do now?" Venus broke the silence

"It will depend on how fast Apollo will ride that chariot to reach the Sun with his distraction at his side…" Luper spoke with a bit of irony

"If he rides it at full speed, they can reach it in about 8minutes and a half, of course, if they don't do any stop or if he doesn't go at the light speed." Selene commented Luper's line

"Which is unlikely!" Luper replied to her making a face

"Yeah… we are talking about Apollo and not Helios!" Selene replied to him as both knew they were talking about Apollo's distracted way about women, the opposite of the serious Helios.

"Well, so what's the plan? Just to wait?" Jupiter said and then the sailors along Selene and Luper started to talk

Kaname noticed Chibiusa isolation and went to talk to her.

"Sister…" he spoke calmly placing his hand on her shoulder for support

"He didn't remember me brother… or any of us. What happened to him?" she spoke in sadness

"Sis… I feel bad to say that, but our father conscience is gone... there was no way Apollo could remember us." Kaname spoke with a sad tone

"Why Kaname? Aren't they same person?"

"Apparently not… for some reason is a sided entity that lived in our father's mind or body… somehow he managed to divide it… I can't explain."

"So are you saying that Endymion won't ever be back?"

"It's what it seems… I saw Endymion's mind disappear completely… I highly doubt he will remember Phoebus life as he still had a portion of his Solar powers kept, but I still have doubts about it… But I am sure his lives from Silver Millennium on he won't remember at all."

"Like Hotaru-chan…" she said looking down

"Yeah, something like that."

"So this means he suffered a lot all this long silently and never could share it with us… because we were always judging him, blaming him or accusing him of things… I couldn't apologize to him brother. He died thinking the worst of me!" she spoke finally letting her sadness out in form of cry

Kaname took her in an embrace, "He never thought the worst of you sis! He knew you loved him!"

"But…"

"Shhh. Don't keep blaming yourself. Dad loved you and cared a lot about all of us, but he always felt the insecurity for not having big powers and for not be able to help more so he compensated it with his generosity and constant support… However, he was very stressed lately with Arietis' imminent threat and all the rest… And not so long ago he confessed to me about Apollo being a separate entity…" Kaname spoke and was interrupted by Selene

"And we need Apollo now! Have you considered the option that Endymion himself allowed Apollo to take fully over of him because it was convenient for him?" the Moon goddess spoke

"No, he didn't! You have no right to talk like that about him!" Kaname spoke in defense of Endymion's conscience

"You must be happy that he's gone so it justifies your adventure!" Chibiusa spoke clearly disapproving her relationship with Luper

"You are no one to say what or how I feel. You have no rights to tell me or to judge my "adventure"! You owe obedience!"

"I don't owe you anything when you were the one that abandoned me in a first place!"

"Because of your father!" Selene spoke with a louder tone

"Because you are selfish and proud!" Chibiusa shouted

"Me selfish and proud?! I loved Endymion and accepted things from him that I shouldn't!" the Moon goddess spoke based on the memories of Serenity

"No! You always wanted just your wishes to be carried out. You always blackmailed him with your emotional manipulation! You disguised your possession behavior by calling it devoted love!"

"Fine! I won't discuss with you to not hurt your feelings, but you should be prepared that when this war end, I will divorce whoever is in that body!" Selene spoke and then made a sign for Luper to follow her while she left the room

The sailors approached Chibiusa in sign of support. One thing was a fact, all the tension they were going on lately was just making her stronger. She thanked everybody's concern and sat by the window to observe the sky.

There was a disturbing silence in the room…

* * *

 **That was it for now, I hope you liked it!** **I'd really appreaciate what you thought of the chapter, so please, leave some feedback and stay tuned!**

* * *

 **PS:** ** I have one thing to say about next updates, in the followed chapters I will start having the help of a friend, but sometimes he gets too busy with stuff of his life and as he is also a beta for other people, I know there are many things on his shoulders, so I will not be capable to update weekly and I hope I can update fortnightly, but I won't promise because we will work together in different parts, so I will just publish when I have every chapter done for the week of update that will happen on Saturdays or Weekends if I can't update on the Saturday because of some bigger event. Please, don't be mad at me and have a little patience in case of some hiatus.**

* * *

 **A/N: Since last chapter we started having the constant presence of Selene, but there are moments I say Serenity and others Selene and I think it might have caused some confusion. I'd like to point out that this is a process both are going though and in this chapter I wanted to make more evident the differences both have. Not to say that Selene was a bad goddess because she wasn't. I did some research and Selene herself just had two things that were kind of considered negative about her personality. First, fidelity wasn't her forte. Second, her only selfish act was about Endymion when she asked Zeus to sleep forever so he would never age, however there are several versions of it including the one that Endymion himself had asked that when he could have asked anything else including to stay with her forever, but he didn't! Well, I won't get into this versions discussions, I just wanted to say that Selene herself (I'm not taking in account Artemis which is another version) was a goddess of love, as far as I studied, there were no stories that showed her as a vindictive or an angry one or not even a jealousy goddess...Different of Artemis that won't show in the fic. For me Artemis is the kitten xD**

 **So with all that said, the Selene we see here, that seems colder or rational was the consequence of her sacrifice at the end of the Golden Millennium when she saw herself alone, had lost all the people she loved, got traumatized with the view of the dead body of Pan, so she took all that pain just to herself and wished to forget all that as she had lost the sense of why continue being a goddess, so she used the Tear of Bennu to seal all that god's Era and then gave the crystal to Queen Serenity and then it started to be called Legendary Silver Crystal. Then Selene reincarnated as Queen Serenity's daughter with her goddess' memories completely sealed until the events of the prequel where the contact with the Phoenix affected them and slowly the consequences of it will be shown. It already started to show in Serenity and Venus.**

 **Note: Rei didn't become Coronis in this chapter, but as Apollo has a special vision that can even see the future, he recognized Coronis in Rei's figure, and as it was already mentioned, Apollo was still a god in training if we compare him to Helios, so as in the prequel that mentioned that he had the vision of the future, the essence of the Phoenix lying in Coronis, but he didn't notice the shades of it like the reality, the future and the essence, he couldn't distinguish it and that proved he still didn't have much control about his own special ability, so with that said, I can tell you that Apollo here bases more his recognition on energies to compensate that flaw, so that's why he recognized just Rei, Kaname, Selene, Luper (Pan) and Jadeite as Ischys because there were energies that were closer or more familiar to him, somewhat more remarkable.**


	18. Resilience

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Kaname saw Jadeite sitting by a couch, he looked distant and thoughtful. The curiosity got the best of him and he wanted to know that revelation of Apollo and went to talk to the blonde man.

"You look thoughtful." Kaname said while sitting by his side

"Yeah… I know." Jadeite nodded

"Is it because of what Apollo said comparing you to Ischys?"

The blonde man shook his head, "He didn't compare me, he was right!" Jadeite spoke with calmness

Kaname widened his eyes in surprise and looked interested in what his stepfather had to say, "Was he?"

"Yes… I always knew I was Ischys since my spirit was trapped into that gemstone."

"Why you never said anything?"

"Why… to complicate more the life of your parents?"

"I don't think it would complicate their lives…"

"Kaname if there is one thing I learned in all those lives, it was to not interfere in people's relationships processes… in their free will."

"What would it change? My mother chose to not be with my father, she chose to keep the Crystal Tokyo line and that had nothing to do with you… You weren't even there!"

"Yeah, but do you agree that your father blessing our relationship had more value because he did it by self will and he surpassed his jealous of your mother? And she chose me because she believed in a better future for both of us and not live it because of a reflex of the past?"

"Yeah… from that perspective yes… but dad never demonstrated to know you were Ischys. So the challenge of him having to accept Ischys still didn't have such value."

"He didn't have to. The story of Ischys and Apollo ended in that Era." Jadeite spoke with calmness

 **Flashback**

Ischys was walking on a camp when he saw Apollo riding down his chariot coming at his way. Ischys took a deep breath preparing himself for anything, including some aggression from Apollo. He knew about Coronis' death and was still having a hard time dealing with it.

"Apollo!" the blonde man spoke

Seeing the reaction of the man, "I didn't come to kill you. I'm here in peace." Apollo said with a low tone

"Oh, now you are in peace!" Ischys spoke with a mock

"No I'm not… you know what I meant!"

The blonde man rolled his eyes. He held so much his urge to beat that guy, but he knew he could never harm him physically or fight with him alone.

"I came to talk to you…"

"To tell me in details how you killed Coronis? I don't want to listen!"

"No! I really want to talk…"

"Now you want to talk… You should've had done it before killing her, don't you think?"

Apollo didn't disagree of Ischys' words, but preferred to not continue the argument and changed the subject to the one he wanted to talk about.

Their talk was a long one, but not so heated, at least from Apollo's side. It was evident Apollo had really regretted his impulsive attitude and he admitted he should've had talked to his late wife before taking assumptions. Each man explained their sides and apparently they seemed to had come to a common sense. Ischys told him everything he knew about Coronis and her feelings for Apollo, her fears, her insecurities and reasons why she couldn't open up to her husband, but she had the intention to make it soon. Ischys did fulfill his promise to Coronis when in the day they were caught by the crow talking. Coronis made him promise her he would tell the truth to Apollo in the day she would finally open up to him in case if Apollo would want further info.

Apollo felt worse after learning the truth about the arranged marriage Coronis was supposed to have with Ischys, but her feelings for Apollo spoiled it and it just confirmed to him that his beloved sweet Coronis lived in fear and he failed demonstrating she could trust him because what had enraged him was that he learned her past from a third party and not from her and he felt betrayed and jealous.

"We were engaged, but I never touched her. We understood each other's feelings about the forced marriage our families put us into, so we didn't want to take it in a hurry and we were getting to know each other better and to not have that sensation that we married strangers."

"You were building a relationship of respect and trust…"

"Yeah… so I never pressured her… the max we did was kissing very few times…"

"I know she was a virgin…"

"And I noticed the change in her after you…" Ischys paused, "I got pissed, I felt like you had stolen her from me, but it was too late, she was yours and married you so quickly, the total opposite story she had with me… Her father knew about you and couldn't stand your relationship… my family didn't know about your marriage, but they heard about her constant disappearances and then her belly bump was visible... I became the joke even though some people tried to console me by saying I had lost her to a god! But of course, who had the bad fame was her and that hurt me because I know we don't choose who we will fall for… She loved you and I knew how happy she was for being carrying your child!" the man started to break in tears

Apollo was affected by the words of Ischys, he thought of Epios who was the only part he had of Coronis and for being the woman he most loved, their child became his favorite above his other children, but not that he cared less about them, but because Epios would always be the remind of his biggest mistake. His remorse just increased.

"That's why you are wicked in love Apollo! You don't deserve love because your ego is bigger than you!"

"You are no one to judge me!"

"Maybe I am not, but your conscience will always judge you and I hope Epios will be wise enough to deal well about his mother's loss and for having a murderer father!"

"Enough!" Apollo shouted breaking in tears, he didn't need anyone else tormenting him more than he already did with himself and among all those tears, words came out in a whisper, "I'm sorry!"

Ischys never imagined a god would be fallen down his knees to him and that affected him deeply. He wasn't a vindictive man and could relate to Apollo's pain and the truth was one, Coronis was fated to death anyhow. Her end would come or from her family's side or from his family's side if they found her and it would be just a matter of time until the Mars-Sun rivalry would be reestablished again and now with the support of the Earth's mortals. Maybe her death just had postponed an inevitable war.

Apollo wanted to ask one more thing about Coronis, he needed to understand why only her could cross his land's barriers where no mortal was allowed and just a few gods could cross it with permission, but not her, who could pass it deliberately. However before he could make that question he saw Ischys falling down on the ground with a black arrow crossed in his chest from his back. He didn't see who did that, but he knew to whom that arrow belonged. He tried to save Ischys' life, but it was in vain. There was a sacred poison in that arrow and then other people who were passing by, saw him next to the body of Ischys and the arrow in his hand and with that, he was blamed for the mortal's death no matter how much he denied that.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Do you know who killed you?"

"No! But I know it wasn't Apollo."

"Hmm... It seems there was a conspiracy going..."

"Yeah..."

"So why you never told us anything about it?" Kaname asked

"Because I never gave too much importance to that. I always kept myself very down to earth about such stuff and I know I had other experiences in other lives until we met in the Silver Millennium and of course I didn't know my past at that life, but now when we were crystallized, I had a look into my past and made the connections myself."

"I see… I admire you for that. It's hard to face bad moments and still keep it cool."

"Yeah, but there were good things too."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you took it like that… Not everybody has the same reaction."

"True, it's not by accident I'm the Knight of patience and harmony… But what about you Kaname? How do you deal so calmly about your story?"

"I take everything as a blessing and thank immensely for the good addictions in my life. I didn't have a mother and now I have, I used to have an absent father even though that cared for me, but now he was so present that it didn't make any difference having separate parents. I used to have siblings that didn't care about me at all and now I got two great and loving sisters. I got a stepfather that has worked for me as a second father. I got a stepmother that surpassed her own negativity and welcomed me in her life. I used to be chased by others and now I got a bunch of friends and protectors… I have nothing to complain! This life has been a blessing and I'm happy I could change this dimension to good."

"This dimension?"

Kaname smiled awkwardly without giving further information. Jadeite looked at him and was sure it was another of Kaname's mysteries. Jadeite was used to that behavior of Kaname and didn't ask further things and then they changed subjects to discuss a plan of action.

* * *

Selene and Luper were in another room. Selene was working on her emotional state after the argument with Chibiusa, she knew Serenity wasn't feeling good about it and she didn't want to lose control of her yet, however the lectures of Luper weren't helping her.

"I think you overreacted this time. The girl had a point and I think you should've had at least tried to console her."

"So why didn't you console her yourself as you got so concerned!" Selene snapped

"Because I have nothing to do with this story! You are her mother! She is your descendant, so she belongs to your family and you should've had watched out for her and not be so full of pride at such moment!"

"You say as if I didn't care at all! You are wrong, but you saw what happened, Coronis did console her!"

"The only one with the right empathy at that moment!"

"Oh, so you are defending her now? Is Coronis perfect for you too?!"

"Come on! Don't mix subjects. I'm not defending her, but I'm pointing your bad move. Those people don't know you Selene and it would be good if you could balance Serenity's grace and diplomacy with your strong reasoning. It doesn't make you weak, actually it would turn you into a more respectful and admiring person!"

Selene let out a deep sigh when turning her face

"It was already an impact both of us showing up there together… Now I'll be the bad guy and the only one to blame for your misbehavior!"

"Why do you care of what people think? From all people You shouldn't get bother about it! But that's the price for being the partner of a Goddess and a Queen! If you don't have balance and strength enough to deal with what people say, so you are still on time to leave the boat!"

"Is that what you want? Already regretted for your choice?"

"I'm not regretted of anything… You are the chicken here."

"Fine! I'll let you reflecting here. The war out there is just getting started and I have important matters to do!" Luper spoke after a sigh, he didn't want to continue arguing in vain and had noticed something different with the energy of the Nature which got him worried.

Selene watched him leave. The adventure was starting to get real and some things didn't seem to have changed, she was used to have arguments with Luper/Pan and then reconcile. She remained alone in the room, reflecting about her own actions and attitudes.

* * *

Apollo and Rei were riding the chariot when out of sudden, Apollo stopped it.

"Why did you stop? Are you okay?" Rei asked in concern

"I cannot be distracted when I get in the Sun, but I know this is not the right time for it, but I need some things to be clarified."

"Alright… Anything to keep you focused in the fight."

"How can you have forgiven me when you seem uncomfortable with my presence?" he asked after noticing Rei had avoided to be touched by him when he positioned himself behind her to prevent her falling from the chariot due to the speed

"This doesn't have to do with forgiveness… It's just that…"

"You are with Ischys! I noticed that when you defended him by giving him another name!"

"I didn't give him another name. That man's name is Jadeite!"

"It's Ischys' energy! I could never mistake that!"

Rei sighed thoughtful, that wasn't really the time for such conversation and to explain incarnations to him would take a long time they didn't have, "Apollo, I know that man as Jadeite. I won't judge you for seeing him as Ischys, but there are things you will have to understand later…" she spoke softly and was taken by surprise when suddenly he turned to her and held her face with both of his hands looking deeply in her eyes causing her shivers

"You look different, but… it's Coronis' energy lying in you… an energy I know so well." He spoke with tenderness

Rei swallowed, she was motionless and could read in his gaze he was trying to decipher her soul. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea. It would be a faster way for him to understand better what had really happened.

Apollo saw some of her mental barriers tumbling down. He searched her memories and could see the moment of Mamoru's death, her marriage to Jadeite, the born of their daughter, Mamoru's marriage to Usagi, the born of Kaname, the born of Chibiusa, the day she became Sailor Mars, and the moment she became Sailor Phoenix and had finally forgiven him, those were memories she allowed him to see freely, however he dig more, he could notice she still had memories she didn't want him to see.

"Now I understood why you said you could fly… You have the Phoenix essence lying in you."

"That's correct. That's why I told you I had a lot to do in the Sun with you. It's my duty to watch out for you and give you support in the Sun."

"The Sacred Guardian of the Sun… Now I feel blessed and finally understood Helios' objections about me and Bennu… To avoid the mix of work and personal matters… I failed to prevent it. I failed to understand the vision I had in the day I met you."

"You're not the only one… I failed too, but let's not drag it on anymore. We are in another phase and now we are ready to work it better."

"Yeah… I suffered a lot after what I did to both of you and with your forgiveness I can finally forgive myself and start over… Start over in a body that doesn't belong to me…" he spoke with a low almost sad tone, finally releasing her face

"It does belong to you…" she spoke with a bit of uncertainty

"No, it doesn't! It's limited, it's weak! It's shallow and it feels like there is a hole in me! I'm lost Cor… Rei, that's your name now right?"

"Yes… but you and Mamoru share the same star-seed don't you?"

"No, we don't! You and the Phoenix don't have the same star-seed. It were just combined, so it's like just one now, but yet, two different individuals… Something is missing in me, this body is not mine and I'll have to improve it to be capable to survive in the Sun and I'll have to be very careful to not destroy this body because it's all that's left for me to live!"

"Look, I know you are confused and you feel empty. We don't know what happened to Mamoru's mind, but that's not what we have to worry about. You are here and you are our hope to destroy Arietis!" Rei spoke softly and instinctively touched his hand in support

Apollo smiled thanking her support, but it hurt him to know she belonged to someone else now, but he didn't freak about it anymore, "You really had a process to live with Ischys huh! You were engaged back then and now you are married… He's a noble man, maybe even better than me…"

"He's not perfect!" she said in a single tone, not hiding her dislike for Jadeite's lie

"I'm not either! I've done much worse and you were capable to forgive me… You can forgive him too." Apollo said even though he didn't know what she was talking about

Hearing that from Apollo made her have mixed feelings. Was it her impression or was he really letting go of her? Mamoru's mind was gone and now Apollo saying those words when he was the one who killed her because of jealous… she didn't like her own contradictory feelings about it. "Is he really Ischys?" she asked

"Yes."

Rei sighed, she had nothing to say, "So what about us?" she thought

Apollo could read her thoughts and could feel their synch getting started due to the feeling of separation they were having. That was the moment he realized there was still love between them.

"What about us…" He spoke and could see Rei widening her eyes as she figured he had read her thoughts, "I won't ask you to divorce him and stay with me. I shall respect your process with him. It hurts me a lot! But I don't want to make the same mistake again and get revolted. I believe it will be better for me to stay alone for a while to clean myself from all that negativity that surrounded me… Epios is here too and I could see he is becoming a noble man and this makes me proud! Eventually I will adjust to my new life routine. I know Mamoru was married, but I don't have any obligation to continue his story with his wife… For the first time in my life I don't want a relationship! I want a time just for my own. I don't know the status of their relationship, but I will have a serious talk to her, it would be unfair for her to live with someone that doesn't love or remember her… I just will need your help and Epios' to adjust and update in the beginning."

"Sure…" Rei said not objecting his plans

"I promise I won't dig more your memories of us because I know there is more in our story you don't want me to know. I just hope you have forgiven me for any other mistake too."

"It's not that I hide and don't want you to know it. It's just this is not the time for us to navigate the past. There is a lot more in our stories, but there are many things that belonged to Mamoru or Endymion's mind and I'm not the one who should reveal it to you. He died and took it with him."

"Yeah… Maybe there is a way to bring him back, but not now, because this is not the time. Thank you for giving me this time and this helped me to relax. Now I am totally focused in this upcoming fight." He spoke ending with an excited face

Rei felt a slight hope hearing about the possibility to bring Mamoru/Endymion back, but she left it aside as Apollo's determination motivated her, "Yeah. We have lost a good time here."

"Yeah and before I forget." Apollo said and with his index finger he touched Rei's forehead who immediately changed her form to the Princess of Fire, "This form is more appropriated to our adventure, your limited human body could not handle it. The rest is up to you!" he said referring to the Phoenix power

"Yeah, I know. I was planning to transform after your speech."

"Arlight." He spoke with a smile and it was visible his excitement when he ordered the horses to run again

"You look excited about this fight!" The Princess commented

"I'm excited to fight alongside you! This never happened before!"

The Princess made a face as she remembered of the battle in Mars against Ultimate Chaos

"I meant in the Sun!" He spoke noticing her face of objection

"Oh yeah, that's true!"

"It's our home my dear! We own it! Nothing can beat us there!"

The Princess just smiled, she was thrilled with his happiness. He looked radiant and it would be just a matter of time until they'd be one into the battlefield.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it. In this chapter we could see the start of the preparations before the confronts against Arietis. The action haven't started yet, but the chapter worked to fill some gaps in the story and explain a few things. We could see how much Apollo improved in his reactive and jealousy feelings along the lives he had until he was born as the calm and contended Mamoru and became King Endymion. And also, how much he matured and was capable to bless Rei's relationship with Jadeite and even becoming friends with the one who in another life he took as a foe in the love field. That was a great evolution huh!**

 **We could also take a little glimpse into one of Kaname's big "mysteries" that will be of a lot of use in the future chapters of the story! Stay tuned!**

 **Rei was in that edge among all her personalities and how affected she gets by Apollo's real presence, but I hope I managed to show that their love or bond is further than just the erotic or flesh thing, of course there is more to come, but that was an introduction to show how they have progressed about their own feelings for each other and have matured over the times, specially after being separated and connected to other people.**

 **Selene and Luper had their first impass, but it was good. Their relationship is starting to get real and Selene needs to find her balance before taking final decisions. Let's see what is going to happen next.**


	19. The Sun

**Hello guys, I'm very sorry for taking so long to update! That wasn't my plan, but my friend and I had some delays and it took him more time to construct what I asked him, but it's better having a good work done, than update something incomplete right! Yet, I'd like to thank your patience and for still read the story that it's getting to its climax!**

 **I chose a song for the moment they get close to their destination, it's a song from the Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 OST to give more emotion to the moment on, but listen if you feel like to. The link seems broken due to FF, so I put the name and what FF allowed me of the link. It's sad they don't allow direct links like that...**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

The Princess looked to Apollo as the two continued with their journey. Nothing was given in the terms of small talk. On their right, the lights of other stars just stared back at them.

Apollo shook his head and cleared his throat on the silence between them.

The Princess glanced at him.

"You know, I remember when Helios used to teach me lessons of how to ride the chariot or how the Sun worked, but also about the Sun's sacred guardian warning me to not stay so close due to our duties and avoid distractions… I should have given him more credit." Apollo's lips formed into a half-hearted smile.

"The distractions could break our constant synch and corrupt the harmony of our duties weakening the own Sun…"

Apollo just nodded and immediately looked at the Princess who continued her speech.

"At least we realized that on time. I'm sure we will kick ass there and put an end on Arietis' plans. She cannot know all the Sun's secrets!" she said smiling friendly

"Because some of them lies in you!" Apollo smiled back, "That was very smart from whoever created the Sun or the Phoenix!"

"Yeah!"

The distance away from the Earth was a simple travel as the Princess occasionally looked over her shoulder to see the blue marble in the darkness. As much as the vastness of the space, it felt like being on prolonged road trip while a person was alongside a prairie fields with the mountains in the distance.

It almost felt… tranquil.

The two stood on top of the conjured chariot. Two flaming steeds proudly marched onward.

"Be nice if you go a speaker system…" the Princess lightly jiggled to herself.

"Good idea." Apollo flicked his wrists for the steeds to preserve their pace.

The Princess rotated her neck in Apollo's direction. "So, when we get there, do you have a plan of attack?"

"No." Apollo had his left hand press against his chin by reflex. "I'd figure as much. There is something about this just feels a bit too easy. Got any suggestions?"

"Well, we're lucky enough to travel freely." The Princess separated her arms and looked around her. "Also, I think we just need do take care what we have to do."

"Fair enough." Apollo shrugged. "Listen, I'm not sure just on how this can go."

"I'm well aware."

"Listen to me! I know I can't really say anything to offer on being mentally prepared but, let's try to watch to cover the other's flank, deal?" he said

"Deal."

The two in unison stared toward their very destination.

The Star widened with every passing minute and the violent dancing whips that emanated from the surface. Swirls of briefly darkened areas and golden geysers violently rotated along the surface. Never ending eruptions spouted all over and went with the tidal waves of fire. Apollo nodded to the view of the sun as the two floated outside of the range of the gravitational pull.

 ** _This part starts the song:_**  
 ** _[CD2] 05 - The Witches are Awakening | Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 Soundtrack_**

 **youtube. watch?v=ypjJBg0uxwA**

"Ready?" Apollo looked at the Princess while her eyes narrowed.

"I trust you!" she replied nodding

The two continued onward. A spicule sprouted out the surface and curled at them. The princess and the Sun god avoided with ease.

"Just the radiation." Apollo checked his body for burns, nothing happened.

 **Back on Earth at the same moment in time**

The sky above had sparse cloud displacement. Each puffy as the darkened ones were spread apart which did not cause one to worry of rain. A doorway opened as Luper was barefoot with a small cup of tea in his left hand. He looked up to the sky and stretched his arms as high as he could then brought them back down with a sigh. His toes tickled on the grass as he walked the middle, sat down then crossed his legs with the tea placed by his side. His hands rested on his lap and he closed his eyes.

In Luper's right hand was a stylized wire with edges that didn't touch. The edge of his right hand had a piece of wood and the other edge Luper held with his left hand fingers while it was stuck into the ground, had a piece of metal. With his ability he could connect himself with it and make the reads he needed, but the silence stopped when he started to talk alone, "With the help of Planet Mercury, Hermes my dad, guide me on that, show me what you see and tell me what I have to do… I know you didn't pass me your succession, but as your humble son, this is a critical situation and you my father, the god's messenger, give me your message to protect our territories and not make the same mistake that ended the Golden Millennium…"

The piece of wood and metal started to shine after a while when the wind became stronger. Luper could listen to its' echo deciphering its' message. His plead had a result. A vision came to his mind allowing him to see the limits of the Sun and how affected it was. He could feel the damage on the surface of the planet Mercury and knew those side effects would spread to the other planets as well due to the solar winds.

"Hello, hello? Testing, testing."

"Luper? Is that you?" The Princess straightened her back and scanned her surroundings out of reflex.

"Rei, Apollo. I just wanted to remind you, the Sun is an object made by nature. The magnetic fields alter often."

"Meaning?" The Princess left her sentence incomplete.

"Do not stay in one place for too long." Apollo frowned and the Princess shrugged at him. "Think of it as the fields as waves of the ocean, but if the waves could you know… kill you."

"I recall." Apollo stated back.

"Hey! It takes great focus and dedication for me to be even communicating with you!" Luper snapped back.

"Can we get back to the task?" the Princess intervened

"Right." Luper shook his head and took a deep breath then a sip of his tea. "On the entrances for the sun are located everywhere. The difficult part is predicting on which entrances are safe unless a spicule would ward invaders off. The sun has a series of tunnels that lead to the core. Be careful of the walls since it waves with the surface itself. So just find one and follow it. Mind the walls."

Apollo narrowed his attention as plenty of memories came back to him while the surfaces around him rippled. "The tide is coming back, come on." Apollo flew ahead of the Princess.

The two pressed onward. With several entrances were discovered and a few could not be used but after a few attempts. One entrance was accessed by the duo.

The Princess and Apollo curved with the walls of the tunnel. It wasn't anything Apollo could have thought he could experience. From his youth in Heliopolis, he recalled on how surfers at beaches would relish being the tubs of ocean waves. Here, was the occasion that had him feel truly content with the moment.

The edge of the walls were completely curled as the fire flowed with it. Unlike the outer layer. The fire here, just formulated into precise balls and that expanded the shrunk. The walls were litter bubbling around them.

Apollo looked up and the waves the fire plasma pulsated during the journey. The tunnels soon pulsated around the two. The labyrinth moved in dozens of directions. Several tunnels were wider and others made it seem like just shifting an elbow could be dangerous. The apparitions Apollo summoned had to change slightly in size.

"BuuugRRg." A moan eventually came from their left side. The Princess reacted first as she concentrated energy into a bow and arrow form.

"Sun Beast." Apollo said as he drifted to his right clearly out of the reach of the beast.

The creature was clearly a hunchback but it had crimson lines at the joints of its body. The outer layers of it appeared to be glossy. The arms were golden brown as if paced toward them along the sun surface. The shoulders and legs were reversed backwards and crawled at the duo.

"Guardian." Apollo stated. "There are hundreds that guard the Temple."

"Do you think some would try to stop Arietis?"

"Most likely." Apollo nodded. He looked at the Guardian as a Sun Horse charged at it to knock it out of their path. The Guardian collided head on and tugged back and forth with the horse. The moment the Guardian swiped a claw at them, the two already past it and continued with their journey.

The defeated Guardian growled as it bared orange fangs.

It plunged its left arm into the surface. A sharp tooth grin plaster its face as it roared. The Sun surface went golden for several seconds. It shifted back to the normal colors while Apollo and the Princess pressed onward.

"bUUUGrrG." A head of a Guardian appeared above in the same direction that Apollo and the Princess needed to travel to.

"Heads up!" the Princess stated while she flicked her wrist and a splash of fire swept the Guardian aside. It turned to them with a belated growl.

"The rest of the Guardians know we're here." Apollo stated, the Princess decided to pay close attention to the walls while moving.

 **Crystal Castle**

While the sailors and shitennou were observing the activity in the Sun from the central system of Crystal Tokyo to know when they should get into action, Kaname was studying the Book of Helios when he heard a familiar voice, "The answer you are looking for is with your neighbor."

"Khiron?" Kaname said trying to see his friend, but it was useless and then got thinking about his words.

Using his knowledge with some things he quickly learned from the Book of Helios, he called the other senshi for a conversation

"Girls, how is the activity in the Sun?" he asked

"We could just see it's restless, several explosions." Venus answered

"It also seems thicker." Mercury added

"Thicker?" He asked trying to understand it

"Yes, you can see for yourself." Mercury said showing him the holographic screen

"It's a barrier." He stated

"Are you sure?" Jupiter asked

"Yes… It's possible, but it's not something usual. I read a bit about it on Helios' Book. It's somewhat useful, but it cannot last forever. It protects from insiders to leave it, but it also stops outsiders to go in… the problem is that if not dissipated correctly, it could be broken and the energy coming out of it would cause several solar winds and other solar material spread across the system and affect the planets' magnetic field…"

"And a weak magnetic field could be broken depending on and this affect the entire life in the planets, more exactly here, due to the radiation." Mercury complemented his explanation

"Oh, that's bad! Radiation can cause cancer…" Venus stepped forward.

"Yeah and so can sunblock, the dangers of living. An affected magnetic field and the ions and stuff like that affect technology. It could cause a total black out… plus the own Earth's magnetic field currently is going through a change of magnetic poles alternation naturally so in some areas it's already weaker and the incidence of radiation has already shown it's issues."

"So what do we do? We don't know how to create magnetic fields especially with the size of the planet." Venus questioned

"Hummm… you will have to!" Kaname said pointing the obvious

"What?" Jupiter gasped

"I will help you on that, but my focus here won't be exactly that point, but the solar system harmony itself. In resume, the planets orbits have a harmony and if one is affected, all the others are too at some level. We have to prevent that… I mean, like for example, Mercury is the closest planet and Sailor Mercury's power is directly connected to it, so if the planet is destroyed, so Sailor Mercury would perish too… I could work on the reverse of it and spare Ami's natural star-seed and she could still live without me breaking my forbidden skills, but it would take me time to do it and during a war, time is something we wouldn't have…"

"I'd die and my star-seed would go to the Cauldron because you could not revive me." Sailor Mercury spoke in sadness

"But let's not see that way… I'm here to give more solutions to our current situation. First step: You know how to create self-protection barriers and I'll enhance it to you. Just give me your transformation pens." Kaname said with a friendly smile. He touched each pen that quickly changed their forms that now had a snake insignia on it, "Second step." He said and then passed his enlightened hand over their heart chakra.

The sailors could feel their energies stronger even though they still had the same Eternal outfit however with the addition of a snake on their heart brooches.

"I cannot open all of your chakras because that's a task each of you have to do on your own. I tell this for all of you to be prepared for what might come if that thick barrier break… Now we should discuss our distribution in an extreme situation."

At that moment, Serenity entered in the room. All they eyes were looking at her. Her hair was blond again, however her eyes were still ice colored like Selene's.

She walked until them with an embarrassed face expression. In fact, she knew she had got them worried and the first thing she said was, "I'm sorry."

The sailors smiled friendly at her in understanding.

"I know I got you worried and that was a mistake of mine… I should've had been more open to you, my friends, who were always with me. I know I was selfish, but that wasn't my intention… I thought it was just a marital issue and that it should've been just my concern, but I was wrong…"

"It's alright Usagi-chan… we know you tend to get lonely when you are sad…" Venus said

"That's why we preferred to give you your space." Jupiter completed

"Thank you girls, but I really needed to apologize… not just for that." Serenity said turning her face to Chibiusa

The blond woman slowly walked until her daughter who just watched her in silence, "My daughter, please forgive me… I know I made a biggest mistake by not staying by your side when you most needed me… I wasn't a good mother lately." She spoke sorrowful

Chibiusa looked at her with sadness, but could see the sincerity in her mother's words. After a while she smiled at her accepting her apologies with a slight nod. She knew having such entities inside the same body wasn't any easy. She had witnessed Hotaru's struggle and now her parent's, so with that said, she had no reason to continue feeling pity of herself or blaming them of things.

The group was reunited and in harmony again. They saw Luper returning to the room and his face expression got their attention as he had to inform the sailors his findings and to deliver a special message to Sailor Mercury.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it! Give me some feedback, I'll appreaciate your words on the chapter or story, so I can improve for the next work.**

 **I'd like to thank all the readers and followers, you guys give me a great boost!**

 **A big thank you to my friend Will, The95will for being helping me with the action scenes and climax of the story! You rock man! Despite our schedule conflicts some times haha**

 **With that said, I'd like to give a note that Will and I are working on the posterior chapters already, but we will do everything to update in two weeks. I won't promise it, but please, be patient and comprehensive. I promise this story will end for sure, I'd never give up on it! :D**


	20. Starting the Solar Battle

**Hello guys, I'm very sorry for the delay once again, things got crazy lately for my friend Will and I, but we did everything we could to not delay it so much. I apologize for this frantic schedule, but I do intend to end the fic this year! I'll try to update weekly from now on, but I won't promise.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Kaname looked thoughtful after Khiron's words, "The answer is with my neighbor… what does it mean?" he thought

Selene noticed Kaname different behavior and then stepped closer to him.

"You don't look on your usual behavior, is there anything very wrong?" she asked

"Nothing wrong… I'm just thinking…"

"Too much as I can see!"

Kaname looked to the side, not because he didn't like her confrontation, but because he thought he saw something.

"You again are hiding things… Why do you always dodge like that about personal questions?"

"I'm not dodging, I just thought I saw something."

"Saw something? You don't have that vision ability…"

"No I don't, but…" he paused to sigh, "There is something I need to ask you." He said changing subjects

Selene just looked at him waiting for his question.

"I need you to help the others as you're the strongest one here and have the Silver Crystal in your power. There's no time to look back anymore and I really hope you have overcome your resentment about my father."

"You don't have to worry about my feelings for your father, I'm very aware of my duty. I don't want the Golden Millennium to repeat and I won't back off… We are not a separated system anymore, together we make the difference! Your father is busy out there and I always admired his strength and support in battle, about that, I have nothing to complain! But what intrigues me is why are you talking like that?"

"Because of the triangle… or square that has formed… I know broken relationships and duty don't match in a battlefield… that was Helios' concern the whole time and my father failed to see it. Actually, after reading his book, Helios had never really forbid their love, but he knew from experience that inner relationships had a higher probability to go wrong at some point and interfere in the harmony of the environment as he understood emotions like water waves so he was always worried about the Solar System balance and knew pretty much well my father's emotions."

Selene looked down and swallowed, it was time for her to face her old demon and her responsibility in breaking the System harmony, "Apollo didn't do everything wrong alone… I am responsible for the Golden Millennium's end too! I failed to everyone! I envied your mother and chased a love that didn't belong to me out of selfishness and silenced myself instead of giving him support when he needed the most, I failed in not seeing at time the plans of my evil twin Lilith and I failed by making the wrong choices and… I failed with you…" she held her tears at the end of her sentence, when the nightmares or old memories came to her mind. She hesitated to look at him.

Kaname looked at her affected by her confession, that was certainly an evolution in the moral of the old Moon Goddess by letting down the ego and demonstrating the humbleness of a being by admitting her flaws. Kaname smiled kindly placing his hand on her left shoulder, "It's time to let go of this dark past! I don't have any hard feelings."

"Why?"

"Because it's a waste of time keeping it… nothing will change what happened, but after that, we are capable to create a new prosper future."

"But I really needed to tell you this… I needed to take it off from my chest like your father needed to hear from your mother those words… More and more I can relate to him Kaname… And the more I understand him, the less I judge them… and to be even more honest, now my faith for the prosper future is reloaded and this gives me the boost to fight harder and defeat Arietis or any other enemy, however, it's not any easy to say goodbye to the good old things."

"I comprehend!"

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Luper back in the room.

* * *

 **In the Sun**

"The rest of the Guardians know we're here." Apollo stated, the Princess decided to pay close attention to the walls while moving.

"Star Killer Wave!" She shouted out as the Sun walls contracted and moved downward while had a Guardian been forced to move out the way. Once it jumped forward, a sun horse raced forward and had its neck knock it back. The horse leaned back and the hooves dropped down onto the face of a Guardian.

"Nice one." Apollo smiled while the two moved onward.

The waves and balls of fire lost their magical nature five minutes into the tunnel. Apollo made sure his chariot didn't lose itself on the lack of oxygen. It did not fade out on him but the tunnel around them kept his steed in high spirits. The Princess clearly wasn't going all out against the Guardians.

Apollo did the same as with the various Guardians, he just forced them out of the way. Time was still of the essence. The god frowned and looked onward of the several tunnels he had to traverse through...

"…" Apollo halted his horses for the moment.

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"This is taking too long." Apollo looked to his right. "I know a shortcut…"

"You DO?!" The Princess smiled but it faded the moment Apollo shifted his horses and chariots to collide with the wall.

The wall burst apart with several Guardians lunging at the two.

"Ember Spear!" Apollo shouted as a concentrated energy formed into a spear then immediately impaled a Guardian. He winced at the creature trying to claw at him but he shifted his right arm so the Guardian would fall behind the duo.

The walls and rivers of fire and plasma crumbled. Apollo and the Princess race through the open to collide with a tunnel wall again. The two stared onward as the Sun attempts to flood the two had no effect over them.

Soon the two entered and reached the inner sanctum of the sun. The fire faded out as the tunnel had a completely widen as the color intensified that would blind any normal human being within seconds. The fire and radiation just washed along an invisible barrier. As if one were standing in a plasma aquarium and the plasmatic water flowed around the location.

"Wow. I mean, this place would be perfect to avoiding solicitors." Apollo chuckled to himself. The inner sanctum had energetic pillars spouting out of the corners of the area. The flow of fire constantly shifted in all directions but made it clear on what was the floor and walls. One of the pillars was narrower than the others. Etched red lettering drifted on the surface.

The Sun will burn for those who serve it.

Apollo remained silent as he stared into the words. He looked up surprised at what he saw. The walls of fire took the shape of people… like paintings. All of those who served the Sun. The golden flash appeared again over the sun while Apollo clenched a fist. It was the same as what happened with the Guardians.

"Apollo." The Princess noticed the same images as he did. Both of them looked behind themselves and got a clear view.

A Guardian lunged forward and had its skull gripped by the woman. In several seconds, the hand crush the head and the lifeless Guardian faded into the Sun. "What took the both of you so long?" Arietis smiled and pressed her hands together.

Apollo ignored every word, "Nightmare Raid!" he shouted as the two large steeds with narrowed expressions charged forward. Two golden fiery horses made full-fledged sprints at Arietis.

That damn smile didn't leave his lips. "Bask Whip!" Arietis raised her left arm and an orange spicule rose up from the ground and had the tip strike at the conjured steeds. The figments dissipated as she stepped forward.

"You know, I thought that more could have been done to keep this place under wraps." She moved her right arm behind her back. "It doesn't matter, it seemed that some cannot just let things happen the way they should." Arietis moved her left arm up and revealed the Sacred Crest of Helios.

The Princess grunted to herself and gritted her teeth, Apollo had the same reaction.

"Judging from your reactions," Arietis rolled the artifact around her finger, "this prop right here is legit. Or... you're pulling my leg."

"Do you have any idea what you could cause with that? The world runs on the balance of good." Apollo said

"I highly doubt that. Everything happens at unplanned moments. One after the other, but who am I to lecture you about things like chance." Arietris stepped forward then lightly shook the Crest. "Have you ever thought that those who watch these artifacts are hypocrites? Do you know that in the worst points of the planet, they could use this to help the planet? Using it to clean out the evil people."

Rei inched closer to Apollo. "Ideas?"

"Working on it." He whispered back.

"I see you two speaking to each other. Just how rude can people get?" Arietris' smile faded away.

"Aubade Strike!" the Princess made her move as she held out her left hand and fire blasted out of concentrated energy. Waves of fire floated onward to the target. Arietis frowned as a ball of fire engulfed around her.

"Flare Rage!" A voice shouted in the middle of the attack. Much like what happened before, the attack did not seem to bother Arietis.

"I read an old text: 'There is one who could bring the world of fire and use the embers to renew the world around them.'" The smile returned. "Let's test it!" Arietis stepped forward and three spicules followed behind her. Instead of just being the return attack, the flames took shape.

The conjured beings stood about a foot taller than Arietis. The bodies were humanoid, red and flames curled with the body. Several sections of the body hardened around. The fingertips turned into a charcoal maroon. Golden eyes stared forward and nodded at their master. The shoulders and legs looked mangled and barely functioned.

"Neat." Arietis shrugged. "You know what to do!"

"I did not expect that today!" Apollo outstretched his left arm and pulled the other arm back. "Sunlight Bolt!" Around his fingertips formed a bow and arrow with arrow head of complete concentrated energy. He let the loose the arrow for a creature to be struck in the shoulder. It looked up and yanked the energy out then roared at them.

Apollo braced himself but the very moment he did. A slight vibration shook underneath his feet. The fires outside the barrier sped up and the fires expanded.

"Do you know what that could do!?" the Princess shouted as she created fire arrows to be fired.

"I'm well aware." Apollo replied to her

"Hey Apollo, I'd assume that you would have been much more of challenge than let some weakling fight on your behalf." Arietis chuckled.

Apollo did not dignify her with an answer and instead sprinted forward. "Sunspot Raid!" He set an arm forward and a plasma chariot was summoned for him.

"Now it's getting interesting!" Arietis closed her eyes while another sun based creature rose from the floor and energy.

"Shut up!" Apollo shouted. "Ember Spear!" An orange elongated spear appeared in time he made contact with the sun monsters. He thrusted it forward as it pierced the torso completely for the creature to gag and fall apart. One of the remaining two severed the head of one of the steed for the chariot to lose balance. Apollo didn't wait for the worse to happen.

"Guys! Things are really serious out there, we can see the barrier created around the Sun, it's restless and seem to explode at any minute! The Sailors are already protecting their home planets, but I fear they can't handle it." Luper shouted in duo's mind.

Rei let loose another arrow to completely whiff past Apollo into the forehead of the second creature. Apollo finished it off by shoving the spear under the jaw and the head tore off completely. From there, Apollo jumped up and reversed kicked the third creature out of his way.

"Guys! The Sun is starting to behave too erratically." Luper stood up from his patch of grass to look up at the sky.

"I got this!" Apollo replied when Arietis turned to him.

"Flare Rage!" Instead of two fire spicules. A dozen of them formed and formed a barrier around Arietis. She put her hands in her pocket… then tilted her head. Apollo reversed his arm so he could toss the spear forward in an effort to wound the mad woman. In that brief opening, it was soon quickly knocked the attempt off course to completely overshoot the target.

"Some sun god you turned out to be." She flicked her wrist and a spicule smacked Apollo out of her way.

"The both of you…" Arietis closed her eyes again, "are," she opened her eyes to reveal that the previous color no longer existed but golden eyes took place, "NO FUN!" she shouted

Bursts of fire blasted along the barrier in a frenzy.

The Princess and Apollo didn't know how to react to such a sight. They recalled the stories, but now, what could the scout do with a person mad with power?

Arietis flicked her fingers and several more sun beasts rose up. This time, the legs were reversed and the joints functioned properly. Almost fire based werewolves. Their golden eyes blinked for a moment.

"The Helios power… much better than I thought it could be." Arietis looked forward. "I hope you guys are prepared for what's going to come. Let the world's fear the light!" Arietis walked forward as several other fire creatures followed her.

The Princess let loose another arrow and a fire wolf intercepted its path then dissipated. From there, the area inside of the center became slowly lost space as the creatures prepared with Arietis.

Outside of the Sun, the star shook. The oceans of fire were went into every direction and the splashes reached higher on impact. The radiation curls became jumbled. The fountains of plasma spread out violently while flares of distorted fire whipped about sporadically. Solar winds from the Sun were discharged and whiplashed in space. Planet Mercury was quickly inundated by the red and orange wind.

* * *

 **Crystal Castle**

Luper had a concerned gaze, he knew things weren't that good in the Sun. His pendant was restless, he knew the battle was just getting started. Shivers cored down his spine constantly when out of sudden, the castle's system alarm rang loud for a brief moment when a total black out happened stopping it.

"Shhh…" Kaname heard a noise and when he looked to the door entrance, he spotted his snake once again and ran immediately after it as its eyes shone differently.

Simultaneously, Sailor Mercury started showing signs that she didn't feel good. The generator automatically started, but demonstrated flaws in its circuit.

"Solar winds…" Luper spoke while he rushed to her direction

"ARAAH!" Sailor Mercery closed her eyes as every part of her screamed out in agony. Her comrades surround her and offered help in what ways they could.

The sailors and guardians' attention were directed to Sailor Mercury's health and they took a while to realize Kaname's absence. However, that fact didn't surprise Selene at all, as she had sensed Kaname wouldn't participate in that war, at least, not in that moment she thought.

"Girls, it's time to battle! Things are serious in the Sun and the inner planets need you otherwise it will perish!" Luper said taking the lead without even taking notice of it.

The girls nodded in agreement and invoked their new powers, gift from Kaname.

After that, each sailor travelled to their home planets.

Luper, Selene, Chibiusa and the Shitennou remained on Earth, however they noticed Mars was the only planet left alone and that was the moment when they, except Selene, wondered where Kaname had gone.

"We have a solid base here on Earth, I guess our parallel objective will be to spare Mars from any influence." Zoicite spoke

"This will give us an extra work." Nephrite pointed out

"I hope you are not complaining! We are all part of the same system. We all help each other no matter what, if Mars is vulnerable, it's our duty to cover it up. We are going to be attacked from the Sun out, so until things reach Mars, we are the firsts on the line!" Selene spoke with firmness

"Plus, the Martian Sailor is fighting into the Sun, it's ONLY that she's doing in her absence…" Luper spoke not being capable to hold his sarcasm

"We are not complaining, we just made a point. It's our concern such situation." Zoicite replied

"But wasn't Kaname the one to replace her since his trip to Mars?" Kunzite said not hiding his objection to Kaname's sudden absence

"I am going to represent Mars!" a young child voice was heard with an energetic tone

The guardians looked back to see Rina transformed into Sailor Chibi Mars.

"I know that duty has always belonged to me and my brother took it for him because I was ill, but now I'm completely recovered!" the young girl spoke with a firm tone demonstrating her innate Martian vein

Selene was the only one who seemed proud to see such prerogative and without thinking twice, joined the little girl in support, "Do your best. I believe in you." She said holding her tiny hand, "Don't worry, I won't let anything harm you!" she continued with a light smile

The little girl nodded in acceptance and glad for the goddess' support.

Jadeite watched them in silence, but it was evident his concern about the little girl. Despite all the past and the differences he had with Rei, Rina was his daughter no matter what and it was natural for him the over protective instinct, however, he was aware that apart from that, she was a destined sailor and she would take over Mars' rule in the future.

At that moment, Phobos and Deimos entered in the room in their guardian form.

"We will aid her in everything. It's our duty to protect any Martian heir." Both said concomitantly

The discussion was over and then, the Martian group flew in the direction of Mars.

* * *

Kaname left in a hurry without telling anyone, he didn't expect he'd have to chase his own pet. That behavior intrigued him. When he took notice, he saw him at the Castle's yard and the snake over the fountain border staring at him.

"Why did you ran away like that? I had no time to tell anyone where I was going!" Kaname called his attention

"It wasss needed, it'sss not the firssst time I've told you thingsss and you ssseem to relapssse what I sssay."

"I haven't forgotten anything you have told me! But there are a lot of things going at the same time, I cannot be in everywhere at the same time!"

"Family mattersss are not priority in a moment like thisss…"

"I was also studying the Book of Helios, preparing myself for the battle!"

"Whatever… Jussst look." The snake ignored his comment moving its head up

Kaname looked at the specific direction and could see many Auroras in the dark sky. He also saw the darkness around the castle due to the magnetic field reaction about the solar winds that caused all the technologic objects to fail, however, after a while, he finally understood what his snake wanted to show him. He observed attentively the night sky and the erratic twinkle of a particular Constellation.

"The answer is with your neighbor…" those words echoed in his mind and finally made complete sense to him, without thinking twice, he transformed into Ophiuchus, his warrior form and flew out of the orbit of the Earth.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it! Thank you all who are reading, favoriting and reviewing this fic or the saga, it really makes me happy and gives me more boost to work harder!**

 **Thank you The95will for all the help you gave to me all this long, I learned a few things so I can be a better writer =D  
**


	21. Sun x Sun

**Hello guys, a new chapter on the run! Not weekly as I wished, but I'll try to do my best to update within the max of two weeks. Now I'm working alone and action scenes are not my forte.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Apollo and the Princess were cornered, Arietis invoked several solar creatures using the power of Helios. They were stronger and faster which proved to be another challenge for the Solar Guardians. The fight was getting longer and they couldn't reach Arietis, yet, they knew the barrier that was around the Sun could break any moment. The good news was that Apollo was getting even more stronger and aware of his solar powers, remembering past moments and private lessons Helios gave to him.

However, Arietis had another card in her hand. After noticing Apollo and the Princess were getting stronger and surpassing the soldier's powers, Arietis smiled largely in delight.

Apollo and the Princess had a puzzled expression that soon vanished from their faces when a sudden flashlight was thrown at their direction, a flashlight that shown and could blind any other ordinary guardian, a flashlight that travelled at the light speed. There was only one being that could invoke and use such technique.

At that moment Arietis started to crackle. She had fun watching the couple perplexed and having to defend themselves from no one less than Helios himself.

The greatest Solar Ruler stared at them, his presence made the barrier that covered the Sun break spreading all types of solar materials around the universe.

Apollo had to fight a strong migraine that was originated from his third eye. The Princess came to his side to give him support.

"Do you really think you can beat Us now?" Arietis spoke with irony, "I highly doubt… There's nothing stronger than the power of love!" she continued with a mocking expression

Without hesitation, Arietis and Helios invoked a double attack that hit on sharp Apollo and the Princess throwing them very far.

Arietis looked at Helios, stared him for some time with an unreadable gaze, and then blew him a kiss.

* * *

The sailor scouts were in full view of the sun. Each of them fluctuated on the surface of their own planet. They created special barriers that would stop solar materials to spread in the direction of the planets around.

"What now? I mean, it's not like we can be welcomed to the sun like Apollo." Venus talked to the other senshi by telepathy

"We have to do what we can. Who knows what Arietis could be doing in the Sun." Mercury replied

"I agree, we still have to be there for the universe." Jupiter replied

With the approach, the light of the sun changed several times. Each Sailor pressed onward and ready to fulfill their mission. When the Sun was several hundred kilometers away, it was when a defensive measure occurred. A whip of fire erupted from the surface as came downward into the group.

"Watch out!" Mercury shouted.

The bodies were humanoid, red and flames curled with the body. A few of them flowed out of the fire and stared at the Sailor Scouts above. Their boney fingers clawed toward it. Golden eyes stared forward and nodded at their master. The legs didn't look right and despite all the efforts of Sailor Mercury to stop them to cross the barrier in the direction of Venus's orbit, she failed. There were too many and the solar materials coming out of the Sun just made it even harder for her to handle it alone. The solar humanoids created by Arietis managed to trespass all the barriers of the inner planets.

Selene took the lead and was the only on the Moon. Memories of the wars during the Golden Millennium filled her mind, this time she wouldn't allow things to lose control and in name of the promise she made to herself, to Rina and for her love for the Earth, she used special techniques that only could be invoked by a goddess of the Moon. Her Ancient powers proved to be phenomenal, which got the others mesmerized with such abilities.

"Mercury Waves!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she lifted her arm up and summoned what water she could.

A creature waved above as it approached it. However, a gust of what blue water there was started to evaporate as it slashed the abdomen of it as it grunted loudly at her. It growled more and soon faded into nothingness.

"On the behalf of Jupiter, I call upon the forces of thunder and lightning to vanquish this corrupted form of evil!" Sailor Jupiter waved her forearms in front of her as she stared ahead at several targets. "Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Crow Spirits Massive Attack!" Phobos and Deimos used their combined technique battling for Mars and doing all they could to protect Sailor Chibi Mars

None of the creatures didn't make it close enough as the Sailors picked them off before any of them could get close enough of the surface.

However, things changed with the sudden break of the Sun thick barrier which released a big amount of solar materials and radiation, making the creatures stronger.

Unfortunately, Sailor Mercury was the first to feel the terrible side effects of the Sun's power and almost lost her vision and was nearly severely burned.

Luper seeing the situation of Sailor Mercury, immediately ran to her aid and remembered he had a special power to give to her in name of Hermes.

Sailor Chibi Moon and the Shittennou remained on the Earth surface and fought the humanoids while Selene covered them up.

* * *

Ophiuchus was flying as fast as he could in the direction of Scorpius Constellation and on his way to there he could see the Sun barrier breaking and all the material of it spreading around. He himself had to enhance his own barrier to protect himself from it.

"Damn it!" he cursed noticing things were getting really bad in the Inner System, "I know they need me there, but I can't go there… I need to do this!" he spoke to himself, "Selene… you are my hope. Hang in there for the good sake of all of us." He thought

The Scorpius Constellation continued to twinkle when Ophiuchus finally reached its boarder. Out of sudden, a woman of pale skin with long straight black hair held in a ponytail up of her head, wearing a black and reddish sailor armor with long black boots over her thigh, holding a long black spear with a Scorpio crest on the edge, appeared in front of him.

The two exchanged gazes for a while when she knelt down revering him, "Lord Ophiuchus… Sailor Scorpius is my name." she spoke not being capable to hold her excitement

Ophiuchus felt embarrassed by her act, "Oh no, don't do it… please stand up." He spoke passing his hand on his head

"Great are the ancient legends of your name Master! I can't believe you are the one who answered my call." The woman spoke still revering him and then standing up

"Ancient legends…" Ophiuchus repeated her line making a funny face

"Yes, you are the legendary son of Sun Apollo and the Phoenix… The Healer for some… The Savior for others." The woman exclaimed

"Okay… So why did you call?"

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it! I've noticed that lately Miss Antares was acting strange and sometimes I tried to follow her or even entered in her bedroom looking for clues, but as you know, I have a duty as a Sailor and I can't leave my position for too long, actually I should never leave my position, however I felt it was my duty to spy on the Miss as Milady is not in condition to do it."

"Miss Antares, you mean Arietis?" Ophiuchus said

"Yes, that was her birth name."

"She is the daughter of Ares."

"That's correct… actually the exiled daughter of Ares."

"True."

"So continuing the explanation why I made the call was because of this." The woman delivered him some golden parchments, "She doesn't know I found this, but I know this belong to Sun Helios, I'm sure she stole it during the time she had a relationship with him… since then she has been practicing it. Miss Antares never forgave the beings of the Solar System and she's thirsty for revenge." The woman affirmed, "I thought Milady would've had noticed the Miss' plans, but the illness got her and since then she spends most of her time sleeping. Milady is too wise to not have noticed the Miss' plans, but unfortunately she's not in condition to stop her… I wonder if there's someone capable of doing it… Since the Golden Millennium fall, no one seems to have the power for it… All gods died…" she spoke with a sad tone, "But, seeing you here gives me hope!" she stared him deeply in the eyes holding his hands as a plead

"Don't worry about it! Some gods have reincarnated…" Ophiuchus spoke leaving his sentence in hang as Sailor Scorpius got suddenly distracted looking back

"Milady has woken up, she needs her meds! Come with me, I'll continue the story at the castle." Sailor Scorpius spoke with preoccupation.

Ophiuchus followed her, he was overwhelmed with the view of the large reddish giant star, the heart of Scorpius Constellation.

Surprisingly the castle wasn't that huge as he expected, you could say it was a modest one for a ruler of such giant star.

"By the way, who is your Milady?" Ophiuchus finally made the question as the curiosity got the best of him while they walked to a bedroom

"Lady Antares." The woman replied with a single tone

"Lady Antares? But isn't Arietis out of here…" he spoke a bit puzzled

"There are two Antares… The Antares system has a binary star. Milady rules both stars, however she was training Miss Antares to succeed her, so for a start, she allowed her to rule Antares B, the minor star."

"Oh I see…" Ophiuchus spoke finally understanding the puzzle.

He realized how Arietis was capable to have solar techiniques and how calculating the woman was, however something didn't seem right, as far as he knew solar lineage was passed to blood successors and how Arietis could have been capable to obtain such primary element.

"So Lady Antares is her mother?" he asked

"No. Her aunt. Miss Antares was exiled from Ares main domain, the constellation of Aries, he realized Arietis would never be capable to be a good ruler for any of its stars, so he sent her to Mars which was one of his minor domains, however there he had a lot of successors and they needed to prove who would be capable to rule the planet, however, Arietis was resented by her constellation exile, so it was the time she and Helios started a relationship… Poor Helios… his mistake was to fall in love with her… But at least he realized at time what kind of person she really was and expelled her from the Solar System as well… But for a very high price!"

"His extinction…" Ophiuchus completed her sentence

"Exactly." The woman nodded

There was a moment of silence.

"With all the respect, but everyone knew it was too soon for your father to start ruling the Sun. He had to mature too fast and to bear with the rivalry of Helios and Ares's background. He was innocent and too young to carry such burdens… At least he was blessed to have you as his son, but it was also something else far beyond he could bear either… The three of you were chased by the enviness and evil entities… I don't know which of you suffered the more, your mother, Apollo or you… It's a painful cycle." The woman spoke with sorrow

Ophiuchus looked down, he was aware of his back story that wasn't anything close to roses.

"Well, here we are. This is Milady's bedroom. Don't mind about her looks, but aging is a bitch!"

"Don't worry, I don't pay attention at such things."

Sailor Scorpius opened the door revealing a simple bedroom that was very clean and organized, but with few objects. The walls were red, the floor was bluish. The objects had a mix of primary colors, but that wasn't the important detail that got Ophiuchus' full attention, but the view of the old lady with long grayish hair and pale skin lying on the bed with her back to him. Despite her looks, her energy was huge. Without taking notice, his mouth opened partially due to his mesmerized expression, widened eyes.

The Sailor moved around the bedroom looking for the meds to be given to the old lady.

The old woman moved on the bed turning herself to look at Ophiuchus. Their eyes met. The old woman looked at him with a very tired look and unreadable expression. Ophiuchus tried, but he was paralyzed to be standing in front of the mythical and no one the less of the real Antares, the sister of Ares and the only ancient god alive. Instinctively he knelt down to revere her. He was thrilled. His body shivered, there was no words that could describe his emotions right now.

"Why are you doing this? You are getting me embarrassed." the Old Antares spoke to Ophiuchus

"I'm thrilled Milady. I never thought I'd be facing you, Lady Antares." The man replied excited

"Nah, no need for that. I'm no one to be revered! If it wasn't my rusty joints I'd be the one to revere you, you are the legend here." The old woman spoke with a graceful tone

Ophiuchus let a laugh and then stood up

"I'm very sorry for my bad looks and to be on pajamas, but this illness doesn't go out of me." the old woman spoke after couching

"It's alright. I understand." He replied

Sailor Scorpius finally found the pills and prepared a glass of water to give to the old lady. Ophiuchus immediately felt something strange and moved in the direction of Sailor Scorpius, stopping her to give the woman the meds.

"Don't do this." He spoke

"Why not? She needs those meds." The sailor replied puzzled

"No!" he shook his head and took the pills on his hand examining it, "where did you get this?" he asked with a concerned expression

"Lady Antares got it." the sailor replied not understanding the man's objection

"This is what is getting her sick. I studied it with Khiron and I can't believe it still exists…"

"What do you mean?" the sailor asked

"This is made by using a very rare herb that doesn't exist in the Solar System anymore. I'm sure not many places in the universe contains it. It's a poisonous herb that can kill anyone who takes it… I don't know how Arietis was capable to synthetize it, but now it explains why Milady never heals from this illness. How long are you taking these?" Ophiuchus spoke turning to Old Antares

"For a long time…" the woman replied not hiding her deception and sad gaze

"Now I'm sure you are definitely a very strong and mythical woman! No one would survive little portions of it. This even in natural form can cause a lot of damages and even kill due to exposition."

"What!" Sailor Scorpius spoke shocked

Antares looked down in sorrow, tears came out of her eyes, "She has been poisoning me… after all I did for her!" the old woman spoke very disappointed

"Milady, I know how much it hurts in you, but at least now you are going to get better!" the sailor spoke taking the old woman in a warm embrace of consolation

Ophiuchus didn't know how to react to such sorrowful scene, he was never good with such feelings and situations. He could empathize with people's pain and that's why he always tried to transmit happiness, hope and consolation for people.

"You bring the happiness and consolation, that's why the darkness abominate you… I can't believe I lived long enough to meet you and be attended by you! I don't know what I did to deserve such blessing!" The old woman spoke thankful

"Don't say that… you're going to make me blush… actually if I knew it earlier, I'd have come way longer ago! You gotta thank her for the calling."

"I see… You don't seem to be here just for that. What happened?" the old woman spoke directly to the point

"Arietis is causing trouble in the Sun. My parents are battling her. Actually all the sailors are united protecting the Solar System, but it's pretty much clear that Arietis is full of dirty tricks."

"She invaded the Sun…" the old woman spoke not surprised

"Yes. Scorpius was observing her for a long time and found out Arietis stole secrets of the Sun."

"She wants revenge… She can't accept she lost the right to "rule" the Sun since she carried Helios' child." The old woman spoke with calmness considering the moment

"What kind of revenge is that? What's her story?" Ophiuchus asked

"It all began in ancient times. The gods had control over the planets and celestial bodies. My brother Ares was a very temperamental and a conquer. He managed to get domains in several parts of the Universe, but he needed help to rule all of them at the same time. However, he was an intense guy and emotional and ended up having several lovers, from gods to mortals. He had lots of successors, but many died in battles, young or had no traits to rule his territories. He based himself in Aries Constellation which had 3 stars and one of them was meant to be ruled by Arietis, but even him realized she wasn't proper for the job. So due to some troubles she caused there, he exiled her from it, so it was when she arrived in Mars. But Mars had many successors on the line and due to the exile she didn't have priority to take the throne, but as soon as she got there, she met Helios and they fell in love. That had put a pause between the rivalry of Helios and Ares that started because Helios revealed the love affair of Ares and Aphrodite. Initially Helios seemed to have had made good for her and eased her temperament, so she felt she could be great by his side. She always had high ambitions and somewhat she had the gut for it. However, she was a very jealous and possessive woman and she hated Helios' pet. She was oblivious to the real reason why Helios was so affectious about the bird Bennu and out of jealousy, she killed it, but in fact she just released the essence and real form of the Phoenix who found another body to hide herself, which was in Coronis star-seed and as you know your father fell in love with Coronis and then you were born." The old woman spoke

"Yes and they also had to go through a lot of trouble not just because of the rivalry of the Sun and Mars, but also due to their own personal matters."

"That's correct."

"So continue."

"But before your parents part, Arietis was expelled by Helios from the Solar System since Selene told him Arietis had killed Bennu, but some time later she found out she was pregnant. This was her last hope to be big again. She wanted to take for granted Helios' familiar essence and contacted him to inform him about her pregnancy. Helios knew the child was his', but he wasn't happy about it. He still didn't allow her to return to the Solar System and this angered her. She decided to fight for "justice", her justice. I myself went to talk to him and I realized Helios wouldn't allow his seed with Arietis to succeed him and he was preparing Apollo to take his throne. Apollo was still just an young man who didn't even live with Helios, but with Khiron. Yet, I didn't know what Helios was planning, but I sensed he was preparing his departure. I didn't tell that to Arietis, but with the advance of her pregnancy I noticed she was going to use the child for her own selfish and egoistic plans and I knew the great importance of a balanced and harmonious Sun Ruler, so before I could even finish comprehending things, we all learned about Helios' sudden death. That was a huge impact and a moment of great concern. He had let a will and in there we all learned that he had chosen Apollo to succeed him. Interestingly, not long after his death, I heard Arietis screaming loud and I ran to see her, it was the moment when I saw his spirit leaving her bedroom. I never saw him with such cold gaze, he seemed to be holding something in his hand and then he disappeared. When I entered in her bedroom she was in premature labor… the child was born lifeless, didn't even have a star-seed. It was the moment I had understood what Helios had done…"

"He removed the baby's star-seed to stop her evil plans by using a solar descendant… He did it by thinking he was doing a greater good, but in the other hand he himself was extinct. He was forbidden to rule ever again and even forbidden to return to the Solar System." Ophiuchus said

"He was the first and only known Solar Ruler to be exiled, I'm sure he let his legacy and the other gods didn't allow him to be forgotten and be erased from the history."

"This could never happen… there's no such thing to erase an existence, not even if you go back in time." Ophiuchus spoke

"Exactly. What once existed, will forever exist, not necessarily to continue the same way."

"It's the time-space complexion!" He added

"Surely."

"So Arietis wants to revenge and rule for her lost child or she wants to destroy Helios' legacy after what he did to her and their child?"

"She doesn't know he did it…" Old Antares spoke with a single tone

"Oh…" Ophiuchus spoke not knowing how to react

"I preferred to not judge him and now after knowing what she is doing in the Sun, I'm sure he wasn't that wrong and had real reasons to really try to stop her and I made a big mistake by homing her… Even Ares was right in taking her rights, but I always pitied her… but I should've had continued Helios' decision when he expelled her and let her be a lost body travelling the universe and succumb to her fate. Reika was the only one who had the core to put an end in Arietis, but she failed due to Arietis having solar "dirty" techniques. I should've had helped Reika to exile Arietis once and for all!" Old Antares spoke with a bitter remorse

Empathized by the woman's feelings, "You have a chance now!" he spoke with a firm but soft tone and light smile

The old woman looked at him affected by his words, she was ready to redeem from her compassionate mistake. She nodded at him.

Ophiuchus didn't waste time and started to work on her to remove her illness and erase all traces of poison by using a special technique. Immediately after his procedure, it was visible how changed her looks was. The wrinkled and bad skin rejuvenated significantly. Even at such age, she still looked beautiful. She had an imposing posture, yet, a friendly energy. She was definitely a diplomatic soul. The opposite of Ares, but that was what made her so magnificent and respected by all gods, including Ares himself. Old Antares quickly put her battle suit and invoked her special scepter which had a distinct crest on top of it with a shape of a hourglass.

Sailor Scorpius stayed in charge of the whole Constellation during Lady Antares' absence. She watched the two legendary warriors flying in the direction of the Sun in the Solar System and while she did it, she remembered a talk she had with Old Antares a long time ago about the other form of Ophiuchus.

 **Flashback**

"According to the legend, Asclepius handled the blood of snakes of Medusa's head: with the blood from the right side of the head, creating medicines able to raise the dead, and the blood of the left side of the head "established the ruin of the world." By raising the dead, Asclepius invoked the wrath of Gods and Evil. He is, therefore, a star meant for persecution and hatred as a result of such acts for being the only one who surpassed all the gods and capable of manipulating the Creation, the Life and Death."

"Capable of manipulating the Creation…" Sailor Scorpius spoke astonished, "So this cycle will never end…" she concluded with a sad expression

"Every cycle has an end!" Old Antares exclaimed with certainty

"Only death can stop it from what I can see."

"Death? What is death to you Scorpius?" Antares replied with a questioning face

"…" the woman couldn't make a reply

"He has died so many times, but the cycle still didn't end… All of them thought the same, they thought his death would end it, but they were so wrong…" the old woman spoke with a distant look and vague tone

"No one can stop the inevitable…"

"In the end, they just made him stronger…" the old woman spoke with a distant look

"So he can stop whatever has to come?"

"He is the key for everything that will happen… He is the key for The End!" Old Antares spoke

"The end of the cycle… Then a new one will start…"

The women looked at each other with an unreadable gaze.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it. I do apologize if actions aren't that good, but I did the best I could. I'd appreciate your feedback, it's really important to give some boost for me try to improve for the next one. Stay Tuned!**


	22. Infinite Battle

**Hello guys, a new chapter on the run! Thank you Chrissymoon101 for the review.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

"It can't be…" Apollo couldn't help his shock after recovering from the attack

"Helios…" the Princess spoke sharing the same shocked reaction

"He's on her side… Why?" Apollo spoke astonished

Nothing prepared Apollo and the Princess to fight against Helios. Actually, no one could ever guess it. The greatest Sun Ruler had a power that no one had ever known before. It surpassed even the powers of the Legendary Silver Crystal. It was evident why Solar Rulers should always be pacific and good intended. Their power could destroy everything in a very small frame time. Just his spirit's presence increased the Sun's size.

Apollo was perplexed and somewhat devastated for facing his old ancestor. That wasn't the Helios he remembered so well who had such a warm gaze and used to be a good-hearted man.

"Helios… Is he bad now?" Selene spoke to herself astonished after remembering some good moments she used to have with her Solar friend.

The Princess shared the same feelings as Apollo's. She never expected to see her old master that was always a noble and fair person according to Bennu's memories.

"Why Helios?" Apollo and the Princess shared the same thought

Arietis crackled at the Solar Guardians disgrace. She watched from afar Apollo and the Princess recovering from Helios' attack delighted with their disappointment. Arietis was sure of her victory now, she was sure Apollo was definitely a weak Solar Sovereign while the Princess was just his small companion to cuddle with him.

"I knew you'd be no fun! Apollo, you are the joke of the solar lineage! I still cannot understand why Helios chose you after all! You're so pathetic!" Arietis insulted and then made a move of hands for her humanoids to intensify their attacks towards the sailors. The Outer Senshi finally came to their aid, but the solar humanoids were the ones on the upper hand, there was no logic in planets' representatives to dear to face the power of a star even if the star was small as the Sun. Arietis made sure Helios' crest would enhance their powers constantly.

"If we had time to invoke the new Sailor Planet Attack…" Venus spoke

"But that's what that bitch wants, she won't allow any spoil to her plans!" Uranus replied bitterly

"I cannot even stop the time here…" Pluto thought sadly facing her own limitation

"My powers are not enough either to stop a Solar God, but there is still hope for all of us, we just need to distract Arietis and Helios so the true Solar Guardians can get in action!" Saturn spoke mentally to the sailors

"It's true, they are not even having time to use their true powers." Neptune agreed

"I'm going to the front line!" Selene spoke with conviction after hearing all the comments

"What? You cannot do this!" Jupiter replied astonished

"I'm not a Princess now… I'm the only God here, of course I can create a distraction against Arietis and Helios! It's my duty to repair my own mistake in the Golden Millennium, I was the only God living… I have the Silver Crystal with me!" Selene spoke holding with firmness the small shining object, "I won't fail again, this Millennium won't be destroyed!" she spoke with conviction

"Beautiful speech my love! This time you have me here and you know distractions are my forte!" Luper spoke with a supportive smile

"Chibi Moon, it's your time to prove you are ready to succeed me!"

The young sailor moon widened her eyes in concern, but didn't backed down and flew to the Moon surface

"Girls, you help the Shitennou on Earth." Selene spoke to Uranus and Saturn who nodded in agreement.

The white goddess flew alongside Luper in the direction of the planet Mercury while they dodged the humanoids as well.

(**)

Arietis moved around the battlefield while Helios kept himself still in the same place.

"What these morons are thinking they can do? I can sense something in their strange strategy." Arietis thought after observing the Inner and Outer senshi moving in the Inner System, yet she couldn't read their minds

"Plasma Wave!" Apollo shouted before releasing a huge wall of solar plasma towards Arietis and Helios

"You heard the girls right? Selene and Luper are coming to Mercury to distract Arietis and Helios. We just need to get the perfect gap to invoke the Well." The Princess contacted Apollo

"Yeah, I heard them. Surely it won't be something so easy to do, Helios is with his vision completely activated, he is seeing everything around us without any blind spots, the problem here is not to fool Arietis, but him!" Apollo replied to her

"True… We have to take his crest from her power!" the Princess said

(**)

Selene and Luper finally reached Sailor Mercury who was succumbing to her injuries.

"Here, use this. You have the right to manipulate it." he spoke after giving her his personal pendant which reacted to her energy and restored most of her skin injuries

"What is it?" she spoke while the pendant alone created a special barrier around planet Mercury

"My father told me to give it to you."

"Hermes?" the sailor spoke surprised

"Yeah… it's going to be more useful to you than to me… It will protect you from the severe radiation." He spoke with a friendly smile

Their talk was interrupted by the massive attack of the humanoids that seemed to triplicate. The three fought together with braveness, yet Luper had a happy face while doing it, besides, that was his first time somewhat representing and protecting his father's domain.

Selene watched Luper proud of his courage and confidence. She knew they would win the battle and seeing his braveness gave her more strength to fight the enemies with more courage.

Luper proved he had more cards in his hands than anyone could have guessed, "Selene, cover me." he said

The goddess nodded concentrating her attacks to protect him while he stared the Sun for a few seconds

The man lifted both of his hands in the direction of the Sun with his eyes closed, "With the permission of my beloved father, I, Pan his direct heir invoke..." he spoke and the magnetic field of the planet Mercury responded to his presence, not too long after it, a light formed in front of him. A glowing metal wand formed for everyone's astonishment, "the Caduceus!" he shouted

He took the object firmly in his right hand and finally revealed his absurd speed, he left the planet's surface and orbited around the Sun creating a special magnetic field in its orbit while at the same time he used the Caduceus special ability.

"What this bastard think he's doing?!" Arietis spoke bitterly observing Luper's movements

Apollo looked at Luper astonished with the object, new memories came to his mind.

"What face is that Apollo?" The Princess asked

"I remember that object… the Caduceus… I gave it to Hermes in return since he gave me the Lyre." The solar god replied affected by the new memory that gave him more clearness for the battle

"The Lyre you used to play?"

"Yes!"

Luper's Caduceus seemed to have really got Arietis attention, after realizing Helios kept himself still, they knew he wasn't on her side and wanted to free him from her manipulation.

Glad of the distraction, Apollo and the Princess synch was getting more sharp. They exchanged determined gazes, they also had a hidden card in their hands. With Arietis focused on Luper and Selene who was helping him from afar, Apollo and the Princess held hands. They closed their eyes. A warm and strong wind formed beneath them. Arietis looked at them and was hit by the Caduceus special attack, however, it didn't seem to have affected her hard enough to destroy her.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" the megalomaniac woman spoke enraged and fired light balls at the Solar guardians

The Solar Guardians were in total synch and even in their meditation moment they dodged together her attacks. The couple twirled dodging her attacks while their transformation was invoked, actually their dormant pendants that both had left in Heliopolis' well. Their pendants shone even more while twirled with them creating a barrier that stopped Arietis' attacks.

Arietis was always disturbed by Luper and Selene's constant attacks, but using Helios' powers she managed to create more solar creatures to give her time to try to spoil Apollo and Princess' transformation.

However, her plans were ruined, Apollo and the Princess reached 100% synch and both acted like one. Their greatest energy was finally released. Their star-seeds were revealed while their pendants joined it become one single star-seed. The Golden Star-seed evolved into the form of a Sun Crest that shone exactly like the own Sun, while the Princess star-seed acquired the form of the Phoenix and then returned to their bodies creating a strong explosion of energy which disturbed Arietis' vision for a moment.

Apollo's clothing acquired a vivid golden armor that covered his body, only leaving his arms and head exposed. His hair became vividly blond that shone according to the Sun natural waves. At his left hand he held a golden scepter with the Sun Crest at the edge. Apollo was at his ultimate warrior level.

Simultaneously, Sailor Phoenix was taking form once again, but this time her brightness was magnificent. Her wings were bigger and all of her suit was fully vivid golden. Her long hair became like Apollo's color. Their transformation ended at the same time, they stood side by side and in her right hand she held a golden scepter with a Phoenix Crest at the edge. The couple had a defiant gaze.

Arietis watched their transformation in shock, she could feel the huge amount of energy being emanated from the couple. The two of them were now becoming a real challenge for her. The Sun reacted to their energies and acted even more erratically. However something got her attention, she didn't know who the creature was by Apollo's side. The couple fluctuated at her direction and easily dodged her and Helios' attacks. Both stared her. Apollo had finally become the Ultimate Solar Ruler, but who was that creature by his side?

At that moment, Selene noticed the Legendary Silver Crystal vibrate strongly and then she took it in her hand realizing the shiny object was reacting to the presence of Sailor Phoenix and shone, as it never did before. She was mesmerized.

Arietis focused her eye more at Sailor Phoenix thinking it was familiar to her, and then after a while, she had finally recognized those eyes, "The stupid bird's eyes!" she spoke in complete shock, "How can it be? I don't know anything about her… There's nothing in Helios' memories about her! How can it be?! She's going to revenge me!" the woman thought disguising her despair after swallowing hard

Apollo and the Phoenix flew to opposite sides and lifted their scepters at the same time, "Solar Echoes!" Apollo spoke with firmness

"Phoenix Scream!" Sailor Phoenix shouted while they attacked Arietis concomitantly.

Arietis dodged their attacks, but for her surprised, their attacks continued following her while the couple moved together like a perfect mirror, "What? You both can control your attacks!" Arietis spoke continuing running from their attacks, but without taking notice, Apollo and the Phoenix put her in the position they wanted and making a perfect move of hands they created an invisible knitted ionized fabric that engaged Arietis. With another perfect move of hands they closed their hands as a clap position which revealed the energy formed in their ionized attack which burned Arietis skin from head to toe.

"ARRGGHH" the woman screamed in pain

Selene and the remain sailors watched their fight perplexed with their perfect synchronization while they battled the humanoids

"They are perfect mirrors!" Sailor Chibi Moon made a comment

"Now they are like One…" Kunzite spoke

"No… they are not like one, they are One!" Jadeite replied observing the couple being as if they were sides of the same coin

Chibi Moon noticed something was going on with the Earth's Nature, several star-seeds were seeing coming to the planet's surface. The Life in the planet was perishing. "Luper, we need you here!" she screamed affected by the view

Luper didn't need a second thought and immediately left Mercury, however, on his way, a big explosion happened in the Sun, consequence of the heated battle between the Sun Representatives.

A strong wave of Solar materials spread quickly into the Inner System. Mercury and Venus who were proximate to the Sun succumbed to the attack of the solar humanoids who hit them in sharp because the strong explosion light blinded them. Selene' guard was briefly down for a moment when she saw it. Luper looked back in reflex and used his fastest speed to reach and protect Selene, but little after he managed to save his Moon goddess, out of sudden, a solar humanoid hit him hard after taking the couple with their guard briefly down.

"NOOOOO!" Selene screamed in despair.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it.** **Give me some feedback, I'll appreaciate your words on the chapter or about the story, so I can improve for the next work.** **I'd like to thank all the readers and followers, you guys give me a great boost!**


	23. Milady

**Hello guys, a new chapter on the run! Thank you** **The95will for the help!  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 _"I waved my hand to your back_  
 _as you disappeared into a crowd_  
 _Until yesterday,_  
 _this all seemed so unreal..._

 _Laughing so hard that we could cry,_  
 _when we held hands and gazed into each other's eyes,_  
 _as always, (your) fragrance would (ever so faintly)_  
 _tug at my heart-strings._

 _Even though we've acted selfishly,_  
 _and we've had our petty quarrels_  
 _I never knew the day would come when_  
 _we couldn't see each other._

 _I'm chasing after that day_  
 _when we could open up all of our feelings to one another_  
 _The wind, and the sky, still_  
 _wrapped around just the two of us, alone together._

 _When I think about tomorrow_  
 _my feelings face forward just a little_  
 _Surely (we will) walk along (this small)_  
 _path, which leads us somewhere._

 _Now all my lines_  
 _about the nights when I'm alone_  
 _but want to see you_  
 _won't reach you anymore._

 _That day, we held each other_  
 _Don't ever forget that happiness_  
 _I fell so in love with you_  
 _Let's stay as we were back then_

 _That day, I had a dream_  
 _I will not forget the look in your eyes_  
 _The wind, the sky, surely will blow away all my pain"_ (Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto)

It was the Golden Millennium once again. Her body trembled, she lost her strength. Rivers of tears filled her eyes, her future plans were gone. Luckily, the Legendary Silver Crystal protected her, without her request, from the humanoids as the Moon Goddess was motionless lost in her grief. All she could do was to watch her old lover start-seed returning to the surface of Earth… Curiously, his star-seed didn't go to the Cauldron, but spread around the Earth. The pendant he gave to Sailor Mercury flew until Selene's direction; she grabbed it. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus's bodies motionless fluctuated on the surfaces of their planets in comatose. No one saw it coming.

"Don't lose the faith Selene, you are everyone's hope. My Moon Goddess is the greatest and bravest woman I have ever met. I'm lucky to be loved by you… I love you Selene…Forever…" she heard the echoes of his voice coming out of the medal edge that just made her cry even more

The Moon Goddess held it tight in her hand and after making a lot of effort to regain her focus and to stand up to continue the battle. It wouldn't be the first time she would have lost her close friends and lover… This time she could not repeat the same impulse as before, she wouldn't allow herself to lose the faith, there was still hope and she knew the lost ones were praying for her.

In her left hand, she held Luper's pendant. After a deep breath, she returned to the battle to help the Inner Senshi.

"Luper… I won't give up! I made promises and I'll fulfil it. You always believed me. You always motivated me. I don't want to let you down… I lost you once… I lost you again… But there's still hope! I may not be a Solar Representative, but I am the Earth's Moon Goddess!" she started to loud her voice, "I'm not a blood Solar Representative, but I am the chosen of Bennu! A Solar Representative chose me to keep her light of hope, so I can be a part of the Solar Representatives too!" she spoke with a defiant gaze regaining all strength she could. The Silver Crystal responded to her energy, staring at the Sun, Selene shouted, "Bennu Crystal Eternal Love Swirl!" as a mix of the most important feelings and people to her. The combination of the Silver Crystal and Luper's pendant with her own spiritual energy shone so much that the energy emanated from her spread into the Inner System eliminating instantly all the solar humanoids even reaching the Sun which got Arietis' attention once again. She invoked her scepter and continued protecting the Inner System while Apollo and the Phoenix battled in the Sun.

 _"I'm sorry I'm not candid._  
 _I can say it if in my dreams._  
 _My thoughts are about to short circuit._  
 _I want to see you right now!_  
 _I'm just about to cry - moonlight_  
 _I can't call you, either - midnight_  
 _But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?_  
 _My heart is a kaleidoscope._

 _With the light of the moon to guide us,_  
 _we'll be brought together by fate many times over._  
 _Counting the twinklings of the constellations_  
 _is how I foretell love's whereabouts._  
 _Born on the same earth Miracle romance_

 _To be together once more this weekend..._  
 _God, please grant me a happy end._  
 _In the present, past, and future,_  
 _I'll be completely devoted to you._

 _I can't forget that dear look in your eyes_  
 _when we first met._  
 _Out of tens of thousands of stars,_  
 _I can find you._  
 _Turning even chance into an opportunity..._  
 _I love that way of life!_

 _A wondrous miracle growing closer._  
 _We'll be brought together by fate many times over._  
 _Counting the twinklings of the constellations_  
 _is how I foretell love's whereabouts._  
 _Born on the same earth Miracle romance_  
 _I believe in this Miracle romance"_ (Moonlight Densetsu/Moonlight Legend)

(**)

Despite Apollo and the Phoenix perfect mirror, their powers elements were distinct. Apollo's powers were made basically of light and plasma, while the Phoenix essentially were made of fire.

Arietis could sense their powers and could easily surpass her own, but were they willing to use all of their powers to destroy her alongside the own Sun? With that thought in mind, she used more of Helios' powers to play with them. If there was something she was good was at evading attacks, of course, due to Helios' special abilities. Now she used him as her own personal shield. She was willing to test them at their full even if she lost the battle. That thought just made her burst out in laughter.

"She's playing with us." Apollo spoke telepathically with Phoenix

"I know… But if we use all our power, the Sun will perish. She's clearly using Helios' power at her selfish will." The Phoenix replied

"There's a way to free him from her manipulation, but she's not going to make it easy."

"Yeah…"

"She knows she has us cornered by that decision. She knows we are not willing to destroy the Solar System to beat her."

"Well, you can do that… but it will demand some extra work from me and…"

"I won't allow you to sacrifice again!" Apollo interrupted her as he knew her sacred ability was the Restoration

"Yeah, so what's the plan? She's playing with us, she is keeping Selene busy, we need someone else strong enough to distract her, but where is our son when we need him the most?"

Apollo made a face, "Well, so the plan is that we continue playing with her until he arrives or until we get some perfect gap… I don't know if you noticed, but Arietis needs to make physical moves to invoke her best techniques."

"I know what you mean, but easy said than done… I'm willing to do the sacrifice."

"But I'm not!"

Despite their differences, the couple kept their synch.

Arietis invoked more solar humanoids, but now with a differential in their composition. She had learned how to synthetize a special poisonous herb, the one she used to give to Old Antares. By using Helios' powers now, she used the powder version of the herbs and injected in the humanoids she created. With that, when they exploded or were killed, it would release traces of it. That way, she would keep Selene even busier so she could focus in her fight against Apollo and Phoenix.

"Hmmm, how was that special technique used?" Arietis talked to herself trying to remember a sacred technique of Helios. She turned herself to him making a face, "You know, you are pretty much useless even now! We should work as a team…not me as the only team! Why do I have to do everything alone?!" she murmured

Helios' spirit just looked at her without expressing any emotion

With a huge braveness, Selene used her most strong techniques, "Moolinght Blast" and the "Holy Sword" to destroy the new humanoids Arietis created at the same time Apollo and the Phoenix battled the exiled Martian.

"You know… I just had an idea!" The woman spoke with a large smile, "While she dodged Apollo's and the Phoenix attacks, she took Helios' crest in her hand aiming at them, "You know… you two are just a bunch of cowards! This pathetic system is already giving me nauseas, so as I can see you cannot release all your powers because you have a lot to lose… I don't! Death comes to all of us… so as the two chickens cannot use their full powers to put me to sleep… so I'm the one who is going to put everybody to sleep." The woman spoke releasing the crest's energy at full

Apollo and the Phoenix seeing her, immediately ran to her direction spoiling their perfect synch. He held Arietis by the arms firmly, while the Phoenix invoked her special archery to shoot Arietis, but waited for the right moment, as she knew she could hit Apollo and hurt him fatally as the two flew around together. However, Arietis managed to still move her fingers, Apollo's special vision finally activated allowing him to notice Arietis' subtly finger moves, so he invoked "Solar Wires!" and his lyre appeared in a special form and then he used it's cords to stop Arietis's finger moves

Simulteosly Helios' spirit finally started showing some expression, apparently Arietis started to lose control over him.

The Sun's energy was affected by Arietis' tricks making it's gravitational field to attract the planets to it.

"Oh no, Mercury!" Selene spoke in concern while she watched the orbit of the planet moving inward the Sun alongside Sailor Mercury's body that strangely wasn't destroyed

(**)

Ophiuchuhs and Old Antares flew back to the Solar System and from afar foresee the situation in the inner system.

Ophiuchus realized Mercury and Venus fell, and also the absence of Luper, he didn't take long to do the math of his death. The outcome he dreaded was likely to become a reality, Ophiuchus flew faster to intervene for Mercury and Venus and take them out of their comatose state. His fingers curved within his palm to clench a fist. He could feel the presence of the poisonous herbs in the humanoids and with a single attack destroyed all of them while purified the effects of the powder released.

"Ophiuchus!" Selene, other sailors and guardians greet him. Several of which formed an outline of a circle for them to get a clear view, side by side.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys, but something big is about to happen." He waved his left arm to the rest of the group. "I need you all to give your best and invoke your full powers to alter the orbits of the planets if you intend to keep them as part of the Solar System!" He shouted to everybody after waking up the two sailors.

"What is going on?" Sailor Venus asked as her head felt like it throbbed on both sides of her temples. What made it worse was that it felt like her head was churning in a clockwise motion. She looked up at Ophiuchus while she regained her senses.

"This war is going to end now! I have a special guest for the party!" Ophiuchus stated with conviction and was followed with a friendly smile.

"But how are we supposed to alter the planets orbits? We don't have all that power…" Sailor Mercury spoke up after she completed the mental math necessary for this endeavor.

"Besides, how are we supposed to keep the planets formation as they are if we alter their original positions? The Earth is in a livable position, life will perish if they do that!" Venus contested.

"Don't worry about it! I help you all on that. Plus, the Solar System is not just made by planets, it has other celestial bodies too!" Ophiuchus spoke with his optimism intact

"But…" Venus whispered.

"I believe in you girls! I know you can do it!" He looked around with confidence, "Selene, my dear sisters and the remaining guardians, are you ready to do it? I'll help and we can never lose our faith. It's for the sake of our home, our beloved Solar System!" He spoke with enthusiasm.

"I'm ready!" Selene replied reacting positively to his plead and her lead transmitted trust to the others. Some were still intimidated but one by one, they accepted the plan for the greater good.

Apollo and the Phoenix were happy to see their son back.

At any moment, Apollo could lose focus on Arietis' fingers and always kept moving to stop her from maneuvering the techniques.

"Phoenix, just do it!" Apollo spoke to her trusting her aim, "Remember how I taught you that!" He spoke this time telepathically remembering the archery lessons he gave to Coronis

The Phoenix nodded at his request as a smile graced her face despite the havoc in front of the group. Their son's presence put her in a more tranquil state if in case she missed the target and ended up hurting Apollo too. While Apollo moved behind to get a hold on Arietis. Phoenix moved fingers calmly and studied her target for that _one_ moment. Simultaneously, the sailors alongside Ophiuchus were in deep meditation to enhance their inner powers.

Silently, the sailor Senshi prayed for the gods to help them… in whatever way they could.

Arietis struggled as the group had attacked her from all sides. Streaks of lights faded in an out of view as the group tried to give Phoenix the perfect shot. A light slashed across open space as Arietis dodged it with the continued assault.

Eventually, Senshi's plea were answered.

From the inner bottom of the planets, strong lights started to surface. It was respectively the spirits of the gods of the planets. They helped the sailors to alter the orbits and yet keep the inner formation. None of them really had any real distinguishing features. Celestial humanoid beings here to offer their help.

Hermes showed up to help Sailor Mercury, Aphrodite helped Sailor Venus, Selene moved the Moon. Ophiuchus helped from the Earth on by assisting Chibi Moon and some other celestial bodies' sailors, while Ares helped Chibi Mars while Phobos and Deimos moved their moons. Zeus helped Sailor Jupiter and moved the objects into the asteroid belt that was between the orbits of Jupiter and Mars. The Outer Senshi were also aided by their planets' gods.

The Phoenix finally got the right moment and fired. She hit Arietis in the upper left shoulder and in the reaction to the damage, she let the crest of Helios fall from her hand. With it floating away, Ophiuchus moved into to take it before Arietis could the advantage.

Apollo used his special vision to tell the Phoenix how Arietis was controlling Helios, "She is connected to his crest by invisible ionized irons. You have to cut them all." He stated.

"Make it quick!" Ophiuchus shouted in his mind.

With narrowed eyes, the Phoenix concentrated on Arietis struggled in avoiding constant attacks from those around her. A swipe here, an energy blast there. She separated her arms and dashed forward at one of the group.

The Phoenix tried to be as fast as to cut Arietis off as she spotted the wires. She wiped her arm downward for a wave of fire to sear through the empty space. It collided with the wires… nothing happened! The wires were more resistant than she thought.

"Is that all you truly got!" Arietis shouted as she shoved Ophiuchuhs out of her way with an energy ball that fired out toward Phoenix.

Phoenix stared at the danger head on as a wave of blue light washed over here as the energy balls made contact with her. The orange glow dispersed and she few out of the field. She rolled her neck and frowned at Arietis. She refrained from counter attacking too soon as she needed to get honed on the wires again.

From there, the group and Arietis went back and forth for seconds that seemed as if they dragged on for hours.

Eventually, Arietis tried to take another shot at Phoenix again by charging at her. However, Phoenix charged forward in the moment as the two clashed with light shining off the two.

After a while Phoenix managed to free Helios' spirit, however Helios wasn't satisfied, but then their attention was caught by something else. Arietis stopped moving herself when she spotted from afar a reddish light coming at their way.

"It can't be!" She uttered at the sight.

The Sailors and the gods just watched from afar a quick red shining object entering in the Sun's surface.

"Milady, it's show time!" Ophiuchus full of enthusiasm smiled from ear to ear, "I introduce you the one and only real Antares!" He spoke thrilled for everyone's surprise

Apollo and the Phoenix managed to immobilize once and for Arietis who was kneeling on the ground with her chest up. Furiously Antares lifted her scepter, which shined off the light that only got brighter within seconds. Each of the Scouts could not look at it for too long as half covered their eyes and others turned around. For once, the area they stood in, space did not exist but instead of a white void. The gods were able to withstand the view of the scepter and just observed the scene unfold. That was the first and only time anyone had ever witnessed the woman not being anything close to diplomacy.

"NOOOOOOO!" Arietis summoned whatever energy she could against the growing light to shake off Apollo and Phoenix. "This is not how this is supposed to END!" She charged forward screaming forward.

With full strength, Antares endured the damage that came her way when Arietis closed the distance in fury. With a single reversal of the grip on the scepter, she impaled Arietis in the sternum which in turn activated the Hourglass.

The impact of Antares made the own Sun increase its size, not to mention the huge amount of solar materials spreading around the system. Sailor Phoenix used a barrier to protect herself from the sparkles while she worked in Arietis' soul with a technique Helios' was whispering to her to remove all Martian and Solar traces from her star-seed's "memory".

"ARRRGGGHHHH" Arietis screamed in excruciating pain.

Helios instructed Apollo to suck back great portion of the material spread and how to content it by using a technique capable to manipulate gravity.

Arietis was completely paralyzed when Antares removed the scepter from her body and lifted it up. Arietis eyes widened as she just stared at Antares as she continued with the process.

"Phoenix, Apollo!" She call out for them to take their positions forming a triangle around Arietis, "It's time to exile this seed from this universe once and for all!"

"Yes it is!" Apollo agreed

The Phoenix just nodded.

"You are going to be very useful now my friend. Nothing will happen to you." Antares spoke with a warm gaze noticing the Phoenix brief moment of insecurity.

The Phoenix looked at Apollo

"I won't let anything happen to you! You can completely trust me." He nodded at her with a wide smile.

"I trust you!" she replied to him, "I trust all of you!" she said turning to Antares and then looking at Helios' spirit giving them permission to continue the plan.

Apollo took the lead, "In name of the trust all gods have put on me, in name of Helios who trusted his succession to me, in name of my love for this system, I am Sun Apollo, the representative of this Solar System…!" He lifted his scepter

"I am The Phoenix, the Sacred Guardian of the Solar System…" She lifted her scepter as well.

"We, with permission of the higher power, invoke in name of the harmony of this system..." Antares, Phoenix and Apollo spoke in unison.

"SOLAR SACRA DIVINO EXTINCTIS" the three of them shouted at the same time, their scepters shone magnificently, creating a huge hot ball of light.

Arietis couldn't move, but still fought to set herself free from them, but it was in vain. Her eyes widened seeing their attack being formed. She screamed even louder, her body started to disintegrate by touch of the light which had a powerful suction.

Antares' hourglass scepter slowly changed the side of the sand, while Apollo scepter opened a sort of black hole due to the pressure of the gravity created by it and the Phoenix scepter acted like a rebuilder to keep things contended just in that specific area to not harm the rest of the system' harmony.

Arietis' body was completely disintegrated leaving just her star-seed that slowly was disintegrated as well as their attack was intensified.

Apollo was the first to make a pause followed by Antares who made a move for the hourglass change position once again while the Phoenix started the sealing of the black hole created which took a lot from her. Apollo lifted his palms at her direction to release energy from his hands to aid her like in the legends 'The Sun gives Life to the Phoenix' so she could never suffer the side effect of disintegration as well.

Helios watched the couple, there was nothing he could do for them. He had intervened too much, but there was a proud gaze in his facial expression.

When the Phoenix finished her part, Ophiuchus made the sign for the gods to put the planets back in their original positions.

That war was over.

The peace and harmony were reining again.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now, I hope you liked it! I do apologize if the battle took longer than I had planned, but I had to split it in more pieces to give time to my friend Will to make some adjustments and add more things. This is not the end of the fic yet, so stay tuned!**

 **I intend to end the fic this month of October, possibly I'll have to make longer chapters to be capable to end this month since I have a lot of fics to publish soon. I never had the intention to make Antares take so long to be written, I'm sorry about that.**

 **In this chapter we had the conclusion of the cycle Antares-Arietis-Helios (The Ancient Gods) and unfortunately Luper died. I'm sorry about that, so please forgive me for had given more pain to Selene/Serenity, but I had a great struggle to make this decision, but it will make sense later, I promise!**

 **This fic was named after the great Antares, aka Milady, so I hope I made some justice to the big role she deserved. This story also is the trajectory of Kaname until his great mission in the future. I wanted to show how he matures over the time and experiences.**

 **Well, please tell me what you thought of the chapter or story so far, it always give me some extra boost.**


	24. Reconciliation

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. Thank you for being with me all this long, this is the antepenult chapter. I thought I wouldn't be capable to post this weeked because I got very sick and had no strenght to stay on the PC, but I'm way better now.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

After putting the planets back in their original orbits, the gods were reunited and got satisfied with their teamwork.

Ares and Aphrodite were happy for seeing each other once again after so long; their love was still lingering between them and it was visible.

Helios watched them alongside Antares. Ares looked at them with a serious face, but Helios made a friendly smile in gesture of reconciliation, proposing the end of their rivalry, Ares was suspicious, but after looking at Antares and the others he accepted the deal in name of his respect and admiration for Antares.

"Antares, my beloved sister… It's been a long time…but, you still have a long journey ahead."

"Yes it's been a while my dear brother… But, I'm ready for it!"

"I wish you all the luck!" Ares replied with an amicable face smiling faintly, something so rare to see in that grumpy god. Then he turned to Sailor Phoenix proud of her bravery and finally accepted the combination of the solar lineage into the Martian clan.

"I was right in choosing you, even though you were so full of doubts and hurt." He said

"You gave me courage to stand up and how to make a good use of the energy of the anger. You made me a warrior and I'm very proud to be your successor!" she replied with a large smile

"It's so good that we are all in harmony again!" Aphrodite spoke happily

The Gods agreed. They talked very briefly with the sailors and then gave them their blessing as their successors. They looked at last to Apollo and nod, finally accepting him after his redemption realizing he had finally matured.

Apollo and Zeus exchanged gazes in reconciliation. They finally let go of their only difference about the death of Epios.

The gods slowly disappeared after that. The peace was back among the Solar System members. Something that should've had happened during the Golden Millennium. Serenity was back to normal since she finally absorbed Selene persona into her star-seed making themselves just one, but still sad for Luper's death.

Antares, Phoenix and Apollo talked for a while.

"You two were amazing. You make a great team!" Antares said

"We had extra help!" Apollo said passing a hand on his head

"Not really needed, but we know the end would be different." Antares replied

"Yeah and this got me concerned… what we did definitely caused a huge alteration in the time-space despite the repair. I get worried about its consequences."

"All ways lead to the same goal…" Antares spoke mysteriously

Apollo and Phoenix knew she wouldn't get into any further details.

Antares needed to go back to her solar duty, however resilient of her lone duty, but before she left, she talked to Ophiuchus one last time.

"You are a great soul, it was an honor to have met you and to have witnessed the harmony between you at last. Once again, all ways lead to the same goal and the previous paths led successfully to this current state. We shall never lose the faith and always believe in Higher Power. You should keep that in mind kid!"

"I will! But the honor was mine to have met you Milady. You are one of a kind and I wish you all the best ruling your system alone."

"I won't be alone… Sailor Scorpius will always be there like other members that are very strict to their duties."

"I'll be praying for you Milady, we can see you from the Earth."

"I'll hear and embrace your prays, I promise. Now I have to go… oh and solar couple, I'm glad that you two finally overcame your differences. I wish you all the good fortune and prospects, actually to all of you." She said and then turned to look at the other sailors

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Antares." Sailor Mercury spoke with a smile. The other sailors shared the same thoughts; they were mesmerized by her radiant and unique presence, but then it was time for that Lady in Red to leave. They all said their final goodbyes.

Apollo and the Phoenix exchange gazes one last time, grateful for the awesome teamwork, they shook hands and then her majestic glow dimmed and her Phoenix armor started to fade.

* * *

The Inner Senshi and the Shitennou were back to the Crystal Castle in their civilian forms. However, strangely, Apollo was still in the control of Endymion's body. The guardians still hoped Endymion's form would be back after the battle. They didn't want to demonstrate it and make Apollo feel hurt, but they were saddened by that fact. It felt like the confirmation of the death of Mamoru.

"Guys, you were incredible, but now I'm going to my bedroom to take some rest, see you later." Serenity said giving her back

"I'm going to take a rest too." Chibiusa said following her mother

"Come with me, dad, I'm going to show you your bedroom." Kaname spoke

Before following his son, Apollo felt he needed to congratulate the guardians and try to be more accepted in the group since he still felt dislocated, "I must agree with Selene that all of you were awesome out there. I'm flattered for had you in the battle and in harmony, thank you for the love for our System." He spoke with a friendly smile.

The guardians ignored Apollo's confusion in Serenity's name, they knew it would be a matter of time until he used to the new life. They thanked his words and also praised him watching the redhead man head alongside Kaname to the Castle.

"Well I'm going home too, I need a long rest and food to get my energies back." Minako said

"Oh, food. I just had an idea, what about we reunite later in my house for a dinner celebration?" Makoto spoke with enthusiasm

"That's a great idea!" Minako replied

"We should also call Serenity, Chibiusa, Kaname… and Apollo too…" Ami said

"Of course! Despite everything, he's still part of our team." Makoto replied

"Yeah, sure. But it will be just a matter of time until we get used to call him for the right name too." Minako said with a joke tone

"Plus, we have to give all support to Serenity since she lost Luper." Rei spoke saddened by her friend's grief

"And her husband too." Minako replied. The others looked at her with a face making her feel embarrassed for the way her comment sounded, "Sorry girls, I didn't mean to sound offensive. I just meant that Apollo is not Mamoru or Endymion…"

"Honey, it's better you not continue explaining it. It's just getting worse." Kunzite, her husband spoke placing his hand on her shoulder

"So, what time will be the dinner?" Rei asked

"By 7PM, is it good?" Makoto replied

The guardians nodded in agreement and then parted their ways back home.

(**)

Apollo and Kaname arrived in the Master Suite. Apollo studied the place, he couldn't recognize anything, but made a face after the thought that the King and Queen slept in different bedrooms.

"So the separation is really real?" Apollo asked

"Yeah, they even consider the divorce."

"That's weird… Selene didn't use to be so emotional."

"Well, she felt betrayed, but you are right, I think she was quite impulsive and overreacted after a simple misunderstanding."

"According to your mother's memories, it was about the fatherhood of your Martian sister, right?"

"Yes! It was a big misunderstanding, but Serenity didn't want to listen to 'you'."

"Why didn't you reverse your stepfather's condition? It would've had prevented all that."

"I was a kid!"

"So what? You always had innate cure! It's not like you've had broken your commandment."

"I wasn't asked to! I had no idea what was going on… I just learned this now with everybody!"

"I see… I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't know."

"It's alright, but now the past is done! Honestly… In my opinion Serenity's 'mistake' was to not have listened, but it's understandable her reaction and suspicion since it wouldn't be the first time you cheated on her."

"Yeah… this is something I noticed she had changed a lot, but I realized that we all changed over the lives after the Golden Millennium. All the experiences we had, all the people we met and all the things that we will live mold us."

"That's true."

"Yet, I don't feel I belong to this place. I feel very dislocated and an intruder… I know all of you feel the same way about me, but I prefer to believe there's still a higher reason that keeps me here. I don't know what that is, but I'll live accordingly. I hope you help me to fit this new lifestyle and get me familiarized with subjects and people I was supposed to know."

"Sure! But I was thinking if there's some technique in the Book of Helios or in some of his parchments that mention it and how to reverse it… I remember the last memory of Mamoru was seeing Helios. I just don't know if he was sent by Arietis at that moment or not…"

"No, I don't believe she sent him to do that because if she knew it, I'm sure she would've had tried to destroy his crest at any cost because she would know the whole truth about their baby's happening."

"Yeah, you have a point…"

"Maybe your mother knows it, I know he instructed her to manipulate the 'memory' of Arietis' star-seed."

"Why didn't you learn it too?" Kaname asked

"I was busy learning his instructions to manipulate gravity!"

"Well, I hope there's something in his book and parchments since now I have all the time to read, if not, I'll ask my mom… But you should read his material too."

"Yes, I will."

"Good! Now I'm going to leave you alone so you can rest and I will start my studies since I can see you don't want to stay for a long time."

"Well, I really am not urging to stay, but it's more a concern than to not want… I don't feel I belong to this place… But it's not all about complaints either, I'm happy and flattered that I could witness the Gods and defender's union!" Apollo spoke starting to feel affected; yet, he tried to contain his emotions.

Kaname watched the man walk to the window and then followed him

Apollo looked at the landscape around the castle, "This place is beautiful and tranquil, I know I could have some happy moments here, but this is not mine. Nothing here belongs to me…besides the sun rays maybe… I was so happy during the battle seeing everybody together and everyone believing in us… in me." he spoke almost in a whisper, "A fact so opposite to my Golden Millennium. I know I failed as a god, as a Sun Ruler, as Helios' successor, as your father and as a husband!" the tears finally started to fall down his face, "I deserved all the critics and retaliation. I failed foreseeing the alliance of Lilith and Algol, I failed uniting the gods that were so selfish and that had given no credibility on me. I was selfish in my own grief! So many times Helios had called my attention for being distracted with romances and should be more focused and responsible in my attitudes, still, he chose me after the great sacrifice he did… I had to live with the constant comparisons and make justice to his legacy… but I didn't! I just did mistakes after mistakes!" the redhead man cried out

Kaname felt affected by his father's confession, now the words came out from the real raw source of Mamoru's deepest emptiness feelings. So he just stayed there listening to the confession just holding his father's hand in support.

"I was always tormented by the judgments, including mine own. No one never came to me to listen to me or to ask how I was feeling. No one never really demonstrated to care about me at all. No one never tried to wear my shoes, none of the gods, not Khiron, not even Selene! I was handling everyone on my own, I had no guidance, I had no support, I had no idea of what to do! But everyone expected me to do something! I was alone the whole time and nobody really cared! So I looked for The One that could walk with me and I failed several times…Until I met your mother, so I felt in my core, I knew I had found her! I had found The One of the ancient legends of the Sun that I grew up listening to… but I didn't know how to deal with it too and once again I failed! I brought the disgrace! I couldn't deal with the pain of her loss, but worst of all was the loneliness that got me in sharp after your death! I was completely lonely and that was too much, I got in my limit! I reached the deepest well of pain and despair, that was the darkest moment of my life, of my existence… I admit I might have been a coward, but that's what happens when you lose the faith and the hope is gone… But deep inside I thought I had done a greater good because I knew they were chasing you and would've had used your star-seed for evil things like Arietis tried to do…" Apollo choked

"Dad, I know how deep was your pain and how much that past has affected you… But it's time to let it behind. It's time to stop carrying this weight that is just pushing you behind. You did what you thought was right, everyone did what they thought was right. We cannot judge something that won't change anymore! I understand it's good and very important for you to take it out of your chest once and for all. I'm here with you all along! But I want you to see the good things after that. every choice has consequences, good and bad, but it's more about how we face it than really those concepts of right and wrong, however see the good side that are so visible. You yourself have noticed the changes, so focus on it. Mom has forgiven you and kicked ass by your side in the battle just like in the legends! The Gods trusted you and everyone was united this time. There was no end of Era!... Now that you said it, I believe that the happening that put You in the battle, now makes even more sense!"

Apollo listened to him

"You had and deserved to witness the change and union of everybody with your own eyes so you could get your confidence back to finally let go of those dark feelings; and also got the opportunity to make it different… I know my father Mamoru was already resigned about the past and didn't feel tormented about it anymore, however you still got haunted by that obscurity."

"Yes, it was really refreshing, I definitely got some peace back after that! I just told you those things now because I was finally letting go of all my dark chains… I'm ready to start over!"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Seeing everyone together and happy makes me happy! But I won't be capable to start over here… it's not where I belong."

"If there's a way to reverse it, we will work on it!"

"Yes… I've learned my lesson and I'm willing to do any sacrifice if I have to."

Kaname just smiled

Apollo turned to Kaname having a large smile on his face, "I'm so proud of you, son! Look the man you are becoming! If I hadn't seen Helios' spirit I wouldn't doubt if anyone told me you are his reincarnation."

Kaname laughed, "Surely I'm not his reincarnation! I am just the son of the Sun and the Phoenix."

"Just that!" Apollo joined the joke

"Are you feeling better?

"Yes, thank you for the support."

"You're welcome, but I'm the one who should thank you for giving me Life!"

"I will always be with you my dear son… even on That day in your future!"

Now it was the time for Kaname to handle his demons, so he just smiled faintly affected by his father's words.

"Everything is going to be alright. We are here building a better future and I'm sure the Higher Power will bless your mission! you will never be alone!"

Kaname nodded with some tears falling down his face. Apollo took him into a warm embrace, "Your smile hides all the fear you have… just like mine did. The difference is that you are not as impulsive like me or your mother and I believe in you and remember that you won't fall like I did! We won't let you do it! There is always hope in the bottom of the darkness!" Apollo spoke with confidence and those words became his prophecy

* * *

Rei and Jadeite returned home with their daughter Rina, both were very proud for her braveness. Rina was happy with herself. However, there was still distance between Rei and Jadeite. They wait the girl to go to her bedroom and entertain herself; they remain in the living room.

"Jad." Rei called with a soft tone

The blonde man looked at her a little surprised with the manner she called him; by the caring nickname.

"It's time for us to talk." She said taking a seat on the dining table

The man followed her

"I'm going straight to the point…"

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry and I forgive you!"

Jadeite just widened his eyes in shock no knowing how to react to her statement; words didn't seem to form in his mouth.

"You know how proud I can be, so if I'm apologizing is because you are really important to me!"

"I know, but why are you sorry?"

"For obligating you to lie to me…" Rei said turning her eyes to the side

Silent moment.

"We both reacted wrong and ended up doing things that hurt each other… you are forgiven!"

"Yeah… it's pointless to continue dragging it on if we still love each other… the past cannot be changed."

"Even if we didn't love each other it would be pointless to drag the past."

"Yeah!"

"What about Endymion? Are you going to invoke another war against him?"

She shook her head, "Not at all! I don't think he did it because he'd never betray me like that. I believe in his self-honor!"

"Well… knowing him most probably he'd want to do it himself with you, right?"

Rei couldn't help to laugh awkwardly of the thought, "Yeah… which he didn't!"

"I hope this misunderstanding will be solved between him and Serenity."

"Yeah, but before that Apollo needs to leave the scene."

"Oh yeah, it's true. I had forgotten that detail."

"Apollo said that there's chance to bring Endymion back, I believe him!"

"You got your full trust on him, didn't you?"

"I did, but it doesn't mean I want him back! I belong to you and I have no reason to divorce you. You make me happy, you gave me reason to believe again in love and made me love you like I never loved anyone before! I'll stay with you until death do us apart!" She said holing firm his hand and looking deep in his eyes

"I love you too!" he replied with a large smile and then they sealed their reconciliation with a warm kiss, "So… do you still want the DNA proof?" he asked

"No, I don't need it! I'm 100% sure Rina has no solar lineage in her blood… well… at least not from his side!" she replied with a smile

Later, the sailors, the shitennou, Serenity and Apollo reunited for the dinner celebration at Makoto's house. They did everything to make Apollo feel as much as comfortable among them and in the other hand Apollo did everything to fit in and ended up entertaining them by playing his lyre. When they least noticed, Minako was singing along with him and then Rei herself joined their duo which closed the night with gold key.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading the story, it's finally getting in the end and I hope I won't delay the next chapter because like I said before, I got very sick and couldn't even stay on the PC. I pray that this upcoming week will be good for me and for all of us!**

 **Thank you Chrissymoon101 for your review, I'm very happy for your support! :D**


	25. I Will Be the Angel

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run. It's a bit longer. Thank you for being with me all this long, this is the penultimate chapter. :(  
**

 **A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"It's the following the day of your death Luper... I'm still alive. They say the pain diminishes with the time being, maybe you just get used to it, but the missing will always be there…

I had a bad night and the very few moments I could get some nap I ended up having some nightmares. I saw myself alone once again. I got very scared not for being alone, but in the moments I was attacked by some enemies or in the moment I was left behind by two members of my family. They left home without me and I couldn't reach them anymore. Then the scenario had changed, it was the moment I saw 3 black dogs climbing up a very high fence and came after me. I climbed up a very tall wall, but they got jumping almost getting me, so I ended up falling on the other side and they managed to climb the wall as well; so I ran to a very tall wooden pole in the middle of the street and stayed at the top, but the dogs jumped high enough to touch my dress; so I started to scream for help and I could see the neighborhood listening to me and the houses had their lights turned on until the owners of the dogs left their house and called the dogs back and locked them. Right after that, the male member of my family who was supposed to be there with me the whole time showed up and I shouted at him for had left me alone, but he made a face that it wasn't his fault what had happened to me and he should not always babysit me, so he just walked away once again and I followed him resigned I was just on my own. However the city got strange after that and I got scared of the people who were changing their physical bodies and apparently some sort of ritual was about to start, so me and the male member got to find the other member of my family, a woman, to leave that place. I guess we made it, I can't say. It was early the sunset there and I woke up feeling very sored… the members were supposed to be my parents… parents of another lifetime…

I know that dream was a message, but I still cannot decipher it. I imagine some trouble might be coming at my way and cause me some stress, but the help will come along too. I just cannot fear! I'll never be alone and I have, I must absorb it! I have to face the fear of being left alone and stop feeling lonely even having people around me! I have to stop playing a victim of myself! I can see people care about me and they are always there for me. I need to absorb that loneliness is not a condition, but a state of mind.

I guess this lesson to be learned cannot be postponed anymore… I know I'll be greater when I defeat this big fear of mine.

Speaking about postpone, once again the chance to try with Luper have being postponed, but this time I feel different about his loss. I have faith that we will stay together in the future, possibly in another life. I'm looking forward for it. I can see clearly that the priority from now on is to watch over myself and not to live a path of romantic love and partnership. That will be a huge challenge! Something tells me that beating the fear of loneliness will make a huge difference in that Dark Future…because I know the loneliness scared me away once… This time it won't be like that! The challenge has been accepted!

I just have to keep in mind that I will never be alone…" Serenity talked to herself sitting on the same rock she was in the night she had an outburst and decided to separate from Endymion. It was very early in the morning, the sun was still glowing shy rays; she was holding Luper's necklace.

(*)

Apollo spent the whole night awaken. He just couldn't get used to that new routine. He walked around the castle in an attempt to remember or to awake Mamoru's mind, but it was all in vain. He himself had tried some techniques he knew, but nothing happened; frustrating him. He walked until Endymion's study room, which had the window to the yard, and got observing the sky from the window. He got reflecting about his own life for long hours until the moment he spotted Serenity alone at the rock. He watched her and for a moment it was evident he could read her thoughts; an achievement of several lives experiences living together nor as a couple or not… he couldn't deny something was different in him about her or more exactly about Selene.

He always knew she had feelings for him, but he preferred to be oblivious about it, back then she wasn't the most faithful god either. They had a lot in common and they could have had a lot of fun together, however he wasn't in love with her, but it was clear to him that later on a part of him developed real feelings for her and that resonated in his own current being, not as if he could fall in love with, that not! But as a very special fraternal bond, or maybe because now she had in herself a part that belonged to the Phoenix, his soulmate… maybe that was the reason why now he could feel connected somehow to the Moon Goddess, somewhat she had something that belonged to the Sun.

Either ways, he was happy to see how much she had matured and how strong she had becoming even after losing once again her longtime favorite lover, Pan aka Luper.

Of course he didn't get to listen to all of her thoughts, he preferred to keep her privacy, but at the same time he reflected about him own and his future in case there would not have the reverse of personas in his mind.

"You and I share the same path… Serenity." He thought after listening to her biggest fear. A fear that he himself shared in secret. Apollo was aware that he lived several shallow romances to escape the feeling of loneliness he constantly felt. Somehow it was a battle that every god had to live with to keep the harmony at some point, but apparently that fate was harsher for Solar Representatives since the position of the Suns and the planets sort of confirmed that fate. The Sun would have to be strong and harmonic enough to keep the life and balance in the planets surrounded it, however unreachable, or most probably that was how they felt since not many had the ability to stand with them. Some Suns had the 'lucky' to have other stars around them, maybe that diminished the feeling of solitude, however it was evident that the fear of loneliness had caused a lot of mess; also contributing to all the mess and breaks of taboos that happened.

With that in mind, Apollo had come to conclusion it was time for him to embrace his fate finally. It was inevitable and useless to fight against it. He had no reasons to postpone it anymore, he had lived and felt all the types of adventures in all fields, especially the love one; and now he had matured enough to embrace his own legacy. Things were different inside of him and for him the biggest challenge had been overcome, his setback with himself about the Phoenix, his son and with the other gods. He was finally free from that Dark Past and was ready for the promising future. He knew it would be a long path until the promising days, but he was convicted that things now were more balanced. He was ready to walk 'alone'. He needed a time for just himself.

Apollo left the window and thought of finding Kaname to work alongside him in the studies of the Book of Helios. He opened the study room door and almost bumped onto Serenity who had a slight scare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke with an apologetic tone

"It's right. It happens." She replied with a faint smile

They got looking at each other for a few seconds

"Have you seen Epi…Kaname?" Apollo asked breaking the silence

Serenity couldn't help to laugh a bit, "You still can't get used to his new name right!"

Apollo made a face awkward of his confusion

"Hmmm, where Kaname is? It's always a mystery! Nobody never really knows where Kaname is usually." She said laughing and with a friendly tone

Apollo made a questioning face

"I mean, Kaname is always busy with something and so free that goes in several places during the day… But if he's not at his mother's, he could be at their Shrine, the Hikawa Shrine or at college by the time is now…"

At the last word Apollo made a questioning face once again

"College, you don't know what college is?" She asked noticing it

"No…"

"College is a place where students go to learn subjects for their careers."

"Oh… okay. Thanks for the info. A new word for me!"

"Yeah… who would say I'd be teaching you something… especially about school…" she said making a face

Apollo couldn't help the laugh of her face, "You see… living and learning." He replied with a smile

"Well, it's more of to an irony of life…" she replied smiling back

"By the way I wanted to apologize to you and ask for your forgiveness, more specifically to Selene for all the times I made you cry or hurt your feelings. I know you have a better control of her persona so these words are for both of you. I know I have been a bastard many times and I felt I needed to take it out of my chest for you and for her… I admit my mistakes and my flaws… I'm ready to take responsibilities because of it. Not to drag it on, of course! But for all the importance you've had in my life… thank you for everything and once again, I'm sorry for any bad thing!"

Serenity listening to him attentively and for a brief moment she allowed Selene to listen to him as well and finally say her last words to him.

"I am the one who should apologize too Apollo… I know you and I made mistakes and honestly if we think clearly, we are even! I have my part of responsibilities too, but like you said, let's not drag it on anymore and we shall live accordingly with the future we have ahead! You are noble person for sure! Not many admit their flaws! Thank you for all you've done for me and for us too! You have taught me more than you could ever guess!" Selene spoke with gratitude

"You taught me a lot too!" Apollo replied with a relieved smile

The two smile at each other and shook hands. Serenity got her mind back and continued the act. No hard feelings left.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Kaname continued studying the Book of Helios and the parchments he got with Sailor Scorpius to find any clue in how to reverse Apollo and Mamoru's mind, but it was still a dead-end. Actually reading it was much harder than he thought the language and signs were in a true codification and even having the help of Apollo to translate it, there were many things that were in ancient codes that not even he had knowledge.

Kaname closed his eyes to refresh his mind while he rested his head over the open book. Not long after it, he started to feel a presence and still with his eyes closed, he concentrated his energy on his third eye chakra and saw Helios spirit by his side.

"Helios." He greeted him

"Having a hard time studying my book? Not like the ones you are used huh!" he replied with a friendly tone

"Not at all!"

"Even if you could read it, the answer is not there, it's not anywhere… it's just with me! I'd never let all my secrets to be unveiled!"

"So why you let us waste our time looking for it?" Kaname spoke rolling his eyes

"It was fun watching you brainstorm and also it was a lesson Apollo needed to learn!" Helios replied laughing a bit

"He's not fitting in… actually he's the talk of the town. Everyone is talking about the King's new style, oh and also the new layout of the Castle." Kaname spoke with a sigh

"The talk never hit Solar Representatives, actually they are fun! We like the attention." Helios joked

"Yeah, but…"

"I know he will never fit in! it's not where he belongs. His time is up and that's why I'm here. I'm going to teach you the technique to break the seal."

"The seal…"

"Yes, the other personas never really died. I just kind of crystalized them."

"Why did you do that?" Kaname asked remembering the last memory of Mamoru

"Who is the real Solar warrior?"

"Apollo."

"Who's the one with the real debt?"

"Apollo."

"Who was the one with the real soul wound?"

"Apollo…" Kaname spoke almost in a whisper as he confirmed his previous suspicions

"Now Mamoru will be finally ready and capable to control and combine his personas without further obstacles… Your mother has successfully done it. Serenity is already on the way for it… One day will be your time…" Helios spoke with a distant gaze

"What? Me!" Kaname spoke puzzled

"Now let's start the practice?" Helios changed subjects

* * *

Apollo was wandering in the castle limits checking on everyone and everything. He talked to all the sailors and guardians, but he let Rei's house to be the last. He was standing in front of her door and could hear she was having a good time with Jadeite and their daughter. He smiled witnessing that, he wasn't jealous anymore. However he noticed Rei had felt his presence and disguised it. He turned his vision to normal and then knocked on the door.

"Good morning Apollo." Rei answered the door not surprised to see him

"Good morning Mars." He greeted her politely

"Come in." she said

"Good morning Jadeite, Rina." He greeted the others who were sitting on the dining table while Rei closed the door

"Daily routine visits?" Rei said joining them

"Come on, have a sit!" Jadeite spoke with a friendly tone

"Thanks, but I won't take too long. I already paid the visit at the others." Apollo replied taking a seat

"So, what are the duties today?" Jadeite asked

Apollo sighed, "I don't know…" he made a pause, "I believe you know what you have to do…" he continued with a vague tone

"Is there anything wrong?" Rei asked noticing the man's saddened gaze

"Nothing wrong… I just can't get used to it." he spoke with a sigh

"Boring life?" Rei made a joke to easy the air a little bit

"Yeah… you can say that way." Apollo replied after a little laugh

"I'm going to give you privacy." Jadeite spoke

"No! You stay. I just came because it's the routine, right? To make sure everyone is alright and take notes on things… at least I got better with the names."

"Is there anything we can help you?" Jadeite asked

"No, all of you are already helping me a lot, really! I just feel like this is not my life and I miss doing my own things and to do more! I wish I could be among the people, to talk to them, to listen to them, to help them or even to entertain them without using a mask! But this is not what a king do, usually… I don't like to hide myself! How could I have become such a reserved person!"

"I guess you are taking too much to the core this… Surely, Mamoru was the most 'reserved' persona comparing all of them, but it's not like that either. He used to be very popular and good with people, but of course, the exposure diminished since he became king, but thinking better now, maybe you can do that. You can take advantage of this 'new looks' of yours and say it's a character so you can do your stuff and be more like you!" Rei said reasoning

Apollo got thinking about the idea when Rina interrupted their talk.

"Look uncle Apollo." The little girl said showing some of her drawings

"Uncle Apollo…" He thought feeling flattered, "They're so beautiful! Is that your family?" he replied with a large smile noticing the 4 elements in the drawing

"Yes, my mom, my dad, my brother and me."

"You have talent with drawing!" he complimented her

"Oh and did you see the other one?" she asked pointing with her finger to the paper on the table

Apollo immediately took it in his hand and made an intrigued face, "Who is the 5th person?"

"It's you!" she replied making an obvious face

"Oh, me?"

"Yeah! Uncles are part of the family too, aren't they?"

"Yes, they do…" Apollo replied not knowing how to react, but he was happy with the little girl's care about him making him wonder how close his other persona used to be with her and reminded him of a student he had and cared a lot a long time ago. Maybe she could be his reincarnation, who knows…

"Well, it's time for me to go. I'm sorry if interrupted you."

"No, you didn't! You are welcomed any time if you need someone to talk to." Jadeite said

"Alright, thank you. And by the way, I'll think about your idea Rei." He spoke with a soft smile looking at Rei

"Yes, you do that." she replied

"Oh, by the way, you are doing a great job with Kaname's education. He's very proud of you! You are a great mother for both of your children and you Jadeite, you surely deserved to have this family, you are a great father! And thank you for being Kaname's second father. I could see he has a lot of things in common with you."

"He's a great kid Apollo, I'm the one flattered for raising him too! you are also like a second father to Rina too." Jadeite replied with a proud gaze

They smiled and then Apollo turned to the little girl on the table, "Rina, you have a great talent with the drawings, don't ever let go of this talent of yours, it's unique." He said with a warm gaze

The little girl just smiled back and watched him say the last goodbyes to the couple.

"Was it me, or did it seem he was saying goodbye?" Jadeite said looking at his wife after closing the door

"I had the same feeling too…" Rei replied with a faint smile

(*)

Apollo returned to the castle, not before taking a look at it once again. He admired the structure that had a combination of platinum and golden crystals. The place definitely emitted a tranquil vibration and loftiness. He smiled after a sigh and then headed in and walked until the yard where he saw Serenity talking to Chibiusa. He could see the queen was finally regaining her usual peaceful gaze and that made him feel happy, she was finally leaving her grief and moving on with her life. The girls noticed his presence at the door and turned to see him who waved his hand at them. They waved back and saw him leaving the door back to the castle. The girls exchanged gazes intrigued and sharing the same reaction.

"Was he waving in hi or goodbye?" Chibiusa spoke affected by the thought

"You could read his gaze too? I don't know if it was a hi or goodbye…" Serenity replied trying to disguise her saddened face

"Let's check it!" Chibiusa spoke running to the door followed by her mother. However, they couldn't pass through it, a strange invisible barrier stopped them.

"Guardians, come to the Castle ASAP! Something is happening, we cannot enter in the castle." Serenity called them

* * *

Apollo waved to the girls when he spotted Kaname walking at his direction still inside the castle, his son's gaze was different.

"Are you ready for the procedure?" the young man asked with a serious face

"You got the technique?" Apollo spoke widening his eyes starting to feel conflicted about his own wish

"Yes and I'm ready to perform it… Now you have a choice to be made."

Apollo looked back once again at the door sensing the girls approaching it, "There's nothing to think about… I just don't want any audience." He replied with determination

Kaname nodded at him and created an invisible barrier at all the doors of the castle that would last until he finished the procedure.

Those were the last footsteps side by side of the ancient Sun god alongside his beloved son. He thought of everybody he had met in that small fraction of time and kept the good memories with him. He couldn't help the tears that started to form in his eyes, tears of freedom, tears of affection, tears of hope. He looked to the side and saw the concentrated gaze his adult son had on his face, it was evident he was fighting the same letting go feelings, somehow he had his old father once again with him and they managed to live a little bit the dream they always had as a family. Of course they weren't the mother, father and son family as they had promised, but surely that was a start. Apollo smiled proudly of his sacred son and how mature he was becoming. Kaname noticing he was been observed looked to the side and smiled back at his father. The smile of goodbye. The smile of restart. The smile of hope in their last pendent promise in the distant future… if the Dark Future perish.

Apollo got coordinated with his son's thoughts without the young man taking notice; and could visualize with a lot of details the true and hard, nearly impossible mission his son would have. He could feel his son's fear and the sadness that possibly that was their last meet before his son would perish to the darkness and succumb to his final fate and never be born again to be capable to fulfill their promise. Kaname would live and enjoy his living parents and friends as long as he could, but one day that would be all gone. He would be the last hope for the Solar System, but the price would be extremely high.

"I just want to make people smile as long as I can… I just want to believe that there is always hope… Hope for me…" Apollo could read his son's thoughts about the matter. At that moment, Apollo had a second thought and once again remembered of his prophecy in the other day and this time he could visualize a sort of mirror formed into the darkness of the scenery, but that was all he could see. The image lasted just for a second, but it was enough for him to be comforted and regain the feeling of hope that everything would be all right for his son and in this current dimensional life, the new harmony would work for his favor.

They headed to the Master Suite; Apollo lied on the bed with his belly up. Kaname stood by his side.

"This is called the Ritual of the Unleashing. I'll help you to relax more your state of mind, think of anything that help you to relax, imagine Heliopolis that you like so much or anywhere else.. If you have one last thing to say, just say it." Kaname spoke while he massaged his own hands preparing it for the procedure and sitting on a chair next to the bed

"I want you to keep always in mind that there's hope in the bottom of the darkness!" Apollo said touching his son's hand with firmness in a gesture of support and looking deep into his eyes

Kaname smiled faintly, "You saw it…" he spoke with a saddened tone

"Yes. But remember who you are… you are the son of the Sun and the Phoenix. Nothing less than that! We all are friends now and I'm sure all of us will be there for you somehow! We are all like one from now on! Believe in that Higher Power, like Antares used to say."

Kaname laughed a little bit; the thought of Milady came to his mind restoring his mood once again.

"All stars die, but every end is just a new beginning." Apollo spoke with softness

"Why did you have to bring this up right now?"

"Because this is My last chance to tell you with raw emotions how it's like to live with fear and surpass it! I'm not here as your father, but as your guider. You and I are very alike in many aspects, just like you have a lot from your mother's too. However I can feel your fear, it's the same fear I had when I was chosen by Helios as his successor. I felt groundless about my own future, I felt lost so many times and always felt impotent about so many things because I wasn't in harmony with myself because of my deep fears. I felt the weight of that mission that so many times felt like a burden, a curse! I reached the bottom of the hopeless and look at me now. I know how it's like the weight to carry the world, the system on your shoulders! But you are not alone, you have never been alone my son, you always had people to guide you despite everything and you will always have us with you! I know and I could see there will have hope for you! You have fixed a lot of things and I'm sure you will continue building more rights until that day; and those actions will conspire in your favor… didn't you hear the news that they have proved that not even black holes are a dead-end? They can lead elsewhere." Apollo spoke after taking a seating position

"Yeah, I heard about it…"

"I can tell you it's true! But what is really your essence?"

"I'm a healer… I restore life and manipulate death."

"This is so cool! There is no Life without you… Kaname means Vital Point! It would be very unfair you having such talent and perish to the Dark Future, don't you think?"

"Well, I don't like and have never been conceited about it. I always preferred to believe it wasn't up to me to decide the start of the end of anything, I just postponed a few pains of separation…"

"I know and humidity is a trait of great representatives! Keep this key with you because this is going to act on your favor and open doors for you." Apollo spoke referring to his humbleness

Kaname nodded finally smiling without sadness.

"I love you son and I'm very proud of you! You have changed my life for better!" Apollo spoke taking his son for the last embrace

"I love you too dad! Thank you for everything!" Kaname replied

"Now let's go back to the procedure… without taking notice I ended up managing to say goodbye to everyone earlier and after all that said, I'm finally with my mind relaxed." Apollo said resting his head on the pillow

Kaname nodded with a smile and then started the procedure that took about 5 minutes to be completed.

* * *

The guardians were at the proximities of the castle not being capable to enter, they tried to contact Kaname and Apollo, but without luck. They studied if there was any enemy presence, but they could sense that the barrier contained Kaname's energy, so all that was left for them was to wait.

Sometime later, they watched the castle regaining its older form without any trace of the golden crystals; they also stopped sensing Apollo's energy, which caused them a mix of feelings after all. However, they could start feeling a very familiar energy back and the barriers vanished. Without thinking twice, all of them entered in the castle, ran to the Master Suite, and spotted Kaname at the door with a smelling roses face.

"Kaname, what happened?" all of them asked at the same time

"I got the technique…" Kaname replied with a smile

At that moment, the bedroom door started to open as if in slow motion. The silhouette of the blue haired-man wearing white tuxedo and holding his mask was revealed for everyone's happiness.

"Daddy!" Chibiusa spoke being the first one to go to his embrace

"Chibiusa, my daughter!" Endymion replied hugging her back feeling relieved, after that, the first person his eyes spotted was Serenity who had an amicable gaze at him.

The remain guardians welcomed him back and lastly he looked at Rei with an eye that just the two of them knew how to read.

"Thank you guys for all your prayers and votes for my return, Kaname has told me some things and I know there's still a lot for me to process, but I have vague feelings about everything."

"Feelings or memories?" Mina asked

"Feelings! No images."

"Do you think you will get the memories back?" Makoto asked

"I don't know and I'm not worried about it. I'll live one day at a time and not think about it. If I remember them, fine, if not, I'll be fine too."

"I hope you enjoyed your vacation Master, because there is a lot of work to be done!" Kunzite spoke

"Yeah, I can imagine that!" Endymion replied passing a hand on his hair

"I think we should celebrate the returns!" Diana spoke showing up out of sudden alongside her father Artemis and her mother Luna in the feline forms

That was another good surprise for that group of guardians. Surely all of them got in the mood to celebrate the good vibes that day.

While the guardians discussed about the preparation of the welcome back party, Endymion called Serenity for a private talk.

They went to the library, initially the awkward silence surrounded them.

"First and most importantly I want to apologize for my misbehavior towards you… I was wrong in reacting like that and not had given you a chance for explanation." Serenity broke the ice

Endymion nodded accepting her apologies before he replied, "I have to apologize for not had told you everything with details, but I never thought that this matter would get out of control like that."

"But the talk wouldn't have any effect if I had complete trust on you…" Serenity spoke looking down briefly

Endymion looked at her and then made a slight sigh of resignation, "I gave you reasons to not complete me fully…"

"No, the reasons of your current life weren't really the problem of my own insecurity and distrust, maybe it was the trigger… Honestly, this crisis has unveiled things about myself that I never thought lied in me… or maybe I was too oblivious about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I always had feelings for you since you were Apollo, but not necessarily it was always love… I always knew you had feelings for other people and not me at that time… I knew you loved Coronis more than you did love yourself and I did try to separate you several times because I couldn't take your rejection… I wasn't always this good-hearted person people see me nowadays… I did make several mistakes over the times until my own redemption… The point is, you never led me on, even though so many times I accused you of that. You never did it! The reality is that you just started paying attention on me for real during the Silver Millennium, maybe because of your inner calling to redeem yourself from your past mistakes, so you needed a new start and a new story and then you ended up falling in love with me for real, but this part I cannot assure that was the real case because it's the part of your feelings. However, despite all that you were always very honest with me, but my own shadow was always there deep inside of me and from time to time came to me under my suspicions or jealousy attitudes… my biggest mistake towards you was to had forced you to love me at any cost!"

"You never forced me to love you… at least I don't feel that way."

"Maybe not force, but I'm sure I did everything to get your attention on me. You might not be aware of it, but I was the one who played your jealousy towards Coronis, I did many things to separate you when you were Apollo and Phoebus… Of course, it was more of an uncounscious act than real planning… However, I cannot continue lying to myself anymore and distorting the real words and attitudes. I wanted you and I got you! The question is, did the whim became love? My personal answer for this question is that I still wonder what I feel for you is real love or still a whim… I don't have doubts you learned to love me, but maybe now you can have a second thought since you can be sure I was not all that gracious angel when the matter was you!"

"Serenity… Usagi, I'm aware of some of your second intentions in the attitudes you had about Coronis and Reika, I'm not that blind! But, the truth is that you weren't the one who separated us; me and her did it whatever the reasons. Today I see that the love is a long path we build and has several shades; usually we pass by all of those shades until we learn the real love. I don't want to continue dragging the past, what's done is done! However it wasn't all that bad our history, there were and there are a lot of good things too. In my eyes, you admitting your mistakes and flaws is a good trait about you, it doesn't remove the good-heart you have. It makes me love you more! Nevertheless, I prefer not making comparisons of the type of loves between you and Rei anymore because in the end, you two are very complete different people, the shades of love you two got on me cannot be compared."

"I know… now I understand that about you."

Endymion smiled softly

"That's why I'm honest when I say that this crisis has been good for us somehow. It has taught us so many things about ourselves; it has helped us to mature and evolve."

"That's true." He agreed

"I didn't plan to talk about this now before the party, but I need you to know and understand that… I want things to continue that way. I'm learning so much that I'm very willing and seeking to face my biggest demon. I'm ready to do it, but for that I want us to continue this way…"

"Separated." He affirmed

"Yes! No hard feelings, but I really need it. it's the best way to ponder things and feelings. I believe that you and I have more than just a marital status as a bond. It's not what really connects us."

He nodded in agreement, "No hard feelings at all! I feel the same way… I didn't intend to bring this subject up right now either, but I see it as the start training of what we are going to live ahead."

"Yeah, it doesn't mean you cannot count on me if you need someone to talk to or if you feel too lonely. I don't want to have a wall between us."

"I tell you the same."

"If we fail we still have each other." She made a joke

"Yeah!" he laughed nodding

"Now talking serious, I admire the man you have become! I always knew and saw you as a great person despite the flaws, actually I like some of your flaws, haha… But let's not bring the bad memories anymore from now on, if we have to cry is of laughter. If we have to feel pain is of so much crackling."

"Yeah, agreed!"

"Another thing, you and I have a mission towards Kaname and this time we will be successful! This kid has opened my eyes and I'm so grateful for that! He is the one who gave us this chance!" She spoke starting to cry remembering the flashes of the Dark Future once Sailor Cosmos ran away

"He will succeed!" he spoke taking her into an embrace of support relating to her feelings

"He will because I will be there and I won't back off this time. I promise you!"

"I know you will be the only one there… with him…physically." He replied with some tears falling down his face

"I'll make an oath to Rei later that I won't fail with Kaname this time and I'll be strong for him and for all of us so we will beat this Dark Future!"

"Yes, you do that."

"We are the new solar Triade, or should it be the square?" she said

"We are the Sacred Guardians of the Solar System and I dear to say of the Via Lactea."

"I guess you're right!" she replied with a smile

"Welcome to the solar family." He spoke with a warm smile

The two shared another friendly hug and then shook hands sealing their oath.

* * *

 **Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it.**

 **PS: I need you to tell me one thing, would you like to read the story Lost Son or jump to the sequel after Antares?**

 **I had planned to publish Lost Son after Antares because it happens 'sort of' simultaneously with Antares timeline. However both of the ends would be united to give the start for the real sequel New Beginning (temporary name), but I fear you find it a bit repetitive at some points and with a story plot more dense; so I'm considering to jump to the sequel if you want me to.**

 **Please tell me what you think in review or PM. :D  
**


	26. Mirror of Horizon

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Several years have passed since Antares battle. Actually, many millenniums.

I became an adult and a reputed doctor in Crystal Tokyo, but I never took my special abilities to the extreme to not cross my limit. I saw the Sailor's children growing up and becoming their successors while I learned from each of them their own special techniques. I never stopped studying, knowledge was my passion and I loved teaching and helping the others in anything they needed.

I married Epione, we had children and to all of them I taught specific techniques according to their own essence even though I taught them general healing abilities as well.

The people in Crystal Tokyo lived longer, but the guardians had more benefits with it and they lived much longer so they could teach and guide better their own successors, there were a few more enemies trying to invade the Earth, The Solar System or even some that tried to take the Legendary Silver Crystal again, but all of them failed. All the guardians had learned that living in total and complete absence of issues was an illusion and duties should always be respected and not to be left aside. Guardians had the duty of improvement and they could not run away from it. The sailors had learned that lesson from Arietis' influence.

The King and the Queen really did divorce which was the high topic for a long time; some people got worried about what would happen after that and feared Crystal Tokyo would get weaker, but the King and the Queen proved they were mature people and still worked together for the good sake of the Nation and never allowed personal matters coming between them… Actually I dear to say they got stronger after that. They realized they needed to face their fear of loneliness, and then when they surpassed that fear; they became stronger on their own.

They did realize that their marital separation didn't mean all their story had died or had been in vain, much the contrary, they realized that mutual dependency was what corrupted any type of relationship and could suffocate until its eventual rupture… Even though they still had some attraction for each other, their choice to divorce had never been about the death of their love.

With that said, the transformation their divorce caused in them proved to be much more of a benefit for them over the times. They had to figure themselves out and the process of it took a long time for them. They had to learn with all the personas inside of them for then to become one… Oh yeah, that process happened to the other sailors as well including my mother.

My mother… how much she changed and improved! Facing her demons wasn't easy for her… it's not to anyone! But in her case I think she dealt with it better over the times. Knowing that Jadeite was Ischys affected her somehow, actually them, and in their case it was a good thing for both of them. However, her biggest issue was the Phoenix lying in her, she felt as if she had never been free from the Sun's influence and from time to time she had doubts of where she really belonged, to the Sun or Mars. I also remember that for a moment, my mother questioned how things would've had been if she had chosen my father, so at that moment I had a 'vision' and told her that if they had chosen each other before they wouldn't work! Their union would just work in the day they had purified their hearts from all the negative and carnal feelings they had for each other, when they both got free from their parallel relationships Jadeite and Serenity and after the end of those cycles, they would be finally permitted to stay together if they wanted to…

Well, they did listen to me, but they did have a relapse after Jadeite's death… Yeah… he died first, just like the other Shitennou. In fact, they were humans and humans had a shorter life spare, even though they had lived much longer than the average humans since they were part of the royal guardians.

I sigh… Having to deal with the Shitennou deaths was something hard for me, as everybody always knew, I disliked the death process, not because of not being capable to accept it, but I hated to have to deal with the separation and missing the loved ones. For me, everybody would always be together and there would not have any missing feeling, but that was some demon I had to face over the times and Had to accept it to be capable to conclude my own mission… A tear falls down my face…

Anyways, continuing the story, the relapse was good for my parents, it wasn't the most indicated moment for it to happen considering they were really old, but I knew my mother's end was close… Yeah, that's human life burden… this flesh is just a temporary process we have to pass to evolve. But in her case, it wasn't just about the flesh, but the Phoenix' essence had a limited life spare, even though it was eternal. However, from time to time the Phoenix had to die and that was the biggest and first separation I had to deal with in this life. I had to face my own long time trauma and this time I had to face the pain of separation and witness the death of my mother… I knew I would survive, in another life I had already lived without her, but I guess it was easier because I had never met her and this time was different… I did have my parents with me and learned how it was to have a loving and caring mother with me. I still didn't have the chance to have my parents together and the three of us being a family since the beginning; but having the two of them living peacefully in this dimension was something close to have the family together and it was good for them that they could spend a short time together in this life, I think it cleared all the karma they had with one another… And so she died; I lost my mother… Her cycle was ended... I still miss her.

My father suffered a lot with her death, but I think he dealt well with it this time. Actually I think it was somehow liberating for him. It made him stronger and it was visible the impact and the change it had on his own gaze. The Mars' lineage was passed to my sister Rina, I preferred it to be that way because of my own mission.

After that over the times the other Sailors died as well. Everybody had aged and had lived much longer than any other human, but death is a natural process and comes to everyone. Losing them was hard for me too, memories of the childhood. They were my family too. Their children became their respective successors and they had children as well. _I kept the Inner Senshi deepest wishes with me_ …

At that point in my life, I was more resigned about the death process, my feelings and my fear of separation was diminishing with the time being as I learned even more how to deal with it by absorbing its meaning.

Therefore, it got the time for my beloved wife to die as well and it was finally my time to say goodbye to my lifetime partner and for the first time I could relate to my father on that matter! I was then in his shoes. Our children were already adults and had their own children as well and I finally absorbed all the human process in my soul and was finally capable to thank for that blessing of 'death' process... But I still miss them, all of them.

I can say I was blessed! I was truly blessed for had such an amazing family in this life dimension. All of us had finally cleared our own personal "debts" to finally live The Promising Future.

As I said, millenniums have passed and aging is a natural process of human life. I myself aged and knew my mission end was close.

It was the moment when my father had to pass his succession to me. Because he had the Solar Crest finally active in his soul, he was given a much longer life spare independently of the Legendary Silver Crystal, but still he was not a god, his body was still human and it had to be left. It was the other most difficult separation I had to face because I had never had my father so close to me for so long and watching his maturity just made me so proud of him. He finally had surpassed and concluded the process of understanding and united his inner personas into one; and that was the moment when he had acquired the long life span apart from the Silver Crystal's influence. When he became One just like my mother and they were finally permitted to live a short but lasting reconciliation in this dimension, I could finally feel the hope of The Promise and that gave me the strength and the support to face his death. My consolation was that I knew he died happy and full of hope. He was excited to finally joining my mother in the afterlife.

My mission was finally going to start. He trusted me the power of the Sun and its life span. My body was finally feeling the connection to the Solar System and combined with the knowledge and agreement of the other celestial bodies' representatives I was finally getting ready to become The Savior… I became a 'god'.

Now let's talk about Serenity. You might be wondering what happened to her… Well, with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal and her complete process in uniting her inner personas, she finally achieved her maximum power and the last form she could become… Cosmos. As you all know she had received everybody's powers in the past, she was Selene reincarnation and possessed the portion of the power of the Phoenix with herself and because of that and many other things that happened over the times, she could live much longer and as it had already happened in another dimension, she'd have to face the death of her beloved ones and learn to be strong and not lose the faith and hope for feeling alone while knowing The End was coming.

Like I said, the divorce process was good for her and also getting to know Luper and be with him even for a very short period of time changed her immensely. She became stronger and stopped fearing to be alone and learned the real meaning and difference of loneliness. Well, of course in this time she had me, but that's not the case I'm talking about here! I'm talking about her maturity and how stopped confusing dependency with love or loneliness.

She faced my father's death pretty much well, of course, she cried and preferred he would stay here with us, and of course all the others, but she finally understood the process that life goes on and it didn't mean necessarily to forget. We watched the growth of the Earth's status and of all the other planets, the Solar System. We witnessed our generation being passed on and watched the renewals.

We got so close that I even told her everything I knew from the 'visions' I had from other dimensions of our own personas. Of course, because of all the time distortions that happened over the times and the alterations consequences in the time-space. Obviously I didn't know everything, but I knew that some destinations were better in one way than others, like the right choice she herself made in accepting my own presence and the choice my mother made in not choosing my father when she could because they weren't ready and their personal karmas debt wasn't cleared yet just like the promise to Serenity that should be respected. I told her I knew that I, in one way or another, should conclude my mission.

The big day have finally arrived...today my mission will end... I still struggle with myself to believe that there's hope for me... It goes beyond the dislike of feeling of missing.

(*)

The Solar System was close to the center of the galaxy where lied the Galaxy Cauldron more than it had ever been before, however, there was more than that. There were two giant black holes circulating each other and from there some of the enemies came including their leader, Sailor Finis.

Sailor Finis activated all the black holes of the Via Lactea manipulating its gravity that started to suck all the celestial bodies into it. Kaname, or more exactly Asclepius in his ultimate god form invoked all the gods of the system to protect whatever they could and stop the sucking while he himself restored its deformations in the whole system of the Via Lactea. As he had dominated all the Systems' elements and forms of lives, he as the main representative would do anything to stop its sucks and put an end in Sailor Finis, his greatest enemy ever. Using his special powers, also the Phoenix's abilities of restoration and a sacred Solar technique of gravity manipulation he restored all the system and stopped the large scale spread of the black mass since he also could move himself as fast as he could in the light speed alongside Sailor Cosmos. However he knew that would not be enough and Sailor Finis was into the black holes in the center of Via Lactea about to destroy the own Galaxy Cauldron and all the life/star seeds lying in there would extinguish, stopping any hope for a restart.

If Sailor Finis managed to conclude her goal, Life would be extinguished and there wouldn't exist the Via Lactea anymore and nothing would stop Sailor Finis to extinguish the Universe either with that special ability to control black holes and black mass.

The spirits of all the sailors, gods, star seeds united to help Asclepius to maintain the existence of the Solar System and not allow it to spread anywhere else with also the help of Sailor Cosmos.

However, the darkness had a magnificent power and Asclepius knew he was the counterpart of Sailor Finis since he was the one with the ability of Life and Death in one, but he would always mean the Start and that was something the enemies tried to stop by killing him.

"Cosmos, this is the real reason why I was born, this has always been my mission and I was always aware of this day. I have prepared myself for this moment and I thank you for all your support all this long, but this is one thing I MUST do alone! There is no reason for you to fear because you won't be alone in the restart. Remember everything I've told you about the real meaning of death! I know it's hard to deal with the missing feeling, but you know life goes on! I didn't become The Healer or Savior for no reason and I will heal the time distortions. That was always my mission!"

Cosmos couldn't help her emotions since she disapproved his plan, "Kaname, you cannot do this… you are going to extinguish yourself!"

"It's the only way I know to stop and prevent its return! There was never hope for me! It's better one major sacrifice than to lose all the Life."

"No Kaname… there's always hope and another solution! You always told me that, remember?!"

"It was always my mission since the start Cosmos… My disappearance was always the goal to be achieved. I was born with Sacred powers and a god cannot live as a human… and someone like me…should had never existed! My presence changed fates, now I'm going to correct this…" he spoke while he started to get rid of his own physical body

"No… please…" Cosmos flew until him and embraced him in tears, "This is not you saying it! It's your fear! I know your presence was never that mistake!"

Their eyes met, the old man could feel her sadness, "I will always protect all of you from the other side." He spoke almost in a whisper already in his spiritual form

"But you won't ever be reborn again!" she shouted

"It's the price I would always have to pay since the ancient times… it was the prophecy."

"No! I don't accept it! You sent me to the past to regain my hope for this moment, remember? Prophecies are not always an absolute truth!"

"You have seen that dimension…"

"Yes, and I've seen the other dimensions too! You were exiled and the Dark Future happened anyways! I believe your extinguishment won't solve it either! You are wrong this time Kaname! Your presence is not a plague!"

"…" the old man looked down affected by her words; he was speechless. Once again he was drowning in his old uncertainty about his own existence and the reason of his own mission.

"I refuse to believe you acquired all that power to not exist anymore! Remember your parents and how they will suffer when they reincarnate and realize you didn't keep The Promise! You… The one that was always so correct and the protector of oaths!"

"Why do you care about my parents and me?"

"Come on… you didn't teach me to like you and become who I am now to just swallow all this up and say forever goodbye to you! Are you really going to break my trust like that? My hope? Your extinguishment won't delete your existence in the story Kaname! I'll refuse to forget you forever!"

"You didn't even have to be here Cosmos…"

"But I refuse to let go of you! I made a promise I will stick with it until the very end!" She spoke lifting her scepter up despite all the difficulty and pain in her body. Its light revealed all the guardians and sailors spirits close to them following her lead, "We all refuse to let go of you! If death is the only way, so all of us should die together to reborn together, including you!" she spoke with determination and then her spiritual body started to disintegrate in several small light balls alongside their friends' spirits. "You are very powerful Kaname and you can create Life, but you cannot control our spirits… and our spirits choose you to stay with us somewhere else, in the new start! Sadly, apparently you are the one who lost the hope completely…" she spoke holding his spiritual hand while the guardians and sailors surrounded them in circle.

Asclepius cried affected by her words, he was deeply affected by the vision of his parents looking at him with eyes of hope that they could yet fulfill their promise and they were just waiting for him.

It was a fact, Asclepius didn't want to stop existing, he wished he could still have their company, the sailors and guardians company. They had great memories and it hurt in his inner to have to say goodbye to all of that… However, Sailor Finis winning that war was something he didn't want to accept either.

 _"There is always hope in the bottom of the darkness!"_ he remembered of his father's words and latest prophecy a long time ago, "I won't accept this End! Cosmic Kundalini!" He yelled releasing more energy lifting his broken scepter and threw a giant light ball at the center of the black holes where Sailor Finis was using its powers at full.

At that moment, Asclepius' scepter reacted to the energies of his comrades, but also reacted to something else. He saw Sailor Finis' despair when another black hole opened stopping the control of Sailor Finis and a figure yelling with a strong and firm male voice "Divine Exilium Extermination!" which destroyed the dense and large black mattered body of Sailor Finis in one single attack leaving her only in a normal black sailor suit and very damaged.

Asclepius and Cosmos widened their eyes when they saw who the person really was. It was impressive the calmness on the young man's gaze after releasing such fulminating energy as if it was nothing and could manipulate perfectly the black matter while still holding on his other hand old Asclepius' previous light attack in a form that resembled a translucent mirror.

" _There is always hope in the bottom of the darkness!"_ Those words constantly echoed in Asclepius' mind

"I stand before my own reflection and see the other me… the young man from that other obscure timeline with a gaze of someone who just smells roses after all the nightmare… It wasn't a dream after all!" Old Asclepius thought still in shock alongside Sailor Cosmos watching the young man wearing a black armor very similar to Apollo's

 ** _The End of Antares…_**

* * *

 **Well guys that was it. The official end chapter of Antares after a long run. It took me almost 1 year to complete it. Thank you very much for staying with me all this long! Thank you people who favorited, reviewed, followed and just read it. You guys rock!**

 _ **A special thanks for Chrissymoon101 who's with me since the prequel, Jenna Williams and The95will my cooperators.**_

 **It was a long run for us and for all the characters. I must confess the story got bigger than I had even planned during the prequel. I know I had given an introduction for another fic that is part of this saga, but lately I had second thoughts and I have decided to jump to the real sequel. I might publish the parallel story Lost Son in some other time, I believe it's a story with a very dense and dark background and lately I'm not into such grey mood, so I feared to not be capable to write it properly, specially with my crazy routine and since the sequel is going to be another long story too and I have other fics running as well, so I felt I got a little overloaded and I don't deal well with my own delays.  
**

 **However, to not get too confusing or incomplete the sequel's introduction, I decided to add an extra chapter that will attach a part of the end of Lost Son which I already had a big portion written.**

 **I'm still deciding when I'll start publishing the sequel, my intention is to start it on the first saturday of November, but I won't promise since I have other works to do. One thing is for sure, I'll advance chapters as much as I can to avoid any delay.**

 **Once again thank you very much for taking a time to read my pieces. Much love and all the best for you!**

 **See you next saturday!**


	27. Extra Chapter - Abyss of Horizon

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

 **Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 _"I finally understood why my destiny was to be taken by the enemy, to live away from my real parents and grow up into the darkness of Exilium as now I stand before my own self from another parallel line who is incapable to manipulate and destroy the dark matter without resetting his own existence. He lost the hope since he had never lived into the darkness and his affected gaze shows me he is attached to his own trajectory of light and happiness… something that was forbidden for me, but made me stronger._

 _After living as an exiled seed, the evil couldn't corrupt my soul, no matter how hard they tried because I believed and knew that somewhere else, there would be happiness for me, there would always have something they call Hope… Hope was all that was left for me to hold on._

 _I grew up lacking the feeling and fear of losing. I grew up learning how to camouflage my own light, I grew up learning how to manipulate the darkness inside out like a butterfly metamorphosis… after all; all that was left for me was to have Hope for Myself!_

 _I stood on my own and not having thoughts of What If just made it easier for me to embrace my own trajectory into the Abyss of Horizon of Exilium. Whatever happened in the parallel worlds affected there and that was something that always got me happy. I loved the challenges! Every new enemy sent there was like getting a new toy to play with… well to practice my own abilities. I got great teachers and guiders!_

 _Now I face my "biggest challenge", to take over myself, to bring Hope to my other self."_

The young man flew forward staying in front of the old man. The two men faced each other as if they looked at a mirror that reflected different, but similar silhouettes of the same person.

The old man was perplexed, he was paralyzed trying to understand things. The young man observed the other with excitement.

"I have finally met you." The young man spoke with a friendly gaze

"So you are real…" The old man spoke still surprised

"I guess you and I have dreamt about each other, huh!" the young man replied with a smile

"Yeah, I guess we did…"

"I can see you learned how to manipulate the white matter and the light with notions of gravity manipulation skills." The young man spoke

"Yes, pretty much that… In your case I can see you are a master of the black matter and gravity with notions of light manipulation?"

"Yeah, pretty much that's the case… I'm familiar with the shadow of the light… and of things…"

"I don't know how to do that…" the old man spoke with a low tone

"I know you don't. In my case I don't know how to manipulate the light and life like you do."

"But you manipulate black holes… they alter the light."

"Not exactly, it all depends on other things which we don't have time to talk about now." The young man spoke without looking back, sensing Sailor Finis trying to accumulate her powers for a new massive attack

"So what's the plan?" the old man spoke pointing his head at her direction

"I'll kick her ass." The young man joked

"Haha, yeah, but…"

"Look, I know you two are not in condition to battle her any longer. I will fight her without any problems." The young man spoke full of excitement while stretching his arms and fingers

Sailor Cosmos and old Asclepius shared the same expression for the young man's enthusiasm about the fight. He seemed a child about to play with his favorite toy.

 **Out of sudden old Asclepius had a flashback**

" _Now Mamoru will be finally ready and capable to control and combine his personas without further obstacles… Your mother has successfully done it. Serenity is already on the way for it… One day will be your time…" Helios spoke with a distant gaze_

" _What? Me!" Kaname spoke puzzled (Antares chapter 25)_

 **End of Flashback**

"One day it would be my time to combine my personas…" Old Asclepius had a thoughtful gaze, "That guy is me… even though we have separate bodies…" he spoke to himself watching the young man's back at distance

"Are you alright?" Sailor Cosmos asked in concern

"Yeah… I just remembered one thing Helios told me a long time ago." The old man replied

"What did he say?"

"That one day I'd have to combine my personas; that never made sense… until now."

"How are you supposed to combine your personas when you two have different bodies?"

"I… Well... We don't have physical bodies anymore Cosmos. Technically you and I are both dead."

"…" Cosmos didn't know what to say

"The truth is that I have no idea what's really going on Cosmos, but I feel my mission has not come to an end yet… That young me is still in a physical body and has abilities I never had access and now we exist in the same dimension."

"In different forms…" Cosmos completed his sentence

"Exactly, somehow like it has happened to you and my parents. The question is: how am I supposed to unite our personas during a battle? We are in different frequencies."

"This is still your battle Kaname. You just said you don't feel your mission has ended. I guess you'll just solve this riddle there alongside him."

Old Asclepius nodded at Cosmos statement and without thinking twice flew in the direction of his young self.

Cosmos watched them from a safe distance thinking about all the processes that led to that destiny. She didn't feel like running away anymore and she was absolutely sure that the Dark Future was about to end and they would soon live the Promising Future. Alongside her comrades spirit's, they watched the battle always in prayers.

"Old me, here's one thing I learned about the technique we are about to make and you should know better:

The rise of the Kundalini is blocked by three nodes.  
The first node is the first chakra near the beginning of the spine. It is the knot connected to the physical body and the world of forms and desires.  
It is the first barrier, where we need to overcome our primitive passions of possession and control. Our first learning to start the way of the Master. The true Master is not one that dominates his desires, but one that has no more desires. Climb this first step is to abolish internal conflicts by transmutation of desires and release us from the world of forms.  
The second node is located in the heart chakra. It is the knot of the astral body, emotions, compassion and desire to help everyone.  
Here we need to have mastery of the heart, eliminate attachments, understand the nature of love and experience unconditional love, where we finally freed of the constraints that society imposed on us. It is our second great transmutation. The release of emotions world.  
The third node is in the third eye, the sixth chakra. It is the clarification of the node, the causal body, thoughts, ideas, visions and intuitions.  
At this point we transmute our thoughts, understand that our rational mind is not enough, now let's think about the feelings and this can only be done in another dimension of our mind.  
Here we are liberated from the rational world. It is the great test where we see the world as it really is. At this stage many are seen as crazy. This "crazy" when it occurs, is not permanent and ceases after a while.  
Here elements merge into its source, the Ida and Pingala nadis meet and disintegrate. It is the fusion of the Sun and Moon, the two energies, where time constraints disappear and begin to see the relationship of cause and effect. Time becomes visible, we see past and future, and the latest attachments that obstruct the rise of kundalini disappear making their way to the seventh chakra.  
With the arrival of kundalini to his final resting place material being rises beyond the fifth element. Drops the last veil and the whole becomes visible!"

"I understood, that's when we connect to the Higher Power…" Old Asclepius spoke

"Believe in the Higher Power…" Old Asclepius and his younger self heard an echo of a female voice that was familiar to both of them, however Old Asclepius was the one who smiled remembering the image of his old late friend Lady Antares

Sailor Finis was struggling as much as she could against those men and the prayers from all the guardians and sailors of the Via Lactea. She was very stubborn and didn't want to deceive to her own final state.

"It's now! You take her and the black matter, I'll take the rest!" Old Asclepius spoke connected at full with the young man's mind, "Divine Cosmic Kundalini Restoration!" they yelled in unison

The men's powers divided in two, from the young man's hand a giant translucent light ball was released and thrown at the direction of Sailor Finis destroying her body immediately. However, at the same time the young man's physical body disintegrated as well as he used his own energy to mix and seal the black holes so that way he could always be connected to its energy and become a guardian to prevent any seal break.

In the other hand Old Asclepius used all of his powers to restore the Via Lactea with also the combination of the other's energies to create a special seal and become the supreme guardian of the Via Lactea. His personas finally became one during the process upgrading the Special translucent Star-seed flying to the center of the Cauldron.

Inside the Galaxy Cauldron, the star-seeds lying in there were completely restored and cleared from the remains of the black matter that corrupted them.

"Go with the others Cosmos, I'll stay here in your place to make your greatest wish to come true. I'm freeing all of you from your guardian's duty so you can finally live a complete normal life and not worry about enemies invasions." The last remains of Kaname's spirit spoke to Cosmos while absorbing her cosmic energy turning her special star-seed into a normal one

"What about you? What about your parents? What about your promise?" She contested

"They'll understand my new duty. This is better than extinguishment and I'm sure they'll be able to have other children." He spoke with resignation

"They'll be waiting for you… We will…" she spoke very saddened

"When you get tired of living a human normal life…" he left his sentence in hang since their attention was taken by the presence of a Supreme Sailor they have never met before.

"Hello my dears, my name is Sailor Universe and I'll take everything from here." The beautiful translucent and glowing sailor spoke with a calm gaze and graceful tone

"Sailor Universe!" Kaname and Cosmos spoke together surprised to see such entity

"Kaname and Cosmos, you have done so much for so many consecutive lives for the solar system to cope with the dark entities and even sacrificing yourselves to protect everyone and everything... Kaname, WE have seen your courage to erase your own existence in order to provide a fresh start to your friends. Therefore, we decided that it would not be fair if this were allowed to happen since, the Superior Power do not make mistakes. You are part of the creation, life, existence, then you could never be taken as an error; but you did have the utility in implementing the Higher plans and you did it with great competence and proving the supreme love that resides in you. Therefore, I was given the mission to intercede for you."

"Intercede for us?" Cosmos spoke astonished

"Yes. First, I had to stop the disintegration of the stars-seeds, especially yours. Then I'll have to reverse the damage and restore the possible side effects and then after the whole process is done, you will be free to start a new journey, however, there will have consequences..."

"What consequences?" Kaname asked

"Special skills and divine powers suppressed. You shall live just as mortals."

"So we will not transform into sailors and be protected by the planets?" Cosmos spoke

"It will not be necessary. We, the Superior Plan, will take charge on it so it won't be necessary such skills on you. You have cleared all your past debts and did more than you should, so, you deserve to live a peaceful and normal life. Isn't it what you always wanted? "

"A normal life without fights..." Cosmos said imagining the scene

"Yes... it's what everyone wanted at some point, but it is hard to believe that this will be possible." Kaname commented

"To all of you will be granted this grace, but that does not mean that there will be no other struggles..."

"Such as?" Cosmos asked

"Well... struggles of the daily lives of mortals."

"Oh, alright." Cosmos sighed in relieve

"Well, due to the good you have done, you are allowed to choose some things for your return. What would you like to be able to live?"

Kaname and Cosmos looked at each other; they knew that everyone would agree to live in the same group together and that each of them could live their innate dreams. Meanwhile, Sailor Universe was in charge of uniting these souls and to chart the destiny they would cross.  
Being able to read their minds, Sailor Universe turned to Cosmos and said, "You will join the group with your old friends. He will need a little more time to be restored his new heavenly body so he will reincarnate without major problems due to the damages. "

"I see... I'll be waiting for your return Kaname!" Cosmos spoke with a friendly smile

"Me too! See you soon Cosmos!" Kaname said with a smile and then they both embraced into a beautiful farewell

"Ah... Sailor Universe, is there a chance for me to choose my life partner this time?" Cosmos asked

"Your partner in this life is already on his way. He will be born first than you. In fact his mother is already pregnant with him right now. Here, in this plan we are in, the time works in a very different way. It's not like on Earth, but out of curiosity, I can tell you that some years have passed there and the people who will be your grandparents have already reincarnated. In addition, while I'm here explaining things, the time passes on earth and when you leave this plane for your return, it will be the moment when your new physical body will be redone and then your mother will get pregnant with you." Sailor Universe explained and already knowing the loving desire of Cosmos

Cosmos nodded again understanding the explanation and once again said goodbye to Kaname and her spirit finally became the seed so that she could reincarnate.

Kaname watched some parts of the life progress of some of his old comrades. It was amazing to be able to have such a possibility of control of space and time that way and without changing the free will of each. Time and space did not communicate, as the Earth, actually it was something so sublime and subtle. It was not as if it didn't exist, but just did not rolling as the Earth's.

"My parents were born..." Kaname said in a calm tone

"Yes. Other teams alongside their guardian angels worked together to trace their fates, of course, always giving rise to the free will, but everything is going well according to the 'draft' planned."

"Yes, I know..." Kaname said a little crestfallen

"No need to be so sad, you and your parents will fulfill the promise this time... It will take some time for this to happen though."

"Yes I know... That's why I got like that. It's not sadness, it's just that this will be new for us and it excites me."

"The wait will be worth it!"

"Yes absolutely! But the most interesting thing is to see who will be among the family members. Helios will be my grandfather; however, this time he will be the father of my mother! That excites me in a good way because finally she will know what it is like to have a good, loving and caring father and her mother Risa will be her mother again, but this time they'll spend more time together. My mother will not be an orphaned this time. "

"Yes, just like your father. His old parents that died early in his last incarnation, will be the same and this time they will not die early and they will have a bigger family. "

"We will all meet again, but some in different roles or reversed this time. In cases of Jadeite and Luper they'll be my father's brothers! If they are not careful it can turn bad some plans, right? "

"It is the free will! However, they together have something minor to rescue and this brotherly bond can solve this. We believe it will be all right!"

"Yes! Never lose the hope!"

"I can see they will be twins?" Kaname made a point

"Yes, one twin pregnancy with completely different people!"

"They will have more or less the same age as my mother and the other Sailors, I mean, the other girls."

"It is true."

"I noticed the absence of some people."

"Some people will not return this time for this specific group. Moreover, some of them are not ready to reincarnate yet."

"I see ... It's interesting to see some roles changed. It means I could have another father, or even incarnate as the siblings of my parents, etc… Every life we do have a different role."

"Exactly. This new reincarnation process is different. People reincarnate with different processes and roles according to their unique experiences. This could even mean that they could come back with different genders and in very different families. Family processes are not immutable. As you noticed, some families have changed and even the names change. However, the spiritual ties are independent of blood ties, as well as sympathy or antipathy. In your case, you will still have the same parents because this is a choice that you already had pending, plus you also had the merit of having it, but it could occur for you to be the son of different people. The souls are related independently of parental or consanguineous classification, in a life they can be siblings and in another life be best friends. Every life is a different life, a new chapter. "

"Got it, reincarnation is something very complex and thorough."

"Yes, it is."

Kaname watched again the new group and its connections with a distant look until he turned to Sailor Universe, "I do not want to remember it all. I want to live like them, completely absent of those memories of that plan because I do not want any of us opting for something just because it was 'destined'. It will be good to test our affinities, although I know that at some point dreams can show us something from the past."

"I understand and do not worry about it, you will not have access to past records of your memories and we will seal this part of the memory of you, but that does not cut the affinities. They may even have at some point have a feeling of 'I think I know you from somewhere', but nothing more than that. To Humans it is forbidden to reveal all the secrets of the Higher Plan. "

"Alright!"

"So let's finish your restoration process?"

"Sure!" he nodded

Kaname's star-seed was taken to another zone while the time on Earth passed…

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Well guy that was it. I hope you liked it. It's been a long journey and I'm very thankful for everyone that clicked on the stories and read it, especially the ones that are with me since the prequel. I tried to synthesize the plot of Lost Son without giving much spoilers as much as I could. I hope you continue with me on the next and final journey of this saga. I might take a break of 1 or 2 weeks. :D  
**

 **Please tell me what you thought of it and stay tuned for the next stage: COAP - The Promise**


End file.
